


Dalmatian Street After Dark

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Series: the Dalmatian Street After Dark universe [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Threesome, Whipping, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 91,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: This is gonna be a group of different stories, many of which are RPs, I will list RPers in the notes on each respective chapter. All stories are NSFW content, so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.Dalmatian Street houses many pups, of all shapes and sizes. This group of siblings have many different quirks and interests, though every now and then sibling bonding takes on a new meaning entirely.
Relationships: Da Vinci/DJ (101 Dalmatians), Dante/Delgado(101 Dalmatians), Dimitri 1/Destiny (101 Dalmatians), Dimitri 3/Dora (101 Dalmatians), Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: the Dalmatian Street After Dark universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685380
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Hide The Pickle

Dante and Dimitri 2 had been looking forward to this day all week. They’d been trying to hang out with each other and finally managed to arrange a date that worked in their favor. They excitedly entered an empty room and turned to face each other.

“So, what are we gonna do today big bro?” Dimitri 2 asked, giving Dante a cute expression. The goth smirked at his brother, the little guy seemed eager for it. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t wanting this as well.

“Let’s play ‘Hide the Pickle’,” Dante told his little brother who’s face lit up in excitement and wagged his tail. Dante’s red rocket was already showing, the prankster noticed it and was ready to take it.

“Where’s the pickle gonna hide this time?” D2 asked his brother who noted the flirtiness in the pranksters voice. “I know just the place, close your eyes and turn around,” Dante told his younger brother.

“Whatever you say, bro,” Dimitri told the goth and turned around, showing off his ass and fully erect cock. Dante took a minute to admire his brother’s nice and tight ass. The goth decided lick around his brother's hole.

“Hehe, your tongue is so ticklish,” Dimitri 2 said as he let out a moan, the goth knew how to give his brothers a good time. Dante moved down a bit to give the pranksters rod a little attention.

“Oh my! Oh Dante…” Dimitri 2 let out as the goth began sucking on his balls. Dante’s mouth and tongue began playing with Dimitri’s shaft. The prankster wished his brother would continue, but Dante had other plans.

“Tell you what, if you’re a good boy, I’ll suck that nice cock after I’m done,” Dante told his brother with a wink as he began to get on top of his brother. Dimitri 2 felt the goth cocking touching his ass, the two brothers like playing rough.

“Mfft! Your so big!” The prankster winced a bit as his older brother pushed his cock into his tight hole. About this time, Deepak wandered in and wasn’t sure what to do. It was kind of an open secret that the brothers ‘roughoused’ with each other on occasion.

Deepak decided to watch and meditate, the zen pup’s rocket started to show as he watched Dante pushing his cock deeper into the prankster. “Your next in line, but first Dimitri needs his ass stretched,” the goth said winking at Deepak, as he began shoving himself deeper.

Deepak began stroking himself as Dante rammed the prankster. The goth forcing himself deeper as his brother’s anus wrapped around his cock. The prankster felt as if his brother was gonna tear him apart.

Dimitri 2 gripped onto the floor for dear life as his brother’s thighs slapped his ass with each thrust. “Oh, harder, ah, I want it all…” The prankster screamed as the goth’s knot got closer. Dante felt himself getting closer, and wanted to see the little prankster wobble back to his brothers.

The goth gave one last big thrust and knotted the little prankster, filling his younger brothers as with cum. Dante and his brother panted, feeling exhausted from their bonding time. Dante thought about making good on his promise to Deepak as he waited to pull out.

First, he decided to give Dimitri 2 his treat as he pulled out. Pushing his brother down on his back, he gave Dimitri's shaft a lick. Dimitri 2 moaned a bit and whined not liking being teased.

Dante took his brother's cock in his mouth twirling his tongue around the prankster's member. Dante felt his brother start thrusting into his mouth, and Dante enjoyed every bit of it as he heard Deepak moaning.

Deepak had been enjoying the show, getting closer with each stroke. "Deepak, come over here, let me take care of you bro," Dimitri 2 offered through moans, Deepak happily walked over wanting to join in.

The yoga pup walked over and Dimitri 2 put his mouth around Deepak's shaft, his brother moaned as D2's tongue played with him. Dante continued feeling his brother throb in his mouth, it wasn't long for them now.

With a loud moan both Deepak and Dimitri 2 came simultaneously, D2 and Dante being covered in cum now. "Like I said, next time Deepak," Dante told his brother with a wink.


	2. Painter's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a series of rps, rpers are HornyDalmatian and and a user called eh who has no account here. This storyline is gonna be interesting for reasons I'll get into later.
> 
> Da Vinci is alone in her room, thinking no one can see her. While enjoying herself, DJ walks in and they have a very lovely 'discussion'.

Da Vinci made sure her door was closed before walking to her bed, most of her family at the park, for the time being, pulling out a tablet and laying on her back. Putting in a password the painter looked at her secret art. She began to touch herself as she looked through the pictures.

she didn't notice it but she left a bit of the door open and someone stayed and silently watched.

She moaned and dropped the tablet as she felt the heat get more intense.

that someone started jacking off, watching her. fapping sound can be lightly heard.

She hears something and gets up to check the door.

the person hid behind the door and on the wall, silently with a shrinking erection due to the fear of being caught.

She opened the door and began looking around to see if anyone was around.

she could see the shadow of someone behind the door.

"Hmm?!" Looks around the door not wanting to walk out of her room still turned on.

she sees DJ standing there, trembling, with his erection gone.

"Oh, hey DJ. I didn't know you were here". Da Vinci said not knowing if he saw anything.

"uh yeah, was just...walking around for inspiration um... y-you look cute today," DJ said a bit nervous.

"Thank you, DJ. You seem a little nervous". Her scent is still very strong.

He suddenly hugs her, sniffing up her neck and taking in her scent.

"Oof!" Da Vinci blushes as she gets turned on from his sniff.

"S-sorry, you just smell so...great..." is still sniffing.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry. Let's go back in the room, and talk". She offered though wasn't sure how much talking would be done.

He walks inside wagging his tail, obviously excited for something "y-yeah" gets on her bed on his back.

She shuts the door and makes sure it's closed and smiles in a seductive manner "You were watching, weren't you?"

"U-uh what do you mean?" DJ asks nervously.

Walks over to him and pins him down kissing his neck "Come on, you can tell me. You like what you saw, little bro?"

"W-well..." DJ sighed "I do...and it's really cute" he blushed. he looked at her a bit ashamed.

"It's alright. If I'm honest, I was masturbating to pictures of different brothers and sisters. Kind of a guilty pleasure" she admitted to him.

There were some seconds of silence before DJ asked "w-was I one of them?" he secretly loved being pinned down with her scent.

"Yeah, I was actually looking at a picture of you before I heard you fapping". She then gave him a kiss.

he blushed smiling, wagging his tail excitedly.

She began rubbing against him grinding her cookie on him.

DJ started to get more excited with her scent and rubbing and soon was starting to become erect again.

She began moving down his body kissing his neck and moving down to his chest.

He moaned from the kisses wagging his tail "Your scent is so good~".

Breathing his scent as she got down to his stomach "I love your scent, too".

He smiled more petting and rubbing her ears.

After a moment she begins licking his shaft and touches herself "I'll suck you off, but you owe me a favor".

"A-anything for you! P-please, keep going!" DJ was fully erect and petting her head, wanting her to keep going.

She takes his member in her mouth sucking and licking around the shaft moaning.

DJ suddenly pushes her head down, forcing his knot in and starts thrusting slowly "Oh dog, so good!~" he pants and moans, dangling his tongue out with his eyes still closed.

Surprised by his forcefulness and getting more turned on wanting to taste his seed.

DJ thrusts very hard in and blows a load inside her mouth, moaning and panting.

She laps up the cum and swallows before popping him out of her mouth giving his cock a few more licks as she enjoyed the taste.

DJ pants looking at her wearily.

"Did you like it?" She asked as she played with her pussy.

"It felt so good... sorry I came a bit early..." he looked a bit ashamed.

"It's fine, wasn't this your first time?"

"Y-yeah".

Da Vinci gave him a kiss "When you're up for it I want you to taste my cookie. We probably shouldn't do more than that".

"Well ok..." DJ said walking wondering about when he and Da Vinci would have another 'discussion'.


	3. Spitroast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolly has been secretly teasing Deepak, while Dante is wanting to relieve some frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers are Wizard, HornyDalmatian, and eh. Many of these will be a bit out of order for a while.

Dante was feeling very horny, and couldn't find Dimitri 2. He stroked himself as he imagined relieving some frustration with Dawkins.

meanwhile, Deepak was walking along the hallway, thinking about Dolly and her body, he always questioned why he had suddenly got those feelings for her after he had seen her before they started filming that commercial

Dante wanted to see Deepak wanted to have some fun. "I'll have to let it go down though, Dylan still won't let me forget the last time," Dante told himself, remembering getting chewed for walking around in a predicament. He wanted to go to town Dylan, but that would have to wait.

Dolly was walking around with no real destination in mind, she was thinking of finding Deepak, she had been subtlety teasing him for a while now and thought he was just about ready to try to have some 'fun' with him

Deepak didn't notice where he was going, lost in thought and was heading towards Dolly who was walking passed Dante's room

Dante looked towards the door and noticed it wasn't closed fully. He began walking over to close it as his erect cock swung about every movement.

Dolly notices Deepak heading towards her and decided now was just as good of a time than ever "hey there Deepak~ I've been noticing the looks you've been giving me. Does someone have a crush? hehe, that's sweet. tell you what Deepak, how about I give you a night you'll remember for a long time~?"

"Um uh uh I uh" Deepak was speechless as what he was just daydreaming about was right in front of him, that cute face of Dolly and that unforgettable smirk, he blushed at the question he was given

Dante overheard this and listened, wanting to hear more. His horniness was getting stronger, as he started thinking of a threesome. The goth didn't make a sound as he listened.

Dolly just smiled and giggled a bit at Deepak before continuing with "Aw~ cat got your tongue Deepak? come on there's no reason to be shy, I'll do whatever you want~"

Deepak could only think about Dolly so much, taking in her musk and smiling at such beauty not realizing his rocket was coming out

"Hehe, little bro's getting excited," Dante said hoping they didn't hear him. He hadn't thought about it, but Dolly did have a nice ass he had to admit.

Dolly just smirked at seeing her little brothers red rocket coming out "I'll take that as a yes" she said pointing at his dog hood "come on we can use Dante's room I'm sure he won't mind" Dolly finished completely unaware that Dante was using it at the moment

Deepak wagged his tail in excitement looking at Dolly very horny, finally, his fantasy was coming true

Dante wasn't sure what to do, deciding to hide behind the door his rocket still fully erect. He was thinking about how to deal with this.

Dolly opens the door a bit and walked for a bit and only saw Dante when she turned around to look at Deepak "oh Dante didn't kno-" it was at that point that she saw his member and an idea "oh Dante were you listening? you know you could join us if you want but Deepak gets first dibs on which hole to use since I promised him first"

before Dolly could finish speaking, Deepak had already mounted her prodding her pussy with his tip "this one, p-please!" Deepak obviously was overwhelmed with horniness, wanting this so bad

"Well, in that case, I think I'll see how good you are with blowjobs," Dante said smirking as he positioned himself in front of Dolly. Shoving his dick in her face unable to wait.

Dolly wrapped her lips Dante's dick and got to work sucking him, and moving so both Dante and Deepak would have an easier time with their chosen holes.

Deepak thrust inwards very hard, moaning from Dolly's walls "S-so good!~"

Dante wasn't sure how rough Dolly like it, but couldn't help himself. Feeling Dolly's mouth around his cock made him thrust his member and forcing deeper. Gaining speed with each thrust, his sister's mouth felt like heaven. "I needed this~"

Dolly was moaning like crazy. apparently loving it really rough, which was good since she wouldn't be getting the gentle treatment from either brother at this rate.

Deepak slapped her ass feeling up how soft it was, being softer than he imagined thrusting more and harder and faster "Oh dog! Yes!~"

Dante was really going now almost choking Dolly. He knew to watch himself so his sister could breathe. Seeing Deepak going to town on her made Dante harder somehow. The goth gripped his sister tighter as his knot got closer.

Dolly shakes and spasms as her eyes rolled back in her as juice rolls down her legs. She came HARD and she wasn't sure if her brothers were even close yet.

Deepak gritted his teeth closing his eyes and about to blow, thrusting harder and faster as the images of Dolly and the feeling of her was starting to get to him, as he started panting.

Dante was getting closer and closer his thrusts starting to slow. He throbbed in her mouth, and began and gave one loud moan. He blew his load in her mouth and pulled out covering her face with cum as well.

Dolly drank down what she could before he pulled out and held her mouth open until he was done "damn Dante you taste GOOD... I need to see about doing this with you more often"

Deepak gave one hard and fast thrust before moaning loudly, pulling out and cumming all over Dolly's back and ass feeling it all up.

Dante panted and wagged his tail, loving his sister covered in cum. "I'd love that, you felt amazing," Dante told her and wanted lick Deepak's seed off her ass.

"hehe I need a bath or something... you guys want to be the or something," Dolly said giving them bedroom eyes.

Deepak could not speak and only could smile and pant as his rocket leaked some cum while he had flopped on the floor on his back.

Dante decided to take up the offer and went behind Dolly. He sniffed her a bit before licking up Deepak's cum, his tongue licking around her butthole for a bit.

Dolly just shudders at the feeling just letting him do his thing.

Deepak got up slowly "T-thank you~".

Dante felt himself getting hard again to his surprise as moved to her pussy and gave it a lick. He continued to clean her off, yet still wanted more.

Dolly moaned a bit and said, "you know I'm down for a round two if you are".

"What do you say Deepak, want to switch around or are you down for the count?" Dante asked going back licking loving how both of them tasted.

"y-yes, p-please" Deepak panted getting hard over Dolly's butt again.

Dolly just laugh a bit and said "well what are you waiting for? get over here little bro".

"I want her ass this time, little bro," Dante told Deepak and chuckled. Getting up and positioning himself, his member prodding her butthole.

Deepak huffed and went over to Dolly's muzzle touching it with his tip.

Dolly wraps her lips around Deepak member starts to suck him off.

Dante shoved his cock into Dolly's ass, noticing Deepak annoyed. But, he knew his brother wouldn't be annoyed for long. He began thrusting getting deeper feeling Dolly's walls around his member.

Deepak moaned then thought of teaching Dolly a lesson for teasing him so much, and thrust in very hard and slammed her face down on his cock taking it all in.

Dolly's eyes widen. She wasn't expecting this from Deepak. Dante sure but not Deepak, not that she was complaining. this was a dream come true for her.

Dante pushed harder and deeper, going fast as he could. He couldn't help but love the feeling of Dolly's tight ass. His rocket throbbing in her.

Deepak grunted forcing more of his cock in Dolly, his knot slapping her in the face each time as he went faster and harder.

Dolly moaned into Deepaks dick. for all, she cared she was in heaven right now.

Dante started to slow a bit as he got closer, he was tempted to knot Dolly's ass. Deciding at the last minute pull out and coating her ass in cum.

Deepak forcefully gave one hard thrust putting his knot in Dolly and blasting all his cum inside, howling from pleasure.

Dolly cums again from the assault from both sides feeling pure bliss.

Dante lays back panting as ecstasy went through his body.

Deepak stayed inside until every last drop of his cum had come out finally pulling out slowly and panting.

Dolly pushes Deepak off of her and coughing and gaging for a bit and said "well that was fun, I'll definitely come find one of you two next time I'm in the mood, you both know exactly how I like it~... as for right now I'm going to go take a bath, think I'll take my time getting there, might be fun seeing the looks on anyone's faces who sees me" and with that Dolly began to make her way to the door.

Dante chuckled and looked over to Deepak. "Have fun, bro?" The goth asked, still panting exhausted.

"o-oh dog y-yes~" he panted "she's s-so cute and s-sexy".

"I can agree there," Dante said, thinking on what to do next.


	4. Sweet Ass Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPers are HornyDalmatian, eh, and guest rper Kinglazereth.
> 
> Da Vinci receives a visitor, in the form of Deja Vu. When the diva pup discovers Da Vinci's secret, the painter teaches her a new way to play. It doesn't take long before DJ gets involved.

It had been a couple of days since the 'conversation' with DJ. Da Vinci wanted to do more with him but would talk about it at a later date. She couldn't help thinking of him as she was splatting a blank canvas with color.

Deja Vu walked into the room to be a Lil bit nosy to what Da Vinci was painting, but little did she know she was so into it throwing paint everywhere. "Hi, Da Vi-Waah!" A bit flew right onto her rump fur. "My fuuurrrr... its... pink!"

"Hehe, sorry Deja Vu I was getting a little carried away" Da Vinci grabbed a towel and some paint remover for her "What brings you here?"

Deja Vu takes the towel and paint remover and started to clean herself off "Oh, just needed to get away from my doggettes, and wanted to see what you were doing. Soo~ watcha doing~?" there was a bit of pink residue leftover in her fur, but she thought it was good enough, it'll wash out eventually.

"I was just painting a random picture. Here let me see if I can get the rest of it. Hate to ruin your pretty coat". Da Vinci walked over and started trying to clean off the rest of it.

Deja Vu's leg started kicking from the cleaning, getting an itchy spot on her rump she wasn't able to reach. "Oooh, yeah...that feels great~ Had an itch I couldn't get for like... ever!" She looked over to the painting and pointed "what is it?"

Da Vinci Blushed a little as she started getting tingly "I-It's a painting of Delgado... Just something I had been thinking about".

"Delgado? That's interesting" Deja Vu said as she bent over, enjoying the rubbing. "Why Delgado? Oooh, maybe you can paint me~!"

Da Vinci smirked at the thought of painting her sister, enjoying the view she was accidentally getting, "Oh, I've just been wanting to paint some of my siblings lately. I could paint you as well".

Deja Vu's ears perked up, excited. "ooh, how would I pose, would I have to be still for a long time? What if I need to go pittle? Wait, what if I got hungry? That would be the worst... oh...uhh. how would you like me to pose? It is your choice. Hehehe..." Deja Vu blushed knowing that she went on one of her rants again.

Da Vinci giggled a bit at her sister and hugs her "Hmm if that happens you can take a break. Though you would have to sit still for a while. In fact, I think we should start with you just sitting, that sound good?"

"Right, sitting still, I can totes do that, easy peasy." Deja Vu sat there for only a few seconds before fidgeting with her front paws, shuffling them.

Da Vinci shakes head laughing at her Let me set up another canvas. Gets a new canvas to paint on and puts the Delgado painting off to the side.

Deja Vu continued to shuffle around, slowly slipping onto her belly. Suddenly, she got distracted by a small dust bunny floating around, rolling over onto her back and trying to grab it. Her belly and privates were being displayed for all to see, oblivious to any watchers. "Come here, you little spec of dust."

Da Vinci tried to control herself as she took in the view, not sure how to capitalize on the situation. Noticing her private tablet, but figuring Deja Vu wouldn't know the password.

Deja Vu finally caught the spec and realized too late that she'd just dirtied her paw and shook it vigorously and a bit of the dust tickled her nose. She sneezed, spasming her body and laid there to get her composure back. "Yuck... dusty dust in my nose." She stretched her whole body, loving the feeling of just being lazy and laying on the floor. She closed her eyes, enjoying the silence in the room.

Da Vinci was biting her lip and resisting the urge to touch herself, she began to paint Deja Vu laying there "You settled down now?" Da Vinci asked with a giggle.

Deja Vu wiggled her body as if she was getting comfy "Mmhmm, this is a lot comfier than sitting."

Da Vinci notices her tablet next to Deja Vu, but at least she wasn't a nosier sister "Then that pose will work just fine".

Deja Vu had forgotten that she was being painted, and instead just began relaxing and rolling around. Again not sitting still, until she bumped into a tablet. "Oh, hey! Wanna watch our new commercial!? Have you seen it yet?" She picked up the tablet and turned on her back holding it over her and turned it on.

Da Vinci jumped and turned around panicked "O-Oh, you can show me on a different a tablet... Hehe". The painter realized that sounded oddly suspicious. "Besides, it's locked and you need the password" she added.

"Why, I already have this one here". Deja Vu noticed it was locked, and looked over to Da Vinci with the saddest puppy eyes she could muster "Can you unlock it for me~ pleeeaase~".

Da Vinci tried to resist, but gave in and unlocked after making sure her secret stuff wasn't onscreen "Alright, let's see your commercial".

Deja Vu snatched it from her and opens the camera to take a few selfies. "O.M.D, I'm soo cuute~" She opens up the image viewer and begins scrolling through her selfies and swiped one too many times ".....D-Da Vinci?"

Da Vinci snatches the tablet away, expressionless as she looks at her traumatized sister "U-Um, let's just keep that between us shall we?" Blushing as she tries to put up the tablet.

"W-wait, I... I wanna see. What was that?" Deja Vu got up and propped herself on Da Vinci's leg "Please~ I won't tell anyone".

Da Vinci was blushing and walked back over "So, let me explain. I'm bisexual, and I've been drawing some 'special' art for myself involving certain brothers and sisters". She started showing her the pictures on her tablet "Sometimes, I even spy on them when they're... uh..."

Deja Vu looks at these images, she doesn't understand why she's so embarrassed, it's not like they don't see their junk all the time. Then the pictures of her siblings doing some intimate activities began showing up. "What are they doing?"

"Um, well you see... I have a fantasy of having sex with each of you and have been drawing different siblings doing each other" Da Vinci admitted and patted her head smiling "You and DJ are the only ones that know".

"I haven't heard of that...what is it? Can you show me? How do you do it? Is it going to hurt?" Deja Vu barrage of questions just spewed endlessly.

"Well, it can you see. It's basically how you make puppies, I can kind of show you. Though, you can only have puppies if a male puts his thing inside of you. So, I can show you and it'll be safe". Da Vinci smiled at her sheepishly.

Meanwhile, DJ was in his room, working on his next piece.

"OK" was all Deja Vu said. The sounds of her tail thumping on the floor giving Da Vinci the sign that she is willing to do this.

"Alright, I'll be slow and I'm gonna kiss you first". Da Vinci pushes Deja down on the bed and begins kissing her.

DJ was tuning his keyboard and heard something from Da Vinci's room.

Deja Vu cooed as she felt Da Vinci begin to kiss her, her soft lips met hers, and she tried to copy what she did as she made out with her.

Da Vinci continues the kiss and begins touching Deja's cookie gently rubbing.

DJ got more curious and walked over to Da Vinci's door.

"Mmmnhg~" Deja Vu's eyes shot open, as she felt her digits touch her private parts. It felt weird and tingly, but she didn't dislike it.

Da Vinci moved down kissing her neck and licking her chest, loving the taste of her fur.

DJ slowly opened Da Vinci's door not making a sound.

"A-ah~ Da Vinci, it t-tickles hehe" Deja Vu giggled as she felt her go down her neck and to her chest, getting closer to her sensitive little nipples.

Da Vinci began sucking on her nipples happily wagging tail.

DJ watched amazed. Blushing thinking about his last "talk" with Da Vinci.

"Aah, w-what are you hahaha." Deja Vu started patting her head from the feeling of her tongue lapping and sucking on her sensitive nips.

Da Vinci continued to move toward the diva's cookie as she continued licking and playing with her nipples, loving every minute of it.

DJ watched with a growing erection, trying to not fap, he had never thought about it, but he was starting to realize that Deja Vu was really cute.

"Aahnn~" Deja Vu was shivering, from the sensation of her moving closer and closer to her little spade. "I-I feel really tingly, sis...~"

"Do you like it? That's the important thing." Da Vinci gave a quick lick to her pussy.

DJ with a full erection bit his lip watching the entire event.

"I... I dunno, I think? Aaah~ Oooh~" Deja Vu's body instinctively started to buck into her muzzle.

"Let me know if you want to stop." Da Vinci began to explore her sister's cave with her tongue as the door began creaking open on its own.

DJ surprised by what was happening just looked shocked and a bit embarrassed. He silently was rubbing his rocket, trying to not make a sound.

Da Vinci noticed DJ "You can watch and deal with that nice boner, Just close the door behind you". she then went back to eating out Deja Vu.

Deja Vu arched her back feeling her tongue wriggling inside her. "Aaah, What are you doing? Thi-this totes feel good, OMD~".

DJ closed the door with excitement and walked over to them, wagging his tail. He smacked Da Vinci's butt and felt it up while she was eating out Deja Vu.

Deja Vu's mouth was agape her tongue lulling out as she felt waves of weird tingly feelings go up to her spine. "O-Oh Dog~!"

Da Vinci pushed her tongue deeper into Deja Vu getting excited from DJ touching her and moaning. Part of her wanted to feel DJ mount her as he felt her up, but didn't want to give him that pleasure yet as she continued on her sister.

DJ suddenly started to finger Da Vinci really fast.

Deja Vu grabbed Da Vinci's ears and tugged on them trying to pull her deeper in her out of instinct. She was moaning pretty loud and calling out "sis" the whole time.

Da Vinci moaned as DJ fingered her, getting excited as she went deeper into Deja Vu.

DJ then licked Da Vinci's tail hole, fingering her still and touching up her buttcheek with one paw.

Deja Vu spasmed as she came. Her very first orgasm took her by surprise, her whole body rocked as she quirted liquid out onto Da Vinci's snoot. "Aah aaah~ I'm s-so-sorrryyyy!!" She screamed out thinking she was peeing on her face.

Da Vinci was moaning from DJ pleasuring her as she smiles at Deja Vu "O-Oh dog DJ... D-Deja Vu that was an orgasm... Aah... And it's a n-natural thing... Oh, Dj..." Da Vinci continued moaning feeling DJ playing with her body as her pussy was getting wetter.

DJ could feel Da Vinci's heat and scent and loved it, as he fingered as fast as he can, putting his tongue in deeper.

Deja Vu felt like she was melting onto the bed, the feeling of her orgasm still lingering. "Tha-that was amazing." A thought crossed her mind and with newfound energy she hopped off the bed and went over to DJ, eyeing his package.

"Mmm... You can give it a lick, it'll be fine... Oh dog, DJ how are you so good?" Da Vinci asked still moaning as she felt herself getting closer as the musician continued.

DJ didn't answer and just kept going, loving her soft butt and just letting his fingers and tongue give Da Vinci the best time of her life. DJ's erection was throbbing a bit in Deja Vu's face, obviously wanting something.

Deja Vu gave a curious sniff before giving it a quick lick. She made a face, not sure if she liked it or not, then gave it one more, longer lick, getting a ton of his taste in her mouth "Weird...flavor".

DJ finally made a sound and moaned.

Da Vinci finally screamed in pleasure her liquids getting all over DJ.

DJ smiled, stopped and kissed her buttcheek, patting it, also panting a little from Deja Vu.

Deja Vu continued to lap up at his throbbing meat, little by little being intoxicated by his musk. "Does this feel good?"

Da Vinci was panting from the pleasure she looks at the two "Hey, want me to show you how to make him feel really good, sis?"

DJ went wide-eyed and wagged his tail more.

"Yeah! How do I do it?" Deja Vu licked her chops while turning her attention to Da Vinci.

DJ looked at Da Vinci lovingly "please do~".

"Now, don't worry this is safe". Da Vinci begins to jack off DJ starts sucking on him.

DJ moaned more, his scent getting stronger as he got even more in heat, panting.

Deja Vu watches intently and realized Da Vinci doesn't have pristine sharp claws as she does. "I gotta be careful with my claws". She starts to feel a bit hot in her groins and starts rubbing herself.

"Also watch your teeth as well, wanna try?" Da Vinci continued jacking him off as she looked to her sister.

DJ closed one eye in pleasure.

"Sure" Deja Vu quickly and clumsily engulfed it quickly and gagging and pulling out with a cough "....ok... let's try that again". Slowly this time, she put part of it in her mouth and began sucking on it gently.

"Hehe, you'll get better". Da Vinci begins licking DJ at the base while helping Deja Vu.

"Oh, dog!~" DJ moaned. His cock throbbed more, as he panted more as well.

Deja Vu continued to bob up and down on his cock, tasting his pre. Her pussy began leaking more juices as she got hornier.

Da Vinci decided to get behind Deja Vu she was doing fine and began licking her cookie a second time.

The feeling of Deja Vu's tongue was really starting to make DJ close to cumming, he moaned again "P-pretty close, ooh~".

Deja Vu moaned onto his cock, making her swallow and suck harder "Mmnhghhgff~".

DJ moaned louder, hanging his head back, trying to hold in as much as he can, he petted Deja Vu's head "F-fast learner~".

Da Vinci was enjoying watching her siblings as she played a little more with Deja Vu "Yes, she's got the hang of it almost".

"ooo~" DJ started thrusting a little, not to startle Deja Vu, her tongue could feel his cock throbbing harder and faster as more pre kept coming out.

Deja Vu could feel his tip slowly reaching her throat and continued to suck on it harder and harder. She got the hang of swishing her tongue around it as it slid in and out her mouth. She felt herself get close to climax again as an inexperienced pup, she couldn't hold out too long.

Da Vinci continued lapping up her juices and pleasuring Deja Vu with her tongue, eager to see the reaction from her sister when she tasted DJ's seed.

"H-ah, hah, ooh!~" DJ suddenly thrust everything except his knot and blew his load inside her mouth, gritting his teeth and panting "s-sorry!" he said a bit concerned for Deja Vu.

Deja Vu's ears perked up and pushed off DJ, she coughed out a bit of his cum. Cum flew onto her head and face covering her in his seed. She was surprised and the taste made her make a face after her initial coughing fit. "W-what is this stuff, eww... it's all sticky... My fur is all matted now!"

"It's what makes puppies, but only if he puts it in here," Da Vinci told her sister rubbing Deja Vu's cookie.

DJ was panting, looking at Da Vinci and Deja Vu and smiled wearily.

"Ca-can... I have... Aaahn~ p-p-puppies... now?" Deja Vu licks his still throbbing peen tasting his seed a bit more.

"I think you'll be alright, are you enjoying yourself?" Da Vinci asked going back to eating out Deja Vu.

DJ's erection went down as he sat down.

"I-Iove this so much!" Deja Vu yelled as she came again, and sprawled on the floor, tired.

Da Vinci sat down to rest as well "I think that's enough for today. Maybe we can 'hang out' again soon".

"Y-yeah, phew that was good, but I best get back to music-making" DJ panted.

"Hehe, I think you took care of that favor you owe me. That was fun, bro" Da Vinci panted and closed her eyes still on her back.

"you're welcome," DJ said with a goofy grin.


	5. A Rough Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deepak finally takes Dante up on his offer, it doesn't go as well as he hopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story I wrote and technically not an rp.

Deepak was a little anxious, Dante had agreed to spend time with him after he was done with Dimitri 2. It felt like forever as he waited for the goth to show up. "Well, Deepak ready for some brotherly love?" Dante asked, entering the room with an eager grin. Deepak wagged his tail, excited to finally get some attention from his brother.

"Yes, but I haven't... uh..." Deepak nervously started to say, the goth merely chuckled. "I'll be doing most of the work, just be ready to meditate standing up for a week," Dante joke with the yoga pup, who let out a cute squeak. "Will you be gentle, please?" Deepak asked his brother, who smirked as he pushed Deepak to the ground. 

The goth gave his shaft a lick, with one paw he reached down to Deepak's tail hole and inserted a digit in. Dante took Deepak's member in his mouth, sucking as he heard Deepak moan. Licking around his shaft making sure his brother was getting a little attention first.

After a minute of pleasuring the yoga pup, he was ready to go. Erect from pleasuring his brother, he gave Deepak's cock one last lick before moving on.

Deepak seemed to be enjoying himself, he expected Dante to be kind with him. The yoga pup had always helped his brother relax, though he was aware that Dante really enjoyed his new way of stress relief.

"Alright, bro. Here's the part I love," Dante grinned as he positioned himself at Deepak's tail hole, seeing Dante's massive cock made the yoga pup nervous. The goth took his time rubbing his member against Deepak's ass. 

Dante pushed his tip inside and saw Deepak wince. The goth went slow at first pushing himself deeper, he had always been a bit rough with his brothers and Deepak would be no exception.

"Sorry, bro... But, I don't do gentle," Dante told his brother who's eyes went wide when goth gave him a hard ram, Deepak's could feel each thrust as Dante went deeper.

"Wah!" Deepak let out as his brother kept up the onslaught. Dante picked him up and got faster as he forced his cock into Deepak's tight ass, Dante was getting closer and so was his brother. Deepak felt his cock throbbing as his brother was inside him. Deepak screamed when the goth gave one final thrust to knot him. 

Feeling Deepak full of his seed, Dante began panting as his brother released as well. Now covered in his brother's cum, the goth thought about what to do next with him.

Deepak just breathed heavily, he didn't say anything as he refused to look Dante in the eyes after that.


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Vinci decides spends the night with a sleeping DJ.

Dylan bumped into Da Vinci as she walked to her room. "I thought you would be asleep by now," Dylan told his younger sister who was startled by his presence. 

"I was just heading back to bed, I was getting water," Da Vinci stated, she made her way to a room before Dylan said anything else. Dylan yawned and decided to make his way to his bed.

Meanwhile, DJ slept peacefully in his room on his belly, of course smiling as he always did.

Da Vinci silently walked into the room where DJ was. He was cute when he slept, the painter couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't know if she should wake him up but got beside him cuddling into his fur.

DJ smiled a bit more, as Da Vinci could feel him hum silently in his sleep, the artist he was, he was just so adorable with his ears at his side.

Da Vinci couldn't resist pulling him closer and taking in his scent. She didn't want to disturb him, but her brother was too cute when he slept. She could feel herself getting hot, she wanted him more and more.

DJ just laid there all innocent, with his sweet scent filling up Da Vinci's nose like a love drug.

With no one else around or awake, Da Vinci wasn't afraid to plant a kiss on his lips. Da Vinci began to feel on his body going lower towards his crotch.

DJ smiled more in his sleep.

When Da Vinci's paw found what she was looking for, she began to fondle and caress his balls and rubbed his member. It was making her tingly as her body wanted to do more. Da Vinci knew what she wanted, and DJ was going to love every minute of it. She nuzzled his neck, trying to decide if she'll wake him up or not.

DJ suddenly got erect really fast "oh...yeah" he whispered in his sleep obviously having a "great" dream.

Da Vinci smirked as she was ready to give him a better 'dream'. Moving lower she took a moment to feel his warm chest, kissing his chest she continued downwards rubbing his belly.

DJ rolled over onto his back, panting and loving this sensation "m-more of that please~" he was enjoying all this sudden love he was getting.

Da Vinci smirked feeling her brother wasn't as asleep as he pretended to be. She began licking his cock, getting ready for the next step of her plan. Her heart racing with passion and adrenaline.

However, DJ was sleeping, loving each second of love her tongue was giving his shaft, he gritted his teeth in his sleep "y-yes".

Da Vinci kissed his tip, but wasn't gonna suck him off. No, she had a better plan. She was gonna have to be careful as she as she moved to begin grinding her cookie against his dick. She was having second thought about what she was gonna do, getting butterflies in her stomach.

DJ's cock throbbed at that feeling as he hummed sexually.

Da Vinci felt his tip poking her opening as she thought for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she began sliding his member into her tight pussy. She winced as her virgin cunt began to be penetrated by her brother's cock. She wondered when she should get off of him, as she slowly pushed him deeper in causing her to moan.

DJ moaned dreamingly at the tightness and thrust in.

The sudden thrust took Da Vinci by surprise as she began carefully avoided getting his knot stuck in her. She had let out a loud moan, her heart pounding she was afraid she woke someone up.

Because DJ was sleeping he kept thrusting faster and harder the cutie little pup he was, wagging his tail "mm, you are an inspiration~".

"Oooh Aaah, I-I wasn't e-expecting that," Da Vinci said as her moaning and screaming got louder as he thrust her moist sex tightening around his member. In the back of her mind, she knew she needed pull out soon before he unwittingly knotted her.

"Oh y-you are getting my record notes!~" DJ suddenly thrusted as fast and hard as he can obviously close to blowing.

Quickly Da Vinci pulled off of him as he was about to cum, she didn't finish yet and figured she could take care of that herself, not wanting to push her luck.

Just as Da Vinci pulled out, a bunch of cum spewed everywhere and all over her butt, as she could here DJ moaning and panting, still thrusting since he was dreaming and finally stopped.

Panting from the thrill she just had, Da Vinci sat beside her brother and began playing with herself. Her moans got intense as she got closer.

DJ lay there peacefully, leaking cum from his shorting erection.

Da Vinci went and began licking up the cum as she climaxed herself. "Oooh, tha-Aaaah!" She yelled as she finally came accidentally getting her juices on DJ.

DJ could only smile in his sleep unaware of his sister's doings, he had had his headphones on after all since he loved them and could only sleep peacefully and cute as a feather.

She licked up what she could not wanting to leave any evidence, the smell of sex still filled the room and she needed to do something about that next. Giving DJ a peck on the cheek she began to think of what to do next.

his erection had finally gone down as he lay there in bliss.

Feeling tired she snuggled up next to him falling asleep.


	7. Heated Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RP involves Wizard, HornyDalmatian, and Eh.
> 
> Dimitri 2 wants a break from his brothers, he runs into Da Vinci and Dj getting a new type of experience.

Dimitri two was hiding out in a hidden corner of the house wanting a break from his brothers.

He could hear DJ working on his wonderful music in his room, at his keyboard, it was pretty cool to listen to.

Da Vinci was heading somewhere to be alone, she was going into heat and this wasn't the first time either. It was always hell on her, having to isolate herself and not even able to get any art done, at least not the kind of art she could show anyone that is.

A strange smell entered Dimitri twos nostrils and he began following it. He noticed a strange feeling in his body as it got him more excited. It smelled familiar, but it couldn't be placed. He followed he tracks the smell, his nose guiding him.

He thought it was DJ but it was clearly something else

Da Vinci found a room she thought would be good enough to hide away in. It was right next to the room DJ was practicing his music but she didn't think that would be an issue and if nothing else it would give her something to take her mind off things, but she made the mistake of not fully closing the door.

Sniffing around near DJ's room, he noted it smelled nothing like DJ. But, it was nearby he entered DJ's room to see if it was in his room. He didn't realize he was showing off his boner.

Meanwhile, DJ was turned around working on something, Dimtri had never noticed it as DJ didn't like showing it a lot, but DJ had a very cute butt, as DJ wagged his tail.

Da Vinci heard someone go into the room DJ was in but kept quiet for now.

Dimitri wagged his tail staring at DJ's butt, however, his DJ was not the source of the aroma he had smelled. The prankster wasn't sure if he wanted to bother his brother. Still curious about the smell he turned to leave.

suddenly, DJ bent over more, unaware of Dimitri staring at him and leaving.

Da Vinci couldn't take it anymore and decided to play with her self for a bit moaning every now and again.

Dimitri was conflicted about what to do, and not wanting to bother DJ left the room. The scent picked as he got close to the room next door, curious to figure it out he approached the room and heard a sound come from it. He couldn't make it out, but it sounded familiar to his ears. He went towards the slightly open door as he felt his body shiver in excitement.

DJ kept on back on his music.

Da Vinci closed her eyes completely unaware of Dimitri's presence.

Wagging his tail excitedly, his mind not sure what to do with the scent. He thought about DJ for a moment but then noticed his sister. He wasn't sure what she was doing, at first. Though, he thought only his brothers played with themselves. He started approaching, running on instinct his mind intoxicated by his sister's smell.

DJ suddenly stopped and took a whiff of the air "Woah... is that... Da Vinci?..." he then slowly followed his nose, slowly coming out of his room and seeing Dimitri by her room walking towards her, he then saw Da Vinci, going full animal on her cookie moaning and peeked his head inside.

Da Vinci suddenly looked around feeling the eyes on her "whoa! Dimitri DJ! wha- what are you two doing?"

Dimitri looked completely animalistic, drooling and wagging his tail. Da Vinci's voice snapping him out of it, and he just blinked. "I was smelling something, I'm not sure what it was," Dimitri admitted to his sister, nostrils flaring and feeling himself inching closer to his sister. The prankster looking his sister over as he approached.

"Uh um uh..." DJ looked a bit amazed at everything he was seeing "y-you're in....h-heat" he said blushing.

"Yes I know that DJ, I came in here to be alone," Da Vinci said blushing a bit at what was happening.

Dimitri kept on his approach, not responding. The smell was too intoxicating, and he just kept getting closer to her. He moved towards her pussy with his member fully erect. He was still young and hadn't learned good self-control.

"W-wait Dimitri!" he thought about the times he had had "conversations" with Da Vinci ran over and held Dimitri back a little, "I think it's best we wait a little while, uh..." he blushed more, DJ was quite the gentleman when it came to this sort of stuff.

Da Vinci was not thinking the clearest due to her heat. A part of her was tempted to just tell DJ to let go but ultimately just whispered: "I really need it though".

Dimitri two wasn't sure how to respond, the smell was making him very horny. But, his brother was right, Dylan had been on him and his brother's about respecting personal space. He looked up at DJ and gave a whimper. Not sure of where this situation was gonna go.

"Sighs I know you want it bad but...you have to realize that you gotta start slowly... don't go full in and ram it up there...you gotta savor the moment, bro...let me show you" he slowly moved away Da Vinci's paw and lapped his tongue around her cookie slowly, looking at her "s-see?"

Da Vinci moaned and panted like crazy as DJ got to work. Her heat-induced lust had pushed her far past the point of caring about what may happen now.

Dimitri wagged his tail and moved to were DJ was, wanting a taste for himself. He was excited as he saw what his brother was doing, he took on a lick of Da Vinci's cookie and licked lips as he started to lick along with DJ. He started stroking himself, too excited to do anything else.

Both DJ and Dimitri were now licking all over Da Vinci's doghood, DJ caressing her back and looking at her.

Da Vinci looked back at DJ still moaning "oka- okay I think I'm ready for you two~" she said with a wink.

Dimitri two looked up at his sister and grinned, but wasn't sure what to do next. He turned to DJ wanting his brother to lead.

"Ok, so it seems she's ready...now what you should do since there's three of us is..." he gently rolled Da Vinci onto her belly and got under her and they were face to face, he looked at Dimitri as he lined his tip up and prodded Da Vinci's cookie "the fun part... lucky you have another hole to work with" he chuckled pointing at Da Vinci's tail hole.

Da Vinci blush and just braced herself for what was about to happen.

Dimitri gave her tail hole a lick, kinda curious before he excitedly mounted her and his cock began prodding her tight ass.

DJ's cock slipped into her just like that, she was obviously ready indeed, as he looked at her and gave her that cute smile he always had, telling her it's ok as he thrust not too hard and fast to break her.

Da Vinci looked DJ in the eyes before locking lips with him and getting her tongue to wrestle with his.

Dimitri began pushing in, feeling her tight walls. His first thrust was kinda sloppy, due to inexperience. It took a minute, but he starts to push deeper and slowly figuring out what to do.

DJ kept going faster and harder a bit still, playing with her tongue and wrapping his arms around her back, bringing her deeper into him.

Da Vinci pulled back and took in a deep breath and said: "I love you, DJ, I've wanted to do this for some time now with you but I was always too scared before".

Dimitri began to pick up speed his knot getting closer to her tail hole. He was starting to get a hang of it and enjoying her walls around his cock.

DJ blushed and grinned chuckling and whispered nibbling her ear "same here sis~" he started going even faster and harder, looking at her gritting his teeth in pleasure with that cute smile.

Da Vinci moaned and threw her head back in pleasure, as far as she was concerned she was in heaven.

Dimitri started matching his brother's speed, his cock throbbing as he got more aggressive. He wasn't used to being on top, so this experience was refreshingly new to him. He was going deeper and deeper, panting and eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

DJ petted and rubbed Da Vinci's head, taking a lot of care of her and nibbled on her neck, signaling he was close as he went even faster and harder.

Under normal conditions, Da Vinci would try and tell DJ to pull out but she was too lost in lust to care. In fact, she even wanted him to cum inside.

Dimitri two felt himself close, giving a final thrust he knotted Da Vinci's ass filling it with his seed. He was too much in bliss to care about what was going on.

DJ looked at Da Vinci not sure what to do, he was getting very close and picking up speed "hah~ ah~ f-fuck!" he muffled as being the gentleman he was, he gave one final hard thrust inside, practically biting down on her neck but not too hard, pulling out quickly and cumming all over her ass, and Dimitri twos legs.

Da Vinci had managed to cum right as DJ trust in that last time. She took a few minutes to come down from that high before kissed DJ on the cheek "you could have stayed inside there~ If I could choose anyone to father my pups it would be you" although she wasn't she if that wasn't just her heat talking there.

Panting from the excitement, Dimitri two tries to pull out only to wince. "Um, kinda stuck. At least wasn't the other hole though," Dimitri two admitted, not sure about this predicament. He looked to his brother and sister for help.

DJ panted looking at Da Vinci lovingly and licked her muzzle, loving her comment "Just wait for now Dimitri it will go down" he smirked and then stared into Da Vinci's eyes with that smile.

Da Vinci rested her head under DJs chin and closed her eyes "I'm going to sleep for a bit just pull out when you can Dimitri, and DJ you don't mind cuddling with me while I take this nap do you?"

Dimitri two rested on his sister's back as he waited. her fur was soft and warm, and he was still one of the smaller pups so his weight wouldn't affect Da Vinci much.

DJ cuddled with Da Vinci rubbing her back and nuzzling her head "Of course~".

Da Vinci smiled and promptly fell asleep.

Dimitri two was too comfy and fell asleep as well, letting out a cute snore.

DJ chuckled a bit, nuzzling her head and still rubbing till he fell asleep.


	8. Taken by Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RP featuring HornyDalmatian, Wizard, and Eh.
> 
> The Dimitris decide to get revenge on Dante for taking their brother from them, when they find Dante sleeping they take advantage of the situation.

Dimtri one was roaming about the place with Dimtri 3, looking to cause trouble again.

Dimtri three was lagging behind. He had been doing some thinking. It was mostly about how Dante had taken their only form of "stress relief" that being Dimtri 2. "hey bro you know the deal with Dante and D2? I think I have an idea of how we can 'settle' that whole issue" he said laughing a bit.

Dante lay in his room thinking on his many recent 'adventures'. He just felt like resting, thinking on who would be next for some 'bonding time'. He wanted to cut the other two Dimitris down to size sooner or later.

Dimtri one chuckled "of course bro, lay it upon me," he said smirking.

Dimtri three chuckled a bit motion D1 to follow him as he explained. It was simple really if Dante wanted to have D2 as his bottom bitch he could have him but he's going to need to fill in his place for them as their bottom bitch in that case, and they're going to make 'sure' he knows that by the time they're done whether Dante's cool with it or not.

Dante was confident no one would bother him, after all, he could handle most of the household. The goth figured no one would try anything as he slept.

Dimitri one chuckled walking closely to Dante's door, watching him sleep "Aww he looks cute when he sleeps~" he whispered to his twin brother.

Dimtri three laughed quietly and whispered back "This will be easy, you over in front of him and pin him and see if you can face fuck him, as for me his ass is mine".

Dante's ears perked up, hearing voices and yawned a bit as he started to wake up, wanting checking nearby. Dogs had excellent hearing, meaning it was hard to sneak around.

Before Dante could get up, Dimitri one had already pounced on him, Dante in confusion didn't know what was going on yet, as Dimitri 1 had put "play-cuffs" on Dante and placed his arms behind his back, he chuckled.

Dimtri three walks more casually now that Dante was bound and gets right behind him placing his front paws on Dante's back.

Dante struggled a bit growling, he hated it when a brother managed to get the jump on him. Oh, this means war, Dante angrily thought. Still trying to wake himself up.

Dimitri one chuckled more, lifting Dante's head up by his neck and forcefully making him nuzzle Dimtri 1's growing erection "this one's been waiting for you all day~".

Dimitri three was getting himself lined up to Dante asshole, he had already gotten fully erect on the way over.

Dante was too angry to feel any pleasure. Bro, you'll be lucky I don't bite it, Dante kept that thought to himself. It wasn't a kink he had in all honesty.

Suddenly Dimtri one forcefully put all of his dick in Dante, he was surprisingly bigger than expected as he grabbed Dante by the ears and fuck his mouth senselessly "what was that, sweetie?~" he chuckled.

Dimtri three thrust into Dante feeling his tight walls around his member "hehe sure hope you had someone had been in here before~ it'd be a shame to lose your anal virginity by force~".

Yeah, would be a shame if I clamp down at this moment wouldn't, Dante thought to himself. This was just anger talking, before now it was only Dylan and Dawkins who had managed to outsmart him. Now, he reluctantly had to add the Dimitris to the list.

Dimitri one growled tugging Dante's ear harder and thrusting faster and harder "suck it, you bitch~ hehe~".

Dimitri three was starting to thrust pretty fast. His hips making a loud slap when they hit Dante's ass.

Dante was surprised at how forceful the little brats could be, he wanted to resist but started suck on Dimitri one's rod as the other Dimitri forcefully asserted himself. Dante began to get hard, he hated to admit it but being sub could be enjoyable for him at times.

Dimitri one chuckled "aww look at that~ Dante's liking it hehe~" he thrust faster and harder, pulling on Dante's ears more for a brace as he stood on his hindlegs, fucking his mouth crazy.

Dimitri 3 chucked again but didn't say anything and just kept fucking Dante with little care about if he was getting anything from it or if D3 was hurting him in any way.

As they continued Dante was trying to decide how best to get his revenge on the two. For now, he was too lost from the pleasure he was feeling. This was embarrassing, getting outsmarted and fucked by his younger brothers.

Dimitri one just kept going, harder and faster, his knot slapping Dante's face with each thrust.

Dimitri three was no fool, he knew Dante was already thinking of ways to get back at them. Luckily he had a plan for this, he pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of the whole scene making sure that anyone who saw them could tell how into it Dante was "Don't worry about the pics I'm taking Dante, ideally, I would like for these to stay in my private collection, no one HAS to see these but any funny business from you and well it won't be my fault that the whole family gets a copy".

Dante groaned as he felt himself get closer, feeling both Dimitri's getting deeper. He angrily had to accept defeat for now. Normally it was Dylan or Dawkins he was having to contend with. He had to admit the Dimitris did catch him off guard this time.

Dimitri one was getting closer with each thrust "Oooh~ you're tongue is definitely a keeper" he chuckled as he started thrusting very fast and moaning.

Dimitri three was getting close as well, he decided not to knot Dante this time, there would be time for that when he has made sure he had fucked the resistance out of Dante after a while.

Dante let out a moan as his cock throbbed, the goth's seed went everywhere. Dante groaned as now his bed was gonna be sticky from this. He waited for the Dimitris to finish as he was lost in a mix of annoyance and euphoria.

Dimitri one moaned loudly slamming his knot in Dante's mouth and nutting all over tongue and throat as he panted "D-drink up, b-bitch~ ooh~".

Dimitri three moaned as well as he painted Dante's insides and ass white as he pulled out "hehe that was fun, can't wait to do it again~".

Having no other choice, Dante reluctantly swallowed. Trying his best to pretend he didn't like it. Angry and defeated, he had to accept his brothers had won.

Dimitri one pulled out and panted high pawing his twin brother, Dimitri three "awesome bro".

Dimitri three returned the high paw and said: "yeah it was, now give me about ten minutes to hide our 'security insurance' somewhere safe then get the handcuffs off him, and Dante remember no one has to know about this, hell you can tell everyone you fucked us instead if you have to but try something and your reputation will be ruined".

Dante groaned and reluctantly nodded, sighing in defeat as they removed the cuffs. Being covered in cum, he now had to decide if he was gonna try to make his way to the bathroom. Knowing he was gonna have to take a bath and clean up after this.


	9. Sibling Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP featured HornyDalmatian, and Wizard.
> 
> Dimitri 2 and Dawkins have some fun.

Dawkins was tinkering with a camera, it was something he wanted to try out. But, he had to be careful not to get caught by a sibling. It was a new spying device, to watch his siblings secretly.

Dimitri 2 was walking around looking for Dante or maybe D1 or D3 to have some fun with since he was getting kind of horny when he noticed Dawkins. He did not see the camera just yet since he had his back to Dimitri 2 but he could tell Dawkins was acting suspicious so he kept an eye on him for a second.

Dawkins turned around unaware of Dimitri 2's presence, noticing his brother he jumped. "Oh, hello D2, when'd you walk in?" Dawkins asked nervously, he tried not to look suspicious. But, he wasn't doing a good job of it as he used his body to block the view of the camera he was working on.

Dimitri 2 squinted his eyes and said: "not that long ago, Dawkins you're kind of acting weird what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing... Just working on a security system for the house," Dawkins lied to his brother, not wanting to give himself. "So, what are you up to?" Dawkins asked wanting to change the subject.

Dimitri 2 shrugged, he wasn't sure how much he believed that but he ultimately decided he didn't care that much and said: "not much just looking for Dante so we can play out favorite 'game' if you know what I mean."

"Oh, hehe. Well, why not spend some 'quality time' with me today?" Dawkins offered with a wink, he kinda was feeling a bit horny and Dimitri 2 was as good at solving that problem as any.

Dimitri 2's face lit up and his tail was wagging his tail a bit "Oh sure Dawkins, I don't exactly care who I do this with, it's just Dante seems to always be in the mood".

"Yes, he isn't the only one," Dawkins said moving towards Dimitri 2, looking him over. "So, how do you want to start?"

Dimitri 2 smirked and said, "well Dante always wants to find somewhere private first but I'm cool with bending over right here in the hallway if you want~".

"Hmm, perhaps that would be best, not exactly something to be doing in full view of everyone," Dawkins said and led Dimitri to a room closing the door behind them. Dawkins smirked at his younger brother.

Dimitri 2 snapped his fingers and said: "sooner or later I'm going to find someone who'll fuck me out in the open" he turned around and lowered his front legs and lifted his hind legs getting into a position he was all too familiar with.

"Maybe next time, just want a test run first," Dawkins whispered in Dimitri's ears as he mounted his brother. Forcing his cock into Dimitri's ass, and giving hard thrust. Dawkins never really cared much for foreplay.

Dimitri 2 was moaning a lot right away, foreplay never really did anything for him anyway, it was about getting that dick for D2 so Dawkins was the ideal fuck buddy for him.

Lightly tugging on Dimitri's ear, Dawkins shoved in deeper picking up speed. His knot slapping against the pranksters' ass, Dawkins was getting into and reach paw down beginning to jack his brother off.

"N-no, I- I want to cum j-just from your dick up my ass" Dimitri 2 begged through his moans.

Dawkins let go at the request and just focused on pounding that tight ass. The inventor began pushing down on his brother and kept up speed feeling himself get closer.

Dimitri 2 continued to moan and was now pushing back on Dawkins trying to get his brothers dick as deep as he could.

Dawkins gave a final thrust and knotted brother feeling his ass with cum and letting a loud moan. "Ah, that felt good," Dawkins said stuck in his brother's ass.

Dimitri 2 started to cum as Dawkins knotted him, spraying his seed all over his belly and the floor "I can never get enough of this hehe".

"Maybe we'll do this again soon," Dawkins said as he panted. Thinking of how to make it more fun next time.

"Yes please! the more of you guys fucking me on a regular basis the better!" Dimitri 2 said begging "I'm just getting hornier and hornier lately, soon enough I'm going to need it every five minutes at this rate".

"Hehe, I'm sure that could be arranged," Dawkins told him with a chuckle, the thought of gangbanging a sibling was turning him on more as he pulled out. "Next time, we'll change things up and be a little more adventurous," Dawkins told his brother.


	10. Unexpected Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy spies on Dylan, who decides to introduce her to the family pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rpers: Eh and HornyDalmatian.
> 
> Gonna post a bunch of chapters I have setting around.

Dizzy looked around for her sister, wanting to cause mischief. Everywhere she looked Dee Dee was nowhere to be found.

Dizzy could suddenly hear moaning from Dylan's room, Dylan at the time was alone after Dolly and Doug had left to the fire station

Dizzy's ears perked up as she made her way to her brother's room. She walked to the door to investigate, careful when opening the door a little to peek in.

she then gasped quietly at what she saw, Dylan jacking it hard while his tongue dangled out, his rocket was very big since he was somewhat older and it took Dizzy by surprise

Dizzy wagged her tail as she saw it, the pup loved seeing her brothers when they had their rockets out. She hadn't told any of them, but she always would see if she could catch a glimpse of them accidentally exposing themselves to her.

Dylan kept going, moaning “oooh~ Dolly you looked so amazing in that outfit!~”

Dizzy began touching herself, she was already getting moist and began moaning. She heard Dylan calling Dolly's name, but wasn't sure what to think as she pleasured herself.

Dylan's ears perked up as he was shocked to see Dizzy right there and stopped. “U-uh…” was all he got out as he tried to think of what to say.

Dizzy stopped when she saw Dylan turn to her, she just gave a cute smile. "Hi Dylan... Um, just looking for Dee Dee, have you seen her?" Dizzy tried asking playing innocent, she wasn't sure it would work but was worth a shot.

Dylan didn't say anything running over and grabbing Dizzy, locking his door and kissing her all over. “You don't need Dee Dee to play with you right now~” he said as he lifted her hind legs up and nuzzled her crotch sniffing her.

Dizzy was surprised at her brother, yet couldn't deny being excited. She had walked in on a sibling 'playing' before, she wasn't sure why everyone seemed to enjoy it. But she couldn't keep her eyes of Dylan's rocket and licked her lips. Dylan's nose tickled her cookie and she wanted him to do anything with it.

He suddenly inserted his tongue deep in Dizzy's cookie, licking all over and grabbing up her butt, he was at least happy he had some pleasure while Dolly was gone.

His tongue made her tingle, moaning from pleasure as Dylan's tongue licked around in her pussy. "Oh Dylan~" Dizzy let out, her body convulsing from pleasure.

Dylan pulled out and spoke,“Hehe~ You've always been the best looking one out of you and Dee Dee~,” he rubbed his tip against Dizzy's entrance, making her feel how big he really was.

Dizzy wagged her tail, liking where this was going. "Oh, I want it. It looks so big," Dizzy said as it rubbed against her, moaning and looking at Dylan begging to take it.

Dylan chuckled and thrusted a bit in going slow and feeling how tight Dizzy was. “O-oh d-dog you are tight!” He moaned thrusting more in.

"Ah, D-Dylan i-it... y-you're..." Dizzy tried to say it was hurting as she wasn't used to it, but she wanted him to continue as he entered her pussy.

He thrusted a bit more in moaning and wagging his tail and gritting his teeth.

"Aah, oh D-Dylan," Dizzy let out moaning her moist pussy wrapped around his cock and just wanting more of it in her. Wrapping her hind legs around her brother as best she could, her eyes rolling back in her head and back arching.

The feeling of her legs and tightness made Dylan unable to hold back any more, he started to thrust fast and hard all his cock inside, grabbing Dizzy by the ears and fucking her senselessly, eyes rolling back as he panted.

"O-ooh, I love you," Dizzy let filled with pleasure at her brother's fucking her. She wanted and she got it, now she was along for the ride as she got closer her moans becoming more intense.

“F-fuck!~” Dylan let out panting and thrusting harder and faster, Dizzy's wall sucking him with each thrust “s-so good!~”

Dizzy's tail wagged, each thrust sending her convulsing in pleasure as she was getting louder from her brother hitting all the right spots. "So close~," she moaned as her body tingled in pleasure.

“h-hah~ you're so damn good!~” Dylan kept going his knot slapping and inserting a bit with each thrust, he was really getting close.

"Aaaah!" Dizzy shouted and threw her head back as she hit her orgasm, her juices spraying on Dylan as her eyes rolled back. She was in heaven for all Dizzy cared.

Dylan howled and thrusted his knot hard in, throbbing and cumming all over Dizzy's walls, he panted grabbing her butt as he came.

Dizzy wagged her tail and panted in excitement and exhaustion. Smiling up at her older brother, and gave a cute giggle.

Dylan could not even speak and panted with his tongue out, in bliss, Dizzy's cookie leaked some of Dylan's seed out as his cock was still inside

Dizzy licked her brother's face, it was an unexpected turn, but an acceptable one. "So, that's how that's used, can we play like this more often?" Dizzy asked her older brother, looking up at him.

“U-uh I don't know…” Dylan said thinking of what to say to Dizzy. “You can play it with other boys too~” Dylan answered and figured that was good enough.

Dizzy thought about it for a moment, and just shrugged before trying to move away from Dylan.

Dylan helped by pulling his knot out slowly with a soft pop, as his cock still leaked some cum out as he rested it on Dizzy's ass and more seed came out of her, a true creampie.

She took some of the cum with her paw sniffing it and licking it off. She decided that was enough fun for the day and got up from where she was lying.

Dylan patted her back and butt, “Love you Dizzy~,” Dylan said and chuckled.

"I love you, too Dylan," Dizzy said excitedly, before running off to clean herself up.

Dylan smiled watching her leave, and thought the events over in his head.


	11. The Painter and the Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Vinci has a gift for DJ, and they both have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rpers: Wizard and Eh

DJ was busy working with his keyboard in his room, he was actually planning on making a love song due to the "events" that have unfolded in the past few weeks, he smiled getting Da Vinci in his head.

Da Vinci had just gotten done with a painting she made just for DJ. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple cartoon heart that took up most of the frame with a pink background. She wanted to do a number of other things but she felt that it would be a bit fishy if anyone saw it, hell this seemed like it was pushing it to her. but nonetheless she took her handy work and made her way to find DJ.

DJ smiled nodding with the beats of his music.

Eventually Da Vinci made her way to DJs room and she saw him jamming out. She Just stood there waiting to see how long it would take him to notice her while she hid her painting behind her back.

He eventually stopped his music, turning off his keyboard and taking off his earphones, he'd never done that much but whenever he did, it made him look so cute, he saw Da Vinci. “Oh hey Da Vinci~” he said taking her in his sight.

"Hey cutie~ come over here, I got something just for you~" Da Vinci said with a wink.

DJ wagged his tail and walked over to her, taking in her lovely scent.

When DJ was within arms reach of her Da Vinci pulled out her painting and handed it to DJ before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek "hope you like it love, I spent more time then I'd like to admit thinking of what I should paint for you".

“Oh Da Vinci~” he looked at it and smiled at her “you know I love anything you make~” he kissed her ear.

Da Vinci giggled and said "Oh I know, but I made this just for you and how I feel about you, and I didn't want to just advertise that we're mating if you hang it up on your wall".

DJ cutely chuckled “it's ok for how close it is to "pushing it" but it's lovely, atleast I can hang it on the wall,” he chuckled again.

Da Vinci giggled again at that and gave him another kiss, this time on his lips.

"wanna help me with my song?" DJ said meaning that he wanted to have "fun" with Da Vinci, he winked and eyed her body

"I could never say no to that for a cutie like you DJ~" Da Vinci said winking back letting him know she one hundred percent knew what he meant and got up and presented herself to him.

He closed his door and locked it, going back to eyeing her body and sniffed and licked all over her.

Da Vinci just smiled as DJ got to work. The fact that DJ was so fond of every detail about her body this appealing turned her on a lot.

He nuzzled her crotch area, his muzzle rubbing against her cookie and sniffing.

Da Vinci moaned a little and said "any time you feel like mounting me DJ, I'm more than ready~".

He gave one long and hard lick to her pussy and playfully rolled her on her back, mounting her and rubbing his growing erection's tip on her pussy “hehe~ horny cutie~” he kissed her neck.

Da Vinci moaned a bit louder this time and said "you just have that effect on me I guess, when I so much as think of you lately it feels like I'm in heat".

DJ teasingly looked at her as he prodded more of his cock in slowly, stroking her tail.

Da Vinci continued to moan and thrust her hips trying to get more of him inside of her.

“Don't worry, I'll help you~” he thrusted all his cock in deeply and slowly, as he moaned as well “tight as usual, mm~.”

"Oh Dog~ I've been needing this all day DJ you have no idea~" Da Vinci said after howling in ecstasy once she had his whole cock inside of her again.

DJ brought her head up and looked at her as he started thrusting very fast, smiling at her and caressing her ears.

Da Vinci looked him in the eyes for a second before kissing him again on the lips, this wasn't quick peck like the last two, she wanted a full blown make out session this time.

He kissed back, his tongue entering her mouth and playing around with hers as he thrusted faster and harder.

Da Vinci wrestled her tongue with his for a while as he fucked her, but eventually she needed to breathe and pulled away leaving a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

DJ smiled at her as he thrusted faster, and panted with his tongue dangling out which meant he really liked her tight pussy, it was such a cute sight for Da Vinci to see.

Da Vinci had only a few seconds to enjoy the look on his face before her organism hit her hard. She threw her head back open mouthed and had her eyes rolling back and moaned very loudly.

DJ started to pant harder, going faster and harder before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, battling whether or not he should knot her as he was getting really close.

"DJ go ahead and knot me, I know you want to, and it should be safe right now~" Da Vinci said after coming down from her post organism high.

“Ohhh d-dog!~” DJ couldn't hold it anymore and finally knotted her hard, biting her ear and blasting his cum all over her walls and inside.

"Oooh~" Da Vinci moaned as she felt DJs seed fill her up. She felt oddly at peace with DJ knotted inside her, like everything in the world was perfect in this one moment "I love you DJ, so much".

DJ couldn't say anything and panted laying on top of her.

Da Vinci smiled, wrapped her arms around him, licked his face a couple times and closed her eyes with the intent of taking a nap while she waited out the time it would take for DJ to deflate.

DJ licked her neck, and whispered “love you too~” and closed his eyes.


	12. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy and Dee Dee decide to 'play', and Dawkins joins in not long into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rpers: HornyDalmatian, ColossalStars, and Wizard2090.

Dizzy was excited thinking about the game she got to play with Dylan and wandered around looking to see who she could find.

Dee Dee was strolling through the halls when she found Dizzy looking around for something, she was curious and decided to investigate what she was doing “Hi Dizzy! What are you doing?”

"Nothing just looking for someone to play with," Dizzy couldn't remember telling Dee Dee about her favorite past time. But, being with her sister was better.

“Oh cool!” she says with excitement “can I play with you? Can I?! can I?!” Dee Dee hopped around in joy waiting for her sister to answer the question.

"Of course, Dee Dee! What do you want to do?" Dizzy asked hopping with joy as well. Surely her sister would want to do something fun.

Dee Dee was thinking to herself what kind of game and then she remembered Dawkins's room probably has a lot of toys and games to play within there “Oh I got it! Let’s go to Dawkins's room! He’s probably busy Hehehe.”

"Let's go, I wonder he's up to," Dizzy said as her eyes lit up. She was wondering if she'd catch another brother playing with himself again.

What Dizzy doesn’t know is that Dee Dee has been having problems controlling herself, she recently been having urges to play~ with someone and now that she can get Dizzy alone this is a perfect opportunity for her, “sounds like a plan!” Dee Dee says as she walks towards Dawkins's room. Dee Dee is hoping that Dawkins is off somewhere so she can have alone time with Dizzy~

Dizzy looked at her sister's rump, noticing how cute it was. As much she loved seeing her brothers, Dee Dee could be a fun watch as well. Though, Dylan had shown her how thrilling getting in on the action could be.

Dee Dee trips on a chew toy while walking towards their Destination “AH!” She screams as she feels her body about to connect with the floor, her lower chin makes contact first leaving her lower half exposed in the air.

Dizzy took a moment, as she looked over her sister. Her cute cookie and lovely round ass made her tingle. "Are you alright, Dee Dee?" Dizzy finally went over to help her sister up.

While she tries to recover from the fall she jerked her lower half a bit too far back, her tush accidentally brushed Dizzy's muzzle “EEP!” She yelps as she can feel her cold wet nose touching her rear. Dee Dee turns around to look at her sister with a nervous expression on her face, she begins to blush and says “oops sorry about that!”

Dizzy is blushing a bit, feeling Dee Dee like that made her want more. "It's alright, sis. Shall we continue?" Dizzy asked it knowing the answer, of course, they'd continue. Dizzy was getting more excited by the second, now thinking if she could have the same fun with her sister that she had with Dylan.

“Oh, y- yes of course” she turns her rear back to Dizzy and continues their walk. A couple of minutes later they finally make it to Dawkins's room “yay yay yay! we made it!” She awkwardly hugs Dizzy while she was cheering.

Dizzy hugged back, wagging her tail. "Ssh, let's be quiet and check if he's in there first," Dizzy said as she began to open the door, making sure her sister got a good view of her rump and cookie.

Dee Dee widen her eyes, seeing the combination of her vag and the plumb tush complementing it made Dee Dee wish she was a boy, She uncontrollably moved towards her sister rump getting a better view of that sexy cookie of hers~, she begins to climb on top of Dizzy placing her back right leg firmly on her tush “is Dawkins here?” She whispers as she hopes Dizzy doesn’t catch what she’s doing

Dawkins wasn't in his room but he was making his way there. He was taking his time so it would take him a minute or two to get there.

"All clear, Dee Dee!" Dizzy said excitedly from how her sister was on top of her. She was ready to play with her sister in more ways than one.

Dee Dee rolls over Dizzy's head, but secretly rubbed her rump on her as she rolled off “Hehehehe, oh I have an idea Dizzy!” She walks up to Dizzy pressing he muzzle against hers as her tail starts wagging “wanna wrestle for a bit!? We haven’t done that in a long time,” Dee Dee tries to press her lips against hers but the muzzle making it too hard for her to reach her.

"Sure thing, Dee Dee," Dizzy said with a grin and her tail wagging. She grabbed her sister playfully pinned her to the ground. Dizzy pressed her cookie against her sister, her eyes full of mischief.

“Mmmfff!~” Dee Dee let her lust take over and roughly grabbed Dizzy by the hips and pulled her closer to cookie making it grind against each other “t-take that~,” she says with a cocky grin on her face filled with sexual intent.

Dawkins makes it to his room and walks in and sees what Dizzy and Dee Dee were doing and Smirks "I say this is something else, if you two wanted to 'play' like that in my room you could have just asked me, dear sisters, just so long as I join in that is~" he said with his rocket already coming out.

"Mmm~" Dizzy was lost in pleasure, grinning as it seemed they were both on the same page. It was then she turned to Dawkins and gave him a look full of mischief. "I really just want to play with my sister, but I would like my big brother as well," Dizzy said eyeing his member while grinding against Dee Dee.

Dee Dee pulls Dizzy closer and licks her neck “come here sis~” she gives her a love bite as they continue grinding on each other, Dee Dee was in a blissful state she was feeling pleasure and satisfaction as they continued their play session~

Dawkins moves over to them and starts sniffing them all over "Mmm~ you two are just lovely".

Dizzy moans from both her siblings attention, her moist sex begging to have something done to it. Dizzy wasn't gonna complain what it was either, she wanted both of them playing with her as she gave her sister a deep kiss. Pushing her tongue into Dee Dee's mouth as she awaited for Dawkins to start playing with her. She couldn't decide if she wanted his tongue more or his rocket.

Dee Dee pulled Dizzy even closer tongue fighting her to gain control of the wet caves, she can feel every aspect of Dizzy mouth to her smooth wet tongue to her very shape but delegate teeth. She moans as they lock lips wanting this trial of shameful pleasure to never end, feeling Dizzy essence dripping from her cookie into Dee Dee's vag made her grind even harder, her only fuel right now is the power of lust driving her to want her Sister even more than ever~

Dawkins wasn't satisfied with just giving his sisters a sniff, he needed more "Alright you two, which of you wants to ride my dick first? Keep in mind you'll both get a turn~".

"Come on, big bro. My pussy is ready and waiting," Dizzy told her brother, breaking the kiss, saliva still connecting Dee Dee's mouth to hers. She shook her rump at Dawkins, wanting him badly. She reached a paw down to Dee Dee and began fingering her sister's cookie. Wanting to make sure all three were having their fun.

“Ahah! Oo-oh right there!” She says as she begins to wag her tail uncontrollably desperately wanting something to be inserted inside her “K-keep going grrrrr!”

Without another word, Dawkins lines up dick and starts to slide himself into Dizzy.

"Aah, Oh I've been wanting this~," Dizzy said Dawkins entered her, feeling his member enter her moist sex made her moan louder with pleasure. She was still tight, but it wasn't like with Dylan, her cookie wrapping itself around Dawkins cock. She wanted to keep playing with Dee Dee, her mind was too overcome as her brother entered her.

Dee Dee feels a little jealous that Dizzy is having more fun than her so while she was kissing Dizzy's neck she says “hey, save some rocket for the rest of us Dizzy,” she said in a cute way while she was being fingered.

"Don't worry Dee Dee I'll fuck you too just as soon as I'm done with Dizzy," Dawkins said as he started to thrusting.

Dizzy kept moaning as her brother got deeper. The pleasure was almost too much to handle as each thrust sent a tingle through her body. "Has any of our brother's given you a 'ride' before, sis?" Dizzy asked winking at Dee Dee, kissing her neck as she tried to continue fingering. She was in so much pleasure she started to arch her back.

“Hehehehe only once~ but I like to show not tell,” she says teasingly and winks back at Dizzy, Dee Dee is falling for her the more they kiss but she doesn’t get on an all-expense-paid trip on that rocket~

Dawkins moans a bit. He was already getting close and made sure he wasn't going to knot Dizzy, after all, he did promise Dee Dee he'd fuck her too and didn't want to make her wait too long.

Dizzy was so close, she couldn't decide which brother was better. But, her mind was too full of pleasure and could feel her body start to orgasm from Dawkins's thrusts. she had to remember to keep fingering her sister as she threw a head back with a loud moan. her juices going all over her sister as Dizzy finally came and couldn't think, just feel the pleasure from her brother.

Dee Dee can feel the intense sexual aura in the atmosphere and it was driving her wild “I NEED MORE!” Dee Dee moaned not being able to handle to wait anymore

Dawkins pulls out just as his orgasm hit getting his seed all over Dizzy and a little on Dee Dee "Okay Dee Dee your turn" he said smirking apparently not needing to rest.

"Alright, your turn sis," Dizzy told her sister, rolling off and laying beside her still in pleasure from the ride she just got.

Dee Dee heavenly breathing and spreads her legs “give it to me~” she says in a sexual tone of voice.

Dawkins smirks and grabs Dee Dee's hips and trusted all of himself into her in one swift motion and started thrusting right away.

Dizzy watches them her body exhausted from the little game. She started to drift to sleep as her siblings went another round.

“Gah! It hurts!” She says out loud that it hurts but the dirty girl has experienced this before~

Dawkins had a hunch that Dee Dee was just putting on an act but he figured better safe than sorry and just went with it and slowed to a stop and "hey you okay?"

Dizzy looks over at her sister, concerned that she was hurt. But, she was curious why if she'd done this before.

She shivered as if she was a pup out in the cold “n-no you can keep going” she was utterly hoping Dawkins would tear her cookie apart~

Dawkins raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged off his confusion and said: "if you insist dear sister" before getting back to it going a little rougher this time just to hammer it home.

Dizzy was now confused and wondered if her sister had lied for some reason. It was nice watching Dawkins fuck Dee Dee, even if she was a little concerned.

“AH! Mffftttt!” Dee Dee moans, she grits her teeth as she can feel Dawkins rod slam into her. She was tearing her claws into the floorboard and struggling to sustain consciousness from this blissful pounding.

Dawkins closes his eyes as he pounded Dee Dee. He wasn't going easy with her at all at this point going as fast and hard as he could.

Dizzy thought about asking Dawkins to go easier, but Dee Dee said she wanted this. She figured Dawkins knew what he was doing, and stayed silent.

Dee Dee widened her legs more so she can feel the rod going further in with every thrust “I can’t hold it!” She screams as she can feel the fluid leaking out of her

"Oh kibble," Dawkins said as he lets out as he cums for the second time and accidentally knots Dee Dee.

Dizzy wags her tail, looking toward Dee Dee and Dawkins. "That was fun Dawkins," Dizzy said in a joyous tone, now thinking of what to do next.

Dee Dee gasp for air as she feels Dawkins full knot in her “ahhhh! Oooooh~” she moans as she rests from the pounding session.

"hehehe you two are more than welcome to come in here and play with me again sometime but right now I need a nap," Dawkins said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Dizzy cuddled up to Dawkins and fell asleep as well. Thinking of when to play with her brother again.

“Night night,” Dee Dee says as she cuddles with the others.


	13. Moral Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante wants to take his anger out on someone, when he crosses paths with Da Vinci. When the painter calls him out on his actions, it leads to a moral dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rpers: HornyDalmatian and Wizard0209

Dante looked around to see if he could find a sibling to have a fun adventure with. With the Dimitris having dirt on him, he needed to relieve some frustration.

Da Vinci was heading to the back yard to paint for a bit. Her room was fine most of the time but what she had in mind this time was a bit messier than usual so she needed a bit more leeway that being outside would allow.

Dante wasn't paying attention and ran into the painter knocking her over. "Oops, uh, sorry Da Vinci," the goth quickly said helping her up, he thought about asking her for something. He thought how she'd been spending a lot of time with DJ, he shook his head trying to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Whoa!" Da Vinci yelled out as she fell "Oh it's alright Dante it was an accident" she said accepting the help "so uh what are you up to right now?"

"Um, just wanted to... well I was just looking for someone to hang out with," Dante said stumbling over his words, he hated how suspicious he made it sound. While his siblings knew what each other would get up, it wasn't something to discuss openly. "How about you?" He added trying to sound less suspicious.

With how suspicious Dante was being about this Da Vinci had a feeling she knew what he really meant but chose not to even give him a hint that she did and said "Oh I was was just heading outside to paint for a bit".

Dante thought for a moment, maybe he could actually just chat with a sibling for once. As much fun as he had, it would be nice to just enjoy time with a sibling for a change. "Do you mind if I come along? I could use the fresh air if I'm honest," Dante told the painter, he hoped she wouldn't misread his intentions. Though, he felt it still sounded strange.

Da Vinci raised an eyebrow and said "sure thing Dante you can come watch me paint" she stops mid sentence and face becomes much more serious "just so long as that's what actually what ends up happening. I'm well aware of what you do to our brothers and sisters when the rest of the family isn't looking..." her face loses the stern look as she continues with "but don't get me wrong Dante it's not what you do, it's how you do it I have a problem with. Plus... no, I shouldn't say".

"You have a problem with me tell me, but I've no intention of doing anything to you," Dante told her in a serious tone, he hated that she'd called that out. But, he also wanted to know if his siblings had a problem with him. "Besides, I... Anyway, I'll let you paint and you can call me jerk or whatever you want," the goth spoke a little more aggressively then he meant to. He loved his sister, but knew deep down she wanted nothing to do with him.

Da Vinci sighed and said "look I don't hate you or anything Dante it's just we have a very different idea of how to go about having that kind of fun with our siblings" she looked a bit sad, she didn't want them to be mad at each other but Dante was so... forceful... it put a bad taste in her mouth "but whatever let's just go"

Dante nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Was he too aggressive with his siblings? He was sure someone would have said so by now. But, in truth he only did it when frustrated or angry. In fact, he never saw anyone as more than a fling. Maybe his sister had a point, he wasn't doing it out of love. He followed not saying much else, now he wasn't sure what he wanted.

Da Vinci walked in silence for the most part. She wondered if what she said had any effect on Dante at all. She doubted it but couldn't let go of the hope that he'd be more loving going forward.

"You're right, I haven't been very loving. I guess I just use it as an excuse to deal with my emotions," Dante sighed and admitted, he was surprised at himself. The painter was right and he knew it, though he wondered what the others thought. He wasn't sure if he could change, or if he wanted to. He'd only ever focused on his brothers most of the time. In fact, the only sister he'd been with was Dolly.

Da Vinci looked at him and smiled "I know that must have taken a lot for you to admit Dante, they say the first and hardest step to dealing with your issues is to admit to them and if nothing else I'm proud of you for it. If you want any help I'm more than happy to lend a paw"

"Thank you for being honest with me," Dante said with a smile. Sure this wasn't what he originally planned on today, but he needed to change how he acted. Now that he thought about it, his siblings would seem to avoid him at times. "I guess I'm not sure how to change," Dante told her, sadness in his voice.

Da Vinci blushed a bit and said "well if you really don't know how to change" she turned around and faced him and placed a paw on his chest and looked him right in the eyes "then maybe I could... teach you?"

"W-Wait, what?" Dante asked blushing, he was a little confused and wasn't sure if he should agree. He wondered if she was trying to test him. "I mean are you sure?" Dante was conflicted as he thought about this situation.

"I'm as sure as I can be," Da Vinci said honestly "I mean if it was to help you with this, it'd be more than worth it... although I have no idea what I'm going to tell DJ..." Da Vinci continued saying that last part more to herself then Dante.

"Alright, wait DJ?" Dante agreed before realizing what she said. He was a little conflicted, as he didn't want to start something with his brother. But, he just nodded toward Da Vinci. But, he still felt this was a bad idea.

"Yeah me and him are kind of together? It happened by chance and I tried to keep it more of a casual thing but over time he just kind of won my heart... I understand if that makes this too awkward for you" Da Vinci said as she was walking towards her room.

"Let's just do this, I'll let you lead and you can stop me if you feel a need to," Dante said, though he did have second thoughts. He didn't want problems with DJ, in fact it was the one brother he could always get along with.

"Alright then" was all Da Vinci had to say to that and walked to her room without another word and after a few minutes they were there "okay head inside, I'll lock the door behind us".

Dante walked in without a word, this was it. If he wanted to back out, now was the time. He watched Da Vinci close the door behind them, closing his eyes trying to think if he wanted this or not. This was different, he wasn't sure if he could justify this to himself. Dante just waited for his sister.

Da Vinci locked the door and saw that Dante closed his eyes and thinking for a bit and said "having second thought? hehe same here... it's okay to back out if you want" Da Vinci wasn't sure if she was telling Dante or herself that.

"No, I can't do this. Not to him, I just can't," Dante said giving into his consciousness, the goth couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Dante shook his head, and looked at the ground. "We can't do this, I'll find another way to calm down. But, I refuse to do that to my own brother," Dante said he sounded angry, but it seemed to be more at himself.

"I- you're right... I don't know what I was thinking even suggesting this" Da Vinci said looking down at the ground as well looking ashamed of herself.

"I guess part of me wanted to, but it's not worth it. He'd never forgive us," Dante said, he was disappointed in himself for getting this far. "I can be so terrible at times," the goth said to himself, he felt too much guilt from what he almost did.

Da Vinci looked like she was on the verge of tears "yeah he really wouldn't forgive us would he?... if you don't mind Dante I'm going to go find my boyfriend and try and tell him I'm sorry".

"That's fine, I'll talk to him later, I think I need to be alone," Dante said as he walked to the door, he had to face the fact he almost went through with it. He was as much at fault as Da Vinci, and he needed a minute to think over what he came close to doing.

Da Vinci was right behind him to the door and split off from there, heading straight to DJs room without another word to Dante. She desperately needed to hold him close right now.


	14. Learning to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante apologizes to DJ as he felt guilty about what almost happened, meanwhile Dylan needs to talk with Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, eh, Wizard0209

A couple of days had passed, Dante still wasn't sure how to talk with DJ. It felt weird to him, he'd just kept to himself and couldn't even stare Da Vinci in the eyes. He needed to get over it, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

DJ was walking around the place deep in thought about another song, smiling

Dante began to walk towards him, he needed to talk to him. "Hey, DJ," Dante said to get his brother's attention, knowing he needed to get this over with.

“Oh, hey Dante,” DJ said cheerfully at him.

"Listen, there's something I should tell you," Dante said he noticed his brother seemed in a pretty good mood. But, he needed to apologize for his own peace of mind.

“Oh?” DJ looked a bit puzzled.

"The other day, me and Da Vinci... Well, we almost... Anyway, I just need to apologize to you. While nothing ended up happening, I let it get too close. I'm sorry for what I came close to doing," Dante told his brother with a sigh, at least he tried to apologize.

DJ sighed “Dante, at least you didn't do anything to her, but you have to understand that some people are um...taken I guess.”

"I know, I guess I've really just been acting like a dick to everyone lately," Dante admitted, still not having much peace of mind. At least DJ wasn't mad at him, that was good enough.

“Well, you might just have to talk to Deepak about that, I don't usually counsel well,” DJ said walking away.

Dante walked in the opposite direction, he'd said what he needed to and that was all. He went to his room and closed the door. Laying down he just let out a sigh.

Dylan was heading to Dante's room. He wanted to talk for a bit with his brother and maybe see if he can get him to tone it down with what he's been doing with his other brothers. Dylan had been putting off this conversation for a while now and just couldn't any longer what with a lot of the pups coming to him about being scared of Dante.

Dante couldn't relax, no one wanted to deal with him and he knew why. He just lay in his bed, wondering what he should do now.

Dylan knocked on Dante's door and said: "hey Dante you in there?"

"Go away, I just want to be left alone," Dante said hearing Dylan on the other side of the door. He had a feeling he knew where this was going to go, and figured Dylan would come in anyway. He sighed as he awaited his brother's response.

Dylan wasn't just going to leave but he was hesitant to just barge in just yet "look Dante I wanted to start this off with just a friendly chat but I have something really serious I need to talk to you about".

"Fine, come in. it's not locked," Dante said, not moving from his spot. He knew Dylan didn't have any ill will towards him, and he should talk to someone anyway.

Dylan came in and closed the door behind him and considered locking it but decided against it "so uh Dante..." he said not sure how to start.

"...Yeah?" Dante said, he wasn't really up for this but it was best to get it over with. "I really have been a jerk, haven't I?" Dante asked, he just wanted to cut to the chase at this point.

"I- ...yeah kind of Dante, a lot of our brothers have been coming to me saying how they're scared you'll uh 'rough them up' if you know what I mean," Dylan said putting a paw on the back of his head

"I know, Da Vinci called me out about it the other day and..." Dante started to say, but that wasn't something Dylan had to know about. Dante had listened to his conscience and could feel relieved at that.

Dylan walked a bit closer to Dante and said "I'm not asking you to change overnight Dante but please promise me you'll work on this? It looks like you're already on the right track with how you're acting now but I need to know for sure".

"I've just been so horrible lately, I'm not sure what to do," Dante told his brother, he wasn't expecting pity not even from Dylan. They'd always been close, but even Dylan could only tolerate so much.

Dylan just walked up and pulled him into a hug "it'll be okay bro, I can help you be better if you want and given enough time the rest of the family will forgive you".

"Alright, please help me change. I think you're the only one willing to have anything to do with me right now," Dante said, hugging his brother back. Dylan's scent hit Dante's nose, causing a familiar sensation in the goth.

Dylan looked Dante in the eyes and said: "in that case follow my lead" he then pulled Dante into a kiss and started to get his tongue in Dante's mouth.

Dylan's suddenness had surprised the goth, Dante closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He had secretly wanted Dylan for a while now, not just as a fling. But, he was too nervous to say anything. He began rubbing Dylan's back as they kissed.

Dylan had closed his eyes as well and began to wrestle his tongue with Dante's pulling him closer. In truth, Dylan was already in a relationship with Dolly but the two of them had in understanding that it was an open one. Dylan decided to let Dante know that later though.

Dante didn't feel worried with Dylan, he was starting to become erect. He had been wondering if Dylan was with Dolly but never asked. He would just enjoy what happened for now and deal with everything else later.

Dylan pulled away from the kiss starting to get erect as well "okay now since I'm showing you how it should be done I'm going to need you to, uh well... bend over for me".

"Alright, that's fair I guess," Dante said, turning around and presenting himself to Dylan. The goth merely awaited his brother, not giving even a little fight.

Dylan was sure this would come to a surprise to the goth but Dylan didn't mount Dante right away. Instead, Dylan wanted to make sure Dante would enjoy this as much as he did so he went to lube Dante's anus up with his tongue.

Dante let out a moan, he wasn't expecting what his brother did. He felt his spine tingle from the pleasure, Dante wanted to stroke himself. He was about to reach for his rocket but stopped.

Dylan kept it up for a few minutes and then pulled and away and said "consider that lesson number one, not everyone on the receiving side of things enjoys you going in dry like Dimitri 2 does" he then mounted Dante starting to line up his dick to Dante's asshole.

"Speaking of the Dimitris, I'll need your help with something. But, it can wait," Dante said as he braced for his brother to enter him. He wasn't expecting Dylan to be aggressive but had expected Dylan to do some kind of retribution.

Dylan nodded at that. He wasn't sure what the Dimitris had done but the trouble makers that they are he knew it couldn't be anything good. Dylan started to slide himself in and what will be much to Dante's surprise Dylan didn't plan on doing anything other than giving him a good time. Dylan had figured Dante's guilt was punishment enough.

Dante felt his brother enter him, it wasn't what he was expecting. The goth couldn't help but moan a bit as his brother slid in, now he just wanted to have fun.

Dylan after a few seconds got all of his member into Dante and then gently started to thrust back and forth.

Dante had to admit, he was enjoying this more than usual. The feeling of his brother made his cock throb, he was moaning. "Oh, Dylan~ ah~" was all Dante could get out as he was being pleasured, the goth let himself just enjoy the moment.

Dylan was moaning as well "Oh~ s- see how mu- AH! much better this is for both of us?" he managed to get out as he started to go a bit faster.

"Yes~ I- it feels so amazing," Dante let out his body filled with pleasure. His rocket throbbed from the thrusting alone as Dylan picked up speed. For once it wasn't anger or frustration he felt, he was just too lost in the moment.

Dylan nodded and just kept at it for a bit gradually picking up speed when he thought Dante was ready for it.

"Mmm~ I love you, bro," Dante said as Dylan picked up speed, the goth's eyes began to roll back and he was in bliss from his brother. He felt it was lasting longer than usual as he slowly felt himself getting closer to finishing.

"I love you too, Dante," Dylan said feeling himself getting close as well "hey I'm about to blow do you want me to knot you?" Dylan really wanted to knot Dante, it would let them cuddle for a bit if nothing else but he had to make this experience an example of what he should be doing and it was only polite to ask.

"I would love that actually~" Dante said, sure he'd knotted other pups before and never cared. But, now that he thought about it he had never asked and just did what he wanted, never asking how his partner felt about something. Plus, he wanted Dylan close to him for a bit, and that was good enough for Dante.

Dylan nodded again and as gently as he could, got his knot into Dante and cummed as soon as it was in "OOOH~" he moaned out.

Dante moaned and let out a gasp as he came, this was an acceptable change of pace. Maybe, he could change but he felt it best to keep to himself for a while. For now, he just wanted Dylan with him. Sure it was only for today, but he at least got to enjoy Dylan once.

Dylan pulled them so they were laying on their sides and wrapped his arms around Dante and said: "well Dante hope you had as much fun as I did, you ever want to have fun again just let me know, hell maybe next time you can be on top and show me what you learned~".

"Thanks, Dylan. I think I need to work on myself some before I do this kind of thing again," Dante said, now the only problem was the Dimitris. "The Dimitris will be an obstacle, as they have dirt on me. I guess it doesn't matter now, but basically 1 and 3 took me by surprise and took pictures to blackmail me so I would be their... Well, they're worse than me it seems," Dante told his brother, and figured Dylan would do something about it. Though, Dylan had let things slide with them in the past.

Dylan took a deep breath and said "I'm willing to put up with a lot from them since the three of them are adopted but this is far passed that line. I will talk to them and demand them to give me whatever they are blackmailing you with and ground the two of them for at least a month maybe more depending on how difficult they want to be".

"Alright, I trust you. Thank you, this wasn't what I expected," Dante admitted, he knew his other siblings would need a little time to feel comfortable around him again.

"You're welcome Dante. I love you bro and I'm looking forward to doing this again with you when you're ready" Dylan said rest his chin on Dante's head and closed his eye.

Dante felt himself drift to sleep, smiling at the warmth of his brother. He was guilt-ridden from how close he came to hurting DJ but felt he didn't have to worry about being forgiven. As for the others, that would be a little more difficult. His mind settled enough, where he could drift to sleep.


	15. Law and Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan confronts the Dimitris, who are in the middle of coming up with a despicable plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rpers: Wizard0209, HornyDalmatian

The Dimitris were in their room, the three plotting to take advantage of one of their sisters. "So, who should it be?" Dimitri 1 asked the other two who were snickering at the plan. "Da Vinci is with DJ, but I can distract him and you two can have some fun. They wouldn't suspect I was involved either, They let me in on the fun once," Dimitri 2 told his brothers, he felt confident DJ would trust him and wouldn't suspect a thing. "What about Dizzy?" Dimitri 3 asked, feeling she would make a better target for their scheme. "We're gonna have to be careful, depending on who it is," D1 told his brothers who nodded. "But, how do we deal with Dylan and Dolly?" D2 asked, those were the only two he felt would try to stop them. "If they go out and leave Dawkins in charge, we'll be fine. As for Dante, anyone notice anything strange recently?" D1 asked, the goth had been only distant.  
"I think we broke him successfully," D3 said confidently.

Dylan had walked to their room and had overheard a bit of what they were planning. He was just going to have a word with Dimitri 1 and 3 but after that he knew he was going to need to have a talk with all of them. He barged in without so much as knocking and had a look on his face that told the three of them that he was very close to yelling at the three of them and said "hello Dimitri 1 2 and 3, I believe the four of us need to have a 'talk'".

"What about, Dylan?" D2 was the first to speak, he just gave an innocent smile. Dimitri 1 and 3 traded glances, before turning to Dylan. "What's the problem?" D1 asked, he was nervous as to what Dylan wanted. Dimitri 3 noticed Dylan was angry, but figured they might talk him out of punishing them. Dimitri 1 wondered if Dante had ratted them out.

"Cut the act D2 I'm not in the mood to play games here I heard everything" Dylan said giving him a death glare "and Dante told me about the two of you blackmailing him" Dylan took a second to breathe and continued with "look I'm not against you guys having sex with our siblings in fact I encourage it, but blackmailing and raping them I can not and will not tolerate, so here's how this is going to work. the three of you are already ground for a mouth and I mean locked in separate rooms with nothing but the bare essentials, and you WILL give me the photos you have of Dante. trying to fight me on this will only serve to extend your time, and in the case that I don't get the photos then you'll just stay grounded until one of you talks"

The Dimitris looked at each other, they knew Dylan wasn't playing around. Dimitri 3 had hid the camera, and he knew exactly where it was. Dimitri 1 angrily and reluctantly went to grab the camera. Dimitri 2 knew his demeanor wouldn't work this time, and three of them stayed silent.

Dylan watched D1 go get the camera and held out his paw expectantly for D1. Dylan was beyond angry, after everything he and the rest of the family have done for the three of them they go and do something like this? unbelievable! completely unbelievable! and yet here it was happening before his very eye. He started to lose the angry look on his face, in its place was one of complete disappointment.

D1 handed the camera to Dylan, and walked back over to his brothers. "This isn't fair," D3 let out as if this was Dylan taking away his favorite toy. D1 and D2 gave him a look, as both of them realized that was only gonna piss Dylan off more.

"Fair? FAIR! How is what the three of you did to Dante or what you were going to do Da Vinci or Dizzy fair to them!?" Dylan yelled losing his cool for a second "you know all of this is perfectly acceptable reasons to disown the three of you? I say you're getting off easy".

All three Dimitris shrunk back and stared at the ground. There was no response, but they didn't have to say anything. What was there to say? They had gone too far, and in the end they were lucky Dylan didn't just throw them out of the house and tell them to get lost. There was no argument for this, and they were just gonna make things worse in themselves.

Dylan sighed and said "enjoy the last few hours of freedom you're going to get for a bit while I setup each of your rooms" he said to them and turned to leave and continued with "I'll come get the three of you when they're ready".

The three of them just sat in silence, thinking about how they were taken in. It was Dylan who had found them, trying to keep warm one night. Delilah and Doug took them in, and they were treated with nothing but love. They knew it wasn't worth fighting Dylan, a roof over their heads and food in their bellies was at risk this time.


	16. Art of Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy snoops in Da Vinci's room, when Da Vinci and DJ find her they decide to let her in on their 'discussion'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, Wizard0209, eh.

After word got out about the Dimitris and the situation with Dante, the whole house seemed a bit more quiet. Dizzy was shocked as she wanted Dimitri 2, but he was just as bad as the other Dimitris. 

Dizzy had been upset when she heard what they had planned to do. She decided to go and talk with Da Vinci, the playful hadn't talked to her recently.

Feeling today was as good a time as any, Dizzy entered Da Vinci's room and noticed the painter wasn't there. She then noticed a tablet poking out from under the painter's bed. Dizzy grabbed it, sure her sister wouldn't mind. 

"Why's it locked?" Dizzy asked herself, thinking of what the password could be. She thought about it, typed in 'djmylove' and saw it worked. "Too easy, sis. Come on, you could have done better than that," Dizzy said as Da Vinci could hear her. 

"Oh, what's this? A private folder?" Dizzy asked and opened noticing a few pics of Deja Vu. She continued and her eyes widened. "Oh, Da Vinci, I didn't think you loved us that much. Well, DJ we all can guess, but even me," Dizzy said and noticed there were notes for all of them.

"Let's see 'pros and cons', hmm. Oh, here's mine, 'cute and adorable, but not quite at the age yet'. Oh sis, we have more in common than you think," Dizzy said snickering about it then she noticed check marks besides a few names. 

The Dimitris had a few recent updates, and a few choice words for D2. Dante's entry was also recently updated, something about almost but neither of them could bring themselves to do anything. 

"Hmm, alright I shouldn't let her see me snooping in this, she'll be very angry at me," Dizzy said as she got ready to close out of the tablet, and put it back.

Da Vinci walked into her room, she had only been gone for a few minute to let DJ know to meet up with her here in a little bit and upon coming in she saw Dizzy. Da Vinci didn't see her tablet right away since Dizzy had her back to the artist "Dizzy? what are you doing here?"

Dizzy without thinking, pushed the tablet back where it was. Not realizing Da Vinci would be able to see what she did. "Oh, hey sis. I was just looking for you, as I wanted to hang out with you," Dizzy said and smiled at her sister, sitting up and facing her.

Da Vinci saw that Dizzy had hidden something but couldn't tell what it was so she decided to play it cool for right now and play it off like she didn't notice while she walked closer "That's more then fine Dizzy but maybe next time don't come into my room while I'm not in it okay" Da Vinci said walking as fast as she could without seeming like something was up.

"Oh, alright sis. I'll remember that for next time," Dizzy said as she thought she got away with it. "Love ya, sis," Dizzy added and stood up about to leave.

"Wait just a second Dizzy" Da Vinci said as she got close enough to bend down and look to see what was out of place and sure enough in Dizzy's rush the tablet was noticeably not one hundred percent as she left it and the screen hadn't had enough time to go into sleep mode where it would relock itself "I wha- Dizzy how much of this did you see and how?" Da Vinci holding up the tablet bewildered.

"Uh, I might have guessed the password and saw the pictures and notes," Dizzy admitted and looked at Da Vinci with puppy eyes, knowing her sister was about to yell at her. Knowing she didn't have a good excuse to go through her sister's things.

"Dizzy that's a huge invasion of privacy!" Da Vinci said scolding her younger sister.

Dizzy looked down, not wanting to make her sister angrier. "I'm sorry, sis. I shouldn't have looked at it," Dizzy offered as an apology, she knew this wasn't the time to upset Da Vinci.

Da Vinci sighed. She could never stay mad at Dizzy and said "It's alright Dizzy and if you promise not to do it again I won't tell Dylan or Dolly".

Suddenly there was a knock on Da Vinci's door.

"Alright, Da Vinci. I promise I won't go through your things again. Oh, I bet it's your boyfriend," Dizzy said after hearing the knock on the door. Dizzy wagged her tail at the thought of DJ.

Da Vinci shrugged off Dizzy's comment. If she could guess the password then Da Vinci didn't see a point of even trying to make her think otherwise about DJ and went to open the Door.

When she opened the door, DJ smiled at the both of them "sup guys," he said cheerfully.

"Hello, DJ! You're in a good mood," Dizzy noted as she looked over both of them. She didn't say anything else, but thought about the notes she read about herself as well as DJ.

Da Vinci went and gave DJ a quick peck on the cheek and said "hey love Dizzy showed up just a second ago unannounced sorry" Da Vinci wanted to make sure that DJ knew she had been planning on them being alone when she invited him over.

"Oh, that's fine, once we're together Da Vinci, that's all that matters" DJ said not worried about Dizzy’s presence.

Dizzy thought they were cute together, but she wondered if she could talk herself into the action. "Um, so what do you two wanna do?" Dizzy said playing the innocent card, though figured Da Vinci would see through that at this point.

Da Vinci gave her a flat look and turned to DJ and said "Don't fall for it love, apparently the sweet and innocent stick is just an act," Da Vinci said not having any of that.

"Oh," DJ said a bit surprised, "Uh...this is a bit of a pickle..."

I'm not the only one that applies to it seems, Dizzy thought and dropped the act. "Speaking of pickles," Dizzy started off with that and added, "Can have a go on yours?" Dizzy asked, far from mastering the art of subtlety. But, at this point all three of them knew what was going on.

Da Vinci knew that Dizzy wasn't anywhere near as innocent as she had thought but this still left her with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Um uh um..." DJ blushed and looked at Da Vinci for a bit of support.

"Anyway, How are you guys?" Dizzy said quickly trying to fix her mistake. Deciding to keep her recent adventures to herself, now she had to think if she could convince them.

"I'm sorry Dizzy I still haven't gotten used to thinking of you as anything other than a sweet innocent naïve little girl..." Da Vinci said shaking herself out of her shock "DJ this really wouldn't be the first time we had a threesome with someone who wasn't as they seemed but I'll let you decide if this goes down or not ''.

DJ rubbed the back of his neck and looked at both of them, "Geez uh...I don't really know what to do...um..."

"I still can't believe that jerk, and to think I wanted him," Dizzy let out knowing who her sister meant. "I'll leave it up to you, DJ. Though, it's fine if you don't feel comfortable about it," Dizzy told her brother, and sat down to await their response.

"I- remind me to talk to you about Dimitri 2 some other time Dizzy" Da Vinci said before turning to DJ "DJ it's okay if you aren't comfortable with this, neither of us are making you".

"W-well....I guess I could but, you'll have to maybe t-tease me into it," he stated, blushing and looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh, um, I haven't given a blowjob before, wait sorry. I mean, okay I'll try," Dizzy said trying to not make this anymore awkward and a little confused on Da Vinci's comment. She figured she'd ask later, she moved over to DJ thinking on how best to start.

Da Vinci stepped aside figuring she'd let Dizzy get some practice in for how to tease someone.  
DJ patted Dizzy's head curiously and closed the door, locking it.

Dizzy wanted to start with a kiss, but didn't know how that would go. She started brushing up against DJ and reached out rubbing his belly. Her other experiences were different and she wasn't sure how DJ liked things.

Da Vinci watched on trying not to giggle. Innocent or not Dizzy was still unbelievably cute.

DJ smiled a bit liking her cuteness and looking at her at trying not to laugh as well

She moved her paw lower finding her brother's balls and began to caress them a bit. She was thinking of how she'd seen her brothers pleasure themselves before. She reached another paw and gently stroked his sheath.

Da Vinci watched on wondering if she should tell her little sister that was a bit more than teasing.

DJ a bit shocked at the sudden touch blushed a bit, “U-um Dizzy...?~”

"Oh, um, got ahead of myself, sorry," Dizzy said and nuzzled her brother's neck. Moving away from DJ's rocket, and trying to correct her mistake.

"It's alright Dizzy you're still learning, you just got a bit ahead of yourself is all, it happens" Da Vinci said giving Dizzy a wink.

“It's ok Dizzy, hehe~” DJ said with a chuckle and looked to Da Vinci, “Da Vinci, you may want to help out here~”

"I thought about kissing him, but didn't think you'd be too happy about that sis," Dizzy admitted to her sister, with a smile. Then stopped for a moment and realized how strange that sounded.

Da Vinci chose to ignore what Dizzy just said and focus what DJ said "Dizzy everyone is a bit different, you need to find out what gets them in the mood" Da Vinci told her walking up to DJ.

DJ looked a bit sheepish with everything, loving every second of Da Vinci's voice and lesson.

Dizzy just watched her sister, her previous experiences were a bit more fast paced. So, learning to be slower was surprisingly hard for her. She figured it best not tell them about that though.

Da Vinci got right in front of DJ and reached out and held his check in her paw "you're such a naughty boy dating your sister like this DJ~"

DJ got a bit hard from the comment, liking the way Da Vinci sounded, "Ooh~"

Dizzy wagged her tail, seeing a bit of DJ's rocket from the corner of her eye. She was more focused on seeing what Da Vinci did, as slow and romantic seemed more her cup of tea.

Da Vinci moved in close to DJ and started kissing him on his neck.

“Mm~” DJ loved the slow mellow love Da Vinci always gave him and wagged his tail.

Dizzy started paying more attention to the romantic part, and made a note to try this on Dee Dee. Something about it seemed more intimate, like when she tried to meditate with Deepak. Noticing her mind wandering off, she went back to focus on Da Vinci. The painter was as cute as DJ, and Dizzy had fantasized about her before.

Da Vinci turned her kisses into love bites, making sure she didn't leave a mark on DJ.

DJ was loving every second of this, the attention he was getting made him wag his tail more as his smile went from sheepish to a bit in pleasure.

Dizzy decided to get closer to DJ and began cuddling his leg, wanting to see if that would have any effect. She nuzzled his chest a bit as well.

Da Vinci pulled away for a second only to start licking DJs face a few times and said "I bet a naughty boy like you would love to make both us his bitches".

Feeling the warm touch and cuddle of Dizzy and Da Vinci made DJ very horny “Only if they wanna be, I am a gentleman after all~” he smacks Da Vinci's butt, his cock now at full mast

Dizzy was a bit taken aback by Da Vinci's statement, but didn't say anything as she figured Da Vinci was in the same boat earlier. Her nose took in some of DJ's scent and she licked his chest for a bit.

"Oh~" Da Vinci moaned from DJ giving her ass some love "I know and I'm all yours~" Da Vinci said before looking at Dizzy and continued with "looks like he's ready Dizzy, how about you bend over for him, I get DJ to myself all the time and I've got an idea".

DJ blushed curious about what was gonna happen next, loving both their scents.

Dizzy did what her sister told her, positioning herself for DJ and giving DJ a full view of her rump. She was curious what her sister had in mind, as she gave her ass a little wiggle. "I'm ready for anything," Dizzy told them, with expectation.

"you two go ahead and get started I need to go get something" Da Vinci said heading towards her closet.

DJ stared at Dizzy's butt, he did love how cute it was and felt it up, rubbing his rod against and in her cheeks.

Dizzy moaned as he did so, she wasn't quite sure what she liked yet but this was up there. "Oh, DJ~ I want it~" Dizzy let out, ready for him to pick a hole and go to town.

Da Vinci looked around in her closet for a few minutes before she pulled out what looked like a shoe box and said "found it!"

DJ continued, rubbing his tip against Dizzy's cookie teasingly.

Dizzy's moaning got louder, as he rubbed against her moist pussy. She wasn't focused on Da Vinci, as her body tingle from DJ. "Please~" Dizzy started to beg for it, the teasing getting too much.

Da Vinci took the box and walked behind the two of them. She decided to wait until things got started before she would open it up.

"Since you asked nicely~" DJ said in a calm way, pushing his cock in slowly, noticing how tight she was and moaning, “oooh dog you're t-tight~”

Dizzy moaned as her brother entered her love cave, and noted how different he felt from Dylan and Dawkins. "Oooh~ So big~" She let out, her body tingling from the sensation.

Da Vinci thought now was a good time so she opened up the box to reveal that inside was a strap-on complete with two dildos that would slip into the wearers vagina and asshole and started to work on getting it on "hey love I know we never talked about this but I hope you're okay with it"

"H-huh?" he said a bit confused while still thrusting slowly in Dizzy.

Dizzy wasn't paying any attention, tongue hanging out and eyes rolling back with pleasure. "Deeper~ aah~" Dizzy was along for the ride at this point, her cookie wrapped around the musician's cock.

Da Vinci finished getting the strap-on on and walked over and mounted DJ "let me know if this is too much for you" she whispered in his ear.

"o-ok," he whispered a bit worried.

"Yes~ aah~ Come on~ harder~" Dizzy said, begging DJ for more as her body felt like it was gonna explode from ecstasy.

Da Vinci started to thrusting into DJ trying her best to keep in sync with him.

DJ gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, loving the sudden pleasure he was getting from the strap on and moaned a bit and started to thrust harder and faster, going even more deeper as his knot was skimming Dizzy's cookie with each thrust.

Dizzy was getting closer with each thrust, feeling his hit against her. She was gonna finish soon if DJ kept this up and was wanting him to knot her.

Da Vinci kept up her thrusts as best she could, she hadn't had a chance to use this before and wasn't she sure if she was doing alright just yet.

DJ moaned a bit, loving the feeling of something in his butt while thrusting into Dizzy, laying his head on her back in ecstasy and moaning as he kept thrusting, playing with Dizzy's ears.

This was becoming too much for Dizzy letting out a scream of ecstasy as she felt herself nearing her climax.

Da Vinci was getting close as well. every thrust into DJ sent shivers down her spine what with the dildos in her.

DJ couldn't take the tightness in Dizzy's pussy and moaned loudly, knotting her by accident do to the pleasure of the strap-on.

Dizzy finally came her juices going all over, throwing her head back in pleasure. Feeling DJ's knot enter her and wagging her tail.

Da Vinci came as well giving one last hard thrust before she fell on top of him.

DJ panted and felt weak from pleasure.

Dizzy fell over taking the others down with her. She lay there panting unable to speak.

Da Vinci just smiled while on top of both of them and yawned and said "so you two have as much fun as I did?"

"Oh dog yeah~" DJ said panted.

"That felt amazing," Dizzy said and cuddled into DJ's chest. "By the way, um, what did you want to tell me about Dimitri 2, sis?" Dizzy asked, remembering what Da Vinci said.

"I just wanted to have a one on one girl talk so we could both vent out our mutual frustration about him is all Dizzy don't worry about it right now" Da Vinci said cuddling up to DJ as well.

DJ loved the feeling of warmth he was getting from both Dizzy and Da Vinci, smiling in bliss.

"Alright, I think I wanna take a nap," Dizzy closing her eyes and resting against her brother.


	17. Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante talks with Delgado, and notices his brother acting strange towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, Wizard0209

A week had past and Dante had been hiding out in his room for most of it, the goth felt he was about ready to try and apologize for being such a pain in the ass to the family. After word got out about the Dimitris it seemed a lot of resentment was off him. "Seems like those brats can be helpful after all," Dante joked to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to get a snack.

Delgado was in the kitchen just passing through when Dante came in. He wasn't sure if Dante remembered or not but a few months back Dante had 'relieved' himself with Delgado and he couldn't get it out of his mind. "Oh h-hey Dante," Delgado said, he didn't seem scared, just a bit shy.

"Um, hey Delgado," Dante said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Dante remembered how he treated his brother, looking back he should have been a bit more considerate given a few key details about his brother. "Listen, I'm really sorry about being such a jerk a while back," Dante told his brother, trying his best to apologize.

I guess what Dylan's been saying about Dante is true Delgado thought to himself "oh it's alright Dante, some of our other brothers might have but I didn't really hold any of that against you" he said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I had an experience recently that caused me to want to work on myself," Dante admitted leaving out the details, feeling the events between him and Da Vinci best left unsaid.

Delgado didn't say anything for a bit, he was blushing through his fur at this point "but I kind of liked how you treated me" he said not realizing he had said that out loud.

"You did? I mean I can still be rough, I'm just gonna be more respectful the ones that don't like it that way," Dante said surprised by his brother, he took note of his brother's blushing and shyness towards him. "So, Delgado do you want to do anything?" Dante asked, after a week he was starting to feel pent up, and Dimitri 2 wasn't going to be getting much 'love' for a while.

"I- oh Dog yes I need you," Delgado said, he clearly been missing Dante "come on I've been waiting months to have you take me again" he continued and started to run towards Dante's room.

"Hehe, I think there's more to it than that," Dante said to himself and went to his room with his brother. He made sure to close and lock the door behind him. He had said he was going to change, but Delgado wanted him to be rough and that's all he needed to know.

Delgado moved to get out of his wheelchair thinking it would just get in the way right now and said: "I'd gladly present myself to you Dante but for reasons that should be obvious that's a bit hard for me".

"Don't worry, that I can take care of," Dante said helping Delgado out of his wheelchair and laying him on his bed. "Now, first things first," Dante said before going in kissing Delgado, wanting to see his reaction.

Delgado was surprised, he knew Dante was trying to change but the idea hadn't fully settled in his mind just yet. Not that he was complaining. Delgado closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Dante thought about his next move, Delgado wanted it rough. But, Dante felt his brother left a detail out. First, he nuzzled his brother's neck as he felt himself become erect. He knew what Delgado wanted, and he was gonna give it to him.

"Mmm~" Delgado moaned a bit as Dante went at it. He enjoyed Dante doing as he pleased with him and felt like giving him too much of a clue for what to do would ruin it.

Dante began licking Delgado's neck and chest, he really wanted to show a little affection before the fun started. He began rubbing Delgado's ass, though the goth wasn't sure it would affect his brother.

"Oh yes~" Delgado let out as Dante felt up his ass. He couldn't help it, every second of this felt like heaven to him.

Dante began fingering Delgado's tail hole and gave his brother another kiss. He was about to move on to the next part but needed to make sure of something. "You want me in dry, or want to feel my tongue a bit?~" Dante said feeling it wasn't his best attempt at flirting, but went with it.

Delgado moaned really loud from having Dante finger in his ass, apparently, he has been missing this more than he thought and he already thought he missed it quite a bit "you can go in dry if you want, it's up to you, I don't mind~".

"Alright, I can't take it anymore," Dante said and moved to position himself at Delgado's tail hole, pushing in a bit so his tip entered his brother's asshole.

"Oooh yes~ you have no idea how much I've missed this Dante~," Delgado said with his red rocket having been fully erect for a while now.

"I've been wanting to have fun like this all week~," Dante told his brother thrusting deeper feeling Delgado's walls. Dante wagged his tail in excitement as he started to pick up speed.

"OOOOH~" Delgado moaned as Dante got to it, this was a dream come true for him. Delgado had been fantasizing about this ever since Dante had him the first time. Dante had unknowingly awakened something in Delgado that day, something that made him craved to be roughly fucked like this.

"Mmm~" Dante moaned as he felt Delgado's ass wrapped around his member. Thrusting harder as his cock throbbed feeling himself getting deeper with each thrust.

Delgado wrapped his arms around Dante and pulled him in close moaning every few seconds.

Dante lifted him off the ground as his knot slapped against Delgado. He felt like he was getting closer as he thrusted. A mix of grunts and moaning was all Dante could say.

All Delgado could do at this point was moan and take it with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Dante ended up knotting Delgado and filled his brother with cum. He figured Delgado probably wouldn't care and laid down, resting with his brother in his arms.

Delgado came the second Dante's knot slipped inside of him getting his seed on both of their bellies "I love you Dante" he said pulling Dante into a kiss.

Dante was a bit surprised, but he felt that confirmed it. "I love you, too," Dante said returning the kiss, pulling his brother to his chest. "So, I have a question," Dante said smirking as he stroked Delgado's fur.

"Huh? what is it, Dante?" Delgado said loving Dante petting him but had no clue what he wanted to know.

"Is there anyone you fancy?" Dante asked and smiled, looking at Delgado in earnest. The goth wanted to know for sure, and asking was the only way to make sure.

"You should know the answer to that by now, yes very much so, you, you big dummy" Delgado trying not to laugh.

"Hehe, alright that's all I need to know," Dante said kissing his brother once again. "Well, it so happens that I'm single at the moment," Dante said and smirked at his brother, nuzzling Delgado.

Delgado's heart skipped a beat when Dante said that "y- you'll really have me as a boyfriend?"

"Of course, Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Dante asked his brother, even if the answer was obvious. The goth hadn't thought much about dating, but it was something he wanted to try.

"Yes of course!" Delgado said pulling Dante into a hug with tears of joy building up in his eye.

Dante hugged his brother back and kissed his head, rubbing his back as they cuddled. "I guess that means I only have fun with you for now on," Dante said and chuckled, he was half-joking to himself more than anything.

"I would appreciate that" Delgado chuckled before he continued "but I'm open to the idea of having a threesome some time though if you want~".

"Oh, I'm sure that could happen, do you have anyone in mind?" Dante asked figuring his brother might have thought about it before.

"Oh I have a few candidates in mind but right now I just want to enjoy this moment while it lasts," Delgado said rest his head on Dante's chest "hey you know with the family this big most of us don't have a room of our own like you do, do you mind if I share yours?"

"Hehe, you know what, I guess it would only make sense that you're my roommate," Dante said and gave Delgado a kiss, just feeling affectionate with his new boyfriend cuddling him.

"Thanks, love," Delgado said as he drifted off to sleep in Dante's embrace.


	18. Private Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delgado tells Da Vinci his exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: Wizard0209, HornyDalmatian

It was the next day and Delgado was on cloud nine. He was walking around the house without a care in the world and was barely paying attention where he was going.

Da Vinci was thinking about all these recent events, she was in a cheery mood and thinking on what to paint next. The painter went from fantasizing about her brothers to dating one. But, for the moment she felt like painting and was focused on what she wanted to do.

Delgado kept walking and almost ran right into Da Vinci "Whoa sorry sis didn't see you there," he said with a big goofy grin on his face "guess I should be looking where I'm going".

"You're alright, bro," Da Vinci said he was almost big and fast enough to knock the painter off her feet, and Da Vinci noticed how happy he seemed. "You're in a good mood today," Da Vinci told him, she didn't think much of it and figured Dolly taught him a new trick or something.

"ha ha yeah me and Dante hooked up yesterday an-" Delgado said stopping mid sentence realizing that might not be something he should just go around saying.

"Oh, you did? Congratulations, but perhaps you should keep that to yourself for now," Da Vinci said, she was happy for her brother but it was still something to keep private. Though, she wondered, if Dizzy was smart enough to find it out, who else knew about her and DJ.

"Yeah I realized that as soon as I said it Da Vinci, but thanks, your approval means a lot" Delgado said a bit sheepishly.

"Let's just say, I noticed you had some trouble keeping your eyes off him," Da Vinci told him with a wink, she was also happy Dante decided to get with someone. 

Ever since making things official with DJ, she'd been having second thoughts when thinking of her brothers or sisters in that way. But, she didn't want to get rid of that tablet as it was part of the reason she got with DJ.

Delgado was blushing hard at that remark "what can I say? He's everything I want in a boyfriend" he said and chuckled a bit before he continued with "I bet you feel the same about DJ".

"I, uh, well, is it really that obvious? But, yeah he really is wonderful. As for Dante, I think he needed someone and you might be the best for him," Da Vinci told him with a smile, she was a little surprised by Delgado. But, they had been spending a lot of time together, and someone was bound to notice things like that.

"Da Vinci you and DJ being together is the worst kept secret I've ever seen! the whole family knows!" Delgado said laughing a bit "but I'm glad I could be that someone for Dante, I love him so much"

Da Vinci couldn't help but laugh at the statement, and patted her brother's head. "I'm sure you do, as I love DJ. I could never forgive myself if I hurt him," Da Vinci admitted to her brother, she had to admit that Dante surprised her and she felt relieved when he finally refused to go through with it.

"hehehe well do you want to hang out for a bit? I've got a few hours before me and Dante go on our first date as a couple" Delgado said wagging his tail a bit.

"Sure, I'll hang out with you," Da Vinci told him, she wasn't sure if Delgado was bi or just gay but figured he only wanted Dante. Though, hanging out and talking was always an acceptable change of pace for her.

"Alright then, race ya to your room!" Delgado said and then ran off towards Da Vinci's room.

"He knows I'm not athletic," Da Vinci scoffed and laughed before running after him. She was running as fast as she could without hurting herself.


	19. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Delgado have their first date, and Dante does his best to be romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rpers: HornyDalmatian, Wizard0209

Dante had been waiting all day for his date with Delgado, this all a little new for both of them and Dante wanted it to be perfect. "Seems like we're all set, now just to wait for him," Dante told himself, he still felt unsure of everything but he did love Delgado and wanted this to workout.

Delgado came in running and out of breath "sorry if I was late Dante, I was hanging out with Da Vinci and lost track of time".

"Hehe, you're fine. Let's get going, Dylan helped me set things up," Dante told his brother hugging him, he had set up the attic with a candlelit dinner and began heading that way.

Delgado let out a sigh of relief "okay cool I would hate to be late for our first date~" he said giving Dante bedroom eyes as he playful brushed up against him "come on let's go~".

"You're all ready to go, in more ways than one," Dante joked more to himself than anything, he led Delgado to the attic hoping no one noticed him. He didn't know why he was being so paranoid about it. Dante figured it was his first attempt at being romantic and wanted Delgado to enjoy every minute of it.

Delgado walked behind Dante most of the way there eyeing up Dante's rump and when they got there he said "oh the attic very nice~"

"Hehe, alright have a seat," Dante said going to a small table, he had wondered if Delgado would need a chair. He decided he was going to do something different, as he motioned Delgado near a chair he had set up.

Delgado looked at the chair and smirked "would you mind helping me out of my wheelchair?" he said as he went up to the chair Dante had setup.

"Of course, this is for you as much as it's for me," Dante said giving Delgado a kiss and helping out of the wheelchair. He sat Delgado in the chair and nuzzled his neck, before seating himself.

"Mmm~" Delgado moaned out a bit from the affection he was getting and said "so what's the plan Dante? I know you wanted this to be a surprise but I think it's okay to tell me now".

"Just have a nice dinner, then I'm gonna kiss you, and keep kissing working my way down~ And I don't plan on stopping there either~," Dante told Delgado kissing and rubbing his back. "Last night was fun, but I want tonight to be even better~," Dante said to the handicapped pup, the goth wasn't sure he wanted the kibble the more affection he showed to his brother.

"oh that sounds heavenly Dante~" Delgado said as his stomach growled "hehe sorry".

"But first, let's eat and can't have fun on an empty stomach can we?~" Dante joked with his brother, and took a seat of his own. He was horny and ready to go, but they had the kibble waiting for them.

"Yeah you're right let's eat" Delgado said moving to eat.

Dante sat down and smiled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get anything fancier than kibble," Dante told Delgado, he had wanted something special and different. Unfortunately, he had to settle for the plain dry kibble.

"It's fine Dante, really, as long as it's with you I don't care if we're eating out of a dumpster~" Delgado said as he started eating.

"That's for our next date," Dante joked and chuckled, beginning to eat as well. He couldn't keep his eyes off Delgado, his excitement seemed to make the pup cuter and Dante was trying his best not to get in too much of hurry.

Delgado nearly choked from laughing with a full mouth. He loved Dante's sense of humor. He kept his eyes on Dante as well loving the view.

Dante finished his kibble, waiting for Delgado to finish. He was ready for the next part, but it was their first date and it needed to be special.

Delgado didn't take too much longer then Dante and when he was done he said "looks like we can get to the fun part now love~".

"My favorite part~" Dante smirked and went over to Delgado, picking him and laying him on a blanket. Laying Delgado on his back, he began to kiss the handicap pup and pushed his tongue in Delgado's mouth.

Delgado kissed him back wrestling his tongue with Dante's.

Dante held the kiss for a bit, feeling Delgado's soft fur as he felt around his body. He was loving every minute of the kiss, it made him want Delgado even more.

Delgado was loving this just as much as Dante was and a part of him didn't want it to end though he knew he would need air sooner or later.

Dante broke the kiss, to take a breath and nuzzled him before kissing his neck. He began kissing and licking his neck and chest, he even experimented with a love bite every now and then.

"oh yes~" Delgado said enjoying what Dante was doing "I love you".

Dante Kept it up, moving to his belly and licking while taking in Delgado's scent. "I love you, too," Dante let out as he continued, feeling himself becoming erect from this.

Delgado leaned his head back and closed his eye, he was getting erect as well and was more then ready for Dante.

Dante finally made it to his destination, giving Delgado's shaft a quick lick. The goth began to finger Delgado's tailhole, and started to suck his member.

"Oh yes! you know just how I like it~" Delgado said moaning.

Dante took Delgado in his mouth, and began rolling his tongue around his cock. Dante moved up and down getting Delgado deeper in his mouth, he wasn't gonna suck him off as that just wouldn't be enough for either of them.

Delgado moaned a bit as Dante got to it "Okay Dante this is nice and all but I'm ready for the main event now~"

"I'd hate to keep you waiting~" Dante said and positioned his cock at Delgado's asshole. He lined himself up pushing the tip in, being all ready to go he began to thrust himself in feeling Delgado's tight ass wrap around his cock.

Delgado moaned louder and said "I don't think this will ever get old for me~".

"Me neither~" Dante said and began thrusting, forcing himself deeper as he wrapped himself around Delgado. Picking up speed and beginning to moan.

Delgado moaned in ecstasy. The only thing coming out of his mouth at this point were moans.

Dante was in too much pleasure, moaning as his knot slapped against Delgado's ass. Every thrust sent electricity through the goth's body. "Oooh~ You feel amazing~" Dante let out getting closer with each thrust.

Delgado would have returned the complement if he could but his brain was too overloaded from pleasure to respond. He was clearly getting close.

Dante gave one final thrust and knotted Delgado, filling his ass full of cum. He panted from exhaustion and pleasure, as he threw his head back with another loud moan.

Delgado came as Dante knotted him sparing his seed on the two of them "have I told you how fucking hot it is that you just knot me without asking?~ I love a dog that just takes what he wants," he said before kissing Dante.

"Well, in that case I'm not sorry~" Dante said and returning the kiss, he was enjoying himself too much to ask if he were honest. He pulled Delgado into a hug and nuzzled him, at least it was more time to cuddle his boyfriend.

Delgado rested his head on Dante's chin and closed his eyes and didn't say a word as he slowly fell asleep.

Dante let himself fall asleep as well, the feeling of Delgado against him relaxed him.


	20. Alternative to Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy helps Deepak with a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: Wizard, HornyDalmatian

Dizzy had been thinking of which brother to visit next, she was enjoying herself and wanted to see what other experience she could have. She wasn't sure who'd be next, but was excited about the thought.

Deepak was heading outside to do some yoga when he spotted Dizzy. He had heard some things about Dizzy from some of his brothers behind closed doors and was tempted to see how much of it was true "oh hello sister how are you?" he said blushing slightly.

"Hey, Deepak. I'm good, what are you about to do?" Dizzy asked excitedly, she seemed no different from her usual happy self.

"I was just on my way outside to do some yoga and um..." Deepak said trailing off. He obviously wanted to ask something but he didn't want to risk it if he was wrong and Dizzy was as innocent as she seemed after all.

"Oh, can I join you? We haven't spent time together in awhile," Dizzy told him, she never thought much about Deepak. Dizzy had always figured he wasn't that into girls, so she figured it would be nice to just hang out.

"Sure thing Dizzy, it would nice to spend some quality time with you" Deepak said turning around and motioning to follow him.

Dizzy followed him, and her eyes drifting to his rump. "So... what have you been up to?" Dizzy asked him to try to start a conversation.

"Oh nothing much just helping everyone in the family relax like normal... everyone but Dante that is..." Deepak said that last part mostly to himself under his breath.

"Dante's been with Delgado a lot recently," Dizzy said wondering why Deepak didn't seem very fond of Dante right now. She had been noticing Dante and Delgado spending time together a lot lately.

Deepak had noticed that too admittedly and said "you don't suppose the two of them are...?" Deepak left the question hanging for a few reasons.

Dizzy thought it over for a moment, it took a moment for the question to click. "Hmm, maybe... Dante has always leaned more towards being gay, and Delgado I don't think has had any interest in females," Dizzy admitted though she was mostly just thinking out loud.

Deepak was a bit surprised by that response and said without thinking "well if they are then in my personal opinion Delgado is making the worst mistake of his life," Deepaks' face clearly showed how mad he was right now.

"Wait, why is that? What did Dante do?" Dizzy asked confused, she had heard Dante had been hiding out for a week and was gonna try to change. But, she didn't understand why Deepak was so upset.

"I- I'll tell you but first I need to know, how much do you know about what our family does behind closed doors?" Deepak said more then a bit nervous.

"Well, after recent experiences I can take a guess," Dizzy told her brother, she didn't want to admit she had watched Deepak do more than meditate.

Deepak sighed, a part of him was hoping that wouldn't be the case so he'd have excuse not to tell her "well you see Dizzy, Dante was the first male dog I had ever had sex with..." he said hesitating to continue "and will probably be the last as well."

Dizzy was confused at that remark, but figured she'd ask more. "What did he do?" Dizzy asked concerned, she wanted to help her brother now and figured she should listen to him.

"you see Dizzy, Dante was more then a little forcefully, he did everything but rape me, not being gentle when I had specifically asked him to be, knotting me without even asking if I wanted it, you name it" Deepak said getting angrier as he went on.

"Oh, but I heard he was working on changing," Dizzy said as she just wasn't sure of specifics. Though from the sound of it, Dante could be pretty aggressive which did surprise her a bit.

"I heard that too and I don't care I'm not forgiving him! Ever since Dante did that I can't get it up for my brothers like I used to..." Deepak looked like he was about to cry.

Dizzy scratched her head at that last statement, but had an idea. "Well, do you want me to help?~" She asked him in a flirtatious manner, though she wasn't sure exactly why. She figured he'd turn her down though.

Deepak looked at her for a bit, he couldn't help but want to just say yes. he hadn't had an outlet for his sexual urges for a while "I, well, if you don't mind".

"Hehe, then let's find somewhere private~" Dizzy told Deepak and flicked her tail at him, motioning him to an empty room. She wiggled her hips a bit at him, showing off her goods as she wanted him to have a good view before the fun started.

Deepak followed, eyes glued to her rump already getting erect.

She closed the door behind them and pulled Deepak into a kiss. "Let's get some of that frustration out, shall we?~" Dizzy told Deepak and nuzzled him, she was already feeling tingly and moist from the thoughts in her head.

Deepak kissed her back and said "okay sis just bend over and present yourself for me now~".

"Hehe, already eager~" Dizzy turned around and presented herself to him, showing off her cookie and wagging her tail. She winked at Deepak, wanting him to have his way with her.

Deepak mounted her and lined himself up with her and started thrusting "oh~ I needed this Dizzy~".

Dizzy moaned as he entered her, every thrust making her body tingle, Feeling her pussy wrap around his cock and wanting him deeper. "Oooh~ Deepak~" Dizzy let out as her brother continued.

Deepak was moaning as well. her pussy felt like heaven so he kept at it getting a bit faster.

"Harder~ I want you deeper~" Dizzy let out as she moaned and threw her head back. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she was in heaven as Deepak pounded her.

"As you wish" Deepak said as he started to really pound her. going as hard and as deep as he could with her.

Dizzy's moaning got louder as he picked up the pace and felt herself getting closer with each thrust. "Oooh~ knot me~" She said in a state of bliss and loving every second of it.

Deepak didn't say a word. He was getting close as well and with the go ahead he knotted her and started cumming "oh yes~ I love you sis".

Dizzy came as well, getting her juices everywhere and panting. "I love you, too," She let out, thinking next time she'd bring Dee Dee along. "Looks like we'll be cuddling for a bit~" was all Dizzy had to say.

"I don't mind that one bit~" Deepak said pulling Dizzy into cuddling with him.

Dizzy did her best to nuzzle him, resting in his embrace. "I could do this more with you~ If you want to?~" Dizzy offered Deepak.

"If you want to then I'd love that Dizzy" Deepak told her.

Dizzy was thinking about this, and she wasn't sure about it. "Do you want to be the only one I do this with?" Dizzy asked, it was a sudden thought and the idea of a boyfriend was new for her.

Deepak thought about that for a moment and said "honestly Dizzy? I'm not sure... I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship just yet..."

"Okay, I wasn't sure either. and... well... No, it isn't worth talking about," Dizzy said she had a good talk with Da Vinci, but the Dimitris were still on everyone's mental blacklist at the moment.

Deepak didn't say anything else from there and just enjoyed the moment until he fell asleep.


	21. Rocket Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan his tinkering with his models, as Dolly wants to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: Eh and Wizard

Dylan was working on something in his treehouse.

Dolly came into the treehouse knowing she would find Dylan there "heya Dyl~ what are you doing other than me in a minute".

Dylan was not really that interested in some "fun" right now and was just screwing some things together, it would take a lot more than flirting to let him fuck Dolly today.

Dolly walked up to him and hugged him from behind "oh come on Dylan don't just ignore me, I've been super horny all day and I can't get you out of my head... I might be going into heat now that I think about it, it's been long enough since my last heat".

Dylan just kept going with his building “oh Dolly, I know you want me bad right now and all, but this sculpture I'm making is a bit of my me time at the moment" he smirked, trying to concentrate.

Dolly pouted and said "what's so important about this that you can't tend to your own girlfriends needs?" Surprisingly she didn't sound mad, she seemed to be genuinely curious.

“Oh you know, just wanting to fit my space like needs,” Dylan said disinterested in what Dolly was doing.

Dolly let out a loud laugh and said "really Dylan? I know you're a huge dork and all, I love you for it, but you'd rather build a model rocket then use the rocket you already have between your legs on your girlfriend who is begging for it? Dylan I love you to pieces but you really need to get your priorities sorted out".

Dylan chuckled “I'll get my priorities sorted out with you alright~ just let me finish up here” he kept going, bending over a bit sometimes and unintentionally showing his goods to Dolly, he was still unerect, but Dolly loved the sight of his balls.

Dolly just enjoyed the view unable move her eyes away from the sight and said "as long as you fuck me hard when you're done Dylan~".

"mhm, whatever," he continued, but time was starting to go by a bit and Dolly was really starting to get horny, the sight of his balls, turning her on, she never really thought about if Dylan liked teasing or not.

Dolly eventually decided to just go for it and reached out and started to fondle his balls and said "you know Dylan you've always been ready to go when I even hinted at being horny, why don't you tell me what's wrong while I see if I can get you going~"

“Nothing's wrong~ ooh~ I just wanted to see how long it would take for you until you'd start begging for it” he kept going still working on his project.

"Naughty boy~ well Dylan it won't be too much longer until I do start to beg you for it but let's see if I can get you to beg for it first" Dolly said moving closer to Dylan before licking his balls and her paws teasing his shaft.

“mm~” Dylan said, trying to concentrate more on his building, wagging his tail a bit.

Dolly got an idea, she knew Dylan was bi and had some fun with their brothers before so she started moving up with her licking until she reached his asshole and got to work giving it a tongue lashing.

“D-dah~ ooh~” Dylan moaned, still trying to concentrate on his project, he tried to fight the feeling of Dolly lapping his hole, but it was starting to get a bit difficult for him, he pushed through, trying to not get an erection.

Dolly pushed in deeper trying to find his prostate, thinking he'd give in for sure if she could give that some love.

His tip was starting to poke out of its sheath, he'd been fighting so much against Dolly's tongue and he was really starting to lose concentration, gritting his teeth and enclosing his paws and tightening his grip on his tools.

Dolly could tell how much trouble Dylan was having fighting this so she started to double down on her efforts, going twice as fast and as deep. She even had her paws playing with Dylan's tip poking out trying to coax out the rest of it.

He finally moaned more loudly and dropped his tools, resting his two front paws on his table he had the sculpture on, his tip started turning into half a penis and throbbed more, getting more erect and wagging his tail more as Dolly kept going.

Dolly kept it up for awhile getting really into eating Dylan asshole out but there was a fire burning between her legs so she pulled away and said "are you done playing hard to get yet bro? because I need you on top of me and I'm getting impatient".

Dylan now with a full erection, didn't say anything and turned around lifting up Dolly and backing into a wall, suddenly he rammed his cock in hard and fast into her pussy and started going wild with fast and hard thrust, panting and moaning.

Dolly was more then a little surprised by how suddenly started fucking her like this but was in no way complaining "Oh~ yes! make me your bitch Dylan!"

He kept going, hard and fast and panting and moaning, with his eyes rolling back, he really was holding in a lot for concentrating on his project, “a-ah~ you're so good!~”

Dolly's eyes were rolling into the back of her head and all she could do was moan, in other words she felt like she was in heaven.

He was so wild when he was turned on like this, smacking her juicy butt and going harder and faster still fucking against the wall, his knot sucking her pussy entrance with each thrust.

Dolly started to orgasm so hard she was seeing stars and Dylan kept going fucking her like no tomorrow.

Finally after a few seconds, he started cumming, still thrusting hard and fast and with his knot finally popping in, giving her a good creampie.

Dolly laid her head against the wall blissed out for a few minutes before what just happened sank in "Dylan! I told you I may have been going into heat!"

“Ah well, Dawkins and I can do something about it, for now tho~ You're such a teasing bitch~ Thicc as hell too~,” he slapped her ass.

Dolly calmed down when Dylan said they'd figure something out and moaned when he slapped her ass "Oh~ well if I can get you to fuck me like that more often then I've got to teasing you like as much as I can~".

“Perhaps, sweet Dolly~,” he nibbled on her ear.

Dolly giggled and said "I love you Dylan."

“Love you too~” Dylan said and kissed Dolly laying with her.

Dolly smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in Dylan's embrace.


	22. Fun in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delgado and Dante go to the park, Dante has a special treat planned for Delgado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, Wizard

Dante was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Delgado.

Delgado was wrapped up in his arms, he had been awake for the last ten minutes but didn't move because he didn't want to risk waking up Dante.

Dante began to wake up and nuzzled Delgado. Still a little drowsy, he began cuddling his boyfriend for a bit.

"Hey sleepy head~" Delgado said quietly to Dante.

"Morning, love," Dante told him and kissed his head. Rubbing Delgado's side, Dante smirked.

"Morning to you too, has anyone ever told you you're super cute sleeping?" Delgado said enjoying the attention was giving him.

"Thank you, and you just look so cute and sexy in my arms," Dante said, giving him another kiss.

Delgado giggled at that and kissed him back "so what's the plan for today other than you fucking me senseless at some point?"

"Let's go out for a bit today, granted we can't act like we're dating," Dante told him, feeling like getting out of the house a bit.

"yeah yeah I know, most people's family's aren't as 'close' as ours is but it will still be nice spending time with you" Delgado said looking a bit down, he really didn't like being reminded that for most of the world their relationship was a taboo one.

"Don't worry, after that we can have a little fun," Dante said patting Delgado's head. As much as he wanted the world to know who he was dating, it was best to keep it secret for now.

Delgado smiled at that and said "Alright then Dante," he looked over at his wheelchair, he didn't really need any help getting into it, he was very used to doing it on his own but having Dante help him get in and out of it made his heart warm, "can you help me into my wheelchair, Dante?"

"Of course, I would love to," Dante said, giving him a kiss. He got up and picked up Delgado, and carried him to his wheelchair.

"I never get tired of you just picking me up and carrying me around Dante~" Delgado said nuzzling him a bit.

"I love having you on my back, I'm tempted to try something a little different soon," Dante told his brother and began helping him in his wheelchair. Helping his brother felt special in some way.

"Oh~ I love it when you have an idea, don't tell me what it is, I want it to be a surprise if you do try it and that thanks again helping me with my wheelchair love," Delgado said and then gave him a kiss.

"I love helping you, gives me more time to feel your body~" Dante said and nuzzled Delgado, and opened the door. "After you~" Dante said motioning to the door.

Delgado smirked and said "hope you enjoy the view~" and then started to head out the door keeping his hopes up that Dante checks out his ass as they walk at least to the front door.

Dante watched him leave, loving every minute of the view. He stayed behind Delgado, taking in the view while he could.

Delgado looked back every once and a while just to check to see if Dante had his eyes where he wanted them and he chuckled a bit each time he saw that they were. Eventually they make it to the front door of their house and Delgado said "so do you have anywhere in mind specifically or are we just going for a walk?"

"Just for a walk, perhaps we could find something interesting to do as well," Dante said with a quick kiss to Delgado before exiting.

Delgado was right behind him and caught up to Dante and he had to resist the urge to lean into Dante "so how much of the family do you think knows about us at this point?" Delgado said making sure no one was in earshot.

"I'm thinking you moving into my room might be a giveaway, but probably the older pups have figured it out," Dante said in a whisper, he enjoyed getting outside but couldn't shake his paranoia.

"Yeah it probably was" Delgado admitted "oh well it's not like they'll have a problem with it" Delgado wanted to change the subject now but wasn't sure what to say.

"It's a nice day, let's enjoy it," Dante said trying to think of another subject. It was gonna be difficult to try and act like things were normal.

Delgado nodded and didn't say anything.

"So, anything you've been wanting to do lately?" Dante asked Delgado curiously.

Delgado thought about that for a minute and said "hhmm nothing comes to mind honestly... I already get to do the one thing I've been dreaming about since forever with you every day now" he would have made his tone a lot more seductive sounding but he went with sounding a bit nonchalant in case someone overheard.

"Alright, I would have to agree. Why don't we try something new?" Dante wasn't sure what to try, but hoped Delgado would make a suggestion.

"How about we head to the park? I'm sure we can find something to do there" Delgado said he had an idea of what to do when they get there but thought he would wait until they were there before saying.

"Alright, I think that will be good. Perhaps, we could find somewhere private," Dante told him with a wink, as they went to the park. It didn't take them too long, as it was just around the corner.

"I happen to know where we can find a hidden clearing off the beaten path if you want Dante," Delgado said having a feeling he knew how Dante would answer.

"Sounds like we have a plan," Dante said patting Delgado's head. Dante let his brother take the lead, when he was sure no one was looking, he'd take a quick glance at Delgado's cute butt.

Delgado happily led the way, they had to go through some bushes and weave around some trees but they got there alright "here we are, no one should bother us here~".

"Alright, seems secluded enough. Now, let's enjoy ourselves~" Dante said helping his brother out of his wheelchair. He nuzzled Delgado's neck, hoping no one would come across them.

Delgado wasn't worried about being found, he had been here plenty of times and no one has ever showed up, as far as he knew he was the only one who knew about this place.

Dante placed Delgado in the grass and brought him in for a kiss. Holding the kiss, he stroked Delgado's sides and closed his eyes.

Delgado kissed him back, closing his eyes as well.

Dante had been thinking about changing things up a bit, but there was a slight problem. The goth had thought it over and knew how he was gonna do this. He hadn't talked to Delgado about it but thought it would be fun. He held the kiss rubbing Delgado's ass.

Delgado moaned into the kiss as Dante felt up his ass. He loved everything Dante did to him and could not get enough of him. He had no idea what Dante was planning or even that he was planning something but if it was with him Delgado would probably love it.

Dante broke the kiss and nuzzled Delgado's neck, he took a paw and began to stroke both of their shafts. He was starting to love foreplay, but he was a bit excited to try out his plan.

"Oh yeah~" Delgado moaned out as Dante got to it.

"I need you ready to go for this next part~ I have been thinking about this for awhile~," Dante told Delgado kissing him and playfully nibbling his ear. He kept stroking Delgado until he was at full mast.

"Oh, not going to just fuck me like you normally do huh? well if it's with you I'm ready for anything~" Delgado told him.

"Alright, I think we're both ready~," Dante said positioning himself where Delgado's rocket prodded his ass. "I'll still be doing a lot of the work~ But, I think it will be a fun experiment~," Dante said winking at Delgado, wanting to see his boyfriend's response before continuing.

Delgado's eyes widen and he said: "oh wow Dante didn't see this coming~".

Dante began sliding Delgado in, feeling his brother enter his tail hole was amazing. "Felt we could switch around for a day~ I had to really think on this one~," Dante told Delgado as he began to slide down.

"Oh~ I appreciate it, love, you really didn't have to," Delgado said moaning a bit from feeling Dante's walls wrapped around his member.

Dante went slow at first, his cock fully erect. He began to go faster getting Delgado deeper, he wanted his brother to enjoy this as much as he did. Dante was moaning from the pleasure it was giving him.

Delgado moaned as Dante got to it. He felt like the luckiest dog in the world having someone that would do this for him like Dante.

Dante picked up speed, his member flopping against his belly. He could tell Delgado loved the surprise he gave him. Sure he was doing most of the work, but this was something special.

Delgado was moaning like crazy now "Oh yeah this is nice~".

Dante felt himself getting closer as Delgado's knot slapped against his ass. "Oh~ I love you so much~" was all Dante could say, he was glad he went with this idea.

Delgado was getting closer as well "I love you more~ O- oh Dog, hey Dante I can't hold out too much longer if you want this knot it's now or never".

Dante didn't need any more invitation, slamming down and letting his brother cuming all over Delgado and himself. "How's it feel, bro?~" Dante said panting from the pleasure.

Delgado organized spraying his seed inside of Dante walls and said: "it felt amazing Dante, you really didn't have to do that you know”.

"I had to let you experience this, at least once," Dante said kissing Delgado. He rolled over so Delgado would be laying on top of him. "You deserved it~," Dante said nuzzling Delgado.

"Hehehe well I appreciate Dante, you really are something else~," Delgado said nuzzling him back.

"We'll be here a bit, but I couldn't imagine a better pup to be with~," Dante told him, cuddling Delgado.

"Mmm~ me neither~," Delgado said snuggling up to Dante.


	23. Sharing Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee Dee sneaks up on Dizzy as she sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, eh

Dizzy was in the backyard napping under a tree, most of her siblings were inside and it was a little hectic.

Dee Dee wanted to get away from all the chaos and tried to find Dizzy, wagging her tail for some fun

Dizzy snored cutely against the tree, laying on her back with her legs spread.

Dee Dee found Dizzy and tiptoed over to her and not make a sound, looking at her goods and licking her lips

Dizzy moaned a bit as she dreamed wagging her tail. Whatever she was dreaming, she really seemed to enjoy it.

Dee Dee slowly bent over and gave Dizzy's cookie one long and hard lick, stroking her tail.

Dizzy moaning grew more intense with that, her body shivered from the lick.

Dee Dee kept going, licking her more and enjoying the taste of some of Dizzy's juices rubbing her butt and stroking her tail.

The licking was starting to wake Dizzy up, Dee Dee's tongue making her convulse. "Oooh~ ahh~ Yes, more ooh~" Dizzy started saying, the pleasure Dee Dee was giving her cookie being too much to handle.

Dee Dee pushed her tongue deep in Dizzy, stroking her tail more and licking all over her walls.

"Oh dog~ aah~" Dizzy said now awake as her sister went deeper, wrapping her hind legs around Dee Dee and wanting even more. "Ooh Dee Dee~" Dizzy let out as she arched her back, her eyes rolling to the back of her.

Dee Dee smacked her butt and put two fingers in Dizzy's tailhole, fingering faster and licking harder, looking at Dizzy lovingly.

Dizzy grabbed Dee Dee's head pushing her in deeper, the onslaught she was getting to both her hole was too much as she got closer. "So close~" Dizzy said her moaning being intense.

Dee Dee just kept going, loving her sisters moans and fingering faster and harder licking and sucking on Dizzy's cookie.

"Oh dog~ I love you!~" Dizzy said as she hit her orgasm, her juices going all over Dee Dee. Dizzy lay there for a moment panting.

“I love you too, Dizzy~” Dee Dee said and laid next to Dizzy. They began to cuddle and soon fell asleep next to each other.


	24. Early Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan finally allows the Dimitris to leave their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: Wizard, HornyDalmatian
> 
> This chapter actually begins arc 2

Dimitri 3 was sitting in the room he had been assigned just thinking. he had been doing that a lot since he had been put in here, that and masturbate. It's not like he could do anything else, "maybe Dylan had a point... the three of us are supposed to be apart of this family like all of our siblings and we just..." he couldn't finish that thought. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

Dylan had decided to check on the Dimitris, their punishment was almost over. Dylan hated having to isolate them, but he had to do something. He hoped the Dimitris learned their lesson this time. "Dimitri 3 are you in there?" Dylan asked, though the question was rhetorical.

"Where else would I be?" Dimitri 3 said with a defeated tone of voice

"I'm coming in to talk," Dylan said opening the door and entering, he closed it behind him and faced D3. "Do you know why I isolated the three of you like this?" Dylan asked his brother, he merely frowned and awaited an answer.

"Yes Dylan, it took more thinking in here then I'd like to admit but I understand now" Dimitri 3 said looking at the ground "I'm sorry... I fucked up bad didn't I?"

"Yeah, if you had been older, this would have meant jail time. But, I care about you three, and I hope it never comes to that," Dylan said walking over to D3 and giving him a hug. "Now, word got around and you all will need to apologize to your siblings. Eventually, they'll forgive you," Dylan told D3, wanting to assure him.

Dimitri 3 hugged Dylan back and started crying "I'll apologize alright but I don't blame them for hating us... I'd hate me too if I was them".

Dylan let his brother cry into his chest. "I love you, and I just want you to understand I had to do this," Dylan said, he loved his siblings but he had to put his paw down at many things.

"I know" Dimitri 3 let out weakly.

"I think you and your brothers have learned your lesson," Dylan said patting his brothers head. "I'll let you go early, but as I said don't expect a warm welcome," Dylan could see the guilt in his brother and wished he could comfort him.

"Thank you Dylan, I really need to see D1 and 2 again right now" Dimitri 3 said wiping his tears away.

"Alright, come with me and I'll get them. I should get all three of you together, and talk," Dylan told him, leading D3 to the door.

Dimitri 3 nodded and followed Dylan without a word.

Dylan first went to Dimitri 1's room, knocking before entering.

Dimitri 1 and 3 ran up to each other and started to hug "I missed you bro" D1 said "right back at ya" D3 said back.

"Alright, let's get your other brother," Dylan said, motioning them to follow as he walked to Dimitri 2's room.

They were right behind him following closely.

Dylan finally entered Dimitri 2's room. He was gonna talk to all three before letting them go.

the three of them went for a group hug and didn't say a word, they were just glad to be back together.

"Before I let you go, I will say that the three of you owe four of your siblings a massive apology. Whether or not they accept it, that's up to them," Dylan told them sternly, figuring they'd know who he was talking about.

"Yes Dylan we understand" Dimitri 3 said speaking for all of them.

"Again, I love you. I also don't want this to happen again," Dylan said softening a bit, he felt his brothers got it through their heads this time. He was just glad he caught them in time.

"I know Dylan, it won't happen again Dylan trust me" Dimitri 3 said the other two just letting him do the talking.

"Then that's all, you're free to go," Dylan told them, feeling there was little else to say to them.

The three of them left without another word expecting the worst from their other siblings when they saw the three of them.


	25. An Unexpected Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delgado goes to talk to Dimitri 3 about Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPer: Wizard, HornyDalmatian

Delgado had heard about Dylan letting the Dimitris out early and intended to give them a piece of his mind. He didn't tell Dante where he was going, only that he had to do something on his own for a bit. He was hoping to catch Dimitri 3 on his own, one because it would be a lot less intimidating talking to all three of them at once and two the three of them shared D3's brain so to speak so it would be ideal to talk to him of the three.

As it happened, Dimitri 3 was in a corner playing with a chew toy. He was trying to distract himself as best he could, guilty conscious still in full gear.

Delgado saw him and started to give him a death glare "hey D3, we need to 'talk'" he said get straight to the point.

"What is it?" D3 said with a sigh, he'd never seen Delgado look so angry before. He wasn't really sure why Delgado would have a problem with him, but figured he deserved it either way.

Delgado was too mad to see how guilty D3 clearly felt and said "let me spell it out for you why I'm so mad, me and Dante? we hooked up while you were grounded and I've had a crush on him for a hell of a lot longer" it took a lot of willpower for Delgado not to just start yelling at him but he wanted to see the look on his face as that sank in.

D3 raised an eyebrow, unsure of where this was going. Delgado wasn't with Dante during the incident, and he was more expecting DJ to give him a paw to the face. Though he wasn't the one to suggest that particular action.

"let me make one thing clear here, the three of you can go to hell for all I care, I don't care if it happened before we were together I still hate you and if you even think about trying to do something to Dante again, well let's just say looks can be deceiving because you really don't want to take me on in a fight" Delgado said furious.

"Okay," was all Dimitri 3 said, he just took what Delgado was saying. There was really no point arguing, they'd broken all their sibling's trust. He just stood defeated and broken, wanting to cry.

Delgado finally noticed how guilty he looked and said "ar- are you okay?" this didn't feel as good as he thought it would with Dimitri 3 laying down and taking it. This just made him feel like a jerk despite still thinking he deserves it.

"No, everyone hates me and I deserve it. I'll never be able to change that, all because I didn't think before I acted," Dimitri 3 said through tears, before turning to run off.

Delgado stood there wide eyes and after a second he ran after him and said to himself "I can't believe I'm doing this".

Dimitri 3 hid in a room to cry, it was a moment before he realized it looked familiar. Maybe he should run away, D3 considered for a moment. Though, deep down he knew that wasn't gonna solve his problem.

It didn't take long for Delgado to catch up with him and he went in and right up to him and pulled him into a hug from behind "I'm... I'm sorry D3... it's just, you three never learn your lesson, why would I think now would be any different?"

"I know, we're horrible, we only cause trouble for this family. Dylan could have kicked us out this time, I don't want to be starving and sick from the cold again," D3 sniffled as he spoke, he wasn't sure if telling that to Delgado was the best idea.

"Dimitri I- I forgive you" Delgado said "if you need help with anything you let me know okay?"

Dimitri looked up at Delgado, confusion in his face. "I- I'm just so stupid..." D3 said he was surprised by Delgado, but wasn't sure he forgave himself. He still needed to apologize to Dante and the others.

Delgado hugged him again this time from the front and started stroking his back "it'll be okay bro" was all he said.

"I'm still not sure what to say to Dante and the others," D3 admitted with a sigh. It was a little comforting having Delgado hugging him.

"I don't know either but I do know if you show them that you're sincere I'm sure it'll be fine" Delgado said still hugging him.

"All I know is, I made this mess and I'm not sure I can fix it," Dimitri 3 shared, his crying had stopped for the most part.

"well I know you can fix it, it'll just take time is all" Delgado said honestly.

"Thank you..." Was all Dimitri 3 had to say.

"you're welcome" Delgado said back "I've got a while before Dante comes to find me, you want to just hang out in here for a while with me?"

"Alright, I'll hang out and apologize when I see him," Dimitri told his brother weakly with a gulp, he wasn't sure how this would go.

"you'll be fine, especially with me backing you up" Delgado told him pretty sure it'll turn out alright.

"I'm surprised Dante hooked up with someone, he didn't seem the type," D3 told his brother, curious at how Delgado and Dante got together.

"Dante has taken some self reflection and has changed quite a bit since you last saw him, the family can hardly recognize him anymore" Delgado told him sounding like he can barely believe it himself.

"Huh, that's interesting and perhaps for the best. The isolation broke me, I know my brothers and I will have to change as well," Dimitri 3 told his brother.

Delgado didn't like the way D3 had phrased that when he mentioned his time being grounded but he held his tongue "maybe you can do what Dante did to change? which is to say find someone "special" who will be willing to help you every step of the way like he did with me".

"I don't know, I'm not sure who'd want us after this. But, maybe there's a chance," Dimitri 3 said, not sure if he believed the last part. If he were honest, he didn't really have a crush on anyone.

"yeah that's going to be a little tricky... look I know our family has the biggest hard on for incest but if it comes down to it you may have to look for someone who isn't related to us to hook up with" Delgado said admittedly.

"I- I never realized how weird that sounded," D3 admitted to his brother, though he figured if he hooked up someone not related he didn't have to hide it.

"Yeah it's pretty weird when you think about it, which is why I try not to" Delgado said putting a paw on the back of his head looking a bit sheepish "but yeah I wish you luck with whatever you end up doing in that department".

"Delgado, where are you?" Dante called out from the hallway. Dimitri 3 cringed when he heard Dante's voice.

"Stay here D3, I'm going to go warm him up first then bring him in here for you to apologize" Delgado whispered to him before walking towards the door and walking into the hallway "I'm over here, Dante," he called out to Dante.

Dimitri 3 sighed and did as Delgado said. Dante noticed his boyfriend, and walked over to him giving him a quick kiss.

Delgado kissed him back and said "hey Dante you know that thing I needed to do? well it kind of took a turn I never would have seen coming when I went to do it"

Dante was a little confused, now a little concerned. "Uh, what do you mean?" Dante asked he wasn't sure what Delgado meant, but assumed it couldn't have been good.

"Relax Dante it's nothing bad, in fact it went better than I thought it would, just uh promise me you won't freak out when I tell what I have to okay?" Delgado said a little worried about how he'd take it.

"I- Okay, if you say so. I promise I won't freak out," Dante said assuring Delgado he could handle whatever he needed to say.

Delgado took a deep breath and said "okay so I may have went to yell at Dimitri 3 to just get the anger out of my system only to find that against all the odds he actually seemed to have learned his lesson for once and was genuinely remorseful about what he did to you and what he was going to do, and he wants to apologize..."

"... Yo- Alright, that's fine. Let's go see him then," Dante said biting his lip, it was obvious how he felt about it. He did say he wouldn't freak out or anything, but he wasn't sure he was ready to forgive yet.

"you don't have to forgive him right now if you aren't ready, I wouldn't if I was you, but please just hear him out okay?" Delgado said turning around and opened up the door he just walked out of and went back in.

Dante closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before going in. Dimitri 3 was sitting down and looking at the floor, Dante had to admit he'd never seen one of his brothers so defeated.

Delgado just got out of the way of the two of them. He would step in if he needed to but he thought it would be better just to let them talk it out.

"Dante, I'm sorry... I broke you and violated everyone's trust, and I have to live with that now," D3 told Dante, still feeling like it wasn't enough. "I... I forgive you, and to be honest there was more to why I decided to change than just you," Dante admitted, not sure he should give anymore detail. Though, he wondered if Delgado should know.

"I don't think you've ever told me the full story behind that Dante but I understand if you want to wait until we're alone sometime before you tell me" Delgado spoke up curious about that but didn't want to make him tell them both if he didn't want to.

"No, it's... Okay, not very long after the Dimitris did what they did to me I was angry. I was trying to see if I could find someone to let it out on, and that's when I ran into Da Vinci. She told me off about how I was treating everyone, and offered to show me to be a little more gentle. She mentioned DJ, and that they had been dating. While a part of me wanted to, I also knew I'd lose a brother if we did. We made it to her room, and both of us knew we needed to decide then and there if we were gonna go through with it. I couldn't bring myself to hurt DJ like that, I felt ashamed about almost going through with it," Dante admitted remembering the events, D3 looked up at Dante. Dimitri 3 said nothing, just looked in concern realizing his actions could have indirectly caused the family to implode.

Delgado walked up to Dante and gave him a hug "you didn't do it and for that I'm proud of you" was all he said.

Dante hugged him back and offered a paw to D3, who approached and joined in the hug. "Yeah, it was the last straw. It scared me how willing I was to do it, I hid my room for a week. Then, I happened to run into Delgado and that was that," Dante added giving Delgado a kiss.

Delgado closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. He was crying but Delgado wasn't sure if they were because he was sad or happy. His feelings were too complicated right now to put into words from everything that just happened.

Dante continued the embrace, happy that his family seemed together again. He never really talked about it with anyone, but he'd seen a family fall apart once and didn't want to see it happen again.

"I'm glad everything worked out, I don't want to think about what would have happened if even one thing went differently lately" Delgado said still keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm glad that all this happened in the end. It could've been a lot worse," Dante admitted and D3 nodded to that. The whole thing felt like a close call, and it opened their eyes to something they needed to fix.

"It's been a wild ride for all of us, especially for you two" Delgado said just thinking out loud "Dante I know we had plans today but after this turn of events I really need a nap".

"Alright, a nap sounds good. Dimitri 3 want to join us?" Dante offered, to which D3 looked up and he accepted the offer. He started to feel hopeful his family would accept him back, he'd never been so afraid of being alone before.

They all huddled up together and fell asleep in the room they were in just sleeping the rest of the day away.


	26. A Surprising Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri 3 meets someone at the park, he doesn't expect the reveal that awaits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, Wizard

Dimitri 3 had gone to the park without the family or even D1 or 2. he needed to get some fresh air to clear his head.

There was a young pup nearby, black fur with a few white splotches similar to how Dante looked. She was sitting next to the pond watching the ducks and wagging her tail.

Dimitri 3 saw her thought he would introduce himself thinking of what Delgado told him not too long ago in the back of his mind "Um, hello? Are you new in town? I've never seen you before" he said walking up to her.

"Well, sort of. I'm from the outskirts of London, my name is Dora. Who are you?" She asked, not seeming bothered by D3's sudden appearance.

"I'm Dimitri 3... I'm part of a set of triplets all with the same name so we're numbered, it's weird but it works for us," Dimitri 3 said, a little embarrassed.

"Hehe, it works I guess. So, what are you up to?" Dora asked, she wasn't looking at him and she seemed in her own world a bit.

"I'm just getting out of the house and getting some fresh air for a while and get away from my family for a bit" D3 said honestly sitting down next to her.

"Hmm, I can understand that. Though, my family was... well, they were something," Dora shared with a sigh, not sure if she should share too much about that. She also wasn't wearing a collar, and her fur was a little matted.

"was?" Dimitri 3 said only now noticing her lack of a collar and her messy fur.

"Not important, it was a long time ago," Dora said defensively, she shouldn't have opened her mouth she thought to herself. She seemed to become a little uneasy now.

Dimitri 3 wasn't sure how to respond to that for a second and ended up blurting out, "I use to be a wild dog too living out in the streets with my brothers Dimitri 1 and 2... it wasn't working out for us but we had nowhere to go, that is until who is now our big brother Dylan found us and brought us home with him" D3 wasn't sure why he was giving his life story to someone he just met but it felt right to him.

"Huh, I had a brother and we were inseparable. One day our dad..." Dora started to say and gulped, unable to finish that. "Anyway, we ran away. We said we'd stick together, but we got separated. He went missing, and I was left all alone," She shared, figuring she could give him a bit of her backstory. Maybe they had some stuff in common after all, it was a strange world.

"Oh my Dog... I don't even know what to say to that, how long has it been since you've seen your brother?" Dimitri 3 said although there was something else he wanted to ask but wasn't sure just yet he should.

"It was so long ago, I'm not sure exactly. Just a distant memory now," Dora admitted to D3, not sure where this conversation would go.

"I- look I've got to at least ask, would you like to come live with me and my family? My Mom and Dad are super nice I assure you and I have like 98 brothers and sisters, I don't think they'll mind adding one more" Dimitri 3 just felt so sorry for Dora that he had to at least give her the option at a safe place to live like Dylan did for him.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see at least. Though the idea of a warm bed and a nice bath isn't bad either," Dora shared, she felt he was trustworthy and figured it was worth a shot.

"Great! you won't regret this Dora I promise" D3 said perking up when she agreed "come on I'll take you home right away, it's not even that far from here" he said getting and starting to move towards the park's entrance.

Dora followed along with him, sure it was out of nowhere but it was a nice offer. Then she realized, he said 98 siblings and wondered how their human could keep so many.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone Dora, they're all going to love you I'm sure of it but uh just one thing... I'm not doing so well popularity wise with the family right now, I really don't want to say why right now but I fucked up bad and almost got myself disowned" Dimitri 3 said a little embarrassed.

Dora gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off. "Strange, you don't seem that bad to me," Dora told him, though did wonder what it could have been.

"I'm actively trying to be better right now since it happened, trust me you would not have liked to have met me about a month ago" Dimitri 3 said honestly.

"Ah well, we did only just meet so I guess whatever it was really changed your outlook," Dora replied, noticing they were approaching a colorful house.

"It sure did" D3 said before gesturing to the house and said "welcome to your new home Dora, let me just unlock the door and let's head inside" and with that he started to walk up the steps to the house.

Dora followed him up to the door, and waited for him to open it. "Though, 98 siblings is a lot, how does your human take care of you all?" Dora asked while D3 didn't mention a human, she had no reason to suspect they didn't have one.

"Oh uh we don't have a human" Dimitri 3 said nonchalantly as he put his paw on the scanner and the door popped open.

"I- You know what, I won't question it," Dora said, feeling no point exploring that any further. as she entered she noticed several pups running around and playing, some seemed to be trying to sleep, and noticed one older pup who seemed to be trying to vacuum.

"Yo Dylan! I know you're trying to do chores but this is important!" Dimitri 3 yelled over the vacuum trying to get his brother's attention.

Dylan stopped the vacuum, looking towards D3 and noticed Dora. "Who is that, D3?" Dylan asked as he walked towards them, Dora stayed still taking in her surroundings.

"Dylan this is Dora, she's been homeless for some time now and I thought maybe she could come be a part of our family?" Dimitri 3 said pretty sure Dylan would let her stay but there was some doubt.

"I don't know, she can stay for now. But, mom and dad make the final decision on that, they may leave me in charge but they have final say," Dylan told them, it was the most he could offer. He looked at Dora and noticed she was a bit dirty. "Show her to the bathroom first, let her clean herself up," Dylan told Dimitri 3, and looked around as if to check on something.

"Alright I understand, come on Dora let's go" Dimitri 3 said walking to the bathroom.

Dora followed him, as Dylan returned to his chores. She looked around, it felt warm and cozy. It felt comforting to her, something seemed to ease her mind.

"I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad will let you stay Dora, they have a hard time saying no when it comes to stuff like this," Dimitri 3 said as they walked.

"If you say so, this will take some getting used to," Dora said as she took note of her surroundings, and could have sworn she saw something odd in the corner of her eye.

"It won't take long to get used to, it sure didn't for me" Dimitri 3 said and then they turned a corner and he nearly ran right into Dante "Oh sorry about that bro, I should have watched where I was going".

"Oh, it's alright bro. I- Who's this?" Dante asked, noticing the familiar looking pup next to him. Dora stared at Dante, it was taking a long time to register in her head who was in front of her.

"Oh this is Dora, she ran away from home a long time ago with her brother that she got separated from somehow, I'm going to see if Mom and Dad will adopt her" Dimitri 3 said truthfully.

"I- uh, I've missed you so much!" Dante said, pulling Dora into a hug, she returned the hug realizing who it was."I missed you too, Dante. I was so worried, I thought you'd..." Dora said sniffling as she continued the embrace. "I looked everywhere for you, we got seperated in traffic and it was so chaotic. Then, I was found and brought here by a police horse and adopted," Dante explained crying as well.

Dimitri 3 was speechless, he had just unknowingly brought Dante his long lost sister. He had no idea how to react to this and just stared wide eyed.

"You'll be safe here, no one will hurt you ever again. I promised I would keep you safe, and I thought I'd failed. Don't worry, we're home and we're both safe now, they'll take you in. I know it," Dante comforted Dora, stroking the fur on her head. Dora didn't say a word, there was no need to.

Dimitri 3 shook himself out of it and said "especially if we let Mom and Dad know she's your sister, I mean they would feel like they had to take her in if they knew that".

"Yes, I imagine they would. I've only told them and a small handful of pups about her, also..." Dante stopped for a moment and looked at D3. "How much did you tell her?" He mouthed to his brother, wondering how much Dora knew.

Dimitri 3 started to mouthed back "the only things I told her is how many siblings we have, that we don't have a human, and that I'm not very well liked right now, that's it".

Dante nodded at that and felt they'd let her catch her bearings before letting her know the other details. "Take a bath, and then I'll introduce you to the others," Dante told Dora patting her head, and pointing towards a door. Dora thanked him and walked towards it.

After Dora left to get clean Dimitri 3 looked at Dante and said "I don't know what to say here other then I'm happy for you Dante, I can't imagine what you're going through right now".

"I'm not sure what to say either, thank you. Even if it wasn't intentional, you brought my sister back to me," Dante said, bringing D3 into a hug, it felt surreal so much had happened in the past month. "It feels too good to be true," Dante admitted, still trying to grasp what just happened in his mind.

Dimitri 3 just hugged him back without saying another word feeling like this was too good as well.


	27. Dora's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, Wizard
> 
> Dante gives his newly found sister a house tour, and they run into Delgado leading to her finding about the the true nature of their relationship.

Dante had been showing Dora around the house, being careful to avoid anything that would be difficult to explain. They'd done a lot of catching up as well, life seemed to be going well for the goth. But, there was one issue that he'd have to address sooner or later. He hadn't introduced her to Delgado yet, knowing his sister would freak out about it. Dante just waited for the right time, also knowing he had to explain things a bit.

Delgado was looking for Dante. He hadn't seen Dante in a bit and Delgado had been hearing whispers and about Dante finding his sister from before he was adopted. Delgado could understand Dante not wanting to introduce the two of them right away but he could have told Delgado what was going on.

Dante turned corner with Dora, he'd show his room and then they'd figure out where she would sleep. "Everyone seems so nice here, this won't be too bad," Dora told her brother, who nodded and began moving towards his room. He had a nagging feeling in his head, like he forgot to account for something.

Delgado figured he would just wait for Dante in their room and began to make his way there.

Dante reached his room and opened the door letting Dora go through first. He took a deep breath, and looked at Dora. "Listen, there's someone you should meet. But, it's a little complicated," Dante said to Dora's confusion.

Delgado made it outside of their room and was about to just walk right in like he normally does but given the rumors he heard he thought he'd play it safe and knocked on the door and said "hey Dante you in there? Can I come in?"

"Yes, go ahead Delgado. I have someone you should meet," Dante said, inviting him in. "What's so complicated? Just introduce me like you did with the others," Dora said to Dante, not understanding what was so complicated about his adopted brother.

Delgado walked in and saw Dora and said "I guess the rumors I've heard are true, you must be Dante's sister, I'm Delgado, I'm not sure how much Dante has told you but let's just say out of the whole family I'm the closest with Dante".

"Yeah, he's also my roommate. Delgado, this is Dora," Dante told him, trying to remember if he told Delgado about that. He made a note that he'd need to start letting Delgado in on a few things. "Pleasure to meet you," Dora said and figured she'd ask Dante what was so complicated about that.

"It's nice to meet you too," Delgado said before walking up to Dante and started to whisper in his ear "how much does she know?" He knew that would seem suspicious but he thought this whole thing looks suspicious at this point.

"Not much, only what everyone outside the family does," Dante whispered back, as Dora cocked her head to the side. "So, until we decide where you'll sleep, make yourself at home," Dante told his sister, who looked confused. "I could just share your room for now," Dora suggested seeing no reason why that was a problem.

"I, uh, don't think that's a good idea Dora because..." Delgado said trailing off panicking a bit.

"Trust me, I will leave you alone when either of you get the urge to 'polish your rocket'," Dora told them which made Dante's ears perk up, it wasn't something he expected her to say so bluntly. "Well, um, still it would just feel a little awkward you know," Dante tried to give that as an explanation, normally he could at least justify that he's not actually related to the pups on this matter.

"We do a bit more than 'polish' it lady," Delgado said under his breath, looking away kind of forgetting how good a dog's hearing can be.

"Uh, care to elaborate," Dora responded as Dante cringed and took a step back. "It's just wouldn't you rather get to know your possible future sisters than hang around me," Dante tried to offer though the look on Dora's face suggested she wasn't accepting that.

"Give it up Dante we're not walking away from this without telling her at this point" Delgado said a bit defeated "you see Dora me and Dante aren't just brothers we're..." he sighed before he continued "we're lovers".

Dora took a deep breath and looked at Dante who was scratching his head awkwardly. "Wait a minute, you two are like together?" Dora said shocked and looking disgusted, Dante thought about telling Delgado to go outside. "Dante, please tell me that's a joke," Dora said to which Dante shook his head. "I can explain..." Dante said knowing this would go south quickly if he wasn't careful.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for this," Delgado said, moving to walk out the door.

"Not only are you gay, but your dating your brother. What is wrong with you?" Dora said in a way Dante really didn't like. "Yes, we're together and it's kind of an open secret," Dante started to explain as Dora listened.

Delgado pressed his ear against the closed door listening in on what they were saying.

"Listen, from what I understand, Dolly and Dylan were dating before their parents married. Long story, but they agreed to keep it a secret and we all kind of accept this," Dante did his best to explain to Dora. "Alright, also I'm sorry I made it sound like you being gay was a problem," Dora said and hugged Dante. "It's alright, I'm glad we got this part out of the way," Dante told her and hugged back.

Delgado stepped away from the door and acted like he hadn't been eavesdropping and just waited for them to tell him to come back in.

"Come back in, Delgado. She might still have to get used to it, but I know it'll be fine," Dante said as he patted Dora's head. "It's still weird, the incest part I mean, but I'll just have to get used to it," Dora said blushing a bit.

Delgado walked back in and said "it's probably for the best if you just try not to think about it Dora, that's what I do".

"Yes, for me I just say I'm not actually related to them and leave it at that," Dante admitted and shrugged. Dora just shook her head letting it sink in, and sighing. "Alright, I guess we'll see, but I think I'll stay out of that for now," Dora told them, still needing time to process this bombshell.

"Yeah can't say I blame you, but uh I'm sure you get it now why we want this room to ourselves" Delgado said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, perhaps that's for the best then," Dora said, not sure what else to say. "Still, I'm happy to have you back. Feel free to talk to Dylan or Dolly if you need to, Dawkins is kinda... Well, I'll tell you about him later," Dante told his sister, feeling that was all she needed to know for now.

"Well it was nice meeting you Dora but I'm going to leave you alone with Dante for now, I've had Dante all to myself for almost a month now and you haven't seen him in forever, it'll only be fair to let you two spend some quality time together for a bit" Delgado said moving to leave again.

"Thank you, we do have a lot of catching up to do. Though, I would like to get to know his boyfriend sooner or later," Dora said, waving to him, and smiling. "Alright, you must have experienced a lot since we got separated," Dante said to which Dora nodded and began to share what happened afterward with Dante.


	28. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and D3 are asked by Doug and Delilah to see them. Both receiving good news, and Dora finally gets her introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: Wizard and HornyDalmatian

It was later that day and Doug and Delilah were home. Word had gotten back to Dylan about who Dora was and he was sure to let them know about that detail when he went to tell the two of them what Dimitri 3 did. It was almost time for dinner now and the parents had called for Dante and Dimitri 3 to meet them in their room privately.

Dante and Dimitri 3 walked together, they were both a little nervous about this. On one hand, Doug and Delilah had always been loving and accepting of a lot. But, they also knew this was serious and both of them had already received plenty of serious talks with both of them recently. They both took a deep breath and entered their parents' room.

"Hello honey's... before we start I just want to tell you neither of you are in trouble right now" Doug told the two of them.

Both of them sighed in relief, and sat down in front of their parents. "So, uh, is this about Dora?" D3 asked, figuring Dylan had already spoken about her to them. Dante stayed silent, unsure of where this was gonna go.

"Yes it is" Delilah began "you see we've heard about how you brought her here in hopes that we would adopt her Dimitri and we've also heard how she's your sister Dante and the two of us have already made up our minds about this, we will be adopting her, honestly Dante we just called you in here just so you could tell her the good news before we announce it to the family at dinner tonight... Dimitri you on the other paw we need to make something clear"

Dante wagged his tail happily at that, while Dimitri 3 gulped a bit. "Thank you," Dante said, going over and hugging them, D3 was happy for him but was still curious as to what they were gonna tell him.

"you're welcome Dante" Delilah said then looked at D3 and took a deep breath and continued "and Dimitri well I would normally praise you for being so caring and thoughtful but if Dora hadn't been Dante's sister we would have turned her away... not because we wouldn't have wanted her but because this is a small house for a hundred plus dogs to be living in, I think we're approaching the upper limit to how many we can fit in here".

"I understand, I just wanted to help her..." Dimitri 3 said, trying to explain himself. Dante was happy about being reunited with his sister, but his parents had a point. It was a little cramped and moving wasn't an option.

"I know Dimitri and you did, take solace in that, just uh don't make this a habit is all we're saying here," Delilah said pulling him into a hug.

"Okay, I just felt bad for her and had no idea who it was," Dimitri said nuzzling his mother, Dante was silent as he thought all this over.

"And for that we're proud of you, Dimitri," Doug said looking one hundred percent like he meant that "now you two run off and get ready for dinner, it won't be too much longer before we call everyone to eat".

Dante nodded and left with his brother, it felt surreal. His parents could have refused, but they allowed his sister to be part of the family and that was enough for him.

Dimitri 3 wasn't sure what to think at the moment and said "I guess you're going to go let Dora know the good news, do you mind if I tag along Dante? I really want to be there for this".

"Uh, alright that's fine. Also, she knows about me and Delgado, and all that," Dante shared with his brother, it was a huge load off their shoulders. Dante went to find Dora, remembering she was probably waiting in his room.

D3's eyes widened at that "really? how'd that go?" he said as he followed Dante.

"About as well as you'd expect, she'll be trying to get used to that for a bit," Dante said, feeling no need to give the full details. He approached his room and entered, hoping to find Dora there.

Dimitri 3 just nodded and followed Dante in, if he didn't want to share details then he wasn't going to push for it.

Dora had been reading a book as she waited for Dante to return. "Hey, Dora we've got good news. You're part of the family now," Dante said running up and hugging her, Dora took a minute to process the information. "Oh my dog, really?!" She said shocked and excited.

D3 just sat down a foot away from them just watching this play out. He was really happy for the two of them.

"Though, I'm still unsure about it, still trying to settle things in my mind," Dora admitted to Dante who nodded. "Well, it took some getting used to for me as well. It was Dylan who helped me adjust a bit," Dante shared with her, comforting her a bit.

"Yeah Dylan is really good at that" Dimitri 3 said mostly to himself there.

"Maybe I'll ask him for help, he seems nice enough," Dora told Dante, who nodded and patted her head. "Also, thanks for getting me this spare collar. Feels like I'm part of the family already," Dora said before breaking the hug. "Of course, You'll get a custom one sooner or later," Dante said with a smile.

"You can get it styled however you like as long as it's within reason," Dimitri 3 said not entirely sure she has even noticed that he was here.

"Thank you, Dimitri. You are the one who brought me here, and I'm thankful for that," Dora said as she walked over to him.

"I'm just glad I could help," Dimitri 3 said, putting a paw on the back of his head.

Dora gave him a hug, as Dante watched them smiling. "Now, to figure out a place to sleep," Dora said more to herself, but she wasn't sure where she would sleep.

Dimitri 3 hugged her back not really saying anything.

Dante heard the call for dinner, and was more than ready to go. Dora's ears perked up, ready to eat and be officially introduced to the family.

"Come on guys, we've got quite the dinner party to attend," D3 said laughing a bit as he walked towards the door.

Dante and Dora followed D3 out of the door and made their way to the kitchen. Both felt cheerful, it was nice to be together again. They didn't say much as they walked.

Dimitri 3 sat down at the table with D1 and 2 and just waited for the announcement to start.

Dante sat next to Delgado, and Dora took a seat next to him. Delilah and Doug were sitting at their end of the table, waiting for everyone to take their seats.

Once everyone was sitting down Delilah spoke up "before we all start eating there's something I have to let you all know".

All the pups turned towards their mother, Dante and Dora already knew what she would say. They just wagged their tails happily. The Dimitris remained silent, waiting for their mother to speak.

"Some of you may have heard rumors about how Dimitri 3 had unknowingly brought Dante's long lost biological sister home with him in the hopes that me and Doug would adopt her. Well I'm here to say the rumors are true and we will in fact be adopting her. everyone I'd like you to meet your new sister Dora Dalmatian" Delilah finished gesturing to said pup.

Dora shrunk back a bit as everyone turned towards her and began greeting her, she wasn't used to all the attention and Dante patted her head. He was happy his family so readily accepted her already.

Dimitri 3 just looked on to everyone giving her attention and smiled, he felt proud of himself right now.

It took a moment for everyone to settle down, and begin eating. Dinner was mostly just the usual chatting that went on among the pups, Dora couldn't help but notice a couple of her new siblings seemed to be rather close. It didn't take her long to put two and two together as she looked around. "This really will take some getting used to," Dora said to Dante as she ate.


	29. Learning to Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Vinci has a surprise for DJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, eh

Da Vinci was pacing in her room, a lot had gone on recently. It seemed to happen so fast it made her head spin. She had told DJ that she wanted to do something special today. She would have to be careful, but felt it would be fun.

DJ walked in with his headphones on, loving the scent of Da Vinci's room and her bedroom eyes

Da Vinci walked over giving DJ a big kiss, smiling in a seductive way. "Now, before we start, how much do you trust me?" Da Vinci asked, knowing he needed to understand what she was about to do was all for fun.

"I trust you alot, cutie~ You're so sweet~" he licked her muzzle.

Da Vinci blushed at that and nuzzled his neck. "Then, let's have some fun~" Da Vinci said, giving him another kiss, she brandished a pair of toy cuffs. She had thought about this and was gonna start off small and work her way up. "Now, you bad dog~ First, I gotta lock you up~" Da Vinci said as she got his front paws cuffed behind his back.

He smiled more, loving the dirty talk and aggression, “oooh~ Da Vinci~ I have been such a bad doggy~” He wagged his tail watching her get to work as he was really excited to try this.

"You know what bad dogs get~" Da Vinci told him with a smile as she brandished a whip. "But, if you get too loud~ I'll have to shut you up~" Da Vinci said and kissed his neck, she hadn't tried this before but wasn't gonna let DJ know that.

“mmmm~” DJ wagged his tail more, loving all this that Da Vinci was doing.

Da Vinci pushed DJ's head down to her crotch, letting him get a good view but holding him down enough he couldn't do anything about it. "You want that don't you~ You naughty boy~ You like your sister's cunt don't you?~" Da Vinci said as she started enjoying herself, now felt herself getting into it.

“Mm~” DJ Sniffed her crotch, loving her scent and wagging tail, his tip starting to poke out of its sheath, “I’m such bad boy I do~”

"A sniff is all you're gonna get~ You want more than that, you'll have to earn it~" Da Vinci said cracking the whip next to him, she was about ready to move on. "I want to hear you beg for me~ Beg for me as I punish you, you filthy little boy~" Da Vinci said as she moved around to look at his sexy ass.

“Oooh...Da Vinci~” He got more excited, his erection growing as he took in her musk.

Da Vinci readied her aim, and gave his ass a thwack with her whip. She was careful, as she wanted to keep her favorite toy intact. She used the whip a second time, this time a little harder. "You can beg better than that~" She teased, enjoying this as much as DJ seemed to.

DJ moaned as his butt began becoming red, his erection growing "Da Vinci~ Oooh~ Please~"

Da Vinci continued getting a little harder with the whip each time, feeling moist and turned on by this. "Please, what?~ Come on , beg a little louder for me~ You aren't scared of being caught like this are you?~" Da Vinci teased as she saw how red his butt was getting.

"I-I want you so bad!~" "Oooh~ I want your tasty cookie!~" DJ moaned, his erection growing to full mast as his ass was starting to get really red.

Da Vinci decided that was good enough, and moved over forcing his muzzle into her cookie. "Let's put that tongue to good use~ I won't let you cum until I'm satisfied~" Da Vinci said as she rubbed her moist cookie on his muzzle.

He quickly started licking all over her pussy, really letting her have it with his tongue.

"Ooh~ Ah, DJ~" Da Vinci moaned his onslaught of her cookie being too much for her. His tongue in her walls felt like heaven, as she tugged his ears a bit. "More, I want you deeper~" Da Vinci let out as DJ was giving her exactly what she wanted.

DJ did as she said, continuing to suck and lick all over her pussy.

"Oooh~ Oh dog~ fuck it, I want you too bad~" Da Vinci said through her moans, she reached around to remove the cuffs. "Oh dog, DJ~" Was all Da Vinci could get out as she threw her head back from his tongue.

DJ being the musical artist he was, definitely loved giving Da Vinci the best of his tongue, lapping it quickly around her walls and giving her no break from the pleasure.

"Oh dog~ please, I want more~" Da Vinci moaned out, falling on her back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt herself getting close, her body convulsing from each lick. "Oh dog~ I love you~" Da Vinci let out.

He didn't stop, going more and looking at her with those cute bedroom eyes of his and slapped her ass really hard, continuing his unstoppable tongue from sucking her walls

She arched her back and wrapped her hindlegs around DJ. Her moans became too intense to speak, finally letting out a scream of pleasure as she came. Her pussy juices going all over DJ.

DJ finally came to a stop slowly, looking up at her sheepishly and licking his lips.

Da Vinci looked to DJ, grinning and panting. "Now, I'll return the favor~" Da Vinci said with a wink and a giggle. Now, it was his turn for some fun.

DJ chuckled and moved his cock up to her snout, poking her muzzle with his tip as his rocket throbbed in her face, obviously loving all this.

Da Vinci gave his cock a lick before taking it in her mouth, rolling her tongue around his shaft. She caressed his balls and got him deeper into her mouth.

DJ didn't hesitate and grabbed her slammed more of his cock in, and started thrusting slowly, wagging tail.

Da Vinci let out a moan, taking him in deeper continuing to use her tongue on his shaft. She loved that DJ was gentle, but she also loved it when he showed a little aggression. She began rubbing his knot as it got closer to her muzzle.

DJ loved the artist's soft paw around his knot and moaned, causing him to thrust a bit more faster and harder, but also started rubbing her head showing how gentle he was “G-goh! G-good girl~” he moaned more and arched back a bit.

Da Vinci was wagging her tail, loving this and continued sucking. Loving DJ in her mouth, feeling his cock throb as she hit his knot.

DJ suddenly shut his eyes and went crazy with the thrusting, practically mouth fucking Da Vinci as he was getting close, his knot softly tapping her lips each time, he grit his teeth grunting and moaning.

Da Vinci knew he was close as he thrusted, she was loving it as his knot hit against her lips. Da Vinci was just along for the ride, wanting to taste DJ's seed.

“Oh~ oh!~ D-Da Vinci!~” DJ moaned and thrusted his knot in, cumming hard all in her mouth, gritting his teeth.

Da Vinci swallowed what she could, having got what she wanted. After a moment, she popped DJ out of her mouth and got up to nuzzle his neck. "I hope you had as much fun as I did, love~" Da Vinci told DJ and kissed him.

DJ could only be quiet in bliss, on his back and in heaven, with his tongue out.

Da Vinci took that as a yes and began to cuddle him as they lay down.


	30. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora and Da Vinci have a talk, which leads to a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian and Wizard

It had been a few days since Dora moved in, and she still had a lot to get used to. Her new family had been friendly enough, but that wasn't the problem she was having.

Da Vinci was walking along when she spotted Dora. Da Vinci had been meaning to talk with Dora since she had known about her. "Oh hello Dora I'm Da Vinci, I introduced myself at dinner the other day but with a hundred siblings greeting you all at once I won't blame you if you don't remember".

"Nice to meet you. Yeah, I'm not sure I've talked to you yet," Dora admitted to her shuffling a bit, she did recognize the painter and remembered seeing her with another pup.

"It's nice to meet you too, how are you settling in so far?" Da Vinci asked before she continued with "if you're still looking for a place to sleep at night you can stay with me if you want, I'm thinking about moving into a different room with one of my other siblings soon anyways, you can just have my room if you want if I do".

"That's a nice offer, I'll think about it," Dora said awkwardly, she decided not to say anything about the second part. "You must really love to paint," Dora said, figuring she'd try and get to know her new sister better.

"Take your time to decide, and yes I do, it's my passion" Da Vinci said before she continued with "I could paint something for you as a gift just as a little something to welcome you to the family if you want".

"Oh, that would be nice. I wouldn't mind a nice painting," Dora said excited, she had loved the thought of painting but never got to try. "So, where is your room?" Dora asked, still not sure of every place in the house.

"It's a few doors down the hallway" Da Vinci said pointing the way she came from "I can show you it if you aren't busy".

"Not really, Dante told me he had 'something to do'," Dora said with air quotes, she knew what they meant but Da Vinci didn't have to know she knew about that. "Anyway, he did say I should try to get to know everyone," Dora shared with Da Vinci, she figured that part went without saying if she were honest.

"Alright then I'll lead the way" Da Vinci said, turning around and started walking. Da Vinci wasn't sure if Dante had told her about the family secret just yet. She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Dora followed along with her, she wasn't sure if she should ask about the pup with headphones. But, Dora felt she was better off not knowing. "So, this is a lot of pups for a small house. How do your parents pay for everything?" Dora asked curious as to how they could afford so much.

"Our mom works at the local hospital and our dad works at the fire department... not to mention some of our siblings, a set of triplets we lovingly refer to as Triple D, are actors and go film commercials all the time" Da Vinci told Dora "between the five of them we make more than a enough money to feed everyone and pay the bills, even if we have to order our food and pay our bills online".

"Oh, that makes sense, what about you? Have you ever tried selling your art?" Dora asked just to keep the conversation going.

"I tried selling my art once but all anyone wanted was the same thing all the time and it made me burn out pretty bad..." Da Vinci said having to push herself to continue "it led to a pretty bad anxiety attack... thankfully Dylan and Dolly were there to snap me out of it and make me feel better".

"Ah, I imagine it would get annoying doing the exact same thing over and over," Dora told her and patted her back, she wasn't sure what else to say so continued to Da Vinci's room in silence.

Da Vinci wasn't sure what to say either and just kept walking, it didn't take too much longer to get to her room anyway "here we are" she said opening up the door and holding for Dora so she could walk in first.

Dora entered the room, noting the smell of paint being the most prominent. "Now, where do you want me to stand?" Dora asked figuring she'd make sure how Da Vinci wanted him to pose.

"Anywhere in the middle of the room is fine, and since this painting is going to be for you, you can pose however you would like just so long as you can hold it for a long while" Da Vinci said moving over to where she keeps her unused canvases.

Dora took a seat on the floor and positioned herself in a modest fashion.

Da Vinci got everything setup and began to paint "so I hear you've spent a long time living out on the streets before you came to live with us... that must have been rough" she said trying to get Dora to tell Da Vinci about herself.

"Yeah, it was quite difficult," Dora started saying. "In fact, I... D3 arrived at a good moment," Dora admitted to her. "You see, I was... I was taking my last look at the one place I found peace. After that, I was gonna..." Dora bit her lip before she could finish her sentence, tears in her eyes.

Da Vinci put her paint tools down and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and said "it's okay, you're okay now sis".

"I had been alone so long, and just wanted to give up," Dora said, returning the hug. "I'm glad I went to the park first," Dora admitted to Da Vinci, already feeling like part of the family.

"I'm glad you did too, you are a part of this family now, don't ever forget that" Da Vinci said and then pulled away and walked back over to her painting "now let's get this painting started okay sis?"

"Alright, let's do it. Also, I think I'll take up your offer," Dora told Da Vinci. She was smiling and noticeably more relaxed, as she posed.

"Glad to hear it, Dora," Da Vinci said as she got to work.

Dora sat still, trying to be careful not to move. She figured it best to be quiet for now, not wanting to disturb Da Vinci.

Da Vinci worked in silence for a while, it took some time but eventually she said "okay I think it's done, come and take a look".

Dora walked over to the painting, she loved how it looked. "I look so at peace, I really do like this. Thank you," Dora said smiling at painting, then she hugged Da Vinci.

"You're welcome Dora, it wasn't hard to paint you like that considering that's how you actually looked like" Da Vinci said hugging her back.

"Hehe, guess I'm starting to feel at home. Still a couple things I need to get used to," Dora told Da Vinci as she broke the hug. She wasn't sure she should tell Da Vinci how much she already knew.

"Yeah I can imagine" Da Vinci said wanting to ask Dora how much she knew but thought better of it.

"Just let me know when you want to be alone," Dora said to Da Vinci, she felt that was good enough without admitting to knowing anything.

"Alright then thanks sis" Da Vinci said, still unsure how much she knew but was getting a bit suspicious.

"I probably shouldn't say anything, but I'm just gonna be honest. Yes, I know what Dante and Delgado were actually doing," Dora admitted to Da Vinci, feeling it best to come clean at least with that.

"Oh hehehe so you do know after all" Da Vinci said laughing nervously "Yeah a lot of our siblings are close to each other like that... myself included".

"That musician pup, um, I don't know his name. I could tell you two were close," Dora admitted to her, figuring she might as well get the awkwardness out of the way. "It's alright, Dante talked with me about it. I did freak out, but he calmed me down. Still not sure what to think about it, though," Dora said looking at the painting again.

"His name is DJ and I understand, it's okay if you don't want to get involved in any of that, no one is going to try and talk you into it trust me," Da Vinci said looking at the painting as well.

"Thank you for the painting, but all I ask is you let me know when I need to leave for a bit. At least for the time being," Dora said, figuring she'd let the painting dry before doing anything with it.

"Alright will do sis, and the paint I use dries fast, it'll only be an hour before you can move it" Da Vinci said before pulling her into another hug "and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me okay?"

"Okay, I will. Actually, I am a little curious, what did the Dimitris do that has everyone so against them right now?" Dora asked, figuring there would be no harm in it.

"Oh uh I- look I know what I just said but Dimitri 3 seems to be trying so hard to be better and he really needs a blank slate with someone, I don't want you to hate him," Da Vinci said sadly.

"I- Okay, I promise I'll leave it alone," Dora said, feeling it was best to drop the matter, Da Vinci's tone implied that it would be for the best.

"Thank you, I don't normally agree with this saying but in this case ignorance really is bliss," Da Vinci said not sure what else to say here.

"Actually, I kind of want to go do D3 and talk with him for a bit," Dora told Da Vinci, wanting to thank him for bringing her here. It just didn't feel like thanking him once was enough.

"Alright, I'll see you later when it's time to go to sleep then seeing as you're my new roommate and all" Da Vinci said with a laugh.

"Hehe, it's been fun. Still have a few pups to get to know of course," Dora said with a wave and made her way out to look for Dimitri 3. She couldn't quit thinking of how cute he was, as much as she tried not to.


	31. Letting Emotions Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri 3 goes to Dante to confess his feelings for Dora, leading to Dora and him having a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPer: Wizard and HornyDalmatian

Dimitri 3 had been doing some thinking since he brought Dora home with him and now he had made a revelation about how he felt about her and it has only made things more complicated. He didn't know what to do or what to think but he knew one thing, he had to talk to Dante about this so D3 was making his way to Dante's room.

Dante lay on his bed smiling in his sleep, life seemed to finally be going well for the goth. He woke up and stretched a yawn, he'd never felt so happy in his life. He merrily hummed a tune to himself as he started to think of doing chores he had put off.

D3 knocked on the door to Dante's room and said "Dante you in there? I have something important to tell you".

"Come in," Dante said with his cheery tone evident. He was curious what his brother had to tell him, as he waited for D3 to enter.

Dimitri 3 walked in and sat down in front of Dante "so uh this isn't the easiest thing to admit to..."

Dante sat down as well cocking his head to the side, wondering what it could be. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can understand," Dante told his brother, wanting D3 to feel comfortable enough to say what was on his mind.

D3 took a deep breath and said "Dante, I think I have a crush on Dora... I know she won't want to get in on our family pass time for a while if at all but I can't help it, everything about her makes my heart yearn for her... I just thought you should know..."

Dante pulled D3 into a hug, petting his head. "I'm glad you told me, I'm not sure what to say. In the end, it's up to her, but she's also suffered traumas in her life that you don't just get over. She may like you, she may not," Dante said, he wasn't great uplifting others but he could try.

Dimitri 3 hugged him back and said "I know Dante, I know... and thanks for being so understanding, a part of me thought you would be upset".

"I can understand that, but I feel confident you won't hurt her. Partly because there are worse things than being grounded for a month. Anyway, I say talk to her and see how it goes. Trust me, she seems to be very fond of you. She also told me that you don't know this, but you saved her life, by just being a friend," Dante encouraged with a smile on his face, not acknowledging his own subtle threat.

"I won't hurt her Dante, honestly I don't even feel like the same dog that I was a month ago and I will talk to-... wait" D3 said as his brain registered a key piece of information "she was going to...?" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She told me that before you found her, she had decided she'd suffered enough. She went to the pond that day, because she wanted to enjoy it one last time... If you hadn't talked to her... Well, from the sound of it she had already thought it through," Dante admitted to D3, he gulped a bit as he finished the sentence. "Thanks to you, her story has a happy ending. I'm thankful for you, I guess I'm glad both of us got it through our thick skulls that we needed to change," Dante said ruffling the fur on his head. "I love you, bro." Dante said, hugging him a little tighter.

Dimitri 3 just hugged him tight and said "I love you too Dante, I honestly don't know what to say to this, she didn't seem like she was inches away from doing something like that when I talked to her, sure she seemed down on her luck and needed a good home but I had no idea it was that bad... I need to talk to her right away".

"Alright, go talk to her. I guess she did a decent job hiding it, but she's here now and that's what matters," Dante said, releasing Dimitri 3 from his embrace. "I'm not sure where she is at the moment, but go find her and talk to her," Dante encouraged his brother, motioning him to go.

Dimitri 3 left without another word and began to look for Dora.

Dora had been looking for Dimitri 3, she was approaching Dante's room wondering if he might be there. She had butterflies in her stomach as she thought about him, Dora wanted to see him more than she cared to admit.

Dimitri 3 saw her as he turned a corner and didn't even say hi, he just ran up to her and pulled her into a hug "Da- Dante told me what you would have done if I didn't show up" he said crying.

Dora hugged him back, not answering at first and taking in his scent. "I can never thank you enough," Dora told him with a smile, she couldn't deny she had the urge to kiss him. She was trying not to think about it as she hugged him.

Dimitri 3 pulled away and said "Dora I love you, like love you love you, I know you won't feel the same but I have to get this off my chest. I care about you so much and to think I almost never even knew you in the first place..."

"I... You know what, I'm doing this," Dora said before pulling D3 into a kiss, pushing her tongue in his mouth. It felt amazing and was making her want more, her body feeling hot as she held the kiss.

D3's eyes widen. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Dora would do this but after a second the shook wore off he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Dora tightened her hug a bit as she wrestled his tongue, she didn't think she had this in her. She was becoming aroused as she kissed him, it felt liberating to her. The longer she held the kiss the more she wanted D3, she knew they were in the hallway and could be seen. As far Dora was concerned, she couldn't care less.

Dimitri 3 was getting aroused as well with his shaft starting to poke out but he still had some sense in his head so he pulled away and said "we should really find somewhere private before we go too much further," he was trying to be a gentleman about this.

Dora thought it over, but her mind was only on D3. "Or we could give Dylan something to clean up~" Dora said wanting to do this here, now feeling she'd come to her senses if they went to find a room. She rubbed Dimitri's back and kissed his neck.

"Well if you're sure then bend over for me and let's get this show on the road~" Dimitri 3 becoming fully erect from the thought of doing this where just anyone could see.

"You don't have to tell me twice~ just be gentle for me, okay?~" Dora said, turning away and wagging her tail, her moist throbbing pussy and tight ass now in perfect view. She just smiled at him and wiggled her ass, begging him to mount her.

"Don't worry my darling I'll be as gentle as can be~" D3 said as he mounted her and started to line himself up with her pussy.

"Oooh~ just remember no knotting, yet~" She said with a wink, she noticed a familiar set of eyes watching. The thought of her brother watching made her tingle, it just turned her on so much more.

"Alright, no knotting, got it," Dimitri 3 said as he slipped into her and started thrusting as gently as he could oblivious to the fact that Dante was watching.

"Oooh~ ah~ I wanna walk around with your cum all over me~" Dora said as she moaned, feeling Dimitri 3 enter her tight cookie. She didn't mention Dante, wanting him to enjoy the show. Her body trembled with pleasure, as D3 rutted her.

"Oh~ you'd get a few looks but no one would give you any problems I don't think, I've seen Dolly walking around covered in cum more then once and she never got in trouble~" Dimitri 3 said moaning every once and a while.

"Just~ ah~ Alright, a little harder~" Dora said and saw Dante panting with strange expressions, her moans became more intense as she realized her brother was jacking off to this. "Oh~ Dimitri~" Dora let out as she closed her eyes in bliss.

Dimitri 3 nodded and went a bit harder like she asked moaning every now and again.

"Oh, dog~ I love you~" Dora said, her moans more intense as she felt herself getting close. She was gonna tease Dante once D3 was done, the thought of her brother's tongue exciting her. Dora never knew she had it in her to be like this.

"I love you too~" Dimitri 3 said getting close as well but he tried to hold out until Dora came first.

"Oooh~ I- Ah!~" Dora let out a scream as she threw her head back, her love juices going all over the floor. She wasn't concerned with what her brother was doing as she was filled with ecstasy.

Dimitri 3 pulled out and pawed himself off for the last few seconds and he came hard and used his paw to aim his seed to get all over Dora's ass and back "there, now you can walk around like that like you said you wanted~". he teasing her a bit.

"Unless my brother wants to be a gentleman and help clean off his dear sister~" Dora said looking directly at Dante, grinning and panting as Dante closed and let out a gasp. "I don't know, D3~ I think she looks good like that~'' Dante said joining in the conversation.

D3 panicked for a split second when he saw that Dante was there but calmed down when he realized what he was saying "Fuck yeah she does it's sexy as hell, even more so knowing I'm the one who made look like this~" he said really liking this turn of events.

"Yeah, sis~ Guess you'll just be stuck like that until you take a bath~" Dante said, smirking at them both. Dora fake pouted and let out a small giggle, enjoying all of this. "Welcome to the family, sis~" Dante told her with a chuckle walking back into his room.

Dimitri 3 just laughed but after a second he looked a bit more serious "so I probably already know the answer but I thought I'd ask to make it official, Dora do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Dora gave him a kiss, and smiled at him. "Of course, but first let me get cleaned up. I loved every minute of that, But I need a bath. You can come help if you want~" Dora said with a smile that just spoke mischief.

"Oh differently~ I'd love to tag along and 'help'~" Dimitri 3 said flirtatiously.

"Let's get going then~" Dora said leading the way, excited for what would come next.


	32. Dylan's Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny goes to Dylan to ask him a question, Dylan is more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: Wizard, HornyDalmatian

Destiny had been thinking a lot lately. Something was bugging her about Dylan and how things were set up with the family so she went to go find him.

Dylan was in his treehouse looking in his telescope, he was wanting some alone time. He'd finished his chores for the day, and figured he'd fiddle around in his treehouse.

Destiny asked around and learned where he was and made her way to the treehouse.

Dylan never felt the need to lock his treehouse, after all he had siblings to take care of. Also, he couldn't lock his own girlfriend out.

Destiny climbed her way up and walked inside "hey Dylan do you mind humoring me for a second and answer a few questions?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

Dylan stepped away from the telescope, seeing no reason to refuse. "Sure, Destiny. What are the questions, sis?" Dylan told his sister, heading over to his bookshelf.

Destiny took a deep breath and said "so like, you're the alpha of the family right? I mean, you're in charge 90% of the time after all".

"I guess you could say that, I'm responsible for everyone. Dolly helps me, and together we make a great team," Dylan said thinking to himself, smiling as he mentioned Dolly's name. At the end of the day, he was the one the pups would ask for a serious issue.

"Right okay, now let's put a pin in that thought and remember it for later okay?" Destiny said before she continued with "and speaking of Dolly everyone knows your relationship with her is quite the sexual one but remind me again just so I'm 100% sure, what is she to you exactly?"

  
"My girlfriend, my very sexy girlfriend. Though, we both allow each other to enjoy the company of others on occasion," Dylan said as he started daydream about Dolly. He shook his head from the thought as the tip of his rocket started exiting his sheath.

Destiny pouted a bit and said "but you know it's alpha's bitch not alpha's girlfriend right?" she was looking a bit annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean, sis?" Dylan looked at Destiny confused, and turned towards her. He had an idea, and he wanted to see her response before continuing.

"It means if Dolly isn't going to fill that role" Destiny said before she turned around and presented herself to Dylan "then I'll gladly be alpha's bitch~".

"Oh, you wanna be my little bitch huh?" Dylan asked smiling as he moved over to Destiny and put a paw on her head. letting her get a good view of his cock and balls.

"Yes, like, more than anything~" Destiny said as she went to give Dylan's cock a lick.

"In that case get to work and start licking, you filthy little slut~" Dylan said aggressively as he shoved her face into his groin and started rubbing her muzzle on his shaft. "Which are you again? Deja Vu?" Dylan said to annoy her, she asked for it and she would receive.

Destiny shuddered from the way Dylan was treating her. She would never admit it to anyone but this was heaven for her, she just never thought Dylan would go this far so soon. She got to work licking his shaft right away without complaint.

Dylan held her down moving where he wanted her to lick as he slowly became erect. "I'm up enough, you can start sucking like the disgusting little whore I know you are~" Dylan told her with a snicker, he normally wasn't this way when he came sex. However, he was asked and felt he'd oblige. "Since you are my little bitch, you won't be against anything I do to you~" Dylan said, his voice sounding oddly malicious.

"Right away my alpha" Destiny said moving to the tip and just before she got to work she continued with "and of course not~ whatever you say goes, end of story~" and with that she lowered her head and took every inch of his dick down to his knot without gagging, she has clearly has had practice.

"You really are a little slut, aren't you?~" Dylan said as he'd just been talking dirty and giving her what she asked for. Now he wasn't feeling any qualms as he moaned from having her mouth around his dick. He slapped her ass hard wanting to see if she liked it, as he needed to know her pain tolerance. pulled out a pair of cuffs and a ball gag, already making plans for his next step.

Destiny moaned into Dylan's dick loving the rough treatment and started to bob her head up and down. She didn't see the stuff Dylan pulled out.

Dylan cuffed her paws behind her back, he loved her sucking but he was gonna get his money's worth. "Alright, bitch now I'm gonna punish you like the little slut you are~" Dylan said pulling his dick out of her mouth, and picking up the ball gag.

Destiny nodded and held her mouth open to give him an easier time putting the ball gag on her. She was still 100% down for this.

Dylan placed the ball gag in her mouth, and then grabbed a whip. "Let's see what you can take, slut~" Dylan said and gently rubbed the whip against her cookie, before slapping the floor with it. "Oh, don't worry~ I just want that slutty ass of yours red~" Dylan said and gave her ass a thwack with his whip.

Destiny moaned through the ball gag. With her front legs cuffed behind her back she couldn't lower her head any lower if she tried so she raised her back legs as high as she was able and gave her ass a shake, begging Dylan to give her all he got.

Dylan started hitting her with the whip hard over and over again, it was then a thought occurred to him. Destiny was a masochist, he thought to himself, after all she seemed to love the pain she was feeling. "You really like pain, don't you?~ You whore~" Dylan started saying continue to use the whip on Destiny's ass.

This finally got Destiny to blush in embarrassment, it was true. she was in fact masochist, it was a guilty pleasure of hers. Then again, so was everything Dylan has been doing to her so far. She just moaned and nodded yes, feeling no need to try and hide it to her big strong 'alpha'.

Noticing how red her ass was, he decided to stop not wanting risk causing her an injury. "I'm gonna give you my puppies you little bitch~" Dylan said, taking the gag out of her mouth. He hated to admit he enjoyed this almost as much as she did. He licked his lips, thinking of what was next.

Destiny just sat there and waited for whatever Dylan thought to do next knowing she didn't have a say in the matter at this point and loved it.

Before he moved on there was one thing Dylan thought of, but wasn't sure about doing it. He took a paw and rubbed her pussy, he kept it there for a moment before delivering a light slap to it. He didn't want to go too much harder than that.

Destiny moaned again from Dylan giving her a slap. She couldn't get enough of that and a part of her wished he wouldn't be so careful with her and just let her have it.

"Oh, I see~ Hmm~" Dylan said biting his lip, why he started feeling like being a gentleman now was odd. He balled his paw up into a fist, brought back a bit and threw a perfect punch into her cookie. He was ready to mount her, and figured he'd do so with her still cuffed.

"OH YES!~" Destiny moaned as Dylan punched her cookie. She nearly came from that alone and was panting hard.

Seeing as he was ready to finish, he decided to move as much as he wanted to please Destiny he needed a little more than punching. He picked her up, and rubbed his cock against her ass and pussy. "I Think I want to pound that cookie to oblivion~" Dylan told her with a grin as he held her.

"Yes please! use me like you would a cheap fleshlight!" Destiny begged him.

"As you wish my little bitch~" Dylan said, sliding his cock into her cookie and slamming her up and down. He knew this wouldn't be the last time they did this as he thrusted forcing himself deeper.

It didn't take long for Destiny to cum since she was already so close but she could feel another building up after she stopped spasming out on Dylan's dick.

Dylan felt himself getting close just before Destiny came, he kept thrusting himself deeper. He gave one final hard thrust to knot, filling her cookie with cum.

Destiny came again just as Dylan knotted her and it hit her much harder this time. In fact she was seeing stars from it. She was moaning so loud she was pretty sure everyone nearby could hear her but she didn't care.

Dylan uncuffed her and lay down with her in bed, cuddling her and grinning. "You have fun, my little pain addicted slut?~" Dylan asked knowing the answer, he knew he would do this with her again sometime. Though, he'd be more aware of what she liked.

"Oh yes~ that was the best fuck I've ever had~" Destiny said snuggling up to him "I don't think I can go back to anything else after that~".

"You may have to take that up with Dolly~" Dylan told her and gave her a kiss. "But, since I know how you are now, I won't have to be so gentle at first~" Dylan said with a smirk.

Destiny pouted a bit and said "I'll talk with her alright, who knows? maybe she'll like the idea of you having a bitch to be rough with when she isn't around?"(edited)

"She might even want to rough you up a little as well~" Dylan said patting her head, he had to admit he liked the idea of having someone he could be rough with. Destiny would just have to understand that Dolly still gets first dibs on his rocket.

"I like the idea of that~" Destiny said before she got a sad look on her face "I know I'll only ever be number two in your sex life Dylan but... I think I'll be okay with that".

"Don't worry, Destiny~ I'm sure you and Dolly will work something out~" Dylan said, nuzzling her, but had a question. "There's no way this was your first time, so who was it?~" Dylan asked, more curious if anything.

"Okay I'm sure we will" Destiny said wondering what Dolly and her were going to do before she went to answer Dylan's question "I've sucked off a few celebrities to get a few favors, how did you think me and my sisters got famous so fast in the first place? but really though I've done nothing like this before".

"Oh, that would make sense. How'd you discover you enjoyed pain so much?" Dylan asked as he thought what she told him over.

"Honestly it's kind of embarrassing, you see years ago mom tried to punish me for breaking something, I can't remember what, and she got a patel out and started using it on my behind, boy were we both surprised when I started moaning... to this day she has refused to use that method of punishment for anyone since" Destiny said blushing.

Dylan couldn't but to chuckle, imagining his mother's expression to that made the story better. "That does explain why she started just grounding pups instead," Dylan said and Kissed Destiny's forehead. He felt that told him all he needed to know.

"I love you my alpha~ I think I'm going to take a nap now, this has been fun but exhausting" Destiny said, having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Alright, let's get some sleep. Also, you may have a hard time sitting down for a while," Dylan told her before closing his eyes. He'd really gotten into it and knew he'd have to explain that somehow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolly confronts Destiny, only to end up comforting her confused sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: HornyDalmatian, Wizard
> 
> I feel no need to list RPers after this chapter.

Dolly had been looking for Destiny, after Dylan had told her of his experience. Dolly didn't know what to say, but she had been thinking a few things over.

Destiny was in the living room. She was laying down trying not to sit too much since she was still sore.

Dolly entered the living room and saw Destiny. "Feeling a bit sore, sis?" Dolly asked her, even if she knew the answer.

Destiny looked at Dolly and shrank back a bit "Dylan told you about what happened didn't he?" she asked but already knew the answer. The way Dolly asked that and her tone of voice told Destiny all she needed to know.

"Yeah, he told me about what you two did, sounds like you both had fun," Dolly said, smirking and walking closer to her sister.

"We did alright, I've never seen that side of Dylan before, that whole thing felt like it came right out of one of my wet dreams" Destiny said looking like she was daydreaming about it "I- look Dolly I know you two are dating and all but..."

"Listen, me and him agreed on an open relationship. The two of us were a couple before mom and dad were married. I'm fine with sharing him with you, but you're basically the side chick of the relationship," Dolly told her in a matter-of-fact tone, she didn't like saying it like that but felt she needed to.

Destiny looked at the ground sadly and simply said "understood".

Dolly went over and hugged her sister, feeling she was being a bit harsh. "Destiny, I understand you want Dylan. But, maybe you'll come across someone else who can give you what you want. But, until then... Dylan and I will abuse that ass like there's no tomorrow," Dolly told Destiny and snickered, giving her a nice slap on the ass.

Destiny moaned from the slap but quickly went back to looking sad "I don't know Dolly... it's not like I want to date him, I just... I don't know... my thoughts and feelings about this whole thing is so confusing... but thanks, it means a lot".

"Don't worry, if you need to talk to someone I'm for you. As long as you know we care about you, and that is why we can't do that everyday. Even if you like the rougher approach, your body can only handle so much," Dolly told petting her head. "We do love you, Destiny. If you have any second thoughts on something, tell us immediately. In the end, we want you to have fun and what we do or say during sex is only for fun," Dolly said and stroked her tail, hoping her sister would understand.

Destiny finally smiled and said "Thank you Dolly, really, you have no idea how much that means to me... and I had no intention of doing this everyday, I know my limits Dolly".

"That's good, as long as you know what you can handle. I love you, Destiny," Dolly said hugging and nuzzling her sister. "So, if you want, share your thoughts and feelings and maybe we can help you figure things out," Dolly told her sister.

"It's just, I don't want to be Dylan's girlfriend, I want to be his bitch... by all accounts I shouldn't be jealous of you but I am..." Destiny said trailing off.

"Hmm, it could be you want what you can't have. Maybe you don't realize that you do, I know you didn't just up and decide you wanted this, how long did you think it over?" Dolly asked, assuming her sister wouldn't just walk up and ask to be Dylan's bitch on a whim.

"Maybe I do just want what I can't have..." Destiny said thinking that over "and I've been thinking about doing this for months... maybe even a year at this point... and I only just now talked myself into it".

"If that's the case, then we have our answer. I assumed you would've thought it over, you've always been a smart girl," Dolly told Destiny, and kissed her forehead. "Aside from Dylan, is there anyone else you've thought about?" Dolly figure she'd ask, she had an idea but that was gonna depend on the answer.

"I haven't really thought about anyone else like that... If I'm being honest with myself Dolly the main thing that makes me want Dylan is because he's the closest thing our family has to an alpha... power can be very attractive sis" Destiny said admittedly.

"Oh, I can understand that a little. I'm gonna just warn you on this, you have to be careful about that. Dylan may be careful, but there are others out there who will hurt you badly. As in they will put you in a hospital at best, and they won't care if you enjoy yourself or not," Dolly warned her, she knew Destiny was intelligent, but needed to make sure her sister knew not everyone would have her best interest at heart.

Destiny sighed and said "I know... I guess that was another reason that made me choose Dylan and not some random celebrity I talk to from time to time who probably would have fit the bill better..."

"I'm happy you thought this through, and let's be honest, Dylan's probably the best choice you have right now. I'll try to help you figure things out where I can, I'm sure you can talk to mom if you need to as well," Dolly said, rubbing Destiny's back.

"Thanks Dolly, I'll keep that in mind" Destiny said and was silent for a minute before she spoke up again "I know I'm probably going to need to find someone else sooner or later but who else is there to choose from? Dylan is the only one who has everything I want in a mate and would be perfect if only..." she didn't want to finish that line of thought.

"Destiny, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually. Maybe it'll be someone outside the family, who knows? Just don't be afraid to talk with me, okay?" Dolly said as she comforted her sister.

Destiny didn't say anything and just went to give Dolly a hug and pulled her in tight.

Dolly hugged Destiny back and smiled at the pup, she remembered being confused about those things when she was as young as her sister. It felt only right to help Destiny figure things out.

"I'm glad we had this talk Dolly, I wasn't looking forward to it when Dylan said I should but I'm actually feeling a lot better about all this now" Destiny said not letting go of Dolly just yet.

"I'm glad too, I was a confused young pup once. Trust me, you'll get it figured out. Especially with your big sister helping you," Dolly shared, sure she was still very young but felt her point stood.

"Thanks Dolly... we should spend more time together, I know we will be spending more time in private if you know what I mean but I want us to spend some quality time as just sisters too" Destiny said finally pulling away.

"I agree, we should do that. Wow, he really gave it to you didn't he? Yeah, you should wait before doing that again, your ass went from black and white to black and blue," Dolly said with a giggle and took a look at her bruised butt. "So, what do you feel like doing right now?" Dolly asked Destiny.

"With my ass like this all I really should do is lay here and watch a show or something" Destiny said blushing.

"Then, let's lay here and watch tv together," Dolly said, picking up a remote and turning the tv on. She was glad to spend time with her sister, they hadn't talked in what felt like forever.

A few minutes passed with them just watching TV and then something hit Destiny like a ton of bricks "Oh Dog mom is going to freak out when she sees me, do you think you can help me come up with a cover story?"

"Yeah, plus mom's a nurse and... Oh dog, uh, maybe we could say you fell off a tall ladder and luckily landed on your rump," Dolly suggested as a possible cover, though she knew that would be a hard sell.

"Let's just think about it and see what either of us come up with..." Destiny said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Alright, I'm sure we'll think of something. And between me and you, I can't wait for my turn to go to town on that cute ass," Dolly said gently rubbing Destiny's butt.

Destiny just giggled and went back to watching TV. Anyone else wouldn't want to be touched in a place that was sore as Destiny was right now no matter how gentle they were but she liked it. She decided not to tell Dolly that she was sending ripples of pleasure up her spine and just enjoyed the moment.

Dolly stopped after a short moment, knowing it was quite sore. Deciding to enjoy the moment in silence, she felt they made more progress than she had thought they would. Now, she just wanted to spend time with her sister with no worries at all.


	34. Helping a Sister Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Vinci talks to Dora and helps her get her thoughts together.

Dora was excited and had been in a great mood the last couple of days. She made her way to Da Vinci's room, which was also sort of her room. She wanted to have a special painting done for Dimitri 3, Dora was a little nervous about it though. It wasn't something that was to be put up for everyone to see.

Da Vinci was in her room thinking about what to paint next.

Dora walked up and knocked on the door, just to be polite and let Da Vinci invite her in. "Hey, sis. Have a question for you?" Dora asked from outside.

"Sure thing sis come on in" Da Vinci said "honestly you don't need my permission to come in Dora it's your room too".

"Right, anyway I've been thinking of asking for a special painting," Dora told as she entered, closing the door behind her.

"Oh? what did you have in mind Dora?" Da Vinci asked not sure where this was going.

"Well, I was thinking of doing something special for someone. I'm a little nervous about it though," Dora said and sat down biting her lip.

"'something special' for 'someone special' I'm guessing? Did you get yourself a boyfriend? who's the lucky guy?" Da Vinci said, mostly teasing her.

"Um... It's uh, D3," Dora admitted blushing and biting her lip. Da Vinci caught her by surprise, but figured she'd know eventually.

"Really now? I thought all of this incest stuff still weirded you out? not that I'm complaining or anything" Da Vinci said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it was an experience, we ran into each other in the hallway and we had a talk and..." Dora stopped herself, feeling her sister didn't need every detail. "Let's just say I surprised myself," Dora admitted to her.

"I guess that makes sense" Da Vinci said "so what kind of painting do you want to give him?"

"I was thinking of something a little lewd, something sexy," Dora said blushing from embarrassment as she heard herself say it.

"oh? he would have to hide that most of the time but okay" Da Vinci said, not wanting to argue about this.

"Yeah, I know. Plus, he can have the real thing when he wants," Dora said the last part under her breath. Da Vinci had a point, but Dora had been thinking about this for a bit.

Da Vinci heard that but chose not to say anything about it and went to get her art supplies "so what did you have in mind for this?"

"I was thinking of laying on my back with a paw on my pussy," Dora told her, she was starting to think about backing out. She wasn't as sure of this as she was willing to admit.

"Are you sure about this Dora? now that I think about it, this doesn't seem your style" Da Vinci said walking over to set everything up.

"No, what am I thinking? I should do something cute instead, that would make more sense anyway," Dora said shaking her head, embarrassed at herself.

"It's okay Dora, love is known to cloud the mind, trust me I learned that the hard way" Da Vinci told her with a wink "now how do you want this cute painting to be? I was thinking something with puppy eyes".

"Oh, that would be good, I think he'd like that. Hmm, I have an idea for a pose, it should be simple enough to hold," Dora said, getting to the middle of the room and sitting down slightly facing her body to the right and holding her left paw up a bit, making puppy eyes.

"Yes that's perfect!" Da Vinci said, starting to paint her sister.

Dora didn't say anything focusing on holding the pose. Her nose started to itch a bit and she did her best to ignore it. She did have to admit this was a much better idea, and would save her a lot of embarrassment down the line.

"I've got some good news for you by the way" Da Vinci said trying to start a conversation "I've made up my mind, I'm moving in with DJ, I even talked to him about it and he was thrilled so it looks like you get this room to yourself in a few days".

"Oh, that'll be lovely. I do love you as a roommate, but it will be nice to have a room to myself," Dora told Da Vinci, as her paw was going numb. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this pose..." Dora admitted to her sister. It wasn't a complicated pose, but she was starting to see why Da Vinci warned her to start small on poses.

"That's fine Dora, I had a feeling it wouldn't take long for you to need to move so I worked fast and got your eyes and other key details down first" Da Vinci said nonchalantly "I'll still need you as a reference but I don't think you need to hold that pose now".

"Alright, thanks sis. Especially for talking me out of the first idea, that would have been more trouble than it would be worth," Dora said, relaxing herself, taking a deep breath as she realized this would be a little easier to explain and cuter.

"It's no problem sis" Da Vinci said as she continued to paint "I have to say though thinking of you and D3 together warms my heart, I'm glad he found someone to ground himself to so to speak like Dante did".

"Yeah, it kind of happened so fast. I think Dante told him about what I told you, he ran up crying and saying how much he loved me. I was caught up in the moment, I was thinking about him beforehand and so we... Well, I figure you can guess how it went," Dora said with a slight giggle at the memory.

"Oh wow Dora that's something else" Da Vinci said giggling as well "I hope you two at least found a room first" she winked at Dora.

Dora bit her lip and blushed a bit, as fun as it was she knew it would be best to do that in a more private space. Though the way Da Vinci said it, almost implied she knew more than she was telling.

"Dante and I may have talked since you and D3 hooked up and he let me in on what happened" Da Vinci said looking away blushing "I just thought I'd be polite and act like I didn't know and wait to see how much you were comfortable telling me, guess I slipped up".

"Yeah, trust me that was a one time thing. We'll be a little more careful next time, hehe. But, yeah Dante got a show," Dora told her, seeing no point hiding it. She was a little embarrassed, but still a bit thrilled by the experience.

"hehehe well alright then" Da Vinci said smiling "also I bet it felt good having Dante watch~ I remember the first time I had sex with DJ... that was the first time I had ever had sex with one of my brothers and it felt so freeing~".

"Yeah, I never knew I had that side to myself. It felt amazing, still on a bit of a high from it~" Dora shared with Da Vinci, smiling from the thought.

"You'll be riding that high for quite some time, I know I did" said moving away from the painting "and I think I'm done, come take a look".

"Oh, very nice. I think he'll love it," Dora said excited to take the painting to D3, she loved this a lot better. "Dante sure seemed to enjoy every minute of it, too~" Dora said wondering if Dante left that part out.

"I'm sure D3 will and yeah I bet Dante did, he didn't outright say he masturbated to your show but with talk like 'my usual excuse of telling myself we aren't actually related isn't going to work this time' says it all" Da Vinci said laughing a bit "maybe you should see if you can push him further by inviting him to a threesome... after you get Dimitri's okay first that is".

"Yeah, we may need to talk about that one. Plus, Delgado would need to be okay with it as well," Dora added as she didn't want her brother and his boyfriend to fight because of her.

"yeah that would only be fair, but I have heard somewhere that Delgado was down for a threesome but I'm not sure how if he's bi or just gay... the whole family is pretty sure he's gay but nobody has heard it from him so I'm not sure" Da Vinci said thinking this over.

"Hmm, the only way to know for sure is if he says so. I'm not sure if asking would be a good idea, that's not something you just run up and ask," Dora said as she thought out loud, wondering how to have that discussion with Delgado. "He seems like a nice guy, I'd hate for him to get upset," Dora said thinking this over.

"Delgado is a very sweet pup, I'm sure he will understand if you just ask but if you don't want to do it that way I understand, I wish you good luck with this" Da Vinci said before starting to walk towards the door "now if you excuse me I've got a date with DJ I need to go to".

"Yeah, that painting looks dry enough. I think I'll go ahead and take it to D3," Dora said, happy with how this went, and appreciated Da Vinci's hard work and encouragement.

"Yeah it should be fine, see ya later Dora" Da Vinci said walking out the door and heading the opposite way from where Dora was going to go smiling to herself.

Dora waved as Da Vinci left, and carefully moved the painting and covered it up. She then made her way to D3, Da Vinci's talk helped her more than the painter might have realized. But now, she was wanting to see her boyfriend.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPers: eh, Wizard, HornyDalmatian
> 
> I just felt this one needed the RPer list again

DJ was just roaming around the place and wagging his tail, obviously loving the day.

Da Vinci had been looking for DJ and eventually found him "hey love you ready for that date you promised me~?"

“Yep,” he chuckled “was looking for you, ya cutie~” he licked her muzzle and walked her to his room

"Oh I've been looking forward to this since we started planning this~" Da Vinci told him as they walked.

He chuckled then thought about it, “what was the plan again?~”

"you silly goose, we were going to have a romantic candlelit dinner followed by our favorite pastime~" Da Vinci said, teasing him.

“Oh haha~ good thing Dylan helped set up for us~” DJ walked into his room.

"That was so nice of him," Da Vinci said, walking in as well and moving towards a table in the middle of the room.

“He's a great brother~” he pulled out a place for Da Vinci to sit, the gentleman he was.

Da Vinci took the sit and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she said "so how has your music been going lately DJ?"

“It's been wonderful,” he sat down as he continued, “I've got a lot of gigs though...but it pays off hehe, especially when I'm playing music about you.”

"Aw~ am I your muse now? well you're my muse too~" Da Vinci said, giving DJ bedroom eyes.

“You'll always be mine, Da Vinci~” he gave her that cute smirk he always did.

"Oh I know DJ~" Da Vinci said giggling, she loved that cute look on his face "so anything interesting happened to you lately that I should know about?"

“Nothing much...only that I love you more and more...er...wouldn't mind having fun like a threesome or the” he bit his lip thinking about it, “playfulness from last time~”

"hhmm a lot of threesomes seem to be coming up lately... maybe we should ask around and see if we can join in some time" Da Vinci said and then realized there was no food here "where's the food by the way? is Dylan going to come in and be our waiter?~"

right as she finished her question, Dylan came in with some tasty kibble and DJ licked his lips

Da Vinci just waited for Dylan to lay down their food on the table wagging her tail.

“Enjoy your meal you cuties~ such an adorable couple~” he chuckled walking out as DJ started eating.

Da Vinci started eating as well just enjoying the moment in silence.

DJ glanced over, watching how cute Da Vinci looked while she ate, loving every inch of her.

Da Vinci saw DJ admiring her and let out a small giggle, she loved it when he did this.

He blushed, knowing she loved him and continued eating.

"So how's it sinking in that we will be sharing this room in just a few days? I know you're happy about it and all but are there any other thoughts you have about it?" Da Vinci asked out of the blue suddenly.

“not really, just that it feels better being closer to you~” DJ said as he smirked.

Da Vinci nodded and said "that makes sense, I feel the same way~".

"Plus, I'll be able to hold you close to me every night~" DJ said with a loving smile.

"Oh~ can't wait for that~" Da Vinci said smirking

"I get to spend more time with my favorite pup~ And couldn't imagine anyone better~" DJ said as he moved closer to Da Vinci and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Da Vinci glanced down seeing that her bowl was empty and said "looks like we're done with the main course, how about we get to dessert~" and with that she kissed him on the lips starting to make out with him.

"My favorite part~" DJ said as Da Vinci began showing him affection. It wasn't too long before he felt his member become fully erect. "Oh, Da Vinci I'll never get enough of you~" DJ said as he began pushing his tongue in her mouth.

Da Vinci wrestled her tongue with his for a while. No matter how many times they did this it never got dull for her.

DJ rubbed Da Vinci's back and moved his paws down slowly and gently towards her ass. He felt as if he was in a dream every time he and Da Vinci got together.

Da Vinci moaned as he got to work. She moved her paws and reached for his ass as well.

DJ just moaned from Da Vinci's touch, it made him want her even more. DJ began rubbing and feeling Da Vinci's ass, it felt so nice to him. He had to break the kiss, to breathe a bit and began to take in her scent.

Da Vinci was panting hard and after a moment she turned around and presented herself to DJ "come on bro, I think we're both more than ready for it~".

"Dog, you're so sexy~" DJ said as he gave her pussy a little lick before mounting her.

"Oh~" Da Vinci moaned before she said "not as sexy as you DJ~"

"I beg to differ~" DJ said as he began to push his cock into her pussy and kissed her neck.

"Oh Dog~ why did I ever try to get us not to go this far before?" Da Vinci asked herself moaning.

He picked up his thrusting a bit and went deeper. "I just wish I had asked you sooner~" DJ said as his knot began to slap against her pussy.

Da Vinci moans and starts to push back against his thrusts loving every second of this.

"Dog~ I've been wanting you all day~" DJ said moaning as he picked his thrusting, his cock throbbed as he felt her walls.

"S- Same here DJ~" Da Vinci said through her moans "you better knot me before you cum~".

"Ooh~ I was hoping you'd say that~" DJ moaned out he felt himself getting close.

Da Vinci moaned but didn't really say anything else. If she was honest with herself she wanted him to knot her every time.

DJ couldn't speak much more as he picked up his thrusting a bit, he knew he was about to blow and was getting ready for the last big thrust.

Da Vinci moaned out in ecstasy as she came just as DJ knotted her "OOOH YES~".

DJ just panted as he slowly came down from his high, he loved how confident they both had become. He carefully laid down with Da Vinci and nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Da Vinci~ I'll never hurt you and I know you'll never hurt me~" DJ said kissing her, wanting to enjoy every minute with her.

"I love you too DJ, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world~ I just want to spend as much time with you as possible" Da Vinci said, loving the attention he was giving her.

"So, how'd Dora take the news of getting her own room?" DJ said as he cuddled Da Vinci. He didn't have a chance to talk to his new sister very much, but from the sound of it, her and Da Vinci really got along.

"She liked having me as a roommate but she isn't exactly complaining about having the room to herself either if you know what I mean" Da Vinci said snuggling up to him.

"I'm sure, I'm just glad everyone's starting to get along again. It feels like all that happened a long time ago now, I'm just glad it all worked out how it did," DJ admitted giving Da Vinci a kiss.

"Me too... it's scary to think how close we all were to tearing this family apart..." Da Vinci said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be honest... It scared me how close that came. I'm thankful you and Dante came to your senses in time, Dante told me if that hadn't happened the Dimitris wouldn't have been caught in time," DJ said, sounding as if he was gonna cry at the thought. He nuzzled Da Vinci, glad for her loyalty.

"Let's just try not to think about what could have been... all this is doing, is making the both of us really sad and everything worked out for the best anyways" Da Vinci said trying to comfort him.

"You're right, and we should be celebrating~" DJ said kissing her neck and hugging her a little tighter.

"hehehe I'm really proud of Dante and D3, they both have come so far in such a short amount of time" Da Vinci said leaning into DJ.

"I'm proud too, and happy for both of them. It was the wake up call they needed," DJ said resting his head on Da Vinci.

"no argument here, we were so close to falling apart but instead we're stronger than ever now" Da Vinci said closing her eyes "I think I'm going to take a nap, I've always slept better with you knotted to me~"

"You've always been a cute sleeper~" DJ said closing his eyes as well and letting himself drift off to sleep.

Da Vinci wasn't that far behind him, dreaming of the two of them in a number of cute scenarios.


	36. A Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora takes D3 the painting and they decide to go to her room and talk.

As her sister was on her date, Dora made her way to Dimitri 3. This painting was special in more ways than one, and she was really looking forward to giving it to him.

Dimitri 3 was thinking about trying to get away from D1 and 2 a little bit. He still loved his brothers and would still spend a lot of time with them but he was starting to think he needed a little space from them.

Dora was humming to herself and skipping along, she was trying to think where D3 could be and figured she'd run into him at some point.

Dimitri 3 turned a corner and saw Dora heading his way holding something covered up "hey Dora what you got there?"

"Just a little present for someone special~" Dora said, smirking and giving him bedroom eyes. She handed him the painting to let him see it. "I hope you like it, I wanted something special for you and Da Vinci helped me decide on it," Dora told him.

Dimitri 3 took the painting and just looked at it for a moment "Aw it's adorable just like you~" he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dora blushed a little and kissed him back. "I'm glad you like it~ Shall we talk somewhere a little more private this time?~" Dora said and nuzzled his neck.

"I wouldn't mind that, I heard Da Vinci is going to be busy for a little bit so how about your room?" Dimitri 3 said with a wink.

"Hmm~ Hope she won't mind~ Though, soon I'll have it all to myself and you can visit whenever you want~" Dora told him, giving him a kiss.

Dimitri 3 kissed her back and started to make his way to her room thinking a bit about what Dora said about having it to herself soon.

"Da Vinci's gonna move in with DJ in a few days~ So, I might get a little lonely without a roommate~" Dora said, though she wasn't sure about having D3 share a room with her just yet.

"I've been needing to get away from D1 and 2, would you mind if I move in? I promise to be a gentleman about it" Dimitri 3 said trying to reassure her about it.

"Let's discuss it a bit, though I can't think of a reason to say 'no'~" Dora told him, though she figured he'd probably move in with her at some point either way.

"Yeah that's only fair," D3 said as they were coming up on her room.

"I think Da Vinci will be with DJ the rest of the night, so we'll be completely by ourselves~" Dora said as she entered the room, waiting for D3 to enter before closing the door.

Dimitri 3 went up to Dora and pressed his lips against hers and began to make out with her.

Dora was a little surprised at the suddenness , but quickly pulled him close to her and used her tongue to wrestle his. She moaned at his touch, her body hot with anticipation.

Dimitri 3 kept the make out session going and reached for her ass and just felt her up for a bit.

Dora moaned louder when Dimitri did so, rubbing his back and pushing herself against him grinding her cookie along his shaft.

Dimitri 3 pulled away. He was fully erect and was ready to go "Okay sis I'm ready whenever you are~" he said flirting a bit.

"I love this 'talk' already~" Dora said as she presented herself. "Best not keep a lady waiting~" Dora said flirting back.

D3 mounted her and said "me too, I don't think I'll ever get tired of it~" and with that he started thrusting.

"Oooh~ me neither~" Dora moaned out as her body tingled with pleasure. "And to think I had qualms about this~ Now, I just want you~" Dora let her eyes closed as her moaning became intense.

Dimitri 3 moaned as he kept going and said "you were only apart of our family for a few days before you changed your views on incest, I don't know if that if that says more about our family or you but either way I'm not complaining~" as he finished saying that he picked up his pace.

"Nor am I~ No knotting, that's all I ask for now~" Dora said through her moans feeling his cock throb in her walls. "Aaah~ Well, I can't resist that sexy voice~" Dora moaned out as she threw her head back, her body rippled with pleasure from each thrust.

"Got it, how about I just assume you don't want me to knot you for awhile and you just let me know if that ever changes okay sweetie?~" Dimitri 3 said, feeling himself get closer.

"That will work for me~ So close~" Dora got out as she approached her climax. "Aah~ I love you~" She moaned as she came, full of ecstasy.

Dimitri 3 grunted and moaned and came as well, he pulled out and ended up painting her ass and back white again albeit accidentally this time.

"Guess I'll need another bath~ But, I'd rather cuddle you a bit~" Dora said turning around and kissing him, panting from the pleasure and feeling like she was in the clouds.

Dimitri 3 kissed her back and laid down with her "sorry about that sweetie, I really didn't mean to do that this time".

"It's okay, it had to go somewhere and well I don't mind~" Dora told him and nuzzled him. "I suppose you could be my roommate~ We're already doing each other, I guess it feels like that would announce us being a couple without saying it~" Dora said and pulled him into a hug. "Also, I have a question for you~" Dora asked and kissed him again.

Dimitri 3 chuckled and said "thanks sweetie I can't wait for us to share this room, and it probably will let everyone know we're a couple but you know what? I'm more then fine with that" he pulled her in closer to him and continued with "and what is it love?"

"I had a talk with Da Vinci, about our little adventure the other day. Basically Dante told her about it and she suggested arranging a threesome. Now, I'm not sure about it yet to be honest. But, I figured I'd go ahead and ask if you'd like to do that one day," Dora said as she thought it over, and nuzzled Dimitri 3.

"If Dante and Delgado are cool with it then I won't have any problems either" Dimitri 3 said before he continued under his breath "I owe Dante that much..."

"Whatever you did, he seems to be over it. Before you say anything, I decided I don't want to know what it was," Dora said and rubbed a paw on his back. She said she'd leave it alone and seeing how much everyone tried to avoid the topic, Dora decided it best not to dig into old wounds.

Dimitri 3 was crying at this point and said "thank you Dora... I promise to tell you someday, you deserve to know but I just can't bring myself to say it right now".

"That's fine, I was curious and asked Da Vinci. I promised to drop it and leave it alone, it's over now and if it hadn't happened we wouldn't have met," Dora told him and gave him a kiss, bringing him closer to her just wanting to comfort him.

"so much would be different right now if it hadn't happened, I'd still be a jerk, Dante would still be roughing up our siblings without a second thought and you would be... I don't even want to think of that..." D3 said and snuggled up to Dora.

"It's okay now, everything seems to have worked for the best," Dora said as she cuddled him and patted his head. "You came into my life at the right time, and I'm grateful for that," Dora shared and nuzzled D3.

Dimitri 3 just smiled and let a few minutes pass by in silence before he said "you're wonderful you know that? I really need to come up with a pet name for you, I keep calling you sweetie or love because I just want to call you something that let's you know how I feel but I can't think of anything for a proper pet name".

"Hehe, same here. I'm sure we'll think of something eventually, we should do more stuff together as well. I have fun with you, but we'll need to do more than play our favorite game eventually," Dora told him resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah you're right, hell I still need to take you on our first date now that I think about it" Dimitri 3 said closing his eyes "oh well, something to do later, right now I just want to lay here with you for a few hours".

"I couldn't imagine anything better~ I love you, Dimitri~" Dora said she closed her eyes and rested on his soft and warm chest.

"I love you too Dora" D3 simply said as he got ready to just spend time with her for a while in silence.


	37. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny and D1 share their secrets.
> 
> Beginning of Arc 3

Dimitri 1 sighed as he lay on the sofa in the living room, he had been at his brother's side for what felt like forever, though D3 had been talking to Dora more recently. D2 seemed a bit distant lately, and no one was sure why. It was speculated he was hurt that Dante went with someone else, but D1 wasn't so sure. Dimitri 1 just wished he could find someone, but everyone he asks just told him he had no self control.

Destiny walked into the living room with a spring in her step. It had been long enough for her to recover from her time with Dylan and she spotted D1 as she walked in. She heard about how hard Dimitri 3 was trying to to be better but hadn't heard anything about D 1 or 2. Still though she decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt and try to talk with him and besides he looked like he needed someone to cheer him up anyways "hey D1 why the long face?"

"Just thinking about things, both my brothers seem to be growing distant from me after that incident. It seems everyone has someone, and I can't get anyone to give me a second look," Dimitri 1 said with a sigh, at least one of his siblings seemed to be willing to talk with him.

"aw yeah, like, completely understandable, I'm having some love life issues as well actually" Destiny said to try and make him feel like he wasn't alone but she wasn't sure how much she wanted to go into detail about that just yet.

"Everyone I ask just says I have no self control and don't really do well when it comes to showing affection. I just get too into it, like I just enjoy being rougher, similar to how Dante was except maybe worse, I just don't know," Dimitri 1 admitted, he wasn't sure why he shared this with Destiny but she seemed willing to listen and he needed to get it out.

"Rougher and worse then how Dante was and no self control you say?" Destiny said thinking that over for a minute before she continued with "in that case I have a secret I need to tell you~".

"I'm worried I enjoy hurting others to-" Dimitri 1 stopped and looked up at Destiny, unsure of where this was going. "A secret?" D1 asked, wanting to know where this was going.

"Yup only Dylan Dolly and maybe mom know about this" Destiny said as-a-matter-of-factly before she went right up in his face and whispered in his ear "I'm a masochist~".

"Oh? That's a surprise, I wasn't expecting that from you. To be honest, I think I could be a, uh, sadist I think is the word. It's like once I get started, I can't stop myself and Dylan's told me before that I could seriously hurt someone if I wasn't careful," Dimitri 1 told her, if she was sharing that kind of secret he might as well say his.

"We'll just have to work on that then so you don't go too far~" Destiny said as she went to playfully bite his ear.

D1 blushed a bit at that, as it started to dawn on him how Destiny was talking. "Oh, um, shall we find somewhere private to talk more than?~" D1 asked as he started to perk up a bit.

"Yes I think that would work out nicely~" Destiny said with a wink and got off of him.

"Lead the way~" D1 said as he hopped off the sofa, he wanted her to lead more so he could check her out and look over her sexy body.

"Right away big boy~" Destiny said as she walked to the closest room she knew would be empty swinging her back and forth in an exaggerated motion knowing D1 would have his eyes on her.

D1 hadn't realized it was since he did this, and watching Destiny's ass sway was making him hornier as he started showing off his rocket on accident. It didn't bother him, he just hoped no one saw this as he drooled for his sister.

Destiny got to the door after a bit and held the door open for him "before we get started there is one thing I want to make clear".

"Alright, go ahead. I'm not in the position to argue with anything," D1 said as he waited to hear what she said.

"I'm not interested in being anyone's girlfriend Dimitri, if we are going to fuck I am your bitch, nothing more nothing less, got it?" Destiny said before turning away from him and presenting herself.

"Okay, that's fair," Dimitri said and thought it over, he had been scolded by his mother more than once about treating his sister's with respect and dignity. "If that's what you want, you asked for it bitch~" D1 said as he raised a paw and slapped her ass as hard as he could.

Destiny moaned loud and gave her ass a shake "m- more~".

D1 gave her ass another smack, starting to feel himself getting more into this. "Oh, I'll give you more alright~" D1 said as he thought of what all he wanted to do.

"yes please~" Destiny said, still moaning. This felt like a paradox to Destiny. Here she was giving herself up to be D1's bitch and yet she has never felt more free.

"Wait, where do you draw the line?" D1 asked rubbing her ass before giving it another smack, he should have asked beforehand. But, needed to make sure before he did what he thought of next.

"I'm not too sure honestly, I have only ever done something like this once before with Dylan not too long ago, I'm, like, still kind of learning what I am and what I am not okay with" Destiny said thinking for a bit "let's just say for now don't send me to the hospital and if I get uncomfortable with something I'll let you know".

"Good enough, let's get back to it~" Dimitri said he hadn't done anything too rough, but that was about to change. He shoved Destiny to the ground and pinned her down. "Are you ready for me to stop playing around and treat you like the bitch you are?~" D1 said as he tugged one of her ears, started to position his paws on her throat but thought better of it.

"Oh~ I'm more than ready~" Destiny said she was getting wet from just the idea of this.

D1 started to bite down on her ear a bit, being careful not to draw blood. Taking a hindleg and kicking her in the rear not as hard as he could, but where he knew Destiny would definitely feel it. He started to move his front paws to her throat, though something in the back of his head was telling him not to go that far.

Destiny kept moaning as he got to it. She didn't see that he was occasionally tempted to choke her, she was enjoying all of this too much too.

Dimitri's tip began rubbing against Destiny's pussy, and he figured it best to move forward. "Ready for my cock, slut?~" Dimitri said with her ear still in his mouth. he let go of her ear and slapped her in the face, not really thinking about it.

Destiny shook herself out of the daze of the slap she just received. There was something about that, that struck a chord with her more then what D1 had been doing so far and she said "Oh yes~ please fuck my slutty hole like there's no tomorrow big boy~".

Dimitri 1 held her head down with a paw and forced his cock into her cookie wasting no time to start thrusting. "Oh~ You feel so good, you dirty whore~" D1 let out and moaned, smacking her ass as he thrusted.

"Oh YES~" Destiny moaned out in pleasure. All she could do was lay there pinned and take it and that was doing everything for her.

"I want you to wear my cum, so everybody can see how much of a whore you are~" D1 knowing he was close he thrusted and moved his paw off his face.

All Destiny could do right now was moan. She was getting close as well "P- Please, knot me~ I beg you~".

"Well, since you asked nicely~" Dimitri said, giving one more hard thrust shoving his knot in her filling her with his cum. he howled in excitement, the pleasure from this made him want more.

Destiny howled as well. D1 knotting her had pushed her over the edge and she came hard.

"Wow, that was something else~" D1 said as he panted, he rolled them both over on his side and pulled her into a hug. "Did you have fun, sis?~ Wait, I..." D1 realized he had slapped Destiny in the face when he spoke. Over all, he'd shown decent restraint. He just wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Destiny snuggled up and said "that was everything I could have hoped for Dimitri~ and I can see you're worried, is it about slapping me in the face? Don't be, that was hot as hell~".

"Oh, if you say so~ As long as you had fun as well~" Dimitri 1 said, giving her a nuzzle, trying to be a little affectionate.

"Oh I did, believe me I did~" Destiny told laying her head on his chest "so how was I for the first time as your bitch? and you do realize you could do a lot more then just fuck me as your bitch right?"

"I wanted to be careful for the first time, but I did enjoy myself~ I had an urge to try and choke you, I admit but I was thinking might have been too far," Dimitri admitted to her. "Wait, what do you mean by more than fucking?" D1 asked, a little confused.

"oh wow I'm not sure how I would have reacted if you had done that~" Destiny told him and then she blushed as she prepared to answer him "well... just as an example you could make calling me a whore more than just dirty talk..." her heart was beating fast from this, she couldn't believe she actually suggested that.

"Oh?~ I might try doing that~" Dimitri said and smiled, he knew it wasn't gonna be a full on relationship but he could accept that. "Is there something you wish I did?~" Dimitri figured he'd ask for next time.

Destiny shuddered just thinking that prostitution is in her near future "Actually I've ordered a lot of stuff over the past year in case I ever had someone to do this with, just to give you an idea of some of it I've got a ball gag, a wipe, a leather blindfold, and all kinds of other bondage stuff~" Destiny said very proudly.

Dimitri wasn't sure how to process that information. "Wait, how'd you get all that and not get caught?" Dimitri asked, though he couldn't deny it sounded hot as hell.

"Well first of all I didn't order it all at once, I space it out so it was easier to manage, and second I had it shipped with stuff I needed for my acting career, nearly got caught more than a few times honestly but never did" Destiny said cheekily.

"You've really thought this out, I'm impressed~ I'll be honest, I've always admired your intelligence~" D1 said, he wasn't lying Destiny always seemed to be the smartest of her three sisters.

Destiny blushed and said "why thank you~ if I do anything I'm going to think it through first~".

"Wouldn't have it any other way~" Dimitri 1 said he was gonna leave it at that, not wanting to talk about the last time he and his brothers planned something. "But, wasn't this just a spur of the moment thing?" D1 asked pretty sure she had no intention of doing this with him beforehand.

"Well... with you yes, being someone's bitch though not so much, I've been wanting it for some time now..." Destiny said admittedly.

"Oh, that makes sense. I can't wait to do this again, bitch~" Dimitri said with a grin and kissed her, he wasn't sure why he kissed her but didn't really care.

Destiny was surprised but she kissed him back after a bit.

"Just so you know, I'm feeling much better~" Dimitri 1 said with the goofiest grin on his face.

"you better be~" was all Destiny said to that.

"I think I want a nap after all that~" D1 said with a chuckle and closed his eyes.

"I think I'll join you," Destiny said, closing her eyes as well resting on top of him.


	38. Mental State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delgado looks for D2, and hopes to see if he can figure out what he's been up to.

Dimitri 2 had been hiding around the house for the most part, he knew he wasn't innocent in any of this. He was a little angry and jealous of Delgado, D2 wasn't sure why as he and Dante were only ever a fling. He was avoiding Da Vinci and DJ as much as possible, knowing the confrontation that awaited him. If he were honest he wasn't sure he'd changed much at all, he violated the trust of his siblings and deep down he felt there was guilt there. He hadn't been talking to D1 or D3 lately, he'd gone from happy and innocent to reclusive. Though, he knew he was never 'innocent', and that started to weigh on him. He walked down the hall alone with his thoughts.

Delgado had been thinking a lot about Dimitri 2 the past few days. Delgado knew about what Dante and D2 did together before the incident, who didn't? and it didn't help that everyone knew about what D2 was willing to do. Delgado didn't know what to think or how to feel about him so he thought he would find D2 and see what happens next.

D2 wasn't far away walking with his head down, seeming to be in deep thought, he wasn't watching where he was going at all. It looked like Dimitri 2 was muttering to himself, and seemed out of it.

It didn't take long for Delgado to find him and he saw what D2 was doing so he thought he would try to make his presence known by calling out to him "Hey Dimitri 2 wait up!"

"Huh?" Dimitri 2 responded and seemed to shake himself out of it for a moment. "Oh, hey Delgado..." He greeted, not sure what his brother wanted.

"hey" Delgado simply said back at first but after a minute he continued with "look me and you have got to talk about Dante sooner or later... I don't know if you hate me over this or not and I'm starting to wonder if you're avoiding me".

Dimitri 2 took a minute to respond, he wasn't sure how to respond. "Dante... What's there to talk about? I don't know what I feel right now..." D2 said in a tired and drained manner, not looking Delgado in the eyes and staring at the floor.

Delgado was hesitant to respond as well "we could talk about how I took him from you... the whole family knew you two were a fling but I always had a feeling you wanted it to be more... and I well... you know what I did".

"Maybe I did... Doesn't matter, my brothers ruined any chance of that... I did too, didn't I..." Dimitri 2 said, sounding like he wanted to cry. "What's wrong with me?" He said though the question was more to himself.

Delgado just stood there for a minute not sure what to say at first but then said "I mean you do feel guilty about that right?" he wanted to ask something else but he needed to be sure of something first.

"I... I was willing to betray my brother's trust, but I..." D2 said, but seemed to have trouble finishing the thought. He wasn't sure how he felt, but deep down it scared him how willing he was to betray his brother.

Delgado went up and hugged him and said "Dimitri 2 I'm not going to lie to you, what you did was wrong, but the sooner acknowledge you made a mistake, take responsibility for it and learn from it the better off all of us are going to be in the long run... look at Dimitri 3 for example, he came up with that plan in the first place and the family as a whole is almost ready to forgive him, and you know why? because he said he was sorry and worked to prove it" Delgado paused and took a deep breath "what I'm trying to say here D2 is that I'm willing to give you a second chance like I did with D3".

"I just... wish I could take it back," Dimitri 2 said and finally broke down crying. "I was willing to hurt someone that was close to me, and it wouldn't have been the first time I hurt someone either. I deserved losing Dante to you, I'm a horrible pup," Dimitri 2 said as he cried, his guilt began to manifest itself.

"D2 you don't deserve any of that, as long as you feel guilt when you make a mistake and are willing to learn from it that's proof that you aren't as bad as you think you are" Delgado said patting D2's back.

"I guess I did want more with Dante, I guess I'm mad at myself for ruining it. I ruined my relationship with DJ and Da Vinci, I guess I've been trying to avoid my guilt and I've been avoiding everyone. But, I think it's making me crazy..." D2 admitted and sniffled.

"They say the hardest part to dealing with your problems is admitting to them" Delgado said chuckling a bit "I could probably help with Dante, while I can't give you what you had wanted, I can at least help you get back what you did have by inviting you to a threesome sometimes or maybe even... no I haven't even talked to Dante about that yet... and as for Da Vinci and DJ, I could try talking to them first but you're mostly on your own there".

"Thank you, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I needed to talk with someone, but I just didn't know who I could talk to," D2 said as he seemed to be calming down, he began to relax himself. "I've even been pushing my brothers away from me, all I know is I need to go to Da Vinci and DJ and get this over with," D2 said unsure of himself.

"I wish I knew what to tell you to help with that D2 but I honestly don't, my only advise is maybe let them get out their anger first and then apologize... they may not accept it right away but if you let them know you're sorry then that alone will be a huge weight off your mind" Delgado said unsure of what he just said.

"I... I think I understood what you meant, you're probably right. I'm still a little surprised you came to talk to me, not even the two brothers I'm related seemed to care," D2 let out with a sigh, sure he was avoiding everyone but it seemed like no one cared about him after what he did. Though, he felt they had every right to hate him.(edited)

"hehehe what can I say I've got a big heart, I care about everyone in this family no matter how badly they mess up" Delgado said laughing half joking "but maybe you should have a sit down with D1 and 3 as well, you three seem to be drifting off from each other lately and that's such a shame, you three's bond were stronger then any other platonic relationship in this family and if it can just fall apart just like that then what hope do the rest of us have?"

"You're right, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and running away from my problems. This is my family, and I've come so close to losing it... Yeah, I need to do the right thing. If my brothers can change for the better, so can I," Dimitri 2 finally said, coming to terms with what he needed to do.

Delgado just hugged him again and pulled him in tight "I'm glad I was able to help D2, I know you'll make us all proud".

Dimitri 2 hugged him back, his mind at ease with his brother's help. He just wanted to hold the embrace, he needed someone and Delgado came to him.

Delgado held the hug for a long while for D2's sake but eventually he needed to let go "you let me know if you ever need someone to talk to Dimitri, I promise I'll be there for you".

"Alright, I guess I'll go and try to find my brothers first. But, if I run into Da Vinci I can just get that over with," D2 said, not sure which of his problems to take care of first.

"Alright I wish you good luck with all that D2 but right now I got to meet up with Dante, don't forget about my offer to join us sometime okay?" Delgado told him as he got up and started to turn and leave.

"I won't, thanks again. We'll talk again soon," Dimitri 2 said as he turned away and went off to see who he could find first.


	39. A Needed Talk

Dimitri 1 was in his room, he'd always shared a room with his brothers. He noticed Dimitri 2 looking at him and sighed, going over to D2. "If you want to talk, say something," D1 told his brother who sighed. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I was blaming you two for losing Dante. In the end, that was my fault," Dimitri 2 said as D1 hugged him. Dimitri 1 had always had the suspicion that his brother wasn't satisfied with Dante being a fling, it was hard not to notice when D2 mentioned the goth.

Dimitri 3 walked in to get the last few things of his, he was officially moving in with Dora in a minute and saw the two of them hugging it out "uh what going on guys?"

"D3, we need to talk. I've been avoiding both of you as I blamed you two for losing Dante, but in the end I'm just as guilty. I wasn't innocent in this, and it's past the time for me to take responsibility for my own actions," Dimitri 2 said crying as D1 patted his back. "I've been worried about you, I just wasn't sure what I could say," D1 said as he comforted his brother.

Dimitri 3 walked up to them and joined in on the hug "It's okay D2, if I'm being honest I've been focusing so much on my hand in what we did and trying to make it up to the family that I didn't really notice that you weren't there for the most part but I promise that will change, I'm not going to let us fall apart over this..."

"I don't want to lose either of you," Dimitri 2 said as he was being hugged. "You won't, we've always been with each other even at our lowest points. We shouldn't drift apart over this mistake, we can point fingers but all three of us had a hand to play. We nearly destroyed the family that took us in, but we're fixing it as best we can," Dimitri 1 said as he tightened his hug a bit.

"D1 is right D2, we've been through too much at this point for this to break us apart, all three of us made a mistake back then sure but it shouldn't be the end of us" Dimitri 3 said starting to tear up.

"Yeah, and sure we haven't been spending as much time together lately, we're still brothers and nothing can change that," D1 said and nuzzled D2. "I still need to talk with Da Vinci and DJ, they deserve an apology from me," D2 said as his brothers embraced him.

"Yeah we all do actually... to think that we were actually considering raping Da Vinci... it makes me sick to my stomach how not only were willing to do it but we were also so nonchalant about the whole thing..." D3 said mostly to himself.

"It scares me how willing I was to betray Da Vinci and DJ's trust like that, I have a feeling they're going to have some choice words for me that I'll just have to take," Dimitri 2 said with a sigh. "I didn't think I would say this at the time, but I'm glad Dylan caught us in time," D1 admitted as he thought about it.

"me too D1, me too" Dimitri 3 said just pulling the two of them tighter not sure what else to say.

"I agree, I'm also glad Delgado got me to see reason before I drove myself crazy," D2 said, enjoying the embrace of his brothers.

"Delgado is too good to us man, first he helps me patch things up with Dante and now this?" Dimitri 3 said mostly to himself.

"I haven't talked with Delgado, but I did talk with Destiny which was something else," D1 said out of the blue, D2 sighed. "Yeah, I think he was trying to get me to stop avoiding everyone. Plus, wanting to talk about Dante with me, I wasn't expecting him to help me," D2 said as his siblings continued to embrace.

"Delgado is like the kindest pup anyone in the family knows at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if he checks up with you too D1 and Destiny huh? how'd that go?" Dimitri 3 asked, wondering what she would want with D1.

"Uh, it went surprisingly well in fact," D1 said smiling at remembering the encounter. "That says more than your telling," D2 said with a chuckle, as his brothers finally broke the hug.

"Yeah D1 you can tell us what happened, I bet you too had some 'fun' but with how you're known to be during sex I'm surprised Destiny of all pups went along with that" D3 said laughing a bit

"I was surprised as well, she saw I was a little down and we talked for a bit about how both of us have a rather different idea on how to enjoy sex. I was concerned at first, but she really seemed to enjoy what we did. Though, I did manage to keep from attempting to choke her. I just felt that would have been too far, she literally told me I could whore her out if that tells you anything," Dimitri 1 said and shrugged. "Out of all our siblings, Destiny is the one I didn't expect to be that way," D2 said confused.

"Holy cow me neither D2 but I have to admit that kind of makes it even hotter then it already is" Dimitri 3 said trying not to get a boner from that.

"It wasn't how I expected my day to go, but I forgot how much I missed doing that. I can't wait to do it again, I'm not sure who I'd whore out with if I do. D3's with Dora now, so that's something we'd have to talk about it and D2 has never shown much interest in girls," D1 said as he thought of his brothers. "I mean, I did get into a threesome with Da Vinci but I think I was more intoxicated by the scent she was giving off at the time," D2 admitted, he could never be quite sure which why he swung but always leaned towards guys more than girls.

"I mean did she say you have to whore her out with someone in the family? there are a lot of Dogs in London that would like to get at her ass, she is a celebrity after all..." D3 said, mostly thinking out loud.

"Well, no and I'm aware of that. But, I know my family better than I know some random stranger who could hurt her for real. It's strange, like I love that I can do what I want with her, but I don't want her to get seriously hurt," Dimitri 1 admitted to them. "D1, have you heard of a safe word? Seriously, if you or she feels like something's wrong, have a word you two could say to each other that will tell you she's uncomfortable," D2 said, trying to make a point.

"Yeah D1 you might want to get on that and get a safe word, and maybe also see what she thinks about getting whored out to strangers, who knows? maybe that's what she had in mind when she told you that" Dimitri 3 said trying to think of what Destiny might have had in mind.

"Yeah, I should talk to her about this before I do anything. This involves her body and she'll know what she's okay with," D1 said glad he brought this up. "Yeah, we really learned the hard way to show our sisters some respect. Let's not forget that anytime soon," D2 reminded his brother.

"I know I won't forget it, I don't I can at this point" D3 said laughing a bit "we really needed this talk, now I'm kind of sad that I'm moving into Dora's room today"

"I agree, we needed this. I just missed being around you two that whole month, it was the longest we'd been separated at the time," D1 told them both. "Yeah, and D3 you have a girlfriend now. If you two want to share a room go ahead, just don't forget you have other brothers and sisters," D2 said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks for understanding D2, I promise we will still spend a lot of time together when I'm not with Dora" Dimitri 3 said pulling Dimitri 2 into another hug.

"Hey, don't leave me out," D1 joked and joined the hug. D2 hugged both his brothers back, it was like having his best friends back. He was happy for D3, and D2 figured maybe he'd find someone else one day. He needed to get the apology to Da Vinci and DJ out of the way, after that he wanted to talk with Dante and Delgado.

Dimitri 3 got a sad look on his face mid hug and said "I wish I could hang out you two right now but I was already late for meeting up with Dora at our room when I came in here".

"Okay, I think we've had our talk. Surely Dora will understand we needed to do this," D1 told him and D2 nodded in agreement. "Why wouldn't she? We needed this talk, and she seems a reasonable one," D2 said and smiled as he broke the hug.

"Yeah I'll just tell her what happened here, I doubt she'll be mad" Dimitri 3 getting up and making his way to get the things he had planned on getting in the first place when he came in here.

Dimitris 1 and 2 to straighten up their room a bit as D3 got his things and got ready to leave. "See ya around, bro. I'll miss sharing a room with you, but we'll still be seeing each other," D1 said, they're still in the same house and knew where each other would be. D2 nodded as he didn't have anything to add to that.

"See you guys, and I'll miss being your roommate, you both mean the world to me never forget that" Dimitri 3 said as he walked out the door and made his way to Dora.

As the other two Dimitris waved goodbye to their brother and tidied up their room, Dora paced along the floor. "It shouldn't be taking him this long to get his things, where is he?" Dora said she wasn't frustrated with him being late, but wondered what could have held him. Though she had a hunch he might be talking with his brothers, and would just ask when he arrived.

Dimitri 3 walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "sorry I'm late sweetie but I can explain" he said to her.

"It's fine, I just figured you might have been talking with your brothers and lost track of time," Dora said, kissing him back, and hugging. "Let's get your stuff put up first, then we'll enjoy ourselves~" Dora said rubbing his chest and nuzzling his neck.(edited)

"oh can't wait~ but I should really tell you what happened first it's kind of important" Dimitri 3 making his way inside.

Dora nodded and let him in, letting D3 fill her in on what happened.

Dimitri 2 knew he'd taken long enough to get this over with, making his way to Da Vinci after that talk. He also knew he had to be ready to take everything they gave him, he walked up DJ's door and sighed. "Best just get this over with," D2 told himself and knocked on the door.

Da Vinci was laying down cuddling with DJ when she heard the knock on the door so she got up and said in a cheery tone "come on in, it's not locked".

DJ smiled happily, he wasn't sleeping but he was in such bliss, loving Da Vinci's warmth.

"Welp, here it goes," D2 said, entering as he was invited in, he knew their mood was going to change when they saw him. "Da Vinci, DJ there's something I need to do. I've put this off long enough," Dimitri started off and half expected to be shown the door.

Da Vinci took a deep breath and sighed, she knew this was coming sooner or later and said "If it's anything other than an apology I don't want to hear it D2, I don't even know what to say to you anymore".

DJ just positioned his fingers pointing at Da Vinci basically meaning "what she said" as a response, he wanted to rest with his lover and just stayed nestled with Da Vinci.

"I betrayed both of your trust, and deserve you two hating me. I did something I can never take back, and I'm sorry. I was willing to hurt both of you without a second thought. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me," Dimitri 2 said with a sigh, ready to turn and leave. He wasn't sure there was an apology good enough for what he did, it was the best apology he could muster.

"D2 I- if I'm being honest with myself I'm not ready to forgive you, but that doesn't mean I never will, honestly seeing you genuinely feeling guilty has put my mind at ease though" Da Vinci said.

DJ cutely did the same thing as he did before, he was a laid back guy and really didn't like sappy stuff like this.

"I guess I should leave you two alone now, nothing more to say," D2 said he walked back towards the door. Not really sure what else to say, or even if he should say any more.

Da Vinci didn't want D2 to feel too bad but didn't know what to say to make that happen, she wondered if there was anything she could say honestly.

DJ sighed a bit, “it'll blow over our head sooner or later D2, but for now...just try and become a bit more mature or something,” DJ didn't really wanna say anything but felt like he should anyway.

"Nothing like this will ever happen again, I'll try to change," D2 said as he reached for the door, he wasn't sure what else to say.

"That's all we ask D2, see ya around" was all Da Vinci said as D2 walked out the door and she went to lay back down with DJ.

DJ just nodded and went back to resting peacefully.

D2 closed the door behind him, not sure what to do now. He'd said what he needed to and that was all he could do.


	40. Bathtime

D1 made his way to where he felt Destiny would be. The sooner he had this conversation with her the better, there were several things he needed to make sure of.

Destiny was trying to find D1 as well and turned a corner and saw him heading her way and said "Hey Dimitri~ I was hoping to find you~".

"I was looking for you as well, my little bitch~" Dimitri 1 said whispering the last three words in her ear. But, he knew he needed to be serious for what he needed to talk about.

Destiny shuddered from being called that and said "I was hoping we could talk in private D1, I've been thinking a lot and I want to know what you think of it".

"Then let's go and talk, also we need to have a serious talk about all this before we get too far into it," Dimitri 1 said wanting to go ahead and go over everything.

Destiny nodded and led the way to the bathroom nearby since that was the closest room they could be alone in.

D1 waited until he entered the bathroom and locked the door. "Alright, I'll let you go first. I did share a little of my experience with my brothers and they pointed a couple things out I need to discuss with you," D1 said deciding to hear what Destiny said first.(edited)

"Oh? and what is that Dimitri? what I have to say can wait a second" Destiny said wondering what he means.

"About the whoring you out thing, and that we need a safe word. Basically, did you mean just to whoever was interested? Also, D2 pointed out it would be a good idea to have a word or phrase that will tell me you're uncomfortable with something," D1 said to her, seeing no point arguing over who said what first.

"Yeah I meant who ever would be interested, honestly the less I know them the better, and a safe word might be for the best now that you bring it up" Destiny said admittedly.

"It should be something discreet that I could easily understand, so I know if I need to do or stop something," Dimitri 1 said, glad they could get this out of the way. "Maybe something that we don't use much in a sentence," Dimitri 1 suggested.

"Maybe banana?" Destiny asked just thinking out loud.

"Hmm, 'banana' should be easy to remember. I think that will work," D1 said he thinking it over, it sounded normal enough and would feel slightly out of place involving sex.

"great, now that's taken care of I think I've worked out my rates," Destiny said, handing him a piece of paper that had a list of prices. vaginal $400, blow job $500, anal $600, knotting +$50, cum bathes 10% discount "it's a bit on the pricy side I know but I'm a celebrity they'll pay it I'm sure".

"Trust me, I know they'll pay just for the chance of you letting them near you. Wait, why are blowjobs more expensive than vaginal? I'm a little curious about that one," D1 said as he looked the paper over. Then another thought occurred to him, what if someone found out he was her brother? He figured he'd come up with something.

"Let's just say the less expensive the more I want to be doing that" Destiny said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay, that makes sense to me. The more I think about it, oh dog, watching a random dog fuck you senseless would be hot," Dimitri said licking his lips. "So, anything else you want to discuss?" D1 asked, making sure this was everything.

"Just one thing D1, I've got in touch with a guard dog from work and he has agreed to be some extra muscle for this as long as he gets a cut" Destiny said wondering how he would take that.

"That's fine, and would be helpful as I'm not exactly the biggest or most intimidating of canines. How much does the guard know?" D1 asked, wondering if she said anything about him to the guard.

"Just what I'm doing and how what he doesn't get is going to a Dalmatian he's never heard of before" Destiny told him "I didn't think he would need to know it was my brother that was whoring me out".

"Good, though I may need to think up a fake name. Then again, I'll have to think about that," Dimitri 1 said feeling it best no one knew they were siblings. "I'm sure I'll know the guard dog when I see him," Dimitri 1 said and smirked at Destiny. "So, you ready for me to make you a little slut?~ Or do you want me to beat you like the bitch you are?~" Dimitri 1 asked, feeling they got everything out of the way.

"Oh~ I can't decide~ how about you choose for me~" Destiny said, batting her eyes at him.

"I know exactly what I choose, you filthy whore~" D1 said, tugging on her ear and running a paw through her fur. He thought of what he was gonna do to her this time.

"Oh~" Destiny moaned as he got to it, she loved this more and more each time.

Dimitri 1 gave her ass a smack, deciding what he wanted her to do. "Let's see how good you are at blowjobs bitch~" D1 said as he positioned himself and started rubbing his dick on her face.

Destiny moaned and started to lick at his dick when she could.

Dimitri positioned his cock and started shoving it in her mouth. "You want my cock, don't you little slut?~" D1 said, pulling on one of her ears as he thrusted in her mouth.

Destiny would have said yes but with his dick in her mouth that was a little hard so she started to suck him off as he fucked her.

"Oh~ I can't wait to take a whip to your ass~ I'll make it nice and red, just like Dylan did~" Dimitri moaned out, he was loving her mouth but knew he wanted to do more with her.

Destiny moaned into his dick from the things he said, loving the idea of it.

Dimitri 1 stopped his thrusting and took his cock out of her mouth. "That was amazing you little slut~ But, I want more than that~" D1 told her and smacked her face, savoring every moment of this.

Destiny moans from getting hit in the face and turns around and presents her ass to him "whatever you want big boy~".

"Actually I want a quick taste of that cookie~" D1 said and started to lick her pussy, sure it wasn't really kinky but she said whatever he wanted.

Destiny moaned as he licked her, she wasn't expecting that but it wasn't unwelcomed.

He was loving her taste as he pushed his tongue in deeper, stopping after a moment and smacked her cookie before fingering it. "Don't worry, I'm still gonna fuck you like the bitch you are~" D1 said as he got ready to mount her.

"good~" was all Destiny said as he got to it.

He pushed his cock in her pussy, feeling her walls wrap around his cock. "Gotta make you nice and loose like a good little slut~" Dimitri 1 said he began his thrusting, forcing himself deeper.

"Oh~ yes and I'm the biggest slut in the family~" Destiny said through her moans "I just threw myself at the first one of my brothers who would take me as their bitch~".

"You want me to fill you with my cum, don't you bitch?~" Dimitri said as his thighs slapped against her ass with each thrust and his knot got closer to her pussy.

"Yes~ fill me up like the bitch I am~" Destiny begged him.

Dimitri 1 felt himself getting close as his knot slapped against her pussy, moaning with pleasure. "Oh dog~" D1 let out with a final thrust, his knot entering her, filling her cunt with his cum.

Destiny came as well as he knotted her "Oh yes~" she moaned out feeling his cum inside her.

D1 just panted, loving everything that just happened. "I love filling your cunt up with cum, you dirty slut~" D1 said and chuckled.

"and I love feeling your cum inside me handsome~" Destiny said while she was on cloud nine at the moment.

"Can't wait to get some toys and play with you~" D1 said as he pulled her over to the floor, something about laying on the bathroom floor with his arms around Destiny put a smile on his face. He knew she was never gonna be his girlfriend, but he still had fun with her.

"We can try them out in a few days, Dallas and Deja Vu are going to be gone most of the day then and we'll have my room all to ourselves~" Destiny said batting her eyes at him "unless you want to start whoring me out first that's, like, cool too".

"Let's do that, I Kind of want to see how far you're willing to go beforehand," D1 said, wanting to be a little more extreme before whoring out his sister.

"Alright then, honestly Dimitri when I first suggested for you to whore me out I wasn't 100% sure at the time but now I'm excited~" Destiny told him, wagging her tail.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I'd go along with it at first. But, the more I think about it it'll be so fucking hot~" Dimitri 1 said and nuzzled her neck. He was already excited to see where this would go.

"Same here~" Destiny said leaning into the nuzzling "I hope no one needs to use this bathroom for a bit because we aren't going anywhere for awhile~".

"Hehe, you wanted it~" Dimitri 1 said and a thought crossed his mind. "Aren't you worried about getting pregnant?" D1 asked, concerned about his sister's willingness to be knotted.

"Oh I got Dawkins to make me Dallas Deja Vu and any other sister who asks for some birth control pills, can't get me pregnant no matter how hard you try Dimitri even if it would be kind of hot to have your kids~" Destiny explained.

"That's all I needed to know," D1 said, blushing a bit at the last part she said, and rested his head on her side.

Destiny closed her eyes and decided to take a nap like this.


	41. Housekeeping

DJ was in his room, working on his keyboard and relaxing at the same time, he had planned a kinky idea with Da Vinci and was going through with it

Da Vinci then walked into the room dressed up as a maid like Dolly was for Clarissa that one time "how may I be of service master?~" she said really getting into this.

DJ grinned wagging his tail "just clean and sweep around the area~ Shouldn't be too hard~” he said with his angelic sexy voice, “maybe give me a massage afterwards~”

Da Vinci got to work with what he told her to do. It didn't take but a few minutes and when she was done she made her way over to him "one massage coming right up~".

DJ wagged his tail more at that response, finishing his work on his keyboard, taking off his headphones and laying on his belly.

Da Vinci got up to him and started rubbing his back up and down "so who has my masters day been so far?~" she said trying to make small talk without breaking character.

“ooh~ it's been great and mellow mm~ just been working on my keyboard and trying to write music~” DJ said, loving the view he was getting.

"hhmm well it's about to be even better~" Da Vinci said as she started to move her paws down and start rubbing his ass instead.

DJ moaned loving her touch, his ass felt so soft to Da Vinci as he closed his eyes in peace.

Da Vinci continued what she was doing and said "my my master your ass is nice and soft, just the way I like them~".

DJ loved the sexual talk from Da Vinci, smiling more as his tip was starting to poke out of his sheath.

Da Vinci took her right paw and reached down to start teasing DJ's tip trying to coax the rest of it out while she kept massaging his ass with her left.

“mmm~” he started getting more hard, loving the teasing on his ass and shealth.

Da Vinci started to jack him off as he got hard and said "is there anything I can do for you after this master?~"

"J-just keep massaging~" he moaned from her soft paws rubbing his growing member.

"As you wish~" Da Vinci said as she picked up the pace.

He moaned more, finally getting fully erect in her paws.

Da Vinci let go as he got fully erect and said "My master deserves more than a simple paw job~ you need your member wrapped around the tight walls of a pussy~" and with that she turned around and presented herself to him.

DJ gave one long hard lick to her pussy and tail hole, stroking her tail first.

Da Vinci shuddered from the lick and just waited for him to mount her.

DJ smacked her ass hard and mounted her, poking his tip teasingly in her pussy.

Da Vinci leaned into his tip trying her best to get in her "I love you master~".

He rubbed her head and ears, “love you too~” he suddenly pushed all his cock in and started thrusting very fast and hard.

Da Vinci threw her head back moaning as loud as her lungs would allow as her eyes rolled back in her head.

He kept going grunting and moaning, “t-tight, just the way I love it~” he slapped her ass more.

Da Vinci kept moaning and started pushing back against his thrusts "I- I'm glad you enjoy my body master~" Da Vinci said, trying to keep the act going.

“S-sooo good~” DJ moaned and started going faster and harder, knot slapping her butt.

Da Vinci was drooling from the pleasure she was feeling. She wanted this to last forever but she was getting close.

DJ was getting close as well, his cock just going and going hard and fast against Da Vinci's walls, he exhaled in a moaning fashion dangling his tongue out.

After not too much longer Da Vinci came hard and her pussy cinched down on his dick milking it for all it's worth.

DJ finally came as well, knotting her and blasting his cum hard inside and biting her ear in pleasure.

Panting hard Da Vinci said "will that be all for today master~".

"Perhaps~" DJ said, smacking her ass very hard.

Da Vinci just smiled at that. She wasn't sure if she should drop the act now or try and keep it going until he could pull out of her.

He finally did, leaking cum on her ass and in bliss.

"That was something else, love~ we need to role play more often~" Da Vinci said and then gave him a quick kiss.

“Indeed~ mm~” DJ said and kissed her back.

"I think I'll keep the outfit on until I need to leave for some reason, you really seem to like it~" Da Vinci said, teasing him.

“Hehe~ I love seeing you in anything, love~” DJ said looking at her lovingly.

"hehehe I know you do love, now let's cuddle for a bit why don't we?" Da Vinci laying down and patting the ground next to her inviting him to join her.

DJ didn't hesitate and walked over to her, laying down and nuzzling her.

Da Vinci nuzzled him back and said "so how was I? did I seem like an actual horny maid?"

“Yes indeed~ Very lovely keeping the act up, cutie~” DJ teased, loving that she managed to stay in character.

Da Vinci giggled and said "thanks DJ I aim to please~" she then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

“Mhm~” DJ closed his eyes as well.


	42. A Night to Remember

Dora was almost ready for her and D3's first actual date, sure the date should've come first but she didn't regret how things have been. She was waiting for Dimitri 3 in their room, he wasn't running late but he always seemed to cut it close.

D3 entered the room actually with a few minutes to spare this time. He had made it a point to show up on time for this "hey love you ready for this?"

"Yes, I'm so excited. Our first official date, wonder what movie you picked out," Dora said as she pulled him in to hug him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It's a romance flick and about two dogs from very different worlds finding each other and falling in love" Dimitri 3 told her "you want to see the movie or have dinner first? I'm good either way so I thought I'd let you decide".

"Dinner first, kind of hungry if I'm honest with you," Dora said and gave him bedroom eyes. "Not sure how much of the movie we'll get to finish~" Dora added with a smirk and a giggle.

"Dora if I'm being honest with myself I don't want us to have to have sex for us to spend time together, if it's alright with you I just want us to have a nice quiet night with nothing sexual going on this time" Dimitri 3 told her. he was trying to be a gentleman here and try to build up their relationship on more then just sex but he didn't know how she would take it.

"I agree with you, to be honest when we were in the hallway... I was too caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking clearly, it was amazing don't get me wrong but we let our emotions talk for us. The painting I gave you, would have been something I regretted if Da Vinci hadn't talked me out of it, I was letting my emotions control what I wanted. Don't misunderstand this, I love you and I wouldn't change this for the world. But, like you said, let's just have a nice dinner and watch a movie. I guess we both know a relationship needs to be based on more than just sex," Dora said and gave him a hug, it felt good to get this of her system.

"I love you too Dora but yeah we let our emotions make us jump the gun a bit on this" Dimitri 3 said hugging her back and nuzzling her.

"We needed this talk, let's go and enjoy our date. I know we can have fun without.. Well, having fun," Dora told him, emphasizing the last two words so he knew what she meant.

"Come on, I've had Dante and Dylan set up a room for us to eat in private," D3 told her as he walked out of their room.

"Sounds lovely, lead the way," Dora said as she followed along, matching his pace to walk beside him when she could. If she was honest she was more excited now, ready for a change of pace as ever since that day in the hallway they seemed to always just have sex.

Dimitri 3 walks along leading her to the room. He had made sure it wasn't too far away from their room so it didn't take long to get there. He held the door open for her and inside there was a table with two bowls of fancy kibble and a TV on the wall behind it set up to watch the movie in a bit.

"Oh this looks lovely," Dora said making her way to the table smiling and humming.

"Yeah we will have to thank Dante and Dylan for this later" Dimitri 3 said making his way to sit down as well.

"Yes, they really out did themselves. So, what do you want to talk about?" Dora asked as she sat down, thinking they should probably get to know each other a bit better. Though, at this point it seemed a bit odd. She just shrugged that off, they're relationship wasn't a typical one to begin with.

"hmmm, what are some of your interests?" Dimitri 3 said asking the first thing that popped into his head.

"It sounds silly, but I've always been fascinated by cars, planes, and all that. I'll never be able to use one, but I just like them. I don't really consider myself girly, but I do love wearing dresses and sappy romance. Don't get me wrong though, I do love a good action movie. I guess I just have a mix of interests, how about you?" Dora asked, wanting to hear his interests as well.

"I guess you could sum it up by saying I'm your typical boy, gross stuff, playing rough with my brothers, pranks, action movies etc etc" Dimitri 3 said nonchalantly "but now that you've come into my life I see the appeal in sappy romance and I've never told anyone this not even D1 or 2 but I'm unusually good at telling what looks good when it comes to female fashion".

"Yeah, my brother did have a huge influence on my interests. My mother was always trying to get me to act like a lady, and Dante would always want me to wrestle with him. He always would let me win or so he says," Dora said with a giggle.

"Hehehe funny you should say that, years ago when I first came to live here Dante would wrestle with me D1 and 2, one at a time mind you, and just like with you he claimed he let us win" Dimitri 3 said laughing as he remembered that.

"As good as this mood is, do you remember your birth parents?" Dora asked as she began, she was curious about his life before he came here.

"Not... not really Dora" Dimitri 3 said looking really sad now "my earliest memory is them having their human drive for hours just to leave us somewhere and never come back... I don't even know if D1 or 2 remember this as well... we don't like to talk about our birth parents, but at least I know what they looked like".

"I understand, my dad... Well, Dante and my mom got the worst of it... My mom told us to go outside and wait for her, I think she had to get something... She said we would never have to deal with our dad again... I heard arguing, a scream... The door began to open... Dante told me to run and not to look back... We ran and kept running, I don't know what happened exactly. I just know it was nothing good," Dora told him, not sure where to go from there.

"Let's not dwell on the past Dora, whatever happened is in the past and we're happy now, although before we move on" D3 said getting a serious look on his face "now that I'm thinking of that day again more details are coming back to me, I heard the word 'mutt' get thrown around a lot and my dad yell something along the lines of 'they aren't mine'... I need to tell D1 and 2 this some time".

Dora nodded and smiled, they were part of a happier household now and she was satisfied with that. "Yeah, Dante and I are definitely happier here, seems we all are. He told me about how he was before I was brought here and that it scared him when he finally got called out on it. Now, what's your favorite movie?" Dora asked thinking of a different subject.

"Star wars, 100% Star wars I could talk your ears off about these movies and the extended universe, I'm still upset that Yensid made all of that non canon" Dimitri 3 said over enthusiastically.

"I'm pretty sure I watched those movies with my brother when I was younger. I always wanted a magenta lightsaber, that's actually my favorite color," Dora said and smiled.

Dimitri 3 just laughed at that and went to admire her for a bit and lost track of time and ended up just staring at her lovingly for a few minutes.

"Remember what you said D3~" Dora said with a giggle, though she did love how he was looking her over. Dora finished her kibble, unable to keep her eyes off him either.

"I know I know but you are just so beautiful" Dimitri 3 said finishing his kibble as well "shall we get to the movie love?"

"Yes, and ready to be close to you cutie~" Dora said as she began to walk over and lay down in front of the tv and waited for Dimitri to lay next to her.

Dimitri 3 grabbed the remote and laid down next to her cuddling up to her and turned on the movie.

Dora nuzzled his neck, and began to watch the movie. "I love you," Dora said he cuddled with her, deciding to watch the movie in silence as they just enjoyed each other's presence.

Dimitri 3 nuzzled her back and said "I love you too" feeling it was best to watch in silence as well.

Eventually Dora fell asleep as she cuddled D3, happy about how well this date went. She couldn't help dreaming of them together, wondering what the future held for both of them.

Dimitri 3 fell asleep too dreaming much of the same as Dora.


	43. D2's Confession

Dimitri 2 sighed he walked up to Dante's door and knocked. "Come in," Dante's voice said from behind the door. D2 opened the door and entered, he was gonna talk to Dante and Delgado.

"Hey D2 glad to see ya" Delgado said chipper as ever.

"Hey Delgado, Dante. I'm not really sure what to say," Dimitri 2 said as Dante frowned at him. "D2, Delgado told me about finding you wandering around," Dante said with a sigh.

Delgado decided to stay silent for now thinking it was for the best if D2 hears this from Dante.

"Before the incident when we were together, I wanted it to be more than just a fling. I blamed my brothers for losing you to Delgado at first. But, in the end it was my fault. I was as guilty as my brothers and losing you was my own fault," D2 said crying as he spoke. "I have to admit, if you hadn't opened your mouth... Me and you would be together, but it's done now. I'll have to think about it a bit before I let you do anything with Delgado and I. Feeling guilt is a good sign at least," Dante told him.

Delgado walked up to D2 and hugged him, not saying a word for a minute before whispering in his ear "don't worry D2 I'll probably be able talk him into it eventually".

"Yeah, it's just... Well, I'm still not sure what to think," Dante said and joined the hug. D2 sniffled a bit as he was embraced.

Delgado just pulled the two of them tighter feeling like that said everything.

D2 felt confident his family would forgive him eventually, and allowed his brothers to comfort him. Dante patted Dimitri's head hugging him tighter.

what felt like forever but was really just a few minutes Delgado pulled away and said "Don't be afraid to come and talk with me D2, I've got your back".

"Alright, I am happy for both of you. I jus-," D2 started to say and Dante shushed. "We've all had our heartbreaks, trust me on that," Dante told his brother.

"yeah D2 we understand" was all Delgado said on that.

"We're still brothers, don't forget that," Dante said and Dimitri nodded.

Delgado just smiled, he was glad they had this talk and wanted to keep it going but he felt there was much else to say at this point.

"If you want, you can hang out with us for a bit," Dante said to which Dimitri 2 nodded. Neither were really sure there was anything else that needed to be said.

"how about we play a board game or something?" Delgado said, suggesting the first thing that came to mind.

"Sounds good, anything in mind?" Dante said figuring it was better than nothing. Dimitri 2 thought it over as well.

"Not really but we have tons of different board games laying around the house. I'm sure we can find one that we'll all like" Delgado said optimistically.

"I'm sure we will, how about 'Bankrupt'? That could be fun," Dante said and D2 shrugged as that was the only one he thought of as well.

"Sure I'll go get it, you two wait here" Delgado said before dashing off to go find said board game.

"Alright, we'll wait," Dante said as Delgado left. D2 was still a little down, but felt his head become clear.


	44. Playing Rough

Dimitri 1 made his way to his sister's room to say he was excited would be an understatement. He wanted to be a little more extreme with his sister and today was the day.

Destiny's sisters were out for the day so she had gotten her sex toys bondage gear and everything else she would need today out of their hiding places and got ready for D1 to show up.

Dimitri one knocked on the door to make sure Destiny was alone. "Hey, Destiny you in there?" Was all he said so she'd know it was him.

"Yes I'm in here and the coast is clear, handsome~ hurry up and get in here~" Destiny told him through the door.

D1 entered making sure to lock the door behind him, and made his way over to Destiny. "Are you ready, you little whore?~" Dimitri 1 asked as he went over to her.

"Oh I'm more than ready~ just look at all this stuff I have laid out" Destiny said gesturing all to the side where she had ball gags, whips, bondege rope and much more all neatly organized where it would be easy to find and get in a moment's notice.

"Oh dog~" D1 said as he took it all in and thought about what to do first. He grabbed her head and smirked. "You ready pet?~" D1 said as he moved her head to his crotch. "Gotta put that tongue to work first~" D1 said smiling at what he was doing.

Destiny gave him bedroom as she got to work licking up and down his dick.

Dimitri 1 couldn't help but to moan from her tongue. "Oh dog~ Alright, let's you up first~" Dimitri said, grabbing the ropes and beginning to tie up her paws.

"Oh this is so exciting~ I can't wait for you to use my like your own personal fuck toy~" Destiny said as he tied her up.

"I've been waiting for this all day~" D1 said as he got her bound up. Dimitri 1 grabbed a whip and got it ready to use on her.

Destiny shooked her ass at him, begging him to start whipping her.

"I'd gag you, but I kinda wanna hear you squeal~" D1 said, hitting her with the whip as hard as he could. He felt himself getting hard as he hit her.

"AH! Oh yes~ don't hold back whatever you do~" Destiny said, shaking her ass more.

"Don't worry, I want to take you to your limits~" D1 one said as he gave her another whip to her ass. Thinking of what to do next with her. "You like getting whipped don't you slut?~" Dimitri said and continued.

"Ohh~ I do~ I love it in fact, especially when it's a big strong alpha male like you doing it~" Destiny said, loving every second of this.

Then Dimitri had a thought, and felt he'd surprise her as he lined up for another strike. "Sis, you may not like this," D1 warned, striking her pussy with the whip.

"AAHH~" Destiny moaned so loud she was afraid the whole house heard her as she came HARD from that one hit alone spraying her juices' on the ground. she would have said something along the lines of 'and why did you think I wouldn't like that~' but her brain was busy restarting.

"Hehe, hope you want more~ I'm not done yet~" D1 said he cracked the whip on her ass once more. He started looking to say what else he could find.

"Oooh~" Destiny moaned out as she started getting her wits about her again.

"Hmm, what to do next?~" D1 said, smiling deviously. He wasn't sure what else to do so he positioned her where he could begin thrusting his cock in her cookie.

"Oooh~" Destiny moaned as he started to hump her "I know you said you wanted to hear me squeal but may I please have a be gagged now?~ I think it would complete the experience~ not to mention I'm getting kind of loud".

"Yeah, might as well use it~" He said slipping a gag on her mouth and then started to thrust himself into her pussy. Forcing cock deeper and moaning from her cunt wrapping around his cock.

A quiet "mmm~" was all the sound that could come from Destiny as she moaned into the gag.

He picked up his thrusting and rammed his cock deeper. His thighs slapping against her ass with each thrust.

Destiny wanted to start pushing back against his thrusting but with her front paws tied that was a bit hard to do. a thought came to mind, perhaps she should have gotten him to tie her hind legs as well while she could still talk unhindered.

Dimitri 1 kept thrusting as his knot slapped against Destiny's cookie. He felt himself getting closer as continued.

Destiny felt herself getting close as well, she was surprised that she was about to cum again so soon after the first time.

With one final thrust he knotted her filling with cum as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Oh dog~" was all D1 could get out.

Destiny came as he knotted her and moaned into her gag.

D1 panted for a bit before untying and removing the gag. "Now that's done with, I start whoring you out~" D1 said as he panted.

"Ca- can't wait handsome~" Destiny said out of breath.

He really loved being called handsome, but wasn't sure about breaking character. "I love to have a sexy whore like you~" D1 said, not sure what else to say.

"and I love being your whore~ especially when we make me officially a whore~" Destiny said giving him bedroom eyes "any plans for when you want to do this for the first time? I need to let Boris know when to be there, you know the guard dog I was telling you about".)

"I still need to find a place, not a good idea to be at our house. Probably some seedy hotel and keep a low profile," Dimitri 1 said, mostly thinking out loud. He also needed to get the word out, which would be the easy part for him.

"Yeah probably for the best" Destiny said thinking that over.

"I'll let you know a date, place, and time when I get it set up," Dimitri 1 told her, he felt he knew just the place and would let her know once things were set up.

"Alright looking forward to it D1~" Destiny said.

"For now, let's rest a little~" D1 said as he yawned, he was ready to see this play out. He was a little concerned, while she asked, it was hard to deny that what he was doing was morally ambiguous.

"alright then let's take a nap together~" Destiny said nuzzling his chest.

Dimitri 1 nuzzled her back and closed his eyes. Letting himself relax, and eventually drifting off to sleep.

Destiny fell asleep soon after him dreaming of what her time as a whore will be like.


	45. First Client

Dimitri 1 had everything set up, and told Destiny where it was. It was a small hotel just outside of Camden, it was late and he almost got caught by Dylan sneaking out. Their first customer would be waiting for him.

Destiny met up with him on the way there. She was working late at night and came as soon as she could. She was supposed to be staying overnight at the studio for a photoshoot in the morning but here she was "Hey there D1 hope you got that fake name you said you were going to think up~ I told Boris where to meet us at, he should be there by the time we show up".

"Alright, I'm Gustav if he asks. Also the first 'customer' was someone who referred to himself as a 'Mr. H'," Dimitri 1 said, he had put the word out but mostly kept everything as secret as he could.

"Gustav, got it, and it doesn't really matter who our 'customer' is as long as he can pay," Destiny said as she walked.

"He only paid 400, so that's all he gets," D1 said matter-of-factly as they approached the hotel.

"It's still a go at my pussy, D1," Destiny said then thought about what she just said and laughed "It says a lot about me that I made my pussy the cheapest option".

"Hehe, guess it does. Alright, here we are. Remember only talk to me, Boris, and the customer. This place doesn't tend to attract the best of crowds," D1 warned just to make sure she knew before they entered.

"Alright duly noted," Destiny said as they went in and as soon as they did she took D1's arm and walked him up to the biggest Boxer he had ever seen before "Gustav this is Boris our guard dog, Boris this is Gustav, my pimp" Destiny said whispering her introduction to each other. Boris looked D1 up and down before saying with a neutral tone "remind me to have a word with you just the two of us before we all leave".

D1 wasn't sure what to say to that and nodded, he just tried to look serious and not give away how terrified he was of the guard. "Mr. H should be waiting in the room, and we'll be just outside," was all D1 said and led the way.

Destiny and Boris both followed without a word.

D1 brought them to the room he rented for the night, doing his best avoiding unwanted attention. He sat outside the door, figuring he didn't need the client seeing him.

Destiny went in and Boris stayed behind with D1.

Dimitri didn't say a word and just stayed silent. As the client waited for Destiny to enter, wondering why it was taking so long.

"Hey there big boy hope you're ready for this~" Destiny said out loud but in her head she thought holy cow is that Hansel?

"Why yes I am ready~" Hansel said, flicking his tail at her. "I only paid 400 as that will be fine I'm sure~" the husky said as he looked her over.

"Well you're in luck~ while 400 is the lowest you can pay me for something it's also the option for my pussy~" Destiny said getting on the bed.

"That will be good enough for me~" Hansel said as he got on the bed. He was ready to go, fully erect.

"Just remember that knotting me is another 50~" Destiny said as she presented herself to him.

"Uh, yes well let's get started~" Hansel said as he mounted her, thrusting into her pussy gently. As he entered her he began to pick up speed.

Destiny begins to moan, she was exaggerating them a bit but they were mostly genuine.

Hansel began speeding up his thrusts, shoving himself deeper and slamming his thighs against her. Moaning as he felt her walls around his cock.

Destiny moans louder one part from Hansel and another from the fact that it was sinking in that she was officially a whore now.

Hansel thought this whore looked familiar, but couldn't quite put a finger on it. He wasn't too worried about it as he was focused on getting his money's worth. He kept up his thrusting as his cock throbbed in Destiny's cookie.

Destiny started pushing back against Hansel's thrusts and continued to moan "for my first 'customer' you're a pretty nice fuck~" she said trying to sound seductive.

"You aren't too bad either~" Hansel said, feeling himself getting close as he continued his thrusts. He knew he'd have to pull out soon.

Destiny was getting close as well. After a few more seconds she was cumming squirting her juices on Hansel and the bed "oh yeah~".

"Oh dog~" Hansel said, pulling and his cum going on the bed and a bit on Destiny. Hansel was panting for a moment before hopping off the bed.

Destiny picked herself up and got off the bed as well "So big guy you ready to cough up my money now?" she asked all business all of a sudden,

"Oh, uh, right. Here it should be the correct amount," Hansel said as he handed her the cash. The husky wasn't sure what else to do, and then something clicked in his head.

Destiny took it and counted it real quick just to make sure when she saw the look on his face, he had put something together she knew that much but wasn't sure what.

"Aren't you one of Dylan's sisters?" Hansel asked with a tone of surprise. He wasn't sure how to process that information.

"Uh, yes? Honestly Hansel I'm surprised that's how you recognized me, my face is kind of all over TV and the internet last I checked" Destiny said sheepishly.

"Well, I admit I am a fan. I've just never put two and two together," Hansel admitted and shrugged, though he wondered who 'Gustav' was. He decided not to ask, as he was more shocked from the realization he just had.

"I hope this isn't too weird for you, I'd love your repeat business~" Destiny said somewhere between concerned and seductive.

"I had some fun~ We'll keep it on the downlow, okay?~" Hansel said as he gave her a seductive smile. Deciding it best not to say any more than that, he figured he should leave.

"Alright thanks," Destiny said, making her way to the door as well to let 'Gustav' and Boris know how it went.

Dimitri 1 was waiting outside and fortunately Hansel didn't notice him as he left. "He did pay, didn't he?" D1 asked Destiny nonchalant, doing his best to be in character as 'Gustav'.

"yup, got it right here," Destiny said, giving some to Boris and the rest to D1 "over all can't complain for my first time".

"Alright, let's get going then. It's best not to stick around," Dimitri said as he took the cash and began walking away. He was half hoping Boris would have forgotten about his desire to talk to 'Gustav'.

"Once we get outside we need to have that chat I was talking about before, relax kid I'm just impressed and want to ask a few questions" Boris said still not giving off too much emotion in his tone.

D1 just nodded at that as they walked out, not saying anything as he relaxed. He wasn't sure what the questions would be, but he needed to be able figure answers out quickly.

As they went out Boris said "I'm not going to lie to you kid I've worked as guard dog for a lot of places, this is hardly the first time I've did this with a pimp and his whore but you're just some no name kid, how the hell did you get a celebrity like Destiny not only to be your hoe but have her to agree to her getting none of the money out of nowhere?"

Dimitri 1 wasn't sure how to respond, he hadn't thought about that. As far as anyone knew he was just a no name kid, and Destiny was a celebrity. "I'm an old friend of hers, and she saw I needed money. So, she decided she would do this and, while I wasn't sure about it, she seemed willing to do this for me. Jobs are hard to come by for me," D1 lied as he was trying to come up with something on the spot, though how much Boris believed was another story.

"Hhmm I suppose that's as likely as anything" Boris said clearly not believing his lie but deciding it doesn't matter much to him either way. "Okay if that's all Boris we'll be on our way" Destiny said trying to get them out of there before he changes his mind.

"See you soon, Boris," was all D1 said as he quickly tried to leave. That was a terrible lie, and D1 knew Boris didn't buy a single word. A generic sob story full of holes was more suspicious than anything.

"I get you were put on the spot but that really could have gone better D1" Destiny said when they were a good ways away.

"I know how stupid and nonsensical that sounded, I wasn't expecting that," D1 said sounding annoyed and shook his head. "Oh well, I gave that unconvincing story and if he leaves it alone I'll be happy, I forgot to come up with a cover story that's embarrassing," Dimitri 1 said, the annoyance in his voice apparent.

"It's alright D1, I've worked with Boris plenty of times, when he decides something doesn't matter it's as good as forgotten, and trust me he's going to forget he even asked" Destiny said trying to cheer him up.

"Let's just get home, maybe I'll go to my room and relieve some frustration," D1 said, he appreciated Destiny's attempt to cheer him up. It was more than just giving a lame story, he and his brothers had lied to get out of many situations. Though, it was normally D2 who would play innocent as he and D3 did what they planned to. D1 couldn't help but to think of how things had changed.

"I'd love to come home with you D1 but I gotta get back to the studio, if I'm not there in the morning to do our photo shoot I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do" Destiny said disappointingly.

"That's fine, actually I need to spend time with Dimitri 2. While he is trying to change, he needs someone to talk to. Well, you know why," Dimitri 1 told her as they went their separate ways, and figured he didn't need to reiterate that whole incident.

Destiny waved goodbye as they split off and made her way back to the studio.


	46. A Stronger Bond

Dante began to wake up holding Delgado to his chest, he loved the warmth of his brother against him. He didn't say anything unsure if Delgado was awake, only thinking of how cute his boyfriend was when he slept.

Delgado began to wake after a few minutes "Mmm~ morning Dante, how long have you been up?" he asked after noticing Dante was up before him this time.

"Not long, just enjoying you being so close to me. I'll never get tired of it," Dante said, giving Delgado a kiss, and not breaking the embrace he had on his brother.

Delgado kissed him back and said "so after we're done cuddling for awhile what's the plan for today love?"

"Don't know, guess we just enjoy ourselves. Unless you want to do something special~" Dante said running a paw through his fur. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do first, smirking at Delgado. "I would like to do more than cuddle~" Dante said he started to feel Delgado up.

"If I'm being honest with myself Dante, a part of me wishes we could just lay here all day~" Delgado said, enjoying Dante's touch.

"Oh, I'd love that too~ I also love feeling your cock rub against me in the mornings~" Dante said as he started stroking both himself and Delgado at the same time. "Of course, we'd both have to clean ourselves up after this~" Dante said with a chuckle.

Delgado moans and said, "Oh~ it'll be more than worth it if it's with you Dante~".

"Looks like we're both ready to go~" Dante said, giving Delgado a kiss before moving down to his brother's shaft and gave it a lick. "But, I want it to feel amazing for both of us~" Dante said and began to lick around Delgado's tailhole.

"Oh~ anything you do to me feels like heaven Dante" Delgado told him moaning a bit.

Dante didn't speak and let his tongue do the talking, inserting his tongue into Delgado's hole as he licked around. He rubbed on Delgado's knot a bit, and felt both of them were ready. He felt he needed to ask Delgado something, but it could wait.

Delgado just moaned as Dante worked him over and said "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you Dante~".

"Alright, I think we're both ready for the next part~" Dante said, positioning himself on Delgado and lining his member up ready to enter Delgado.

"Yes~ give it to me Dante~" Delgado said begging Dante to fuck him.

Dante pushed his tip into Delgado's moist ass, he had to admit this felt amazing he began thrusting himself deeper.

Delgado moans as Dante got to work, a part of him wished he had hind legs just so Dante didn't have to do all the work every time they fucked.

"Oh dog~ you feel so good~" Dante moaned as he picked up the pace, cock throbbing as he felt Delgado's ass around it. everything felt even more sensitive than usual, and it was amazing as the pleasure consumed his thoughts.

"Ooh~ so good~" Delgado moaned out, he was on cloud nine as Dante fucked his brains out.

"I almost wish this would never end~" Dante said through his moans as his knot began slapping against his boyfriend's ass. "Oh~ I just love filling you with my cum~" Dante let out his body rippling from pleasure with each thrust.

"O- oh Dante you're amazing, everyday is like a dream come true~" Delgado said through his moans.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me~ I love you~" Dante moaned out feeling himself getting closer as his thrusts became harder.

"I love you too Dante~" Delgado said, feeling himself getting close as well.

"You want my knot, don't you?~" Dante said as he felt his cock throb he was about to blow and it had to go somewhere.

"I always want your knot Dante~ you really don't even have to ask honestly~" Delgado said as he was about to blow as well.

"Okay then~" Dante said, as he knotted Delgado. His cum filling Delgado as he moaned in ecstasy.

"Oohh~" Delgado moaned out as he cummed as well, seeing stars a bit from it.

"I know I don't normally ask, but I don't want you feeling like I don't care about how you feel about something~" Dante said and kissed him rolling over to start cuddling him again.

"I know Dante but I love you knotting me~ it just wouldn't be the same without it at this point~" Delgado told Dante as he nuzzled his chest.

"Alright, as long as we're on the same page~ I'd hate for you to be mad at me~" Dante said hugging Delgado tight and kissing his forehead.

"I could never get mad at you for giving me that juicy knot of yours Dante~" Delgado said, wrapping his arms around Dante and pulled him in close.

"I had always scoffed at the idea of a serious relationship~ It seems so silly now, being with you was the best thing to happen to me~" Dante said with a chuckle.

Delgado just smiled and said "I'm glad you accepted me as your boyfriend... I wanted to ask you out for so long but I never once thought you would take it seriously" he was starting to cry a bit at this point, he wasn't sure if was because he was happy or if it was his emotions he built up over the months he had a crush on Dante thinking he'd never return his feelings were finally coming out.

"So much has changed, it feels like a long time ago. I still need to talk to Deepak, let's just say I really mistreated him and it was only his first time," Dante said with a sigh, thinking of how much of a jerk he was to Deepak.

Delgado was silent for a bit with his eyes closed and said "yeah I've kind of heard he's the only one left who hasn't forgiven you yet and I guess I know why now..."

"Yeah, what's worse is he was looking forward to it and wanted to be part of the fun. But, I was the worst he could've had for the first time. I pretty much did everything he asked me not to do, I should've shown more care and I had plenty of time to think about it when I isolated myself that week," Dante admitted to Delgado, he felt bad for bringing it up and ruining the mood a bit.

"Dante if there's anything I can do to help patch things up with you and Deepak let me know okay? I know you two can, you've changed so much, there has to be a way to let him see that you aren't the same dog when you did that" Delgado said thinking things over.(edited)

"Perhaps you can try to mediate things, he deserves an apology from me. After that, I'm not sure what we'll do next. In the meantime, I guess we figure out what to do with D2. He still leaves a bad taste in my mouth, I guess for how we both nearly betrayed the same brother. He was willing to and I was not," Dante said, seeming to be deep in thought.

"maybe I can but what do you mean by that? When has Deepak betrayed one of our brothers?" Delgado asked, really confused.

"I was thinking about Dimitri 2, sorry I just started thinking about him suddenly," Dante said, apologizing for the confusion.

"Oh that makes more sense..." Delgado said thinking on that for a bit "I get where you're coming from but he's wanting to change just like you did..."

"Yeah, I think I'll apologize to Deepak first then I’ll think of letting D2 have some fun," Dante told his brother.

"Alright that makes sense, I'll talk to Deepak first and try and see what I can do beforehand" Delgado said snuggling up to Dante "right now though I just want to enjoy being with you".

"I'm sorry I derailed the mood, but I feel I needed to talk to you about it. Now, let's get back to enjoying each other like you said, shall we," Dante said, giving Delgado a kiss and rubbing his back.

Delgado kissed him back and closed his eyes letting the rest of the world fade away as it was just the two of them now.


	47. A Nice Chat

Later in the afternoon Dora was sitting in the living room watching tv. D3 had said he was gonna spend time with his brothers and everyone else seemed to be busy. But, she was enjoying having the living room to herself.

Delgado came in looking to relax in the living room for a bit when he saw her "Oh hey Dora, it's been awhile since you came to live with us but I've only seen you that first day" he said awkwardly as he came over to sit down next to her.

"Oh, hey Delgado. I'm just watching tv, you can join if you want," Dora offered to Delgado, kind of surprised that he wasn't with Dante.

Delgado worked himself out of his wheelchair and laid himself next to Dora "honestly Dora I kind of came looking for you, you've been here for a bit now and we said we would get to know each other but we've barely talked..."

"Oh, yeah we did say we'd talk and I did have some things to ask you," Dora said and smiled, they did say they'd get to know each other. She figured now was as good a time as any to talk with Delgado.

"Ask away Dora, I'm an open book," Delgado said nonchalantly.

"Well, they're all a little personal in regards to you. But, I'll start with how do you feel about me and D3 'borrowing' Dante one day? This isn't something we agreed to do yet but just asking for future reference," Dora said figuring she'd get the more personal stuff out of the way.

"In all honesty I don't mind, like if he wants to then I'll be fine with it" Delgado said blushing a bit.

"Okay, I also had a second question that I felt like asking you and not sure if I should, but I will. Um, would you say that you only like guys or could you go either way? Dog, I made that sound weirder than I meant to," Dora said shaking her head, but hoping Delgado understood she was just curious. "After that question, I'll change the subject," Dora said with awkwardness in her voice.

"In all seriousness it's not that I don't find girls attractive, far from it in fact but I find guys so much more so, like, I don't even know how to put it into words if I'm being honest with myself, I wouldn't mind being with a girl I guess but if I had to choose..." Delgado said not sure he got his point across.

"Ah, I was just curious mainly. So, you don't mind girls but prefer guys got it," Dora said and thought of another subject. "Have anything you want to know about me? Ask me anything, only fair," Dora said figuring if he had a personal question he might as well ask.

"I guess I just want to know what made you change your mind about this whole incest thing, you where pretty adamant about that when you first got here..." Delgado said, genuinely curious.

"So, I had just talked to Da Vinci about how if D3 hadn't found me I was gonna... Well, anyway Dante talked with D3 and D3 ran up and confessed his love to me. We both were caught up in the moment, and let our emotions take over," Dora did her best to summarize the events.

"Sounds to me like you didn't really mind it in the first place but never heard anything other then how it's wrong..." Delgado said just thinking out loud.

"I don't know, it was... Well, I'm not sure how to explain. I mean, I had been thinking about him and tried to ignore it," Dora tried to say, but just sighed as she thought it over not sure what to think.

"It's okay sis, you ended up in the perfect family for this, everyone is in on it even mom and dad pretty sure, I mean it's not like we're hiding it that well from them and they haven't gotten on to us or anything" Delgado said trying to cheer her up.

"Don't get me wrong, what happened was amazing. Just the feeling of... All I'm saying is, I don't regret becoming his girlfriend," Dora said catching herself mid sentence.

Delgado noticed she almost said something else and obviously wanted to ask about it but he kept quiet.

"Dog, just thinking about it makes me want him again. I've got it bad, let's change the subject," Dora said as she thought about what else to talk about.

"So how have you been settling in so far Dora" Delgado asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Pretty well, it's been an experience," Dora said, trying not to think about D3. "You and Dante getting along? You don't need me to help straighten him out do ya?" Dora asked playfully, punching Delgado's shoulder.

"Me and Dante have been getting along great actually, he is the best he's ever been to be honest" Delgado said chuckling.

"Good, he told me he was a bit of a jerk awhile back. He didn't go into detail, but I could guess from how he was talking," Dora said with a shrug.

"Yeah just a week before we hooked up he had a talk with Da Vinci that really opened up his eyes to how he was, he's come so far in such a short amount of time, I'm really proud of him" Delgado said thinking about Dante.

"Glad he came to his senses in time," Dora said, Dante didn't outright say what happened but Dora figured out after a few key words. It surprised her that talking and hanging out were almost double entendres in this family.

Delgado just smiled and didn't really say anything, he didn't see the need to at the moment.

"Not sure what else to say, let's just watch tv," Dora said, turning back to the tv.

Delgado nodded and turned to watch TV in silence.


	48. Meditation Session

Dizzy had been thinking about Deepak, and wanted to give him a good time again. She was thinking of inviting Dee Dee this time, and giving Deepak the time of his life.

Dee Dee meanwhile was walking around listening to some of DJ's music.

Dizzy noticed her sister and decided to get her attention. "Hey, sis!" Dizzy yelled out to get Dee Dee's attention.

"Oh hi Dizzy!" she said waving back.

"I'm gonna go see Deepak, care to join me?~" Dizzy asked, giving her bedroom eyes. Dizzy looked her sister over, she wasn't sure who she wanted more if she had to pick.

"Sure thing~" she said in her lustful tone

"Follow me~" Dizzy said, running off to look for Deepak, wanting Dee Dee to chase her.

Dee Dee chased her as well grinning.

Deepak was in his room meditating.

"Quiet, he's so cute when he meditates~" Dizzy said looking in through the door. She entered and walked around Deepak thinking of how best to get his attention.

Dee Dee waited by the door.

Deepak was deep in meditation at the moment, it would take a lot for him to snap out of it.

Dizzy motioned for Dee Dee to enter as she began rubbing up against Deepak. Nuzzling his soft fur, she felt she was starting to be good at this teasing thing.

Dee Dee nuzzled as well stroking his tail.

Deepak was showing signs that he could feel what they were doing but he still held on for now.

Dizzy leaned against him and loved the feeling of the warm fur on her face as she rubbed his back.

Dee Dee continued stroking his tail.

Deepak slowly opened his eyes and said "Dizzy? Dee Dee? wha- what are you going here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to meditate with you~" Dizzy said with a smile on her face as she looked to Deepak.

Dee Dee nuzzled his neck more stroking his tail and rubbing his back.

"W- well if you insist" Deepak said as his member started to poke out.

"Or do you want to have some fun?~" Dizzy asked and fluttered her eyelids.

Dee Dee stroked his tail more.

"I uh, m- maybe" Deepak said nervously.

"I'll take that as a yes~" Dizzy said and rubbed his belly, and giggled. "I know you want both of us~" Dizzy said and nuzzled him.

Dee Dee nuzzled Deepak's balls, “such a calm cutie~”

"Oh~ dear sisters you truly are something else, and too think you had the family fooled for so long that you were all innocent~" Deepak said starting to get into this.

"Just thought we'd cheer you up a bit~" Dizzy said and rubbed his belly. She began to stroke his shaft as well.

Dee Dee felt up his butt, “You always did have a nice and soft butt~”

Deepak just moaned from his sister's teasing and began to get erect.

"I think Dee Dee wants a ride on your rocket first~" Dizzy said, sliding his tip into her mouth. She's had Deepak before and figured it would be fair.

Dee Dee rubbed her butt against the rest of his shaft slowly, “Of course I do~”

"Well in that case~" Deepak said getting a bit more assertive pushed Dizzy off him and picked Dee Dee by her hips and started to line her up with his dick "hope you're ready~".

Dizzy was surprised by Deepak's sudden assertiveness and just watched at them while on the ground. After the shock had worn off, she began rubbing her pussy and watched the show.

Dee Dee helpfully inserted Deepak inside her very tight pussy, “Oooh~ Deepak's a big boy now~” she began bouncing up and down.

Deepak started to thrust as Dee Dee bounced getting himself deep in as he could "what can I say~ having to lovely lady such as yourselves lusting after you is one hell of a confidence booster~".

"Mmm~ Can't help it you're just so cute~" Dizzy said as she moaned, watching Deepak have his way with Dizzy. Playing with her cookie was making her want Deepak as she inserted a finger.

Dee Dee playfully started going faster and wagging her tail and giggling, “Ooh Deepak~ I love these meditations you do with us~” she moaned.

Deepak just grunted and picked up the pace going faster and harder.

"Just remember you get to enjoy two of us today~" Dizzy said, smirking letting out cute moans. Hopefully Dee Dee was close, she was starting to want it bad.

Dee Dee suddenly rolled back her eyes and came hard, squirting everywhere, Deepak had hit her G-Spot very hard “ooooh~” Dee Dee said and moaned.

Deepak pulled her off of him and looked at Dizzy "looks like you'll have to finish me off dear sister~" he said and chuckled a bit.

Dizzy wasted no time and went pushing Deepak's cock into her pussy. "Mmm~" was all she said as the rocket entered her pussy.

Dee Dee turned around and stroked Deepak's tail, sucking on his tailhole, “w-wow~ You hit my good spot~”

Deepak started thrusting into Dizzy without a second thought "you two should come see me more often~ I've been getting so pent up lately~".

"Ooh~ We plan to~" Dizzy moaned out, every thrust making her body ripple in pleasure. Dizzy threw her head back and closed her eyes and placed her paws on Deepak's shoulders.

Dee Dee just continued, rubbing Deepak's belly and and ass.

Deepak moaned as he kept going and said "Oh~ I'm getting close~ you want me to knot you Dizzy?"

"Go ahead~ Oh~" Dizzy let out moaning as she got close, her body rippling with pleasure.

Dee Dee just continued, rimming Deepak and rubbing his ears.

Deepak gave a few more good thrusts before slamming down on Dizzy knotting her and filling her up with his cum.

Dizzy screamed in ecstasy as Deepak knotted her and hit her spot. She came and was seeing stars for a moment.

“There we go hehe~” Dee Dee giggled.

Deepak moved all three of them so they were all cuddling "I love you two~" he said nuzzling them.

"Love you, too~ I look forward to doing this again~" Dizzy said and gave him a kiss.


	49. A Changing Relationship

Destiny went looking for D1. he wasn't in his room so she started to look for him around the house.

D1 was staring at the clouds, laying in the backyard. He was still a bit annoyed with himself. "What even makes sense? That I still can't believe I forgot to come up with a cover story," Dimitri 1 moaned to himself and sighed in annoyance.

Destiny eventually found him in the back yard and walked and said "hey D1~ I've done some thinking and I think I have the baseline for a cover story but I'm not sure you'll like it".

"Anything, better than that... Gah, how do I forget something so important?!" D1 yelled a bit louder than intended and threw his arms up in the air. He just took a deep breath and sighed.

Destiny looked around and saw they were completely alone, so she took a deep breath and sighed and said "basically let's tell people your blackmailing me".

"Actually, that would make more sense in all honesty. Though, I imagine if I said that to Boris he'd have kicked my ass," D1 said as he thought it over, still better than nothing he figured.

"He probably would, I'll have to think of something so he won't..." Destiny said thinking that over "but yeah we could say it's something that would ruin my career if it got out".

"Yeah, that would make better sense," D1 said nodding as he thought it over. "Thanks, sis," Dimitri 1 said, closing his eyes.

"you're welcome bro~" Destiny said as she walked up to him and nuzzled his chest.

"I know you don't want to, but can we just lay here and relax. I just want to try to calm my mind a bit," D1 said smiling as his sister nuzzled him. He knew she said she was just his bitch and that was all, but he really just wanted some affection even if he didn't want to admit it.

"If that's what you want, I did say you could use me however you want and if you just want to cuddle right now that's fine too" Destiny said closing her eyes.

"Just don't tell anyone I'm a big softie, okay?~" Dimitri 1 said half joking as he pulled Destiny in close and nuzzled her. Her warmth felt so good against him, he couldn't help but smile.

Destiny laughed and said "alright D1 I won't" she laid there for a bit just enjoying the moment before she started to feel a bit sad "hey D1 you know how I said I'm just your bitch and nothing more?"

"Yeah, I know. I said I could accept that," Dimitri 1 said and started to wonder why she brought it up. "Why do you ask?" D1 asked as he petted her head.

"I ask because the more time we spend together the more I realize I'm madly in love with you and want to be your one and only but" Destiny paused and thought about how she wanted to word this "I like where we're at too, I like that I gave you permission to use me and my body however you see fit as your bitch... does that make any sense?"

"Yes, I think. I have a lot of fun with you, but I also don't want to hurt you. Like I know you said do what you want, but it's like I can't bring myself to do anything that would seriously hurt you. Personally, I do love you not just because of who you are to me, but it's more than that. But, I just didn't want to say anything, I felt it wouldn't work with what we're doing now," Dimitri tried his best to explain his feelings, cuddling Destiny was making him sappy. At least that's what he told himself.

Destiny got up and kissed him "so what does that make us now?" she asked genuinely confused "like, you don't just whore out your girlfriend but you also don't show much affection to a bitch... I guess I'm something in-between..."

"Yeah, guess we'll have to figure out. I'm willing to try a new thing, if you are," Dimitri 1 said standing up, feeling a bit better after this talk. "You have a habit of getting me in a good mood, can't say I mind though~" D1 told her and kissed her back.

Destiny giggled and then yawned "I'm more than happy to be whatever we settle on but for now how about we head inside and take a nap together~" she said a bit drowsy.

"I'd love to, I couldn't imagine anyone better to spend time with~" Dimitri 1 said as he nuzzled her and walked inside. He walked with a bit more confidence and joy as they walked side by side.


	50. Second Client

Dimitri 1 couldn't help thinking of Destiny, but he also had another client. A 'Mr. C', who apparently wanted a blowjob from her. As it was an anonymous thing, he'd have no idea who the client was.

Destiny met up with him on the way to the hotel from last time "so what's the 'customer' want this time?"

"A blowjob, so you have that to look forward to. Again he's anonymous so could be anyone," D1 reminded her, though he figured she wasn't too concerned.

"Alright then a blowjob is more than manageable, and like, I told you last time it doesn't matter who they are as long as they pay," Destiny said nonchalantly.

"I know, anyway he'll pay you directly just like last time," Dimitri said as they approached the hotel.

As they went in Boris was waiting for them and he followed behind as they went to the room.

D1 took his place outside, as the client waited in the room. A german shepherd was waiting inside.

Destiny went inside and said "Hey there big boy~ you ready for this?~"

"Oh yes, finally you arrive~" The dog said ready to get this show on the road.

Destiny got on the bed and "well what are you waiting for, get over here~ your dick isn't going to suck itself~".

The dog didn't say anything, and went over to her. His rocket was already at full mast.

Destiny wrapped her lips around his dick and started to bob her head up and down on it, licking every inch.

He began thrusting as she sucked him, deepthroating her as he picked up speed.

Destiny didn't even gag and just kept it up.

The dog moans at her tongue as his cock throbs in her mouth.

Destiny grabs his hips and pulls him to thrust at her hard and faster as she starts to give him everything she's got by sucking and licking like crazy.

Speeds up going as hard as he can loving every minute of this. Feels himself getting close, moaning in pleasure.

Destiny kept going knowing he couldn't last too much longer.

"So close~" The dog moaned out and filled her mouth with cum.

Destiny drank as much of it down as she could. It turned her on immensely that she was drinking the cum of a dog she didn't even know the name of. She pulled off of him when he stopped and said "alright now pay up".

"Alright, alright here you go," He said, handing her the money, making sure he had the right amount.

Destiny counted it just to make sure and said "Alright that's that I guess, see you around" and with that she made her way to the door.

The german shepherd nodded as she left. D1 waited for Destiny outside the door.

"Hey Gustav, no trouble this time either," Destiny said, giving Boris his cut before giving the rest to D1 again.

"Good, good. Let's get out of here," D1 said, taking the money and walking away. He figured the faster they got away the better.

Destiny and Boris followed him without a word.

D1 exited the hotel being silent, not wanting to say anything. He figured he'd make his way home.

Boris split off from them going who now where and Destiny said "I'm enjoying myself quite a lot so far but I know it's only a matter of time before I will need Boris to come in for one reason or another..."

"Yeah, I know this could go very wrong. Anonymity is best for what we're doing, but I will never see a client beforehand. Just remember to say the word if you need Boris," Dimitri 1 told her, as they walked back home. He was half hoping it would always go this smoothly.

"Don't worry I won't even hesitate D1" Destiny told him as she leaned into him as they walked.

"Now, I love you. But, I'm not sure I want to taste the clients cum," D1 said half joking, though he'd been with boys before and so the thought shouldn't bother him as much as it did.

"I get it, we don't even know the guy after all," Destiny said with a laugh "I get how that would be weird for someone else but for me it's fucking hot~ he didn't taste half bad either".

"Hehe, so I guess he wasn't too bad, I think that client had never been with anyone before. He gave of that kind of vibe, as someone with little experience," D1 admitted to her, and nuzzled her neck when no one was looking. "As long as you had fun, cutie~" Dimitri 1 said with a chuckle.

Destiny just giggled and walked the rest of the way home in silence feeling no need to keep talking.


	51. No Excuse

Dora had this all set up, she was a little nervous about it. But, she felt Dante and D3 would be careful with her.

Dimitri 3 came in and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and said "hey love you nervous?" he laughed and continued with "me too".

"It's my first time, so a little nervous," Dora said, she still wasn't sure about this. She nuzzled D3, she was starting to feel settled with everything.

Dimitri 3 nuzzled her back "I can understand why, after this neither you OR Dante will have the excuse of saying you aren't actually related to any of us," he started stroking the fur on her back.

"Hehe, that's true. Guess we'll both have to accept that, but I'm actually happy with all this," Dora said and gave D3 a kiss.

Dimitri 3 kissed her back and closed his eyes just enjoying this moment.

Dora began kissing him deeply and wrestling his tongue. She pulled him close to her, wanting to enjoy the moment. Dante was almost at the door and was about to knock.

Dimitri 3 just kept kissing Dora too lost in the moment to remember that Dante would be there soon.

Dante went ahead and knocked, Dora was feeling a little annoyed when she had to break the kiss. "Brothers, huh? Hehe," Dora said in a joking manner as she opened the door to let Dante in.

Dimitri 3 wished they had another minute or two to themselves before he said "hey Dante you ready for this? I was thinking since I get her vagina all the time when we're by ourselves you can have that hole this time, you both cool with that?"

Dante and Dora shared a look and just nodded, figuring their usual excuse wouldn't work after this either way. "Fair enough, just go easy on me bro," Dora said to which Dante agreed. "Guess that's settled, I'm ready when you are," Dante said and smirked at D3.

Dimitri 3 walked in front of Dora with the intention of taking her mouth but wanted to wait until Dante had mounted her first so he just kissed her again.

Dante moved behind Dora, pushing his muzzle against her ass and took in her scent then began to lick around her tailhole. Dora moaned as she kissed D3, loving her brother's tongue. Dante started to finger cookie, he couldn't believe he was doing this. But, he was gonna make sure he enjoyed every minute of this.

D3 leaned into the kiss and began to wrestle her tongue with his again.

Dora moaned into his mouth as Dante continued his onslaught. She was in bliss at all this and was ready for both of them to fuck her. Dante had moved down to her pussy pushing his tongue deep into her, before finally getting on top of rubbing his member against her cunt.

Dimitri 3 pulled away and got on top of her as well lining up his dick with her mouth figuring he would let this start off as a blowjob before he went to hump her face.

Dora hadn't really given a blowjob before, but began moving her mouth up and down his shaft. Dante pushed his tip and started with gentle thrusts so she could get used to him. Dora moaned as they got to work, this was something she never knew she wanted.

"You know Dora this isn't half bad for your first blowjob" D3 said as he moaned a bit giving her a few weak humps.

Dora just let her tongue do the talking, as Dante picked up speed. Moaning with each thrust, she was starting to get a feel for them and wanted them to go faster.

D3 thought now was a good time to take control and start to turn this blowjob into a face fucking and began thrusting.

"Alright, now I think we'll speed things up~" Dante told her as he picked up speed. Dora's moaning became intense as her body rippled in pleasure.

Dimitri 3 moaned and slowly picked up the pace being careful Dora could still breathe.

Dora felt herself getting close as they fucked her, every thrust pushed her body to her climax.

Dimitri 3 felt himself getting close as well. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out for.

Dante knew he couldn't hold much longer as Dora hit her climax juices going everywhere. Dante pulled out, covering his sister and the floor in cum with a loud moan.

Dimitri 3 pulled out as well as he came and got most of it on Dora's face before falling on his back "holy cow that was nice".

Dora decided to taste some of his cum as she panted on cloud nine. "Oh that felt amazing~" Dora said as she licked D3's cum off herself. "Alright, sis. D3 made sure we couldn't use our favorite excuse anymore~" Dante said as he panted.

"Hey this was Da Vinci's idea originally and you both agreed to it," D3 said with a laugh "but seriously though we need to do this more often~".

"That was fun, might do it again~ Also, D3 you can thank Da Vinci for giving me tips~" Dora as she lay down. "Now, I just want two strong boys to cuddle me as I sleep~" Dora added, still feeling euphoric. "Well, Delgado might get jealous Dora," Dante said with a chuckle.

"I'll cuddle with you though love~" D3 said as he laid down next to her and snuggled up "I don't even mind that you're covered in both of our cum~".

"I hope not~" Dora said and nuzzled him. "Welp, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. You two are so cute together~" Dante said and made his way out the door.

D3 just waved him goodbye and watched him go.

"I might need to give you a blowjob more often~" Dora said leaning into his chest.

"I won't complain if you do just so long you let me lick at your cookie as a way of saying thanks each time~" D3 said resting his chin on her head.

"Oh~ Dante's tongue felt amazing, but I think you should get a taste as well~" Dora told him, loving the idea of D3's wriggling around in her pussy.

D3 just laughed and said "I better get a taste~ but for now let's just spend the rest of the day like this in silence okay?"

"That sounds lovely~" Dora said resting in his embrace and slowly falling asleep.


	52. Gift Giving

Delgado was on his way home. He had bought a big bouquet of roses and had every intention to surprise Dante with them.

Dante was napping in their room, he wasn't sure where Delgado went. But, he wasn't worried about it, and figured he'd be back.

Delgado made it home and started to make his way to his and Dante's room. He knew Dante would be there so he didn't try and hide the bouquet since the whole family knew he was with Dante anyway.

Dante had got Delgado a card, he wasn't good at gift giving so stuck with something simple. He yawned as he began to wake up from his nap.

Delgado walked in holding the bouquet behind him and said "Hey Dante, did the love of my life have a nice nap?"

"It was nice, but I wish you were here to cuddle with~ What do you have there, love?~" Dante said as he handed a card to Delgado. He kinda felt bad he couldn't do anything special for Delgado.

Delgado blushed and took the card and showed Dante the bouquet of roses "I love you so much Dante, I hope you like these..." he felt a little embarrassed, he didn't know that Dante had only gotten him a card and now he felt like he overdid it.

"Oh, I love it~ Just wish I could have got more than a card," Dante said, taking the flowers and giving him a kiss. He was a bit surprised, but he really liked flowers anyway. He went to find something to put them in.

"It's fine Dante I know you aren't that good with gifts," Delgado said making his way over to their bed to lay down.

Puts the flowers up and walks over to Delgado, nuzzling him.

Delgado nuzzles him back and said, "I love you Dante, can we spend the rest of the day together?"

"Of course, Del~ That's all I want~" Dante said and kissed him laying beside Delgado.

Delgado leaned into him and closed his eyes just enjoying being with Dante.

Dante just cuddled Delgado, wanting to sleep the day as he held his boyfriend.

Delgado yawned and said "I'm getting tired Dante".

"Well, guess I'll just have to let you sleep against me~" Dante said, hugging Delgado tighter and laying him down.

Delgado laughed and as he drifted off to sleep said "I... guess... you... do..."

Dante wasn't to fall asleep again, loving feeling Delgado breathing onto his chest.


	53. Clearing Up

Destiny was looking for Dylan. She had been putting off telling him she already found someone who would give her what she wanted and thought he must be wondering why she hasn't come back for some more 'fun' although she planned to conveniently forget to tell him the part where she told D1 to whore her out.

Dylan was setting up in his treehouse, he and Dolly had been wondering about Destiny. It seemed strange that they agreed to this, and she seemed to just change her mind.

Destiny eventually went to Dylan's three houses and climbed up and said "hey Dylan I've been meaning to talk to you".

"Oh, hey Destiny. Is everything okay?" Dylan asked, concerned, and turned to face her. He figured this would be a serious matter.

"Yes everything is fine I just wanted to let you know why I changed my mind about you and Dolly having some 'fun' with me..." Destiny said trailing off a little nervous.

"Feel free to, if you changed your mind that's fine. Dolly and I will still help if you need something," Dylan said, pulling her into a hug.

Destiny hugged him back and said "I appreciate it Dylan, and I'm sorry if I hope your hopes up, it's just... I found someone..."

"You're fine, but who is this someone?" Dylan asked curious as to who this could be.

"It's D1, turns out he's somehow both a sadist and a hopeless romantic," Destiny said laughing a bit to herself.

"Yeah, it's a bizarre combination. He's been behaving himself? Well, at least as best he can?" Dylan asked, wanting to make sure he didn't have to talk to a Dimitri again already. Though, he did have to admit they have tried their best to change.

"Please Dylan if anything I say he has been behaving himself too well I keep having to push him to go further, he's absolutely terrified of hurting me too bad," Destiny said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hehe, to be fair... He and his brothers have been walking on eggshells recently. So, that may play a part in it. Maybe other things too, but that's between you and him," Dylan said with a wink. He patted her head, and thought this whole situation over.

"I guess I'll have to talk to him about this but thanks for being so understanding Dylan, I kind of knew you would be but I still appreciate it... do me a favor and let Dolly know about all this for me okay? I got the feeling she was really looking forward to having me to herself" Destiny said trying to think if there was anything else she should tell him before she left.

"Perhaps, but she'll understand. But, just talk to D1 about it and if you need anything else let me know," Dylan told her and released her from his embrace.

"Okay thanks Dylan and like, will do for both of those" Destiny said feeling better about all this "I guess that's all I needed to tell you, I'll see you around bro".

"Same to you, sis," Dylan said and waved as she left. At least that was settled, still he had noticed them both acting suspicious.

~

Destiny had told D1 to meet her in her room in just a bit. She wanted Dallas and Deja Vu to know she was with D1 and to avoid a headache she was just going to call him her boyfriend but first she had to get them ready for when he came in and was right in the middle of telling them "So he's basically my boyfriend" Destiny said blushing. "Oooh~ why didn't you tell us soon Destiny~ which of our brothers won your heart or did you find love outside the family~" Dallas said teasing her. "Like, I'm still getting used to our family secret if I'm being honest with you two," Deja Vu said, not sure what else to say.

Dimitri 1 made his way to Triple D's room, Destiny had told him just to say he's her boyfriend. He wondered how the other two would react, he had to admit Destiny was the only one of the group he'd talked to recently. He walked up to the door, and figured he'd knock first.

"Oh that must be him now, come on in handsome it's not locked" Destiny called out 90% sure that it was D1. "Can't wait to see who this mysterious lover of yours is already Destiny~" Dallas said, still teasing her sister. Deja Vu just waited in silence not sure what to think about any of this.

Dimitri 1 walked in and felt a bit awkward as the three stared at him. "Um, hey guys," He said awkwardly, not sure what to expect. He wasn't sure how Dallas felt about him and his brothers, but figured Deja Vu wouldn't care.

Destiny walked up to him and nuzzled him in front of them "here he is, Dallas Deja Vu say hello to my boyfriend". Deja Vu just waved at D1 and offered a quick hello while Dallas gave both D1 and Destiny a death glare.

"Yeah, so me and Destiny are together..." Dimitri 1 said, noticing how Dallas was looking at him and Destiny, he couldn't be quite sure why but he had a feeling he was about to find out. He wasn't too sure what to say, as he gulped a bit. "Destiny said you two deserve to know who she was dating, so we agreed to tell you," D1 tried as hard as he could not set off the powder keg that was Dallas.

"Yeah I never saw it coming but he's just so sweet and- Dallas what's with the look?" Destiny said just now, noticing Dallas' death glare. "Do none of you people remember what the Dimitris tried to do a while back!" Dallas said throwing her arms in the air "everyone always talks about how sorry they are and that they've changed, news flash people! dogs don't change, at least not that fast anyways," she looked like she was about to jump D1 Deja Vu went to hide under her bed and let this blow over knowing she couldn't talk Dallas out of it when she was this angry.

"Yes, what we almost did was despicable. I don't know why we even decided to think about it in the first place, but that whole month all we could do was think it over. I'm not justifying anything, Destiny was willing to give me a chance and I took it. We knew we had to grow up, because we realized this isn't a fucking game. Dante, me, and my brothers, we were being complete assholes to a family that took us in and if we could take it back we would," Dimitri 1 shot back, if Dallas wanted to hate him she could but he was gonna say what he needed to. "Ever since then, we've been trying to be more mature. Everyday feels like I'm walking on eggshells, actually landmines, and if I make one mistake I'll lose everything. We took someone's kindness for granted, and we'll have to live with that," D1 finished, but knew how Dallas was and that was part of why he felt they were never really close.

Destiny was crying a bit. she was feeling extremely emotional right now but D1 just said everything she could think of and more before she had the chance. "I- look D1 it's just even with the month you spent grounded this change felt too sudden to be genuine but the way you just talked you're either a better actor then I'll ever be or you really mean what you say... I'm sorry" Dallas said, hanging her head down. Deja Vu poked her head out surprised that D1 got her to apologize and almost immediately to boot.

Dimitri 1 was surprised at this, but just took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what else to say..." D1 said and stared at the ground, he couldn't be sure what to say next.

Destiny just stared at Dallas for a bit. In all her time that she's known Dallas Destiny has never really seen her admit to being wrong and just apologize like that. "Fuck... Destiny was so excited to let us know who she was dating, this was supposed to be a special moment for her and I ruined it..." Dallas said, starting to feel really guilty now. Deja Vu came out of hiding but chose not to say anything for now.

"It's alright, I just hope me and you can get along one day," Dimitri 1 said, feeling like he'd gotten a huge weight off his chest.

"Let's just go D1, I think we're done here" Destiny said, pushing him out the door. Dallas wasn't sure what else she could say right now and Deja Vu just walked up to her and hugged Dallas to try and make her feel better.

Dimitri 1 nodded and left with Destiny, he wasn't too surprised with how it went. But, he wasn't sure there was much point sticking around.

"Of course Dallas wouldn't just be happy for us, why did I let myself think any differently..." Destiny said after they were a good ways away beating herself up a bit.

"Don't worry, she was probably more concerned that you hooked up with me. I haven't had a pleasant conversation with her in forever," Dimitri 1 said, trying to keep Destiny from feeling too down.

Destiny gave him a quick kiss and said "I guess this isn't a total lost though, you got Dallas to apologize for something for the first time in forever, there might be hope she'll come around... maybe..."

"Hehe, that part was a surprise. I feel like I got so much off my chest, I just felt I needed to say it," D1 said, still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

Destiny nuzzled his chest and said "I bet you feel a lot better~ do you think D2 will mind if I stay in yours and his room tonight? I don't want to go back and see Dallas at least until tomorrow..."

"He might not, he's kind of feeling lonely right now. It's... Well, it's not hard to explain, basically Dante and the whole incident. He might be fine with it, but he's still upset with losing Dante as well as how bad he fucked up with Da Vinci and DJ," Dimitri 1 tried to explain, though he figured his brother wouldn't care.

"I'll figure something out then..." was all Destiny said to that.

"I'll talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand. Come on, he might actually want the company," Dimitri 1 said trying to cheer up. He really did want Destiny to be with him, and wondered if D2 would even care.

"lead the way then handsome~" Destiny said, feeling hopeful.

Dimitri 1 led Destiny to his room, opening the door to see Dimitri 2's back turned towards the door. "Um, D2 we have a guest tonight," D1 told his brother who turned to see who was at his door, seeing Destiny made him blush and quickly covered himself up with a nearby blanket. "Yeah, he won't mind..." Dimitri 1 joked as he saw how his brother acted.

Destiny laughed and said "so where do you usually sleep D1 because like, I want to cuddle with you all night if that's okay~"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind~" Dimitri 1 said showing her his bed, he thought of suggesting something but now wasn't the right time for it. Laying down he made a spot for Destiny, so she could lay beside him.

Destiny laid down in the spot he made for her and snuggled up to him "Dallas is probably going to get worried when I don't come back tonight but right now I don't care".

"It'll be alright, to be honest I don't blame her for not trusting me. But, I guess what happened really struck a chord with her, then again it was something terrible," D1 said and sighed as he pulled her close to him. "But, let's not worry about it right now," Dimitri 1 said as he kissed her.

Destiny kissed him back and held it for a while just enjoying the moment with him.

D1 wrestled with her tongue as he held her against rubbing her back and neck with his paws, he was no longer concerned with Dallas or anything else. He was enjoying the moment, feeling Destiny's warmth against him gave him peace of mind.

Destiny pulled him into her with her hands on his back. She wanted for him to take her here and now but knew they couldn't with D2 right there.

He wanted to make his move, but wasn't sure he should with his brother in the room. He wanted to suggest something earlier, but had no idea if he should've brought it up.

Destiny pulled away and said "I really want to do more but we really shouldn't right now... not with D2 in the room".

"Yeah, unless... No, it's stupid..." Dimitri 1 said still not sure he should suggest it, he looked over D2 and wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.

"No tell me, what's your idea?" Destiny said curious as to what D1 was thinking.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe we let D2 in on the fun... If you want to, that is," Dimitri 1 said, though he wasn't even sure if D2 would want to.

"Sure~ I'd love to," Destiny said, liking the idea "if he wants to that is".

"Hey bro, you awake?" Dimitri 1 asked and Dimitri 2's ears perked up. "Wanna join us?~" Dimitri 1 asked, to which D2 got up and went over to them. D1 chuckled as his brother had wasted no time. "Oh, you're willing to share?~" D2 said and smirked. "Well, she's still a little slut~ And you can be the first to use her tailhole~" D1 told his brother, who excitedly got on Destiny as Dimitri 1 rolled the diva on top of him.

"Oh~ you two are so eager I love it~" Destiny said as she waited for them to have their way with her.

"You gotta fuck her nice and hard, bro~ That's how she likes it~" Dimitri 1 said and pushed his tip into Destiny's cookie. "Oh~ I bet this is one of her wet dreams~" Dimitri 2 said he slowly shoved his tip into her asshole. They both began thrusting getting deeper and faster.

"Oh yes~" Destiny moaned as they got to it "Don't either of you dare hold back now~ give me all you got".

They needed no more invitation as both brothers thrusted harder. D1 began smacking her ass with each thrust, as D2 playfully bit her ear. Both Dimitris felt alive as they pounded Destiny, loving every minute of this. "You like having two brothers fucking you at the same time don't you, whore?~" D1 said as he held on to her ass continuing to go deeper as her pussy wrapped around his cock.

"Oohh~ I do~" Destiny moaned out as they fucked her brains out wishing this would never end.

Both Dimitris matched each other's thrust as they're knots began slapping against Destiny. "Oh~ This amazing~" Dimitri 1 said as he felt himself getting closer with each thrust. "Oh~ So nice and tight~" D2 let out as he was close as well. Both of them ramming her hard and fast, as they felt Destiny around their cocks moaning with pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes!" Destiny moaned very loudly as she came hard spraying her juices on the two of them.

Both of them thrusted in and knotted her filling her with their cum, panting from the pleasure. Both of them began snuggling with Destiny, the Dimitris managing to adjust themselves. Both Dimitris laying on the bed with Destiny in between.

"You two are the best, you know that?~" Destiny said, getting comfy between them.

"Thanks for letting me in on the fun~" Dimitri 2 said, loving Destiny's warmth. "Of course, I would have felt bad if I didn't share with you~" Dimitri 1 said before giving Destiny a kiss, he loved having Destiny sandwiched between him and his brother. "Let's get some rest, I love you both~" Dimitri 1 said and did his best to hug both of them. "Love you guys, too~" D2 resting his head on Destiny. "Enjoy that while it lasts bro~" D1 told his brother half joking.

"I love you guys too~ we need to do this again sometime" Destiny said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The Dimitris nodded, and eventually went to sleep as well. Both ready for a good nights sleep after the events of the day.


	54. Morning After

Destiny woke up the next morning still between the Dimitris. She yawned and stretched and tried to get up only to find that they were still knotted to her. She was extremely confused for a good minute until it hit her "was I clutching on the two of them in my sleep all night?" her face was completely red she was blushing so hard and wondered how the two of them got any sleep.

The Dimitris began waking up, and looked at Destiny. "Good morning, love~" D1 said and then noticed the three of them were in the same position. "We slept like this the whole night?" D2 asked and blushed a bit.

"Morning love, and looks like it D2" Destiny said clearly embarrassed.

The two Dimitris pulled out of Destiny, though still felt slight resistance. "Strange, we should've popped out of you by now," Dimitri 1 said confused. "It should be okay, I'm just just surprised non of us woke up sooner," D2 said with a shrug.

"Yeah this is weird hehehe... but like, kind of hot too~" Destiny said, getting over her embarrassment and nuzzling D1's chest.

"I'm glad we decided to go with that idea~" Dimitri 1 said and kissed Destiny, Dimitri 2 wasn't sure he should but nuzzled Destiny.

"Me too D1" Destiny said after kissing D1 and nuzzling D2 back "I'm kind of hungry for breakfast but I'm not really in the mood for kibble if you know what I mean~ think either of you can help a girl out~".

"Oh, we'd love to~" Dimitri 1 said and smirked at his brother. "Oh, we can help with that~" D2 said with a chuckle.

"Well then let's not waste any time then~" Destiny said as she bent down to D1's crotch and wrapped her lips around his dick while she placed a paw on D2 member and jacked him off.

Both Dimitris moaned as their sister got to work, cocks at full mast. "Oh~ I have an idea after you're done with us~" D1 said and winked at D2, as Destiny worked on his dick. "Can't wait to hear it~" D2 said, moaning from Destiny's paw.

Destiny deepthroated D1 for a few seconds and switched over to D2 and started blowing him and jack of D1. She decided she was going to alternate between the two every now and again.

"Oh dog~" was all D2 said as she moved to him, her mouth wrapped around his dick made him start thrusting. "And I thought you said you weren't into girls, bro~" Dimitri 1 said teasing D2.

Destiny switched back to deepthroating D1 and bobbed her head up and down as fast as she could desperately wanting to taste both of their cum.

Both Dimitris were getting closer as Destiny continued. Dimitri 1 moaned from Destiny's, knowing he was gonna blow his load soon if she kept this up. Dimitri 2 let Destiny do her thing, not wanting to cum too early.

Destiny eased off of D2 a bit in favor of focusing on D1 knowing he was close so moved so just his tip was in her mouth and jacked him off as hard and fast as she could wanting his load in her mouth already.

D2 was the first to fire into her mouth, letting out a loud moan as he filled her mouth with cum. D1 followed soon, blowing his load in her mouth as well. Both brothers panted, loving every second of this.

Destiny drank down every drop then had to give eagerly and said "I could get used to having cum for breakfast~ I might have to move in here~".

"Hehe, we'd love that~" Dimitri 1 said and kissed her. "But, I think we should give Destiny some love as well, bro~" Dimitri 1 said, to which his brother nodded eagerly.

Destiny kissed him and said "Oh I'd appreciate that~" and with that she turned around and presented herself to the two of them.

The two Dimitris wasted no time licking around her tailhole and cookie. D1 and 2 began pushing their tongues into her cookie licking around and tasting every inch.

Destiny moaned and pushed back onto them trying to get them in deeper "I love you two~".

Letting their tongues do the talking, the Dimitris pushed deeper. Their tongues fighting inside her as they lapped her juices. They both grabbed onto her ass as their licking picked up and became more intense.

"OOH~" Destiny moaned out loud enough so if someone was in the hallway outside the room they'd know exactly what was going on. She was already getting close, from waking up to find that she had unknowingly made both of them stay in her all night to giving them a blowjob just because she wanted their cum for breakfast instead of kibble she was extremely turned on so it honestly wouldn't take much to set her off right now.

The Dimitris noticed she was getting louder, but wanted to make sure she had as much fun as they did. Their tongues going as deep as they could, rubbing and feeling her ass. Dimitri 1 gave her ass a nice smack, loving her taste as they continued.

Destiny came hard moaning even louder as she sprayed both of them with her love juice.

Both Dimitris lapped up what they could, loving Destiny's taste. "We love you too, sis~" Dimitri 1 said, licking his lips. Both them laid back, only way it would've been hotter is if she were covered in cum. But, they felt that was enough fun for now.

Destiny walked over to them and cuddled them both and said "if you two agree to be a bit rougher with me then I think I 100% have to move in with you two, this is just about perfect~".

"Oh, I think we'll gladly be rougher next time~" Dimitri 1 said as he kissed her. "Oh, I love to be rough all you had to do was ask~" D2 said as he thought it over. "I will admit, me and Dimitri 2 have been having some fun together when you aren't around~" Dimitri 1 told Destiny, figuring she should know anyway.

"then it's settled I'll move in here as soon as I can and that's fine D1 just so long as you let the two of us have some fun together when you aren't around as well~" Destiny said feeling like she was on cloud nine from all of this "hey I may have ate already but you two haven't, aren't you hungry?"

"Of course you two can~ And yeah, we should probably go and eat something," Dimitri 1 said to which Dimitri 2 agreed.

"I'll go see if I can get some of my stuff moved over here while the family goes to eat breakfast together in the meantime alright?" Destiny said heading for the door "Oh D1 did you ever tell D2 about all my 'toys'?~".

"Oh, I didn't tell him that much~ But, he'll find out very soon I'm sure~" Dimitri 1 said giving Destiny a kiss before walking out. Dimitri 2 was quick to follow, pleasantly surprised at the recent development.

Destiny kissed him back before splitting off and waved goodbye for now knowing they'd see each other again very soon.


	55. Friendly Talk

Dylan was looking for D2. Not because he was in trouble but because Dylan had noticed he wasn't feeling so good and wanted to see if there was anything he could do.

Dimitri 2 walked about in a pretty good mood, not sure what he felt like doing as he thought things over.

Dylan saw him and thought D2 was looking better but he thought better safe than sorry "Hey Dimitri 2 how are you doing?"

"I'm good, just thinking some things over," Dimitri 2 said he wasn't sure how much to tell Dylan, but figured he'd wait for his brother to ask. He felt pretty good for the first time in forever.

"Oh okay it's just you looked like you were doing so well for a while there, I was getting worried" Dylan said looking around sheepishly "do you mind telling me what got you in a funk until now?"

"Just trying to accept losing Dante to Delgado, and how bad I messed up with... Well, you know. Though, D1 and Destiny did make me feel a little better," D2 explained, he figured Dylan would connect the dots.

Dylan pulled D2 into a hug and said "I'm glad those two were able to help you bro, if there's anything I can do you let me know okay?"

Dimitri 2 hugged Dylan back, and sighed a bit. "I'm still in hot water with everyone, but that's my fault. I think everyone still needs some time, but Delgado has been helping," Dimitri 2 said.

"To be honest D2 I think everyone is at least starting to come around, D3 has been going the extra mile to show that he's a changed dog, and word is starting to get out about D1 and Destiny so that's really helping his case too... it probably won't take as much work from you to show you regret what you were going to do" Dylan told D2 trying to reassure him.

"Perhaps, I did apologize to Da Vinci and DJ, but they're still a little angry with me. I don't blame them, but I just need to show I'm trying to change. I'm just not sure how," D2 admitted to Dylan.

"If you want to change, they'll notice. Your siblings will forgive you, all they need is to see you be genuine. I know you and your brothers are willing to change, and your siblings notice it too. Trust me, we're all proud of the three of you trying to be better" Dylan told D2 90% sure this would help him.

"Thanks, bro," Dimitri 2 said and nuzzled him. "I would like to hang out with you for a bit, if you don't mind," D2 told him, wondering if he would be busy or not.

"you're welcome bro and sure thing, I made sure all my chores were done before I came to find you so I've got the time" Dylan said glad to spend time with D2 "what you have in mind we do?"

"Nothing really, I wasn't expecting this talk in all honesty. But, I just want to hang out with you as we haven't in awhile," D2 said, hugging Dylan, unsure of what to suggest.

"Why don't we head to my tree house? I've got a lot of stuff stored in there. I'm sure we can find something to do in there" Dylan suggested.

"Oh gladly~" Dimtri 2 said, a bit more flirty than he meant. But, walked with Dylan to the treehouse.

Dylan noticed how flirty D2 said that as he made his way to the back yard. Dylan hadn't planned on doing anything like that with D2 but if that's what he wants then Dylan would give it to him.

"I guess we'll look and see what we can find, maybe we could build one of your model rockets," Dimitri 2 said excited as he thought it over.

"Or~ you could play with a different 'rocket' of mine~" Dylan said without even a hint of shame.

"Oh~ I'd love to have fun with that rocket too~" Dimitri 2 said, blushing a bit, he was surprised but was always up for taking someone's rocket.

Dylan just laughed as they made it outside and walked up to the tree "after you, you little slut~".

"Hehe, bet that's something you don't want to change~" D2 said wiggling his ass as he made his way up. He hadn't been with Dylan in awhile.

Dylan made his way up after his eyes glued to his ass. Dylan was already starting to get erect from staring at D2's ass like this "alright bend over like a good slut for your big bro~".

"No problem~" Dimitri 2 said, raising his ass and lowering himself showing off for Dylan. D2 was already erect just thinking about Dylan.

Dylan didn't waste any time and mounted D2 and got himself lined up and began thrusting into D2.

Dimitri 2 moaned from the thrusting, feeling his brother enter him felt so satisfying.

Dylan got faster and harder knowing D2 could take it.

D2 moaned louder, wanting Dylan to go as hard as he could. "Come on, Dylan~ Give me everything~" Dimitri 2 moaned out, knowing that's all Dylan needed to hear.

"As you wish~" Dylan said before he started to pound the living dog out of D2 not holding anything back.

D2 moaned and gritted his teeth, gripping the floor as Dylan pounded his ass. His Cock flopping about with each thrust, loving every minute of this.

Dylan slapped his ass as he kept going moaning like crazy "I'll never understand how you keep your ass so tight~ I think everyone has had at least one go at it so far~".

"Mmm~ And it still feels amazing~" D2 said as he felt his cock throb. Only way this would be better is if someone was fucking his face as well. His moaning was getting intense, as Dylan kept going.

Dylan kept going for a bit before he said "Oh~ I'm getting close~ you want this knot?"

"Oh fuck yes, Dylan~" D2 said, he was prettysure Dylan already knew the answer anyway. D2 was getting close as well, and ready for Dylan to knot him as he moaned.

Dylan slammed down on D2 knotting him as Dylan came into his brother "Oh fuck yeah~".

"Fuuuck~" Dimitri 2 moaned out as his eyes rolled back and came all over the floor.

Dylan pulled D2 to the ground and cuddled with him "I love you, you little slut~".

"I love you too, big bro~" Dimitri 2 said as he rested in Dylan's arms.

Dylan just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dimitri 2 fell asleep as well, pleasantly surprised at the events of the day.


	56. Risky Disicussion

DJ and the other pups were called for breakfast. As they always do, they all got at their tables and ate peacefully.

Da Vinci sat next to DJ like she always does but hardly touched her food.

“Something wrong, Da Vinci?~” DJ asked while eating peacefully, and wagging his tail, loving her morning scent.

"I guess I'm just not in the mood for kibble," Da Vinci said wanting to ask DJ something but now wasn't the time.

DJ chuckled a bit and while no one was looking, he quickly felt up Da Vinci's butt the playful gentleman he was.

Da Vinci suppressed a moan. She wanted to tell him to stop and that they'd get caught but the added danger sent shivers up her spine.

“So...what would you like for breakfast?~” DJ said seductively, stroking her tail.

Da Vinci turned her head and whispered in DJs ear "your cum cutie~".

DJ smirked, wagging tail more as his tip was starting poke out of his sheath, but no one saw.

When no one was looking Da Vinci went under the table and got right in DJs crotch and gave his tip a lick "hope you know how to keep quiet love~" she whispered to him.

DJ bit his lip, continuing to eat his kibble and suppress a few moans, finally getting fully erect from the licking.

Da Vinci switched from licking to sucking him off once he was erect enough and bobbed her head up and down locking her eyes to DJs.

DJ wanted to moan so badly, but was loving the danger, gritting his teeth and closing one eye, giving her that cute smirk and almost finished his kibble.

Da Vinci kept it up for a bit getting faster as she went alone. The risk of getting caught turned her on like crazy. She almost wished that someone would catch them.

DJ finally finished his kibble, moaning silently into his bowl and close to cumming, watching Da Vinci and feeling the danger, made him feel so dirty yet sexy.

Da Vinci could tell DJ was close so she went all out and took all of him in her mouth trying to get him to cum straight down her throat.

He finally grunted, thrusting a bit into Da Vinci's mouth and dangling his tongue out, trying to not look suspicious as his eyes rolled back.

Da Vinci just kept going, not letting up for even a second and thought come on cum for me already, it's only a matter of time before someone notices so we need to hurry up.

Right as Da Vinci thought that, she felt a warm silky sticky liquid flying down her throat, DJ had finally cum, hard, panting in his bowl.

Da Vinci didn't pull off DJ until she was sure she had drunk every drop he had to give and as discreetly as she could get out from under the table and sat back down with DJ.

Diesel looked over at the two of them and winked. He kept his mouth shut and gave a small laugh. He hadn't said anything but noticed Da Vinci go under the table.

DJ blushed a bit, patting Da Vinci on the head as his rocket had gone back to its sheath.

Da Vinci's face was completely red from blushing so hard "omd DJ did we really get caught by Diesel of all dogs?" she whispered to him.

“Let's just not think about it I guess…” he blushed more.

Diesel went back to eating his kibble, while he wasn't in on the family secret. It was hard not to notice the strange smells and noises. He might not be the smartest pup, but his siblings weren't as discreet as they thought.

Da Vinci finally started eating her kibble but it was more so stress eating then anything.


	57. Offering An Apology

Dante had made up his mind, he was gonna apologize to Deepak and hope for the best. Once that was over with, he'd allow Dimitri 2 to have some fun with him and Delgado. He took a deep breath as he left breakfast, thinking of what to say. He knew this was a long time coming, and Deepak deserved an apology. He wasn't sure Deepak would accept it, but Dante had to do this.

Deepak was heading to his room so he could meditate for a while. Ever since Dante fucked him the way he did Deepak hadn't been able to get hard for his brothers but lately Deepak started to recover a bit. Deepak was considering asking Dylan to show him a good time knowing he wouldn't treat Deepak like Dante did.

Dante noticed Deepak and took a deep breath, he had to get this over with. "Hey... Deepak, there's something I need to tell you," Dante said as he approached Deepak, not sure how the yoga pup would react.

"What is it Dante?" Deepak snapped at Dante. He was still mad at Dante and really didn't want to hear it but if Dante had really changed Deepak thought he should at least try to let him apologize.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you awhile back, I took advantage of your trust and didn't even care about how you felt. You wanted in on the fun, and all I cared about was my own amusement. I know you haven't forgiven me, I don't blame you if you never do. I was being a jerk to you, even though there were times you helped me and I didn't have a second thought about it. I should've been more considerate about how you felt, and I'm sorry," Dante said with a sigh, he nearly broke and tried not to cry in front of Deepak. Deep down it still hurt him at how close he came to destroying the family.

"Apology accepted, Dante" Deepak said with a sigh, "you know Dante if you had tried to say sorry a week ago I would have told you to fuck off... the main thing I was mad about I guess is that for a while I thought what you did had scared me straight if you know what I mean"

Dante took a moment to realize what he meant, as he thought it over. "Wait, you mean I somehow almost screwed the gay out of you?" Dante asked, going from sad to bewildered. Then again he wondered if it was possible to be traumatized enough for that to happen, he just decided to take Deepak's word for it.

"I don't get it either Dante but after what you did I couldn't get it up for our brothers no matter how hard I tried but I had no trouble for our sisters" Deepak said wanting to say he could ask Dizzy and Dee Dee if he wanted to double check but thought better of it "I've only recently started to get better".

"That's good at least," Dante said and offered Deepak a hug. He wasn't sure what else to say or do, and Deepak seemed more willing to forgive than he thought.

Deepak took the hug and let a few seconds pass in silence before he said "I couldn't stay mad at you forever Dante even if I really did want too, especially with the main thing I was mad about starting to fix itself".

"I just wish I treated you better, but I can't take it back now. I'm just glad you're willing to forgive me, and maybe we could hang out soon. Just as brothers I mean, for a few obvious reasons," Dante said as he thought it over, he wasn't sure how much Deepak knew about Delgado and him. But figured he'd put two and two together by now.

"Okay sure Dante we can hang out some time but yeah even if I have forgiven you I'm sure you can understand me not wanting to get back on that ride so to speak... besides I don't think Delgado would appreciate it very much~" Deepak said teasing Dante a bit.

"Hehe, I can't argue with that. Trust me when I say, loyalty has become very important to me," Dante said with a chuckle, though he was pretty sure Deepak didn't know the full story of his sudden change. Most of the house still figured it was the Dimitris that caused it, and that was close enough to the truth for Dante.

"I'm glad to hear it, if you break Delgado's heart I'd be very cross with you" Deepak said jokingly knowing Dante wouldn't do that "I'll catch you later Dante, I've got to get to my room and meditate for a while".

"Hehe, see you around. Speaking of, I should go see what Delgado's up to," Dante said and went looking for Delgado. He figured he'd tell Delgado the good news, and felt that had gone well.

"Bye Dante looking forward to hanging out sometime" Deepak called out before he was out of earshot as he walked the other way to his room.


	58. Stepping In

Dawkins had been a little bit secretive lately, with Dante and the Dimitris being on everyone's mind he wasn't under anyone's radar as he put cameras around the house. He wasn't sure why he wanted to do this, but he felt no point turning back.

Delgado was walking along when he saw Dawkins carrying a camera. feeling curious but not wanting to bother his brother Delgado followed behind Dawkins trying not to be seen.

Dawkins didn't notice Delgado, but the first camera he installed was in the hallway and did his best to hide it from view.

"What are you doing installing hidden cameras for Dawkins?" Delgado asked himself whispering as he continued to follow Dawkins.

Dawkins looked around to make sure no one was looking around as he walked around trying not to be caught. He began walking towards Dolly's room, pretty sure she was somewhere else.

Delgado followed Dawkins still realizing where he was going knowing full well Dolly was busy with pup care right now "no he can't honestly want to set up a camera in Dolly's room, he can't honestly be spying on his own family can he?" Delgado said still his voice down through his disbelief.

Dawkins bit his lip nervously, he wasn't sure about going through with this. "Why am I doing this?" Dawkins asked himself as he began to enter Dolly's room.

Delgado walked up to the door and peered inside the room watching Dawkins to make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

Dawkins thought this over, and started second guessing this. He started to walk to the door as he was too conflicted about what he was doing.

Delgado sighed in relief when he saw Dawkins not setting up a camera but him walking in and not doing anything made Delgado think that maybe Dawkins did plan on doing what Delgado thought he was going to do but changed his mind. Delgado took a step away from the door, he figured he needed to talk to Dawkins.

Dawkins exited and noticed Delgado, and nervously grinned. "Oh hey Delgado, what's up?" Dawkins said nervously.

"Dawkins I'm just going to cut to the case, I was following you and saw you place a hidden camera in the hallway and go right into Dolly's only to immediately walk back out..." Delgado said and then took a deep breath, sighed and continued "please tell me you aren't doing what I think you're doing..."

"I- No, I know better. I don't know why I let it get this far," Dawkins admitted and started to walk away. He wasn't sure if he was nervous about getting caught or because he knew this was wrong.

Delgado thought for a second before calling out to his brother "Dawkins wait, how would you like it if I took one of your cameras and recorded me and Dante having some 'fun' for you? I mean I'd have to ask Dante if he's cool with it first but... I can't believe I'm doing this" Delgado whispered that last part to himself.

"Wait what?" Dawkins said blushing and perplexed. He wasn't expecting that, but he thought it over.

"It's just an idea... I mean you'd get what you wanted and you'll have our permission so it won't be an invasion of privacy... I don't know..." Delgado said unsure if he should have said anything.

"Uh, yeah that would be best. Actually instead, uh, maybe I could talk to you and Dante about, uh, joining you two," Dawkins said nervously figuring he could at least ask.

"Oh that's cool too, me and Dante are always up for someone joining us, all anyone has to do is ask to be honest," Delgado said laughing a bit.

"Alright, I'll be destroying these cameras. I'm not sure why I even thought of this," Dawkins said mostly to himself. He just shook his head, feeling like he'd just saved himself. "I think we had enough drama to last a year," Dawkins added.

"Alright Dawkins I won't tell anyone about this, I think you've learned your lesson" Delgado said turning to leave "me and Dante are going to have a threesome with D2 soon so you can join us some time after we're done with him".

"Alright, I look forward to it," Dawkins said as he thought it over. He hadn't been hearing much of Dimitri 2, but thought about talking with him.

Delgado waved bye to Dawkins and walked away thinking over what just happened.


	59. A Shocking Revelation

D3 was waiting by the front door. It was almost time for the mom of the house to be back home and there was something D3 needed to talk to her about. He almost didn't want to know the answer but he knows he won't be able to stop thinking about this until he knows for sure.

Delilah was on her way home, she was feeling a bit tired. But, she was more than happy to come back home and see her kids. She made her way to the door, wondering which would be greeting her today.

D3 watched the door pop open to reveal his adopted mother "hey mom I know you just got home but can I ask a favor? I promise it's important" he said, sounding nervous.

"Sure, what is it, honey?" Delilah asked and smiled, she figured she could at least hear what he had to say.

"I was wondering if maybe you could" D3 paused for a second before forcing himself to say what he wanted to "if you could run a DNA test on me?"

"Hmm? Well, I could... But, what brings this up dear?" Delilah asked, feeling a bit concerned. This was a little sudden, and she'd never heard him say anything about this before.

"I was uh, talking with Dora a while ago and she asked about my biological parents and while I was thinking about it more details came to the surface and..." D3 stopped for a moment, he looked like he was about to cry "I just want to know for sure if I'm 100% Dalmatian or if I'm a mix or something..."

"Alright, we'll take a look. Just know, you're still my son, no matter what," Delilah said and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead. The nurse was pretty sure he was a full Dalmatian, but figured if he wanted to learn more about himself then he could.

"I know mom, and thank you this means a lot" D3 said and hugged her back and started to cry into her chest.

Delilah comforted D3 and let him cry into her. "Just get it all out, then I'll get everything set up," Delilah told D3 as she hugged him tighter.

D3 nodded and just cried for a bit and eventually he said "Okay mom, I think I'm good now".

"Alright, meet me in my room. I'll need a DNA sample, but I need to make sure I have everything that I'll need," Delilah told him and made her why up the stairs. Dimitri 3 hadn't talked about his past much before, but Delilah felt he deserved to know about himself.

D3 gave his mom a few minutes to get ready before he went to her room and knocked on the door "mom? it's me, you ready?"

"Alright, come in. Everything's all set up," Delilah said from behind the door, she did one last check before opening the door. The DNA machine was ready to go, all she needed was to collect D3's DNA.

D3 came in shaking a bit. He was nervous but he needed to know the truth "Okay what do you need me to do mom?"

"I just need you to open wide, it will be easier just to collect your saliva," Delilah said as she grabbed a cotton swab and went over to D3 to get his saliva. She rubbed the cotton swab in his mouth a bit before taking it over to the DNA machine.

D3 licked where the cotton swab had been and took a deep breath and slowly let it out "thank you again for doing this mom, I know it won't change your or anyone else's feeling for me, but this will hopefully give me some insight about myself".

"That's fine, honey. I can understand wanting to know more about yourself," Delilah said as she put the cotton swab in the machine. "This will take a moment, I admit good to know things about where you came from both the good and the bad," Delilah said as she waited for the machine to finish scanning.

D3 sat down waiting for the machine to do it's thing "if it does find that I'm not 100% Dalmatian I can live with that but I'm not sure about D1 or 2..."

"Speaking of, have you said anything about this to them?" Delilah asked as they waited, wondering how the other two might react.

"I-... I wanted to but I was too scared..." D3 said looking down at the ground.

"That's fine, if you want I can go with you and talk to them. I'm sure they won't freak out, but if they do I'll calm them down," Delilah said, she was proud of how hard the three of them worked to change their behavior over the past month. She would always love them, and wanted the best for them. She heard the machine ding and went to look at the results.

"Thanks mom I would appreciate that," D3 said while he waited for her to let him know the results.

Delilah looked at the printed sheet and bit her lip, she nodded and walked over to D3 without a word. She didn't say anything, feeling he should see for himself. Delilah handed Dimitri 3 the paper and let him look it over, she smiled warmly almost as if she was ready to comfort him if she needed to.

D3 took the paper and read it for a second. It said that his DNA was roughly 50% Dalmatian and 50% black Labrador "I fucking knew it..." D3 said starting to cry again "I'm sorry for the language mom this just a lot to take in right now".

Delilah just pulled him into a hug, and patted his head. "Shh, it's alright. I'm a little surprised, I mean I suspected Dante was part black lab for obvious reasons, but like I said you're still my son and I would never want that to change," Delilah said and nuzzled him, this was one occasion she would let his language slide.

D3 just hugged Delilah for a while letting it all out, not sure what to say.

Delilah stayed silent, feeling there was nothing more to say. She stroked his back and hugged him tight, letting D3 get it out of his system.

Eventually D3 calmed down "Do you mind coming with me to find D1 and 2? I think they should know about this as soon as possible" he said, wiping his tears away.

"Of course I'll go with you, honey. I think this is something I should be with you three for, I'm sure it will be a shock," Delilah said and took a deep breath. Delilah patted his back, knowing she needed to be there for this.

D3 nodded and got up and took the DNA results "I think I'm going to need proof..." D3 said before walking to the door and started looking for his brothers.

Delilah walked along with him, and didn't say a word. Dimitri 1 and 2 were chatting in their room, Destiny was gone for the day and both of them felt like hanging out for a bit.

D3 knocked on the door and said "hey guys you in there? I need to come in, it's important... like mom is out here with me important".

"Uh, y-yeah come in," D1 said with sudden worry in his voice and both of them got up. Delilah opened the door, and smiled at the two of them. "You aren't in trouble, but this is something you two should know. I'll let D3 say what he needs to say, but just know I love the three of you deeply," Delilah said as she noticed the worried expressions of the other two Dimitris.

D3 took in a deep breath and said "Okay long story short I'm not sure if you guys remember our birth parents abandoning us or not but I do, and when Dora asked about it and got me thinking about it again some more details came to light that made me that made me think that maybe... we'll just take a look at these results of a DNA test I ask mom for" D3 then handed them the paper hoping they wouldn't take it took too hard.

Both of the Dimitris looked the paper over, they'd both buried those memories in their minds. It all started to come back to them, as they felt themselves tearing up. They'd always thought they were full Dalmatians, and this was a shock to them. Delilah went over and pulled them into a hug, the room was silent for a moment.

D3 just sat there for a bit not saying anything, what was there to really say at this point? He would just give his brothers a moment.

"What's this mean for us now?" D1 was the first to break the silence. "It only means you know more about yourselves, it doesn't change that you three are part of this family now. We're here for the three of you, and that's what matters," Delilah told them as she hugged the three of them. "I am proud of you three, and no matter what I do love you," Delilah added and gave each one a kiss on the head.

D3 hugged her back and said "I'm not going to lie... a part of me wishes I had just left well enough alone but I needed to know the truth..."

"It will be fine, you were curious and I feel it's better that you know the truth," Delilah said as the other Dimitris cried into her, not feeling she needed to say more.

D3 nodded at his mother in understanding. He was sad but he had cried himself out today and just hugged his brothers and just let time pass them by.

"I still can't believe we acted like such assholes, after all you guys did for us," D2 said crying into his mother's fur, thinking over everything that's happened since they were abandoned. "It's alright now, you three have worked hard to change and we're all so proud of you for that," Delilah said as she patted D2's head.

D3 just kept hugging his brothers silently for a while and said "sh- should we tell the rest of the family about this? word is going to get out sooner or later I think and I feel like they should know".

"I'm not sure it's necessary, unless you just feel the need to say something. I'll leave that up to you three, personally I don't think any of your siblings will have a problem with it," Delilah said as she continued to comfort them. Dimitris 1 and 2 thought about, but weren't sure if they should.

"I'm telling Dora at least..." D3 said mostly to himself "I'll let you two decide whether or not we tell the family as a whole though" he told D1 and 2 feeling like he's done enough right now.

"Alright, I'll leave that up to you three. For now, I think you three should let the news settle in a bit," Delilah told them, feeling they needed to give themselves some time first.

"Okay mom, I think I'll head to my room and just think for a while" D3 said getting up and heading towards the door.

Delilah nodded and continued to comfort Dimitri 1 and 2. Dora was in her room and reading a book, she wasn't sure what D3 had to do but she told her it was important. She decided she'd enjoy some time to herself as he did what he needed to do.

It didn't take long for D3 to get to their room and he walked right inside and saw Dora reading "Hey Dora I've got some news, not sure how you'll feel about it... not sure how even I feel about it right now..."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Dora asked and got up, going from peaceful to worried as she went over to D3. Her mind raced as she wondered what it could be, and noted how D3 said it.

"I had mom run a DNA test on me, turns out I'm half Labrador," D3 said looking at the ground. His thoughts and feelings were all mixed up and were just making him really confused but he was sure this wouldn't change things with Dora.

Dora went over to D3 and hugged him, and took a minute to speak. "That doesn't change how I feel about you, Dimitri 3. I mean, Dante and I are half Labrador as well," Dora said and kissed him, only wanting to comfort him.

D3 kissed her back and held it for a while before pulling away "I know it doesn't Dora I didn't think it would and I had a feeling you and Dante were but for me and my brothers this is quite the surprise" he said before pulling her into a hug "I love you Dora and I have nothing against mix breeds it's just my whole life I thought I was 100% Dalmatian... I didn't even have a reason to think any differently until..." he stopped himself not sure he should say what started this.

"Go ahead, if you want to tell me. I didn't see this coming, but in a way that just makes us closer," Dora said and nuzzled D3. If he didn't want to say anymore, Dora would let it go.

"I guess you have a right to know..." D3 said thinking he shouldn't keep this from her "you remember asking about my birth parents? well that made me remember some things that made me think there was a chance about all this, so once I had built up enough courage... well you know the rest".

"Alright, I understand. But, it's quite interesting that we're both a mix of Lab and Dalmatian," Dora said thinking it over, though she figured it was just a coincidence. There were plenty of Labs and Dalmatians around.

"Just one of those weird coincidences I guess" D3 said and then nuzzled her "my mind is a mess right now, I need to sleep this off" and with that he walked over to their bed and laid down and closed his eyes.

Dora went over and laid next to him cuddling him a bit, but mostly letting him try to relax. She didn't say anything and figured she'd let him try to relax, though if he asked she would let him be for the time being.

D3 wrapped his arms around Dora and quickly fell asleep feeling better with her there by his side.

Dora eventually fell asleep as well, feeling he just wanted comfort right now. Dora felt there was nothing more to say and D3 needed her to be there for him.


	60. An Emotional Discovery

Dora had gotten very ill for the past couple of days, she was on her way to Delilah to figure out what was wrong. She had a pretty bad fever, and figured it was the flu.

Delilah was in her room looking through her medical equipment she kept at home just in case one of her children got sick, right now she was ready for anything.

Dora was too miserable to knock and just entered. Delilah was expecting her anyway, and Dora laid down without a word.

"Alright I'm just going to run a few tests here and there just to know for sure what I'm dealing with here sweetie" Delilah told Dora trying to reassure her and got to work.

Dora nodded and laid her head down with a sigh. She grabbed a few tissues to blow her nose, it was making her more irritable. It was rather sudden, but she wasn't too worried.

As Delilah did one test after another she noticed the DNA scanner still laying there from when Dimitri 3 had asked about using it to learn about himself. She didn't think it would be that helpful in finding out what was wrong with Dora but she considered it might show her some potential allergies for any medication Delilah might use. She took a cotton swab and said "open wide dear".

"Aah," Dora said and opened her mouth, figuring this couldn't hurt. She let her mom swab her mouth and felt herself about to sneeze.

Delilah got what she needed and quickly got Dora a tissue for Dora to sneeze into. Being a nurse and a mother of over a hundred pups she could just sort of know these things. She set the sample in the machine and turned it on and went to do other tests while it got to work "won't be too much longer Dora".

"Okay," was all Dora said weakly, as she sneezed into the tissue. She waited patiently, not that she could do much else.

After a bit Delilah nodded and said "looks to be just a case of the flu nothing too serious" she said getting some medicine when she heard the DNA scanner signifying it was done. She went over to read what it had to say about her real quick and what it said looked familiar... too familiar "just give me a second dear I'll be right there".

"Is something wrong, mom?" Dora asked, noting how Delilah sounded. She wondered if an allergy had come up on the data.

"Nothing's wrong per se sweetie I just have to make sure of something" Delilah trying to sound more calm. The DNA scanner was some real state-of-the-art stuff, Delilah was surprised she was even allowed to take it home, it could store the info of up to fifty samples scanned by it and then cross reference them for any number of reasons. Right now Delilah set the machine to look if and how Dora and Dimitri 3 were related "okay sweetie just take some of this" she said after walking up to Dora with some medicine while the scanner was still doing it's thing.

Dora took the medicine and swallowed her throat hurt, but she wanted to feel better. "Okay, mom. I hope no one else gets sick," Dora said thinking about D3, but she didn't want anyone else sick either.

"You don't seem to be contagious dear" Delilah said in a sweet motherly way "now take the bottle and take some of them like you just did every four hour and get plenty of rest, I'll come check on you before I go to sleep tonight".

"Alright, mom. Thank you," Dora said as she began to stand up. She wondered about the DNA test, Delilah seemed hesitant to say anything.

Delilah waved her goodbye and just as Dora left the scanner dinged again and she walked over to it and read the results "they just had a major revelation they don't need another but I can't just keep this from them" she said with a sigh and decided she would show them when she would check on Dora before bed.

Dora made her way back to her room. She just laid on the bed, and groaned as she tried to get some rest.

It was later that day and Delilah was on her way to Dora and D3's room. She had asked for Dante and the other Dimitris to meet her there, she felt like it was better if they were all there to hear it. "Feeling any better love?" D3 asked, he had been taking care of Dora all day since she got back and Delilah had said she wasn't contagious.

"A little, I'd kiss you... But, well not right now," Dora said, still under the weather. Dante and Dimitri 2 were almost to the room both silent as they walked.

"That's good to hear, I'll take a little improvement over none and I get it Dora don't worry" Dimitri 3 said just happy to be there for her. Delilah made it there and saw Dimitri 1 waiting by the door "hey mom, what's going on?" he asked worriedly. "I'll tell you in a minute when we're all here but you aren't in trouble my dear, now let's wait for Dimitri 2 and Dante before we head in" Delilah said trying to sound reassuring.

"Mom said she'd come and check up on me soon," Dora said, grabbing some more tissues and threw them in the almost full bin after she used them. "What do you think mom wants?" D2 asked Dante as they arrived at the door. "Not sure, but it's strange she wants the five of us here," Dante said with a shrug.

"Oh good you're here, let's hurry inside, fair warning this is quite the piece of news I have to share" Delilah said before opening the door and walking inside. "I doubt it could top us finding out we're half Labrador" D1 said, not convinced this will live up to the build up his mother is doing. D3 turned when he heard the door opening and was caught off guard by everyone "Whoa Dora just said mom would be here to check on her but what's with the rest of you? not that you being is a bad thing but uh..." he trailed off not sure what he was trying to say.(edited)

"Yeah, mom said she had some news we all needed to hear. So, we're all here for that," D2 said as they went inside. Dante and Dora were silent as they wondered what the news was.

"Well you see everyone as I was doing some tests on Dora today I thought I'd use the DNA scanner to look for possible allergies and while I was looking over the results I noticed it looked a tad familiar so I had it cross reference her DNA with Dimitri 3's and well just take a look" Delilah said and then handed them the scans results. Dimitri 3 took it and read it first and said "wait what!? that can't be right! how in the world would I be Dora's half brother!?" D3 dropped the paper in shock. D1 just sat there with a blank look on his face, it looked like his brain was rebooting.

Dimitri 2 and Dante looked at each other for a moment as a realization dawned on them. Dora looked at D3 and Delilah, not really sure what to say.

"I must admit it baffles me how this came to be, I'm not a strong believer in things having for a reason for why they happen like Deepak but the more we learn about all of you the more it looks like you where all fated to come live here" Delilah said with a small smile. D3 looked back at Dora speechless for a moment before he went up to her and gave her a hug not caring that she was sick. D1 finally snapped out of it and said "can our lives get any more complicated? no really, I want to know, it's just one thing after another lately".

"This is crazy, all this just seems surreal. What happens now?" D2 asked as he mulled the information over. "Surely that isn't possible, the machine could have made a mistake," Dante said, though it felt unlikely but this was an odd coincidence. "That machine is the best money can buy, and the chances of this are one in a million. Not impossible, but it's so unlikely it doesn't make sense," Dora said with a sigh, she didn't really have much to say on the matter.

"I ran it three more times after Dora left Dante, it said the same thing every time and like Dora said it's the best money can buy, I highly doubt it's wrong, and Dimitri 2 if anything this just means the five of you are closer than ever before, other than that I don't see much changing" Delilah said trying to help but can hardly get her mind around this herself. D3 just kept hugging Dora not feeling the need to say anything. D1 eyes widen as it hit him what he and D3 did to what he now knows to be his half brother "great as if I didn't feel bad enough about what we did as is" he said trying not to tip Dora off too much.

"Heh, guess my excuse never worked to begin with," Dante said to himself, and Dimitri 2 kind of chuckled a bit when he heard Dante. "This is an interesting predicament, I honestly couldn't have seen this coming," Dimitri 2 said and shook his head. "Does everyone else need to know this? I don't really think it matters if they know," Dora said as she let the news sink in.

Delilah just giggled at all of this, it was still weird for her to hear her children casually talk about fucking each other but deep down she knew she couldn't have stopped Dylan and Dolly from being together. D3 finally let go and took another look and the paper "huh it says here we're related through our Labrador half..." D3 said kind of hoping that didn't mean what he thought it meant. D1 just looked at Dora and Dante, he hasn't heard as much about their father as D3 has but he knew enough.

"That was dear old dad... Unfaithful, lying, abusive, and just a piece of shit in general..." Dante said with a low growl, Dora looked sadly toward Dante. Dimitri 2 tried consoling Dante a bit, any mention of his birth dad set him off.

Delilah just walked up to Dante and pulled him into a hug "it's okay Dante, that part of your life is over and you won't ever see him again" D3 joined the hug with D1 right behind him.

Dante leaned against his mom and sniffled a bit as Dora made her way over to join the hug. "Thank you, mom... and all of you. I just... don't know what to feel right now," Dante said as he sobbed, and felt his family hugging him. "Well, we're here now and that's what matters," Dora said as she continued the hug.

Delilah just smiled feeling like Dora said all that was needed. D3 smiled feeling like so many things at once from all of this. D1 felt emotionally and and mentally drained right now and just wanted to go to sleep but held the hug for now.

"When dad gets home, I want to just give him a hug. He's been nothing but good to me," Dante said, and figured they'd known he meant Doug, as he finally started to calm down. Dora broke the hug, mainly to get some tissue. "I'm sure he'd be happy with that, Dante," D2 said as he broke the hug as well.

D3 broke the hug as well and said "I think I'll join you on that, up until now Doug has been the only dad I've ever known and now that I know what I could have ended up with?" he shuddered a bit before he continued "yeah I just want to show him some love right now". D1 pulled away and said "Well this has been something else and to be honest I think I'm in shock right now and in a few days the full weight of this is going to hit me and I'll be freaking out about it then but right now I need to sleep this off... preferably while I'm cuddling with Destiny" and with that he made his way to the door. Delilah was the last to break the hug and said "Doug would very much appreciate a hug from the two of you, you know how he loves you guys to pieces".

Dante smiled a bit, feeling loved and accepted. This was a lot to take in, and he knew he should tell Delgado at least. Keeping his boyfriend out of the loop was not something he wanted to do. Dora merely tried to rest as she thought the news over, it would take a bit to sneak in. D2 was still getting used to the fact he was mixed and now had to think this all over.

"Well I think that's everything, don't any of you be afraid to come talk to me about any of this, I'll be in my room for the rest of tonight" Delilah said before getting up and heading out. "It was still sinking in that I was mixed in the first place and now we find out we're related? I mean we were already family but... well you know what I mean" D3 said to Dante and Dora thinking this all over.

"It's so strange to think about, all this time we were half brothers. And we didn't even know it," Dante said to Dimitri 2 and 3. "Dante, you bad dog playing 'hide the pickle' with your own flesh and blood~" D2 teased as he thought it over, sure he and Dante were over but the irony wasn't lost on them. "Wait, I'm confused. I thought Dante was with Delgado," Dora said very confused at D2's teasing. "Well, before Delgado, I tended to 'hang out' with D2. Long story, but it didn't work out and he's teasing me because this means my excuse I tended to use was never true to begin with," Dante explained as it finally clicked for Dora.

"Yeah this whole thing, among a lot of other things, has given us some pretty funny hindsight" D3 said putting an arm over Dora's shoulder.

"So, this is quite the development. Wonder what will happen next," Dora said as she tried to get some rest. "I kind of hope this is all, I think that the Dimitris and I have had enough insanity to last awhile," Dante said with a sigh, D2 merely nodded.

"yeah I know what you mean, it already felt like we had enough to deal with to last a lifetime and now we got this on top of that" D3 said and then yawned "well guys this has been something else but it's been a long day and Dora is sick, I think it's time the two of us to hit the hay".

"Get some rest and hope you feel better soon, Dora," Dante said and exited the room with D2. "Well, I can't say I saw that coming. Let's get some rest now, we'll talk about it in the morning," Dora said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

D3 laid next to her and closed his eyes as well, quickly falling asleep.  
~

Dante waited by the door, Doug would arrive soon and for once the goth would be the first to greet him. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the recent revelation. Dante just wanted to thank his adoptive father for all he's done for the goth.

Doug was almost home, he couldn't wait to see his kids again, they filled him with joy like no other. D3 stumbled over to the front door and said "hey Dante, couldn't sleep so I thought I'd greet dad when he comes home, guess you had the same idea".

"Yeah, I wanted to thank him. For being the only real father I've ever had," Dante said with a smile, as he patted D3's head. He felt he needed to do this, and Dante was more than happy to wait at the door.

"Yeah I know what you mean Dante" D3 said and laughed a bit. Just then the door opened and Doug walked inside, he was about to all out for a group hug but saw that Dante and D3 were waiting for him "Oh hello and what do I owe the pleasure of having you two wait for me to come home" he then picked them up and pulled them into a hug before they could answer.

"Thank you, for being there for me when I needed you. As far as I'm concerned, you're my real father. I'm glad to be part of this family," Dante said as he returned the hug and felt himself tear up.

"Same here dad, I'm just so thankful for you and the rest of the family for taking me and my bro- siblings in" D3 said, hugging him back and feeling himself tearing up as well. Doug just pulled them in close and let a few minutes pass by in silence before he said "I love you guys too and I appreciate it but what brought this on?"

"Oh, um, mom was taking care of Dora and did a DNA test. It turns out The Dimitris are mine and Dora's half brothers, and well I got to thinking and things and just wanted to thank you," Dante explained as he sniffled, and just continued his hug. Dante rested his head against Doug and just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Doug just put a paw Dante's back and started stroking him and just smiled at him not saying a word. D3 just hugged Doug tighter, not sure what else to do right now.

"I remember when I first arrived having nightmares about my birth dad, and you stayed with me all night. You said you'd never let harm come to me again, and I love you," Dante said as he thought about the memory.

"I love you too Dad, D1 D2 and I would still be on the streets right now at best if it wasn't for you" D3 said tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I love you two as well, not a day goes by that I'm not thankful to have both of you in my life just like each and every one of my honeys" Doug told them and chuckled a bit at the memory Dante had brought up.

Dante just smiled as he'd said what he needed to, happy to be part of the family. Delilah stood at the top of the stairs and smiled as she watched the scene play out.


	61. Needed Comfort

D3 woke up the next morning laying next to Dora and for a moment thought what happened the night before was just a dream but it slowly sank in that that was not the case. He looked over at Dora and just smiled thinking about how beautiful he thought she looked.

Dora slowly began to wake up, still feeling a little miserable. She was starting to feel better, but she was gonna be sick for a couple more days. "Well, that was... Something..." Dora said as the information was still sinking in.

"For real, it hardly seems real" D3 said as he nuzzled her.

"Guess we'll give birth to mutants, well in the distant future. We're still a bit on the young side," Dora joked, she never mentioned anything about pups before. But, she never saw a point to and they both were too young to talk about it.

"Oh... I didn't think about that... I guess we could always adopt?" D3 suggested nervously. D3 didn't plan on having kids any time soon but he was convinced he would be spending the rest of his life with Dora so this didn't weird him out like it would have normally.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, but we'll see. Whatever happens, we stick together," Dora said feeling they shouldn't worry about it now.

"Yeah you're right, we're both way too young to be thinking about this right now" D3 said giving Dora a hug.

"But, this is such a shock. Not sure, what to think right now," Dora said shook her head, giving D3 a nuzzle.

D3 nuzzled her back and said "me neither really love... although is it weird that I find you hotter then I already did now?"

"Well, not like you haven't been fucking your sister already~" Dora teased and stroked his back. "Maybe I let you knot me soon, I asked Dawkins for some birth control. He's not as bad as Dante makes him out to be," Dora said and noted as she leaned against D3.

"Ha ha true and that's nice to hear, just say the word I'll knot you in a heartbeat~" D3 said with a laugh "once you're better that is".

"Yeah, when I'm better. I hope D1's fine, he seemed to not take the news the worst of all," Dora said as she thought it over.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, he just needs a bit is all" D3 said 90% sure of that "he's just feeling pretty guilty right I have to imagine".

"Alright, if you say so. You know him better than me," Dora said and smiled closing her eyes. She still wasn't feeling like doing much more than sleep.

"Okay Dora, I'll just let you rest for now, if you need anything let me know" D3 said wanting to kiss her but advised against it.

"I will, thank you for taking care of me. I'm feeling kind of spoiled~" Dora said and giggled, ready to stop being sick.

"Really Dora I don't mind, especially since I know you would do the same for me if I was the one sick" D3 said and nuzzled her again.

"Of course, if we don't help each other we wouldn't have much of a relationship," Dora said and pulled D3 into a hug.

D3 just hugged her back for a bit, not saying anything and just enjoying being with her.

Dora wasn't really sure there was much more to say, and just continued the hug. If she wasn't still sick, she'd be kissing him and cuddling with him. But, she was more than happy to settle on hugging for now.  
~  
Delgado was starting to wake up. He had gone to bed early last night and was fast asleep by the time Dante had come back from having the bombshell dropped on him.

Dante was starting to wake up holding Delgado close to him, he had a hard time getting to sleep as he thought everything over. In a way, he felt Delgado didn't have to know, but he couldn't leave Delgado in the dark. He took a deep breath and sighed, thinking things over.

As Delgado was coming to his senses he noticed something was up with Dante "morning Dante, is there something wrong? I can tell when you have something on your mind, is it about what mom called you for?"

"Yeah, I should tell you. I'm not sure where to start and I'm still wrapping my head around it," Dante said, as he thought it over. "So, the Dimitris are part black Lab and so am I as well as Dora. Mom ran a DNA test on Dora, and found that the Dimitris are our half brothers through my father," Dante admitted to Delgado, as he thought it over still a little in shock.

"I- oh wow I don't even know what to say to that... I would have never guessed you were related to the Dimitris let alone them being half Lab... guess they take after their mother..." Delgado said nuzzling Dante not sure what to think.

"For the best, wish I looked more like mom..." Dante said to himself as he hugged Delgado tighter. He didn't remember telling Delgado about his biological dad, but didn't really want to.

Delgado just held Dante as tight as he could. Delgado knew Dante's biological dad was a sore spot for him so Delgado decided to just let Dante go into detail if and when he was ready and wouldn't even ask about it until then.

Dante felt himself begin to cry as he remembered everything that happened to him. "One day... I'll tell you everything... it's just..." Dante's voice was cracking too much to finish speaking. He just hugged Delgado tired as he felt himself sob.

"Shh Dante it's okay, I understand, I can wait" Delgado told him holding Dante close.(edited)

"But, on the bright side. The Dimitris and I have found some things very hilarious in hindsight," Dante said as he started to calm down.

"Oh? and what's that?" Delgado asked glad to see that Dante was calming down.

"Well, you remember my old excuse I would use and how D2 and I would 'hang out'. We both had a good laugh when we realized it never worked to begin with," Dante said with a chuckle. Sure, there were events but that was one that stood out.

"Oh that, I remember that now" Delgado said with a laugh "that is pretty funny in hindsight, just imagine if you had stuck to that with Dora only to find out about this now" he continued chuckling at the thought.

"Hehe, I probably would have fainted from shock," Dante said as he thought it over. "I still don't know what Dora and I going through with it says about us, but can't go back out now," Dante said as he thought it over.

"Well you both are in the perfect family for this," Delgado said laughing "nothing you can do about it now but just keep enjoying that pussy" he continued surprising himself with that comment.

"Hehe, she tasted good~ But, I think I want your ass more~" Dante said and kissed him. Though, he figured they could just cuddle.

Delgado kissed him back for a bit and said "I'd enjoy that, but I think we both need to let this news sink in first if that's alright Dante".

"I think so too, not exactly the best moment for it," Dante told Delgado, patting his head. "I will admit, part of the reason I was so ashamed of what almost happened with Da Vinci was because it scared me how much I was acting like my birth father," Dante shared, figuring he might as well bring that incident up as well.

"It's okay Dante, you've gotten so much better since then, you're nothing like that now" Delgado said trying to comfort him.

"It's crazy to think about everything that's happened, and this may be the icing on the cake," Dante said as he thought it over, though he was glad that it happened the way it did.

"It really is, hopefully things will calm down now" Delgado said wanting to add something along the lines of 'what more could even happen at this point anyway' but didn't want to jinx it.

"I hope so, I don't know what could top this. But, I don't really want to find out," Dante said with a sigh and nuzzled Delgado.

Delgado didn't say anything else and just nuzzled Dante back.

Dante continued to embrace Delgado, it was all he wanted right now.  
~  
D1 had finally had the news hit him like a brick, and knew he should tell Destiny. He waited for her to enter the room and paced around.

Destiny just got back from the studio and made her way to D1 and her room. She had noticed that D1 had been acting really odd the past few days and thought she'd ask about it next time she saw him.

D1 knew she would be home soon, he had a couple clients making appointments. But, he didn't really care right now. All the news did was make him feel more guilty about everything he did.

Destiny walked in and said "Oh good you're here, D1 don't think for a second that I haven't noticed you acting odd, please tell me what's wrong I'm starting to get really worried" she topped that off by giving him puppy eyes.

Dimitri 1 went over and hugged her, not sure what to say. "Dante is my half brother, and that makes what I did to him so much worse," D1 said with a sigh and began to tear up. "It also means we share a father. I heard enough about Dante's birth father, oh dog, and I was acting just like him," D1 said, sounding terrified as he cried.

It took a second for what D1 said to really hit Destiny but when it did, she hugged him back as hard as she could "it's okay Dimitri" she told him not sure what else to say.

Dimitri just sobbed as he hugged her, not sure there was anything else to say. "Why did I have to act like such an asshole?" Dimitri 1 asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Sshh sweetie, it's okay, it's all going to be okay, the simple fact that you're this torn up about it proves you're better than he ever could be" Destiny said patting his back.

"I just hope this is the last thing for my brothers and I for awhile. There's been so much going on it's insane," D1 said sniffling and hugged Destiny, he wasn't in the mood to do anything else.

"I hope so too, you three deserve a break, I love you D1" Destiny told him just trying to comfort him.

"I don't know how much more my mind can take," D1 said with a sigh and kissed Destiny. He didn't tell her, but he was thinking of talking to Dallas soon. He wanted to know if there was more to why she was so upset at him and his brothers. It was despicable what they planned, but Dallas took it personally it seemed. That would have to wait as he sobbed against Destiny.

Destiny just kissed him back and held it for a while not sure if there was much left to say.

"Right now, I just want you to be with me," D1 said and started to calm down. He knew she would be, and just wanted her close to him.

"How about we cuddle for a bit?" Destiny suggested and nuzzled him.

"Okay, I would like that," D1 said and laid down on his bed. Cuddling was the most he felt like doing as he waited for Destiny to join him.

Destiny walked over and laid next to him and wrapped her arms around him without a word.

D1 nuzzled her neck pulled her closer, feeling her warm fur against him.


	62. Changing Things Up

Da Vinci was heading for one of the places DJ normally does one of his gigs. He had told her to meet her there but hadn't said why.  
When she got there, she noticed DJ at his job, playing music and being a hype man as usual in the loud music.

Da Vinci walked over to and said "hey DJ what's up? why did you want to meet up while you are working?"

"well, you know...wanted to see if you would like to hang" he gave her his signature smirk.

Da Vinci was all too familiar with what that meant. On one paw doing that here would have much bigger consequences than when she blew him at breakfast that one time but on the other that just made it so much hotter. She winked at him and discreetly hid herself behind his equipment and shoved her face in his crotch.

“mm~” DJ kept going playing with his music.

Da Vinci started licking DJs balls and teasing his shaft trying to coax his dick out.

DJ humped with the music, loving the teasing and smiling at Da Vinci.

Da Vinci just going at it trying to get DJs cock to come out and play looking DJ in the eyes as she does so.

It finally did come out, and quick too, Da Vinci's tongue felt so heavenly to DJ.

Da Vinci quickly took the whole thing in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down.

DJ started to turn up the music a bit faster and started thrusting hard and fast into Da Vinci's mouth, bobbing his head with the music.

Da Vinci sucked him off the best she could as he fucked her face and started fingering herself.

DJ gritted his teeth getting close and still playing his music, looking at Da Vinci lovingly.

It didn't take long for Da Vinci to get close as well. She was loving every second of this.

DJ finally came hard, moaning and rubbing and stroking Da Vinci's back and tail, dangling his tongue out and panting.

Da Vinci drank down what she could and came as well and pulled off DJ "love you cutie~" she said as she got up when she made sure no one would see.

DJ picked up Da Vinci and danced with her while no one looked, loving her scent and love, “I love you, my favorite painter~”

Da Vinci loved Dancing with DJ while they could but eventually had to stop "I'll catch you back home and then we can have some more fun DJ~" she told him giving him bedroom eyes.

“Ok~ run along you~” he made sure the coast was clear and smacked her ass really hard.  
Da Vinci moaned a bit from that and waved goodbye to him as she left.

~

Dimitri 2 was reading a book, he would meet Dante and Delgado soon. But, he decided he wanted some time to himself beforehand.

Delgado knocked on the door and said "Hey D2 just wanted to let you know me and Dante are ready when you are".

"Alright, I'll be right there," D2 called out and put his book away. He opened the door to greet Delgado, and followed him down the hall.

Delgado just walked in silence not sure what to say.

"It's been an eventful week, but I hope things start to calm down a bit," Dimitri 2 said as he thought everything over. "Is there something wrong, Delgado?" D2 asked, noting how silent his brother was.

"Dante told me what mom found out about you guys... I'm still trying to wrap my head around all that sorry D2" Delgado said honestly.

"It's fine, it's strange it really doesn't bother me all that much. I'm not entirely sure why, but it's like I can just accept it and not worry about it," D2 said as he thought it over, though he really only had one family in his eyes. "Dante and I had already been a bit close already, so it wasn't a big change to me I guess," D2 said as he thought it over.

"That's good at least but still I never saw this coming, you and the other Dimitris don't look like Dante or Dora at all" Delgado said as they made it to his and Dante's room.

"Hehe, true. Perhaps for the best," D2 said as he thought it over, and entered. "Hey, you two~ D2 you ready to start taking my cock again?~" Dante said as he smirked and gave bedroom eyes to both of them. "Oh, you know I am Dante~ Still everyone's favorite little slut~" D2 said excitedly as he thought about it.

Delgado just chuckled for a bit and said "alright, Dante help me out of my wheelchair~ I'm guessing D2 is going to fuck me laying on my back while Dante fucks him?"

"I was thinking of doing it that way~" Dante said as he helped Delgado. "I'm fine with that~" D2 said as he thought it over.

"then let's get started~" Delgado said as he laid down on his back.

"D2, get in position~ I know that ass is always ready to go~" Dante said and smacked D2's ass. "Oh~ Dante, you know I like to play rough~" D2 said, loving what Dante was doing. Dimitri 2 lined up his erect member to Delgado's tailhole and began to push in.

Delgado started to moan and said "don't be afraid of being too rough with me now D2~ really give my ass a pounding~".

"Alright, Delgado~" D2 said and began thrusting as Dante positioned himself on D2. "I've missed giving your ass a pounding~" Dante said wasting no time thrusting into D2 who moaned as began fucking his brains out. "Oh~ Dante~ I've missed that massive cock~" Dimitri 2 said as Dante's cocked throbbed in his ass. D2's spine tingled with each thrust as Dante forced D2 to fuck Delgado harder. Dante knew they both could take it, and didn't bother holding back.

"Oh fuck yes~" Delgado said loving every second of this already feeling D2 deep inside of him.

Dimitri 2 moaned as Dante fucked his brains out, every thrust pushing him deeper in Delgado. Dante began pushing Dimitri 2 down a bit and D2 had to move his paws so he didn't claw Delgado as he gripped down holding on for dear life. He didn't want this to stop as Dante loosened his ass with each thrust. "Oh dog~" D2 let out as he slapped against Delgado with each thrust.

Delgado was moaning with every thrust with his eyes rolling to the back of his head "Oh Dog I love you two~" he somehow managed to say through his moans.

Dante felt himself throbbing as he felt D2's walls and his knot slapped against Dimitri 2's ass. "Oh~ Please~ I want that knot~" D2 moaned out as he felt himself getting close. "Oh dog~ I never get tired of you two~" Dante moaned as he got ready to give a final thrust.

As Dante knotted D2 Delgado took his paws and pulled on D2's hips making him knot Delgado as well making him cum hard spraying his seed all over both their bellied "Oh fuck yes~ I needed that~".

Dante panted as did Dimitri 2, Dante managed to carefully get the three of them laying down and began cuddling the two of them. "I hope you two had fun, I know I did~" Dante and kissed both of them. D2 smiled and blushed a bit, he loved being sandwiched between the two.

"Oh I know I did Dante~ we need to make this a regular thing~" Delgado said wrapping his arms around the two of them.

"Oh~ I have no problem with that, what about you D2?~" Dante asked, already knowing the answer. "You both know the answer to that~" D2 said, wagging his tail excited.

"Then it looks like it's settled~ any time you're up for it D2 let us know and we'll let you in on the fun again some time~" Delgado said, closing his eyes.

"Hehe, I'll let you know~ " Dimitri 2 said and hugged Delgado, as Dante wrapped his arms around both of them.


	63. Third Client/ Past Scars

Enough time had passed, and with help from Destiny, D1 was in a good enough mental state to set up a new client.

Destiny was already waiting at the hotel with Boris waiting on D1 to get there.

D1 arrived at the hotel, the client had asked to knot Destiny. D1 wasn't sure about it, but Destiny had put it as an option. It was gonna be the same as the last few times.

Destiny saw D1 come in and waved him over "so what does the client want this time?" Destiny asked while in her head she was pumping herself up for this.

"This time he asked to knot you, also he wanted anal. He's a 'Mr. J' and you know the drill," D1 said, feeling a strange surge of confidence suddenly.

"Alright then let's get going" Destiny said getting up and followed D1 to the room.

D1 led them to the room and ushered Destiny in. The client waited inside, a poodle that seemed to hold himself haughtily.

"Hey there big boy~ you ready for this?~" Destiny said as she climbed onto the bed.

"Yes, quite~" He said as he made his way over. "I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm a big fan~" the poodle said with excitement.

"Oh I bet you are~" Destiny said as she turned around and presented herself to him.

The poodle mounted her and gently began pushing to get a feel of her ass. He moaned and began thrusting harder as his cock throbbed inside her.

Destiny wasn't use to anal just yet so this was feeling a bit weird for her but she was still getting some pleasure from it and started to moan.

The client picked up speed slamming against her with thrust and shoving himself deeper.

Destiny begins to really feel the pleasure at this point and starts to moan like crazy.

"Oh dog~ So tight~" He said as he held on to her to get a better grip and start pounding her. Sensations of pleasure went through his body as he began to fuck her brains out. His moans became intense as he felt his cock throb inside Destiny.

Destiny was constantly moaning very loudly at this point as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

He felt himself getting closer as his knot slapped against her. He had made sure to have more than enough money, and he wanted to knot her so bad. He kept thrusting hard as he could, loving every minute of this.

Destiny pushed herself back on him as she felt herself getting close.

The poodle gave a final hard thrust knotting her, and filling her ass with his cum. "Oh dog~" was all he could say, full of bliss.

Destiny moaned loud enough to be heard through the walls as she cums when he knotted her "fuck yeah that's nice~" she said once she came down from her high.

The poodle wasn't sure what to do now, he got what he wanted. But, would have to wait a bit to pull out and pay for the fun he just had.

"that was fun big boy~ hope to see you again sometime~ as for right now we'll just have to wait a bit before we go our separate ways" Destiny said laying down for now.

"Hehe, alright then~" the client said and waited for a few moments before managing to pull himself out. He went over and counted the money to give her.

When he handed it over Destiny discreetly double checked the amount just to be sure "alright then big boy, I'll see you next time you have the cash and want another go with me~" and with that Destiny walked out the door.

"I look forward to it~" the client as she left, Dimitri 1 was still waiting outside for her as he usually did.

"Hey Gustav everything turned out okay again" Destiny said handing him and Boris their cuts leaving herself with nothing again.

D1 just nodded and led them out, feeling he didn't really need to say anything. Also, he wanted Boris out of earshot before he spoke.

Once they were outside Boris split off from them and headed who knows where.

"Sounded like you were having fun~" D1 said with a wink, he could hear just about everything. As long as she was having fun, he was happy.

Destiny blushed and said "oh well what can I say? he really didn't hold anything back, and you know how I like it rough~".

"Oh, I know~ I want to have some good and rough fun with you again soon, you little slut~" D1 said with a smirk, he had to be careful not to be heard. Luckily, the two of them were alone for the moment.

"Oh~ looking forward to that handsome~" Destiny said, batting her eyes at him.

"But, I think we'll give your sexy ass a break for now~" D1 said as he figured she wouldn't be up for another round so soon.

"Yeah, like, I'm going to be sore for a bit after that" Destiny said, blushing a bit.

"Hehe, I can imagine. So, how about we just go to our room and relax a bit~" D1 said with a discreet nuzzle.

"I'd tots appreciate that D1~" Destiny said, just wanting to lay down for a while.

"Then, it's settled~" Dimitri 1 said as he led her to their room, he noticed D2 wasn't in it and just figured he was off doing his thing. Which was fine, he kind of just felt like being alone with Destiny for the moment.

Destiny walked to D1's bed and climbed in and left room for D1 to join her "come on D1~ let's cuddle for a bit~".

D1 needed no more invitation and got beside her, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her.

Destiny nuzzled him back and said "I love you D1~ we may not have a quote unquote 'normal' relationship but I wouldn't trade what we have for anything~".

"Same here~ I think I gave up wanting anything to be normal at this point~" D1 said kissing Destiny, he was on cloud nine as he cuddled with Destiny. Their relationship might be quite the unusual one, but he loved every minute of it.

Destiny just kissed him back and held it for a bit, right now the rest of the world might as well not even exist, it was just her and the love of her life.

D1 wrestled with her tongue, rubbing her back and feeling her warmth against him. He felt the world around him melt away as Destiny kissed him.

Destiny kept the make out session going as long as she could but eventually needed air and pulling away. She then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes without a word.

As much as D1 wanted more, he had agreed to let her rest and stroked her head. Closing his eyes as well, smiling with Destiny laying against him.  
~  
It had been a few hours and Dimitri 1 decided to find Dallas. He wasn't sure how this would go, but he was curious. He felt that Dallas took what his brothers had planned very personally. The only way to know for sure was to ask, but first he needed to find her.

Dallas was in her room just relaxing, she had been missing sharing a room with Destiny but Dallas understood why she left.

D1 knocked on the door to her room. "Dallas, are you in there? I have something I want to ask, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to..." D1 spoke sounding a bit nervous, though figured Dallas probably wanted nothing to do with him.

Dallas sighed and said "come on in it's not locked D1" and with that she got up and turned towards the door.

D1 gulped a bit and entered, he took a moment to think on his words. "So, the last time we talked... Didn't go very well, but I'm a little concerned with something. I noticed you seemed to take what me and my brothers almost did personally, I mean I know it was despicable and all, but I guess my question is... Why did it strike such a cord with you? I mean everyone was angry with us and it was understandable, but you seemed to really hate us for that," D1 tried to say, feeling the wording wasn't the best. He did his best to ask in a delicate manner, but he felt it wasn't the best way to word things.

Dallas sighed and thought over how to word this "well D1... the short answer is... what you did coupled with how you three were acting beforehand reminded me too much of my ex boyfriend from before mom and dad got together..."

"Oh?" D1 Said as that information sunk in, then it dawned on him all at once. "Oh my dog..." D1 said as he realized what his sister was saying.

"Yeah not a fun memory to revisit and I'm sure you'll understand me not wanting to go into detail" Dallas said looking at the ground "but I guess I was projecting that built up anger and resentment onto you and your brothers a bit..."

"That explains a lot of things, but the three of us were being assholes. D2 was always acting nice when he wanted something, but... Well, the three of us have really been trying to change. I was acting like... well, my father," D1 admitted as he thought it over, he'd be honest with her let her in on what he'd just found out not too long ago.

"Your father? I thought you and your brothers didn't know anything about your birth parents" Dallas said clearly confused.

"We didn't really, we were abandoned really young... You see, recently we found out that we were half Labrador... And we're half siblings to Dante and Dora... How much do you know about Dante's father?" D1 asked as he explained, Dante wasn't known for sharing details about his father and felt Dallas might not know much.

"Not much honestly Dante doesn't talk about his past with just anyone, but from context clues I'm guessing he wasn't the best dog around" Dallas said as all of that was sinking in.

"Yeah, so short explanation from some stuff I heard and a little guessing, his father was very abusive and might possibly be in jail for murder," D1 explained, Dante didn't say specifically what happened to his mother but that was the guessing part.

"Oh wow yeah, like not very nice at all huh?" Dallas said thinking that over "guessing it freaked you out when you found out how much you were acting like him... I know it would me if I was you".

"I was mortified and couldn't sleep for a few days, until Destiny helped me a bit," D1 said, doing his best to paraphrase a bit. Dimitri 1 had to admit, he'd never been so terrified of himself. To think he was walking down a road like that without a second thought, it was just icing on the cake as he thought everything over.

Dallas sighed and said "at least you got the wake up call you needed before it was too late, now that I'm not blinded by anger I can see how much you've improved and I have to say I'm sorry for... well everything really..."

"You're fine, to be honest I hate old me too," D1 said as he thought it over. "Maybe we'll be getting along a bit better now," D1 said with a grin.

"Hopefully we will, I want to be on good terms with Destiny's boyfriend at least" Dallas said laughing a bit nervously.

"Hehe, I will admit getting along with my girlfriend's sister is a bit important too," D1 said with a chuckle.

Dallas just laughed for a bit and said "I'm glad we had this talk, but I would appreciate it if you kept that tidbit about my ex to yourself, aside from you only Destiny, Deja Vu, Dylan and mom even knows about him, and I'd like to keep it that way".

"Alright, fair enough. Also, can you keep all of what I told you on the down low? Kind of for the best," D1 said as he felt his brothers and sister would appreciate it if he kept that information private for now.

"Sure thing D1, it would only be fair since I just asked you to do that for my thing" Dallas said understandably.

"I'll tell Destiny me and you managed to talk things out," D1 said with a smile.

"Thanks D1, honestly I haven't been mad at you ever since that night Destiny showed us that you two were dating... that heart felt explanation was something HE could never pull off... made me rethink a lot of things..." Dallas said petty sure D1 would know who she meant by 'he'.

"Well, at least I have something over those two assholes," D1 looked at the floor thoughtfully.

"You have a lot more than just that trust me D1, now that I really see you I can tell why Destiny fell for you" Dallas said trying to cheer him up.

D1 smiled a bit, and looked up at her again. "I guess that's all for now," Dimitri 1 said and pulled Dallas into a hug.

Dallas just hugged him back and smiled not sure what else to say right now.

"Now, I think I'll go talk with Destiny. She should know me and you worked things out, since I don't want to come between you two. You three have always been as close to each other as my brothers and I," D1 said as he thought it over.

"yeah that's like, probably for the best, I'll see you around D1" Dallas said and waved him goodbye.

"Same to you," He said and walked out to go talk with Destiny.

Destiny was still in her and D1's room, D2 still hadn't come back yet but she wasn't worried.

D1 entered the room and noticed D2 still gone, but figured he knew what D2 was up to. "Hey, Destiny I have good news," D1 said and wagged his tail.

"Oh? like, what happened?" Destiny asked, wondering what could have happened, D1 wasn't gone for all that long after all.

"Let's just say Dallas and I had a heartfelt discussion of hardships," D1 said, figuring she could figure out what that meant. "Anyway, we both had a talk and managed to set aside our differences," D1 said and went over to nuzzle Destiny.

Destiny nuzzled him back and said "I'm glad you two are finally on good terms with each other, like, I can't remember a time you two weren't at each other's throats".

"Yeah, but I guess I know why now," D1 said with a sigh, he was glad to work things out but still felt a bit bad for her.

"Oh, she told you about her ex didn't she? yeah that's like a real sore spot for her, she's never been able to move on from that and I can't say I blame her" Destiny said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I did share with her about being the half brother of Dante and all... I figured I might as well, after what she told me," D1 shared recalling what all happened.

Destiny got up and hugged D1 and didn't say anything.

D1 hugged her back, feeling everything was working out. He wasn't sure of what else to do, and just held Destiny close to him.


End file.
